The devil's daughter
by MelissaCarstairs
Summary: La guerre est finie, du moins c'est ce qu'on leur fait croire. Partout dans le monde des sorciers de nouvelles recrues se rallient à la cause de Jessamine. Elle n'a qu'un but, venger son père et pour cela elle doit réussir là où lui a échoué, elle doit tuer le garçon. Mais une fois qu'elle entre à Poudlard tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent en majorité à J.K Rowling, certains sont de ma création ( Notamment Jessamine )

 **Je tiens à préciser que pour le besoin de l'histoire j'ai changé quelques détails, notamment concernant l'époque ( celle-ci prend place à notre époque ) et vous découvrirez aussi aux fils de l'histoire que j'ai ajouté quelques éléments concernant le monde d'Harry Potter.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

 **Ps : Excusez moi, les chapitres sont très court mais il s'agit de ma première fanfic alors je prends mes marques.**

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

 **Résumé :** La guerre est finie, du moins c'est ce qu'on leur fait croire. Partout dans le monde des sorciers de nouvelles recrues se rallient à la cause de Jessamine. Elle n'a qu'un but, venger son père et pour cela elle doit réussir là où lui a échoué, elle doit tuer le garçon. Mais une fois qu'elle entre à Poudlard tout devient beaucoup plus compliqué. Harry n'est pas le garçon monstrueux qu'on lui a dépeint, mérite-t-il vraiment de mourir ? Va-t-elle trouver un ami en lui ?

 **❁ douleur au-delà de la douleur, [...] rien aurait pu me préparer pour elle ❁**

Jessamine avait choisit une place stratégique dans ce petit restaurant, elle était dans un coin sombre qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du restaurant. Ainsi, elle dégainerait sa baguette en une seconde si un problème survenait. Elle l'avait caché dans sa manche, ce qui n'était pas le meilleur choix, mais cela irait pour l'instant. Elle fixait ces moldus avec dégoût, sombres idiots qu'ils étaient. Elle les haïssait, depuis toujours sans jamais vraiment savoir pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient inconscients ? Bêtes ? Ou dénué de magie ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce sentiment de haine pure, paradoxalement, la réconfortait, c'était une valeur sure pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être proche de son père ainsi, et même de lui ressembler. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré et malheureusement, elle ne pourrait jamais plus le faire. Les peu de fois où sa mère lui avait rendu visite, elle lui avait expliqué que son père était un grand sorcier et que sa cause était la plus juste. Elle l'avait cru à cette époque, aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus d'importance puisqu'ils étaient morts. D'une mort sans nom tant elle était indigne d'eux, des plus dangereux sorciers de cette ère.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, d'un air nonchalant alors qu'il avait plus d'une heure de retard. Elle eut terriblement envie de lui arracher ce stupide sourire accroché à son visage et de le faire souffrir pour son impertinence. Mais, pour l'instant, elle devait s'assurer qu'ils étaient alliés.

 **\- Malfoy, dit-elle en guise de salutation.**

 **\- Mademoiselle Jedusor, répondit-il avec amusement.**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'amusait, d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce garçon.  
 **\- Jessamine, le corrigea-t-elle.**

 **\- Très bien, Jem, que veux-tu de nous ? Je crois que ma famille en a fait assez pour ton père.**

 **\- Écoute-moi bien, je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne cherche pas la gloire ou a être la plus grande sorcière de ce monde. Je veux juste tuer le garçon et tous ses alliés.**

 **\- Et tu oses prétendre ne pas être comme lui, avait-il dit d'un ton de reproche.**

 **\- Malfoy, je te propose la gloire éternelle, quand ils seront tous morts. Tu seras le plus grand sorcier de ce temps et je te soutiendrais dans ta bataille.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ça m'intéresse ?**

 **\- Vous êtes un Malfoy.**

Il semblait réfléchir à sa proposition, elle avait besoin de lui pour entrer dans ce foutus château. Elle pourrait se charger du reste, celle qui l'avait pratiquement élevé, Dianne Surveil, lui avait tout appris sur les forces du mal. Elle avait suivi une formation exceptionnelle, non seulement, elle avait plus que le niveau nécessaire pour étudier à Poudlard mais ses connaissances en magie obscure se révélaient très développées. Malfoy n'était qu'un pion, qu'elle utiliserait pour approcher le garçon sans éveiller de soupçons. Bien sûr, si elle était de bonne humeur une fois tout cela finis, elle tiendrait sa promesse.

 **\- D'accord, je vais t'aider. De toute façon, ces sangs-mêlés sont une honte pour Poudlard.**

 **\- On va te faire passer pour une Malfoy, tu devras te teindre les cheveux. On dira à tout le monde que tu es une cousine éloignée, qui a perdu ses parents durant la guerre et qui vivait en France, poursuivit-il.**

Elle acquiesça, la machine était en marche, enfin. Elle allait pouvoir venger la mort de ses parents et accomplir la seule tâche que son père avaient été incapable d'accomplir. Elle allait tuer Harry Potter.


	2. 01 Voie 9 3 4

Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un évier sale d'où s'échappait une odeur écœurante qui correspondait surement à un mélange de vomi et d'odeur encore plus répugnante. Elle essayait de rincer la teinture blonde qu'elle venait de faire, ce qui était une tâche difficile dans un si petit évier. Elle n'avait jamais fait de teinture de sa vie et elle priait pour que cela ne tourne pas au drame. Et si ses cheveux devenaient violets ou pires encore roses. Elle haïssait cette couleur, elle préférait les couleurs sombres comme le vert ou le bordeaux. Après s'être cogné plus d'une fois contre le lavabo elle réussit enfin à faire dégorger la teinture. Elle avait relevé le visage pour faire face au petit miroir, mais avait gardé les yeux fermés, elle qui aimait ses cheveux avait peur de les retrouver complètement ruinés. Elle entendit quelques coups à la porte, ce garçon était vraiment impatient.

 **\- J'ai tout ce qu'il te fallait, tu n'as pas encore fini ?! S'énerva-t-il.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux en poussant un soupire bruyant, qu'il avait dû entendre. À sa surprise, elle avait réussi à avoir des cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Malfoy. Cela ne lui allait pas aussi bien, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle attrapa sa baguette, pour se sécher les cheveux avec un sort avant de se rappeler qu'ici, c'était interdit. En France aussi, ça l'était, mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur là-bas. Elle se raisonna, après tout personne ne s'en rendrait compte, puis se sécha les cheveux avec un sort. Elle rejoignit ensuite Malfoy qui la contempla avec humeur, de toute évidence cette séance shopping ne lui avait pas vraiment plu.

 **\- La prochaine fois, tu seras priée d'y aller toi-même.**

 **\- Tu sais bien que c'était impossible.**

Elle attrapa son chariot puis se mit en route pour rejoindre la plateforme, elle avait bien du mal à supporter ce garçon. Après plus d'un mois passé en sa compagnie on aurait pu penser qu'elle se serait acclimatée à son caractère, mais rien n'y faisait. Au moins, ses parents étaient des gens courtois, qui la traitaient avec respect. Après tout, ils avaient servi son père et savaient qu'ils ne tireraient que des bénéfices de cette alliance. Ils avaient réussi à lui offrir une place à Poudlard, récupérer l'argent de sa mère sans encombre et a introduire son serpent à Poudlard, qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle avait la même capacité que son père et en l'apprenant Dianne avait tout de suite couru lui acheter, Styx, une couleuvre à collier particulièrement intelligente. Contrairement à son père, elle avait eu une enfance relativement heureuse avec Dianne et Styx, son serpent était d'ailleurs le symbole de son patronus. Mais suite à la guerre, Dianne, lui avait interdit de revenir à la maison tant que le garçon ne serait pas mort. Et si en plus, elle pouvait se débarrasser de ses alliés ce serait merveilleux.

 **\- On y est, lui dit Drago en s'arrêtant devant la plateforme.**

Drago courut vers le mur et au moment même où il faillit entrer en collision avec la pierre, il disparut. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, ce qui était impressionnant la première fois. Mais, elle ne le rejoignit pas. Elle avait vue le garçon au loin, il était à présent à quelques pas d'elle, accompagné de ses amis. Elle prit son visage le plus innocent, fixant le mur avec appréhension. Elle vit deux têtes rousses disparaître derrière le mur, puis une autre tête brune. Il ne restait plus que lui et il était perplexe, elle pouvait le sentir. Tout comme elle pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur sa nuque.

 **\- Tu es perdue ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.**

Elle se tourna de façon à lui faire face, il n'avait rien avoir avec le garçon qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle l'avait imaginé plus petit, un corps encore plus chétif et surtout très laid. Mais ses traits étaient bien dessinés, agréablement fins et précis. Ses yeux verts étaient chaleureux et son sourire était franc et amical. Harry Potter n'était pas laid, il était mignon. Mais, il sera encore plus mignon une fois mort, se dit-elle.

 **\- Non, c'est ma première fois ici et je suis un peu nerveuse.**

 **\- J'étais sûr de ne t'avoir jamais vu ici, s'exclama-t-il avec joie.**

 **\- Je peux t'aider à traverser, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il après un long silence.**

Elle regarda l'heure affichée sur la pendule, si elle l'isolait encore un peu, elle pourrait le tuer sans que personne ne puisse lui venir en aide. Alors que son plan commençait à prendre forme dans sa tête, le garçon attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans sa course vers le mur. En la faisant traversée, il avait mis fin à son doute.

 **\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, fut la première chose qu'elle avait entendu une fois de l'autre côté du mur.**

Elle fixait le blond avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, en se rendant compte que sa main était dans celle de Potter il avait affiché un dégoût à peine dissimulé.

 **\- Tu le connais ? S'étonna le petit Potter en fixant Malfoy d'un regard plein de haine.**

 **\- C'est mon cousin, vous ne vous aimez pas ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.**

 **\- Non, dit-il en lâchant sa main avec un dégoût naissant.**

Elle le regarda partir en essayant d'afficher une mine triste alors qu'elle était soulagée de ne plus sentir sa main moite dans la sienne. Malfoy quant à lui, la dévisageait avec une expression neutre. Et pourtant, elle arrivait parfaitement à suivre le fil de ses pensées.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, dit-elle en montant dans le train.**

Elle avait attendu que Drago dise en revoir à ses parents pour s'installer dans un Wagon. Ce qui ne lui prit que quelques secondes, il monta ensuite à l'intérieur, la guidant vers sa place habituelle où ses amis étaient déjà installés. Il lui présenta ses amis, dont elle avait déjà oublié les noms. Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui, prit son livre « Les animaux fantastiques » et se mit à lire sous les regards moqueur de Drago. Elle adorait lire, ça et pratiquer de la magie noire restaient ses activités favorites.

Au bout de quelques heures, son ventre la sortit de sa lecture, elle mourait de faim. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, à cause de ce stupide Malfoy qui ne l'avait pas réveillé à temps. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle attrapa quelques gallions puis partit à la recherche de nourriture, ce qui en soi n'était pas compliqué. Elle s'arrêta devant un chariot rempli de sucreries, rien que le regarder lui faisait déjà mal aux dents. Un garçon roux, qu'elle avait vu avec Harry, se remplissait littéralement les poches de bonbons. Elle en profita pour faire son choix, elle ne savait que choisir, avec Dianne, elle avait vécu cachée du monde des sorciers. Et même si elle avait haï les moldus, elle avait presque grandi dans leur monde. Bien, qu'elle ne soit sortit qu'une fois en ville. Elle n'avait aucune idée du goût que pouvaient avoir les chocogrenouilles ou les Fizwizbiz .

 **\- Prends les chocogrenouilles, entendit-elle.**

Elle se tourna vers le garçon, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. En rencontrant un regard vert amical, elle fut surprise de n'y lire aucune haine ou le moindre dégoût.

 **\- Donc, tu ne me détestes pas ? Dit-elle en attrapant un paquet de chocogrenouille.**

 **\- On ne choisit pas sa famille, éluda-t-il en attrapant lui aussi un paquet de chocogrenouille.**

 **\- Si je ne les aime pas, tu me rembourse ?**

 **\- Tu vas adorer, crois-moi.**

Elle tendit sa monnaie à la dame avant de rejoindre son compartiment. Drago était endormi sur son siège, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, il avait l'air plus sympathique comme ça.  
Potter avait raison, les chocogrenouille étaient délicieux, mais ce n'était rien à coter du plaisir qu'était d'avoir une carte en cadeaux. Elle avait eu celle de son ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Elle s'en servit comme marque-page, pour son livre qu'elle avait presque fini.

Bientôt, ils arriveraient à Poudlard et une fois que le dortoir sera désert, elle et Malfoy devront se réunir afin d'élaborer un plan. Le garçon devait mourir, le plus vite possible. Ce garçon, qui juste après une guerre trouvait encore des raisons d'être heureux, devait absolument mourir.

Je sais c'est court, mais tout ce qui est petit est mignon. Donc ce chapitre est mignon, ahah ! :D


	3. 02 What a mess

Jessamine s'était endormie, la tête contre l'épaule de Malfoy, qui dormait encore. Heureusement pour elle, sinon elle en entendrait parler pendant des semaines. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser, ce qui était arrivé quelques jours après leur rencontre. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi enfermé dans sa salle d'entraînement où elle lui avait appris quelques sorts qu'elle avait créée et ,lui, il lui avait appris a lancer un patronus. C'est à ce moment là d'ailleurs qu'elle avait découvert que le sien était un serpent. Malfoy était un beau garçon, charismatique, grand et doté d'une musculature fine. Elle n'avait pas honte d'avoir ressenti cette attirance pour lui, en revanche elle avait honte de s'être laissé guider par sa libido, heureusement qu'elle était revenus à la raison à temps. Mais, il l'avait ressenti lui aussi, cette façon dont son corps cherchait toujours à être en contact avec le sien.  
Et depuis, elle en avait entendu parler presque tous les jours. Il avait passé son temps à se moquer d'elle ou à lui proposer de dormir avec lui. Si sa vengeance ne dépendait pas de lui, elle l'aurait tué à la minute où cette proposition avait franchi ses lèvres. Bon, la baffe qu'il avait reçu avait suffit à le calmer. Mais il devait comprendre à qui il s'adressait, après tout elle était la fille du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle lui donna une tape à l'épaule pour le réveiller, soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

- **Debout Drago, dit-elle en se levant.**

Elle attrapa son livre avant de sortir du train, elle voulait le finir rapidement. C'est pourquoi, tout en marchant lentement, elle le lisait. Elle suivait la masse d'élèves sans lever une seule fois ses yeux du livre. Ce qu'elle aurait pu regretter car elle ne vit pas la splendeur du château qu'ils avaient rénové, elle ne vit pas non plus les Sombral que tous les élèves pouvaient voir à présent. Ces monstrueuses créatures pourtant fascinantes. Malgré son jeune âge, Jessamine, avait déjà vu la mort. Plus exactement, elle avait déjà donné la mort. Dianne lui avait fait tuer des centaines et des centaines d'animaux, parfois même des loup-garous qui passaient par là, simplement pour l'endurcir. Ce qui avait marché. Ses parents étaient des tueurs sanguinaires, elle avait toujours pensé que cette soif de sang coulait dans ses veines. On ne peut pas combattre sa vraie nature, voilà la conclusion qu'elle en avait tirée.

\- **Bienvenue à Poudlard,** s'exclama la nouvelle directrice Minerva McGonagall **, nous avons l'honneur de vous accueillir pour votre dernière année ici. Ce sont des temps difficiles que nous vivons, certains ont perdu une famille ou des amis durant la guerre, mais nous sommes ici à présent pour construire un avenir meilleur. Dénué de toute menace. Bien, allez vous installer dans vos dortoirs respectifs, vous avez rendez-vous dans une heure dans la grande salle.**

Jessamine s'apprêtait à suivre Drago mais une voix l'interrompu :

 **\- Jessamine Malfoy, suivez-moi, ajouta la directrice.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, ce qui lui déplut. Jusqu'à maintenant presque personne n'avait remarqué sa présence et ça lui convenait, elle devait être discrète. Elle suivit donc la directrice qui partait déjà en direction de son bureau. Le château avait été rénové c'est pourquoi elle était surprise de se dire qu'il avait abrité une guerre il y a peu de temps. Il semblait encore endeuillé par la mort de son directeur précédant et des nombreux sorciers qui avaient perdu la vie durant la bataille. Même les fantômes qui déambulaient dans les couloirs semblaient endeuillés. Elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice, au centre de la pièce avait été installé une chaise sur laquelle il y avait un chapeau.

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **\- Vous avez besoin d'un modèle pour un défilé de chapeau ?**

La directrice l'étudia d'un regard pénétrant et électrique, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de découvrir ses plus sombres secrets.

 **\- Étant donné que tu es nouvelle tu n'as aucune maison affectée, tu vas donc passer le test du choixpeau.**

Jessamine s'y attendait, elle s'y était même préparée pour qu'il l'envoie à Serpentard, là où était sa place. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, priant pour que tout se passe comme prévu. McGonagall dépose le choixpeau sur sa tête qui semblait prendre vie tout à coup, il essayait de s'infiltrer dans ses pensées, même celles les plus sombres, dont elle lui bloquait l'accès. Pas Gryffindor pensait-elle en boucle, ma place est à Serpentard ! Mais, il restait silencieux et elle avait l'impression que ce test durait des heures. Envoie moi à Gryffondor et je te transforme en pâté pour dragon, pensat-elle après un long moment. Finalement, après ce que lui avait semblé des heures il avait enfin fait son choix :

 **\- Gryffondor !Pour ton courage et ta détermination !**

 **\- Pas question ! S'énerva-t-elle en le jetant avec rage.**

 **\- Le choix ne vous revient pas, Mademoiselle, dit la directrice avec un calme qui ne faisait qu'attiser la colère de Jessamine.**

 **\- Il s'est trompé, je veux repasser le test !**

 **\- Je ne me trompe jamais ! S'exclama le choixpeau qui était à présent dans les mains de la vielle sorcière qui venait de le ramasser.**

 **\- Allez dans votre dortoir, à présent.**

Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte avec rage, elle avait envie de réduire le château en pièce tant sa colère était vive et intense. Malfoy l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur et en grande conversation avec une fille, qui était plutôt mignonne. En voyant la mine de Jessamine, Malfoy pria la fille de s'en aller rapidement, puis il l'étudia avec attention :

 **\- Quoi ? Tu es déjà en détention ? Ou alors, elle sait qui tu es ?**

 **\- Pire encore !**

Il ne réagissait pas ce qui la rendait encore plus folle de rage :

 **\- Je suis une gryffondor, Malfoy ! Une maudite gryffondor !**

Elle vit le bord de ses lèvres se soulever et avant même qu'il se mette à rire elle enfonça sa baguette dans la chair de sa nuque :

 **\- Je te tuerais, si tu en ris ! Le menaça-t-elle.**

 **\- Et tu pourras dire en revoir à ta vengeance, sorcière ! Rit-il en abaissant sa baguette.**

Elle eut envie d'hurler face à cette injustice, elle était la descendante de Salazar Serpentard, elle n'avait pas sa place chez ces gryffondor.

Voilà !

Je tiens à préciser que le presque baiser ne signifie pas que Jessamine est tombé amoureuse de Malfoy ! Vous comprendrez plus tard :) ( J'avais besoin de me justifier ! aha )


	4. 03 Styx

Jessamine se tenait devant le tableau qui ouvrait la porte du dortoir, la grosse dame refusait de la laisser entrer. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à croire qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison. L'idée de réduire cette peinture en cendre devenait plus tentante chaque seconde, elle avait d'ailleurs déjà sortit sa baguette, prête à frapper son coup. Mais heureusement pour la grosse dame le jeune binoclard apparut devant elle.

 **\- Tu t'es perdu ? Serpentard, c'est pas ici.**

 **\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, s'exclama la grosse dame de sa voix aigu.**

 **\- C'est moi qui vais te tuer si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, s'écria le jeune fille folle de rage. Déjà que votre stupide Choixpeau m'a affilié à votre maison de pois cassés vous n'allez pas non plus me courir sur le haricot !**

Jessamine se tue face à l'expression du garçon, de toute évidence personne ici n'avait subit les remontrance de Dianne, quand elle était de bonne humeur. Quand elle était énervée c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle eut tout à coup l'impression d'avoir vingt ans plus ou alors d'être d'un autre monde.

 **\- C'est surprenant, tu ressemble plus à une moldue qu'à une Malefoy, rit-il avant de chuchoter le mot de passe à la grosse dame.**

 **\- Ne m'insultes pas !**

 **\- Que se passe t-il ?**

Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, elle tenait déjà des parchemins noircis d'encre sous ses bras et ses boucles se balançaient au rythme de ses pas tandis qu'elle les rejoignaient.

 **\- Une serpentard essaie de nous espionner, dit le jeune garçon en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.**

 **\- J'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas, râla la concernée.**

 **\- Mcgonagall m'a prévenue.**

Harry lança un regard surpris au deux filles, encore un à penser qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, la liste devenait longue. Jessamine bouscula le garçon en entrant dans le dortoir, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Et les remarques qu'elle reçut ne firent qu'empirer son état. Elle qui avait décidé d'épargner le plus de vie était en train de reconsidérer son choix. Elle ne s'attarda pas, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps avec ces Gryffondor, en entrant dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué elle découvrir une jeune rousse débout sur son lit, visiblement effrayé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

 **\- Un..Serpent !**

 **\- Je savais que vous étiez tous des faibles dans cette maison, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant Styx entre ses bras. C'est mon serpent, elle ne te ferra pas de mal à moins que tu ne révèles son existence à qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas faible, j'ai juste une mauvaise expérience avec les serpents ! Et je t'interdis de me traiter de faible !**

Elle glissa son serpent sous sa couverture, pour que la fille ne le voit plus. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se composer un visage plus amicale, un masque qu'elle serait obligé de porter à chaque instant dorénavant. Puis, après s'être tournée vers sa colocataire elle l'étudia d'un air rieur.

 **\- Tu peux descendre, il ne te fera rien ! Rit-elle.**

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une couleur cramoisie tandis qu'elle descendit de son perchoir, si Jessamine voulait entrer dans le cercle privé du garçon elle devait être amie avec cette fille.

 **\- Je m'appelle Jessamine, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aussi faux qu'amical.**

 **\- Et moi Ginny, tu es sûr de vouloir garder ce serpent ? Une chouette c'est bien aussi.**

 **\- Tu ne le verras pas souvent, ne t'en fait pas.**

Ginny ne semblait pas convaincue et le sifflement furieux de Styx ne parut pas non plus la rassurer.

 **\- J'ai des choses à faire dit-elle en prenant la fuite.**

La tête de Styx sortit de sous ses couettes et le serpent furieux siffla de plus belle « Jess refuse de me sscacher »

 **\- Que tu le fasses n'est pas dans mes options, j'essayais juste de me faire une amie.**

 **« Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre »**

 **\- Et comment tu ferais toi ?**

« Autrement » répondit le serpent en venant s'enrouler autour de sa cheville « Je commencerais par être aimable »

 **\- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, s'amusa-t-elle en attrapant un parchemin qui traînait dans les affaires de Ginny, un fois qu'il fut suffisamment noircis elle l'enroula et le glissa dans la gueule de Styx en ajoutant : Donne ça à Malfoy et n'hésite pas à le mordre s'il n'obéît pas.**

Elle profita de sa solitude pour fouiller dans les affaires de Ginny, si elle voulait être amie avec elle il fallait qu'elle sache comment l'émouvoir. Et pour cela il fallait qu'elle connaisse ses points faibles. Elle ne trouva pas grand chose hormis une photo d'elle avec Harry et d'autres personnes sans importance, le poster d'un groupe de rock populaire dans le monde des sorciers et une boule de poils étrange. Elle ne fouilla pas plus car quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Et avant même qu'elle ait eu la chance d'ouvrir la porte le petit brun entra dans la pièce :

 **\- Tu t'es perdu ? T'as chambre n'est pas ici, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur.**

 **\- Je cherchais Ginny.**

 **\- De toute évidence elle n'est pas ici, donc tu peux disposer maintenant, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec en agitant la main.**

Il semblait prêt à repartir mais s'arrêta au dernier moment pour lui demander :

 **\- À qui est-ce tu parlais ?**

 **\- Donc en plus tu écoutais aux portes !**

Il la fixait avec attention comme s'il essayait de la percer à jour et tandis que les minutes passaient son silence devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter. Son regard à elle se baladait dans les quatre coins de la pièce comme si elle cherchait à tout observer au même moment. À un certain moment elle se mit même à étudier la fenêtre, elle se demandait s'il s'agissait de celle d'origine ou bien si elle avait été refaite après la guerre. Cette fenêtre semblaient avoir une histoire à raconter qu'elle était prête à entendre. Mais avant qu'elle ne songe sérieusement à étudier la fenêtre en détails une brise de vent se glissa dans la pièce et vient agiter la chevelure brune du garçon. Et ce fut la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Elle était là, elle semblait briller d'un hallo vert comme pour la narguer et lui rappeler que ce garçon avait survécu à son père.

 **\- Jolie cicatrice, fit-elle d'un ton amer avant d'ajouter, j'ai la même sur le postérieure je peux te la montrer si tu veux.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter une Malefoy de plus sur ma liste d'ennemis, donc ami ? Dit-il après avoir ignoré sa remarque.**

Mais, elle ne l'écoutais déjà plus, elle était bien trop occupée à étudier la cicatrice. Elle venait d'avoir une idée brillante, pourquoi le tuer avec un simple sort ? Si elle pouvait s'amuser avec lui avant ? Dianne lui avait fait étudier les crimes moldus les plus odieux, terrifiants et sadiques dès son plus jeune âge. Elle l'avait toujours préparé dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse tuer le garçon, mais quand ce jour arriverait elle aurait le choix : elle pourrait le tuer avec un sort comme une sorcière le ferait ou d'une façon plus cruelle encore. Si certains moldus étaient bêtes d'autres avaient un génie diabolique, qu'elle admirait au fond d'elle.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de Jessamine ? :)**


	5. 04 Scars

Alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, un plan commençait à se former dans sa tête. Ils étaient seuls ici, probablement personne ne savait qu'il était ici, et dans quelques minutes tous le monde sera dans la grande salle. D'ici personne ne l'entendrait crier. Le seul problème était qu'il pouvait éventuellement se défendre avec sa baguette, il fallait qu'elle l'attrape avant lui. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien la cacher, se demandait-elle en l'étudiant du regard, elle n'est pas dans ses poches avant, elle devait surement être dans l'une des poches arrière conclue-t-elle. C'est pourquoi elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé faire de sa vie, elle prit Harry Potter dans ses bras.

 **\- Amis, dit-elle pour justifier son acte.**

En penchant la tête elle put voir la baguette dans sa poche droite. Toute une vie de préparation et elle allait enfin pouvoir le tuer, l'anéantir, lui donner une mort de lâche.

Mais malheureusement, son regard fut attiré par une chevelure rousse flamboyante et son sourire s'effondra au même moment que son plan. Elle quitta les bras du petit Potter en maudissant les Weasley. De toute façon, elle se doutait bien que tuer le garçon n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Il était tout le temps entouré de ses amis ou bien de professeurs, comme si tout le monde ressentait la menace qui pesait sur lui. 

Elle se tenait devant les toilettes pour homme, Drago devait la rejoindre depuis quelques minutes déjà mais elle avait compris que la ponctualité n'était pas l'une de ses qualités. Elle jouait avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts en attendant qu'il arrive. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'elle dans ce couloir donc elle ne pouvait pas se distraire autrement. Elle arrêta tout mouvement en entendant des bruits de pas, Drago était enfin arrivé avec un sac en toile dans la main. Il la fixait d'un regard presque noir de colère, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais en voyant un bandage autour de sa main elle comprit.

 **\- Je vois que tu n'as pas été obéissant, dit-elle en affichant un regard amusé.**

 **\- Nous sommes alliés, je ne suis pas ton elf de maison !** Maugréa-t-il.

Elle l'attira dans les toilettes pour hommes, lui arrachant le sac des mains, soudainement de mauvaise humeur elle aussi. Ce garçon avait un don pour la mettre en colère, il lui suffisait simplement de respirer pour polluer son air et libérer une bête enragée. Elle sortit la robe aux couleurs de serpenter du sac en toile, elle n'avait aucune envie de porter une robe de gryffondor, plutôt boire du cyanure. Elle alla s'isoler dans une cabine pour enfiler sa tenue, ce qui se révélait être compliqué quand on en avait pas l'habitude. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais elle n'avait pas bien fermé la porte de la cabine, ce qui donnait à Drago tout le loisir de l'observer. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit la cicatrice qui se situait sur son omoplate, elle était boursouflé et semblait briller d'un hallo rouge. Il crut devenir fou en la voyant pulser, comme si un coeur battait sous cette peau meurtri, à force de la regarder il avait même l'impression que du sang s'échappait de la blessure. Son tempérament avait pris le pas sur sa discrétion et il ouvrit la porte de la cabine pour l'étudier de plus près. Mais, avant qu'il puisse faire un pas de plus Jessamine c'était retourné, baguette en main.

 **\- Que crois-tu faire ?**

 **\- Je voulais voir ta cicatrice de plus près.**

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu l'a eut ?** Ajouta-t-il après un long silence.

Elle avait le regard figé dans le vide comme si elle venait de plonger la tête la première dans l'un de ses souvenirs et c'est ce qui se passait.

 _La pièce était si sombre que même sa baguette peinait à éclairer les lieux, elle essayait d'être discrète lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Mais la pièce était tellement encombré de poussière qu'en se déplaçant elle créait des cyclones poussiéreux, ce qui ne manquait pas de la faire tousser. Elle devait absolument rejoindre l'autre bout de la pièce avant que Dianne ne la trouve, c'était sa seule chance d'échapper à sa colère. En apprenant ce que la petite fille venait de faire Dianne sera folle de rage et Jessamine ne tenait pas à être là lorsque cela arriverait. Elle sentait les battements affolés de son coeur tandis que l'angoisse montait, plus que quelques mètres et elle échapperait à la punition la plus impitoyable qu'elle connaîtrai dans sa vie. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte une figure apparut derrière elle et elle fut happé et projeté au sol. La chute ne fut pas la chose la plus douloureuse qu'elle ai connu ce soir là._

 ** _\- Tu m'as déçue, jeune fille avait dit Dianne en attrapant sa baguette._**

 _Jessamine avait gardé le silence, elle savait à quel point les pleures et la faiblesse pouvait irriter Dianne. La faiblesse, voilà ce qui lui avait causé cette cicatrice, elle avait été bien trop faible pour appliquer l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné._

 ** _\- Ta mission était simple pourtant, non ?_**

 ** _\- Oui._**

 ** _\- Qu'est ce que tu devais faire ?_**

 ** _\- Les tuer._**

 ** _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_**

 _Elle avait levé les yeux vers celle qui l'avait élevé, à la fois fière de son geste et pourtant terrifiée par ce qu'il allait entraîner._

 ** _\- Je les ai sauvé._**

 ** _\- Après cela tu ne me désobéiras plus jamais,_** _c'était contenté de répondre Dianne en retournant l'enfant pour lancer son sort._

 _Un sort bien cruel pour une si jeune enfant. Durant les premières secondes sa peau avait roussi, puis elle s'était craquelé comme si quelque chose avait explosé à l'intérieur de sa chair. Puis le sang avait coulé, Jessamine n'avait probablement jamais vue autant de sang du haut de son jeune âge. Cependant, elle avait souffert en silence._

 _Après cette nuit sanglante elle avait désobéît une fois seulement à Dianne, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris que cette cicatrice s'ouvrirait à nouveau à chaque fois qu'elle ne se plierait pas à la volonté de Dianne._

 **\- Alors ? ! S'impatientait Drago.**

 **\- J'ai désobéi, c'est la punition qu'on donne aux mauvais enfant, avait-elle répondu avant de quitter la pièce.**


	6. 05 Don't you remember ?

Les pans de leur robes de sorciers se balançaient dans les airs tandis qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs. Ils avaient énormément de retard, tous les sorciers étaient déjà réunis dans la grande salle depuis presque une demi-heure maintenant. Alors qu'elle voulait être discrète Jessamine semblait avoir un don pour se faire remarquer. Elle imaginait déjà la scène, en entrant dans la pièce ils auraient le droit à des regards condescendant de la part de ses camarades sorciers et du corps professoral. Elle voyait même professeur Mcgomachin, elle ne se souvenait jamais de son nom, lui lancer un sort qui lui ferait porter une pendule sur le front. Après tout elle l'avait bien forcé à rejoindre la maison des idiots vaillants. Elle lança un dernier regard à Malefoy, ils avaient l'air d'accord sur un point ils garderaient la tête haute. Certes, cela allait probablement être humiliant, mais ils resteraient fiers devant eux. Alors c'est comme un seul homme qui entrèrent dans la pièce de leur démarche hautaine. Comme elle s'y attendait leur entré fut suivi d'un long silence embarrassant et tous les regards convergeaient vers eux. Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de rejoindre leur place et une fois fait le silence de toute la salle pesait encore sur leurs épaules. La directrice s'éclaircit la gorge pour que l'attention se porte à nouveau sur elle puis reprit le discours qu'elle venait d'entamer avant cette entrée incongru.

 **\- Comme je le disais, nous avons essuyé de nombreuses pertes cette année, ces personnes étaient des membres de nos familles, des amis très chers ou encore des professeurs,** dit-elle en regardant la foule d'un air grave. **Cette année nous accueillons de nouveaux professeurs, voici le professeur Fenlow,** ajouta-t-elle en désignant la dame à sa droite.

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête en guise de salutation et ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur son visage. Ce qui empêchait la jeune adolescente de la détailler avec plus d'attention, quoi que son attention était plutôt rivé ailleurs. Tandis que tout le monde admirait la femme brune qui serait à présent la directrice de maison de Gryffondor et le professeur de défense contre les forces les forces du mal, Jessamine ,elle, observait attentivement le jeune binoclard. Il était captivé par la nouvelle professeur ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué le regard insistant de la jeune blonde, il aurait surement été gêné par l'intensité de ce regard. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de percer les couches de protections qui empêchaient la plupart des gens d'atteindre le véritable Harry, qui les empêchaient de découvrir ses secrets, ses insécurités, celui qu'il rêvait d'être. Le discours de la directrice était interminable, Jessamine avait l'impression qu'elle avait jeté un sort pour retenir le temps en otage et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Ce qui l'agaçait énormément. Elle haïssait cet endroit et les personnes qui le peuplait, avec une telle hargne qu'elle s'étonnait que personne ne sente la puissance de sa haine, elle brûlait en elle comme un feu indomptable et inépuisable prêt à raser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Une éternité plus tard la directrice avait fini son discours et les plats apparaissaient enfin sur la table, comme d'un seul homme tout le monde se mit à converser joyeusement. Mais, la jeune fille sentait les brulures des regards qu'on lui lançait, non seulement la directrice l'étudiait avec une lueur sévère dans le regard mais ses camarades de tables ne semblaient pas apprécier sa tenue pourtant forte élégante.

 **\- Dis moi, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.** Dit le garçon roux près d'Harry en se penchant vers la blonde.

 **\- Tes neurones ? Ou peut être ta baguette,** répondit-elle en la voyant tomber au sol. Sa remarque avait fait pouffer Harry, ce son était particulièrement désagréable à son oreille et elle ne put contenir sa grimace.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'une Serpentard fait à notre table ?**

Celui qui avait parlé était à quelques centimètres d'elle, juste à sa gauche, c'était un garçon brun, légèrement plus imposant qu'Harry. Il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Neville, elle avait passé des mois à étudier ses ennemis, à la maison elle était capable de citer chacun des amis d'Harry mais sur le terrain il était facile pour elle d'oublier qui ils étaient. Tout comme il serait facile pour elle d'oublier qui elle était, la cause qu'elle servait, c'est pourquoi elle se répétait souvent cette phrase dans sa tête, comme un mantra; « Je suis Jessamine Jedusor, la fille du seigneur des ténèbres et je suis là pour venger mes parents ».

 **\- La question est plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'une serpentard fait dans notre maison ? Mais là encore, il faudrait la poser à ce choixpeau débile!** Avait-elle répondu après un long silence.

 **\- Tu vas avoir des ennuis pour ta tenue, dit simplement Potter.**

 **\- Merci, Captain obvious.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle cherche à nous faire perdre des points.**

Jessamine lance un regard en biais à celle que Drago appelait miss Je-sais-tout, elle avait l'air particulièrement agaçante sous cet angle. Son attention fut attiré par le petit P qui s'épanouissait sur sa poitrine, elle le désigna du doigt en demandant.

 **\- C'est pour montrer à tout le monde que tu es promise à Po.. Harry ?**

L'embarras que sa remarque causa fit jubiler Jessamine et elle ne s'en cachait pas, entre les joues rouges d'Hermione, le regard furibond de Ron et l'air triste de Ginny, Jessamine ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

 **\- Hermione est préfette,** répondit le preux chevalier Harry sur son cheval blanc et avec son épée en plastique dans la main.

Après le repas Cracaïda Fenlow avait demandé à ce que Jessamine vienne dans son bureau, elle qui pensait que la directrice en personne allait lui faire des remontrances, elle en était presque déçue. Malefoy avait refusé de l'accompagner, prétextant avoir des choses plus importantes à faire, mais la vérité était toute autre. Elle savait qu'il rendait visite à Pansy, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle était consternée à l'idée qu'il fasse passer cette activité physique ou quoi que ce soit avant leur mission. Elle lui rendra une visite mémorable, c'est certain.

 **\- Vous vouliez me voir ?** Demanda Jessamine en entrant dans le bureau de la jeune professeur.  
La jeune femme jette un sort sur la porte pour que leur conversation reste privée puis avec une lenteur presque théâtrale, elle se tourne vers une Jessamine visiblement ennuyée.

 **\- Je sais qui tu es,** annonce-t-elle d'un ton lourd.

* * *

Pardonnez moi, c'est toujours aussi court mais je vais essayer d'augmenter le nombre de mots petit à petit ! :D

Sinon n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)


	7. 06 Memory

De prime abord, on aurait pu penser que Jessamine était complètement indifférente à la situation. Elle serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts en gardant cette même posture, sereine et détendue, qui ne laissait que présager le pire.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, Professeur,** dit-elle en se décalant pour affronter sa professeur de face.

Elle était prête à frapper, hésitant toujours entre lui laisser la vie sauve ou bien la tuer le plus vite possible. Si cette femme connaissait réellement sa véritable nature elle mettait tout son plan en péril, elle devait réfléchir vite. Elle ne pouvait pas la tuer, sa disparition serait vite remarqué et tout le monde savait qu'elle était la dernière personne à l'avoir vue, elle n'aurait donc aucun alibi. Enfin, pour l'instant. Un plan commençait à germer dans son esprit tandis que sa professeur l'étudiait avec attention.

 **\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?** Finit par demander la jeune femme en approchant son visage de celui de l'étudiante.

Elle lança un regard visiblement surpris à cette femme qui semblait tout savoir d'elle. Son regard perçant et sombre lui paraissait familier, tout comme la forme de ses pommettes qui lui donnait une allure menaçante, mais ce qui la mit finalement sur la bonne piste fut ce grain de beauté près de son œil droit. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, mais approchant légèrement son visage, elle en fut certaine. Elle se souvenait à présent de ce regard si particulier, qu'elle avait haï durant des années pour lui avoir causé tant de souffrance. Jessamine était profondément décontenancé, elle ne savait pas comment réagir et à cet instant elle aurait vraiment aimé que Dianne soit là pour lui dicter la marche à suivre.

 **\- Je.**.

 **\- Tu m'as.. Nous a sauvé,** la coupa la jeune professeur.

Elle s'en souvient encore ,et amèrement, comment oublier un évènement qui l'a marqué. Et littéralement, ils étaient la cause de sa cicatrice, tout autant que sa compassion. Ce qui expliquait son manque d'humanité aujourd'hui, elle bien appris sa leçon ce soir-là.

 _Elle se cachait derrière Dianne, elle avait froid et ses pieds, enfoncés dans la boue, la démangeaient. Elle n'aimait pas cette mission, elle préférait largement jouer avec les rats. Quoi que sa définition de jouer fût très différente de celle des enfants de son âge, à vrai dire elle envisageait plusieurs sens au mot jouer. D'abord, il y avait le jouer gentiment où elle s'amuser a essayer d'humaniser ses rats et leur apprendre à lui obéir, ce qui avait marché grâce aux capacités que lui avait laissées son père. Si elle pouvait parler le fourchelang couramment elle pouvait aussi communiquer facilement avec toutes espèces animales grâce à l'aide d'un sort qu'avait crée Dianne. Puis, il y avait le jouer ennuyant où elle devait travailler sur ses leçons, il y avait le jouer plus marrant où elle jetait des sorts, qui parfois ricochaient et laissaient de petits dégâts derrière eux. Mais cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle maîtrisait les premiers sorts que lui avait appris Dianne, elle avait commencé par ceux qui était prohibé et ceux qu'apprenait les élèves plus âgées qu'elle à Poudlard. À l'âge où Harry Potter entrait à peine à Poudlard, elle savait déjà torturer un homme de six façons différentes. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle préférait nettement « exterminer des rats » selon les mots de Dianne plutôt que ces sorciers. Face à elle se tenait une fillette de 15 ans à qui Dianne avait administré une potion qui l'empêchait de pratiquer quelconque magique et caché derrière se tenait le petit garçon avec qui elle venait jouer quand Dianne avait le dos tourné. Elle n'aimait pas la fille, elle et ses jérémiades l'agaçaient, de plus elle refusait toujours de jouer avec elle. Le garçon lui était marrant, il jouait avec les rats, comme elle, et essayait de leur apprendre à parler, comme elle aussi, sauf que contrairement à elle il ne les exterminait jamais. Ses boucles blondes étaient salis par la boue et son visage ovale, qui attirait la sympathie, exprimait son enthousiasme à l'idée de jouer avec la petite brune._

 _ **\- Allez, dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, jeune fille**_ _, s'impatienta Dianne d'un ton froid._

 _Dianne n'était pas toujours aussi froide ou aussi autoritaire, bien que sa façon d'éduquer la jeune fille fût atypique, il lui arrivait d'être affectueuse. Jessamine l'appréciait beaucoup, mais elle avait aussi très peur d'elle. Plus que de son papa._

 _ **\- Je veux pas, gémissait la petite de sa voix enfantine.**_

 _ **\- Tu dois apprendre à exterminer tes ennemis, comme avec les rats, ce n'est pas difficile.**_

 _Elle contemplait le garçon qui lui ne comprenait pas que sa vie était menacée, cela se voyait à sa façon de lui sourire comme si tout allait bien, comme s'ils allient jouer ensemble après cela. Il était son ami, pas son ennemi. Elle étudiait son visage comme si elle cherchait à en mémoriser les traits. Ses cheveux qui étaient de plus en plus longs barraient son front et cachaient presque ce regard bleu à la fois envoutant, attendrissant et très expressif. Il avait maigri depuis leur première rencontre, ses joues étaient beaucoup plus creusées ce qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes et les fossettes qui venaient s'y épanouir. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'air dangereux, au contraire, il paraissait plutôt inoffensif. Alors face à ce regard intense et affectueux qu'il avait, elle avait pris la décision qui avait changé sa vie. En prenant son courage en main, ainsi que sa baguette, elle lança un regard apeuré à sa tutrice avant de crier haut et fort. L'effet de surprise était le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur Dianne._

 _ **\- Stupefix!**_

 _Elle attrapa en vitesse les clés du cachot pour ouvrir la grille._

 _ **\- Suivez-moi, vite !**_

 _Elle attrapa la main du petit garçon qui semblait tout à coup apeuré tandis que sa sœur les suivait avec un espoir nouveau, elle, elle avait compris les enjeux de cette conversation. Le garçon maintenant son ours en peluche fermement appuyé contre sa poitrine, de peur de le perdre. Tandis qu'ils quittaient ce qui ressemblait à un espèce de donjon, avec des cellules miteuses qui étaient plongées dans un atmosphère inquiétant et lugubre et où leurs prisonniers baignaient dans la boue._

 _ **\- Le cadre sur la cheminée est un portoloin, prenez le et ne revenez jamais,**_ _précisa la fillette lorsqu'ils furent réuni dans le salon. Elle fixait quelque instant la jeune fille, son regard était plein de reconnaissance et pour la première fois elle éprouva de la compassion pour elle._

 _ **\- Josh, ne m'oublie pas**_ , _dit-elle au petit garçon qui l'étudiait avec inquiétude._

 _ **\- Viens avec nous,**_ _l'avait-il supplié alors que ses bras d'enfants étaient accrochés à sa nuque. Mais, hélas, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas quitter ces lieux. Elle devait accomplir quelque chose qui pour l'instant la dépassait, mais elle avait une certitude : ce qu'elle devait accomplir était bien plus grand qu'eux._

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas,**_ _avait-elle murmuré en se détachant du garçon pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler._

 _ **\- Alec te protégera,**_ _fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit alors que le garçon disparaissait avec sa sœur, ne laissant qu'un vague souvenir de lui et son ours en peluche derrière lui._

 _Après leur départ elle prononça un faible « Confringo » pour éviter que Dianne ne les rattrape. Elle admira l'explosion avec une certaine fascination, elle n'appartenait pas au même monde que ce garçon, elle, elle aimait la destruction, lui aimait la construction. Elle n'était que ténèbres quand lui n'était que lumière. Son monde n'avait pas de place pour de l'humanité, de la compassion et encore moins pour une lumière optimise. Elle fut assez lucide pour savoir qu'elle devait-elle aussi prendre la fuite._

 **\- Où est-il ?** Fut les seuls mots que la jeune fille avait prononcés.

Pour la première fois depuis des années elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être en présence de ce garçon, il faisait naitre de mauvaises choses en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de la compassion ou encore même de l'humanité alors que la vengeance de ses parents étaient entre ses mains.

 **\- Il est ici,** répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

 **\- Ne lui dites rien pour moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai mes raisons.**

 **\- Bien, maintenant** , **explique-moi ta tenue** , dit-elle d'un air plus sévère.

- **Je ne veux pas être ici, dans cette maison. Je n'ai pas ma place ici.**

- **Au contraire, tu as toujours été courageuse,** s'étonna le professeur.

 **\- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si vous me connaissiez** , s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix calme et pourtant menaçante.

Le professeur l'étudia quelques instants en prenant appui sur le bureau derrière elle, puis d'une voix calme et posé, elle annonça :

- **Bien, tu iras en retenues cette semaine et si je te vois encore une seule fois avec cette tenue sache que tu seras renvoyé.**

Elle se doutait que son acte ait de telles conséquences mais face à cette décision elle avait envie de protester, elle n'avait sa place dans cette maison.

 **\- N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé d'un renvoi,** la coupa le professeur d'un ton dur en sentant qu'elle allait protester.

 **\- N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui vous ai sauvé la vie** , répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais Jessamine est assez lunatique :)

J'aimerais vous prévenir, dans les prochains chapitres, je vais ressusciter quelques personnages, je garde la surprise concernant leur identité.


	8. 07 Darkness

Jessamine se tenait devant le dortoir des filles, elle n'avait pas remarqué les autres lits qui peuplaient la pièce la première fois qu'elle était venue. Ce qui expliquait sa surprise en découvrant toutes ces filles dans ce qu'elle pensait être sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si médiocre dans ses missions, d'habitude elle était assez douée pour observer les choses et agir rapidement, mais depuis son arrivé beaucoup de détails lui avait échappé. Les filles parurent aussi troublées qu'elle, de toute évidence elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir apprécié son acte de rébellion. Dianne l'avait pourtant prévenu, il faudrait qu'elle fasse des efforts pour s'intégrer, qu'elle infiltre son cercle d'amis pour découvrir ses points faibles. C'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

Elle avait attendu d'être sûre que toutes les filles soient toutes endormies pour sortir du dortoir, elle avait besoin de parler avec Drago. Ils avaient besoin de mettre au point un plan s'ils voulaient se débarrasser du garçon le plus vite possible. Le château était si différent la nuit, il était de toute évidence plus paisible et plus calme, mais ce calme n'était qu'une façade. Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais abrité les pires crimes, les pires actes d'inhumanité, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu le pire de ces sorciers. Elle faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, projetant un vaisseau de lumière irrégulier sur les murs. Ce qui lui valu plusieurs remarques des tableaux qui souhaitaient dormir en paix, elle avait donc fait en sorte que sa baguette ne projette plus aucune lumière. Elle était suffisamment grande pour ne pas avoir peur du noir et pourtant elle ressentait un léger malaise. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère, c'était comme si elle venait tout juste de plonger dans les ténèbres. Rien n'était plus menaçant que les murs de ce château, était-ce une main qui venait de passer sous son nez ? Ou simplement la paranoïa qui tenait sa raison prisonnière ? Pourtant, Dianne l'avait préparé à tout, pour la punir elle l'enfermait parfois dans le grenier, sans aucune lumière, ni quoi que ce soit pour calmer sa peur. C'est donc dans l'obscurité la plus totale qu'elle se divertissait en récitant chaque sort, chaque préparation de potions qu'elle avait apprises. Elle avait fini par trouver cette punition amusante et elle ne l'effrayait plus vraiment. Et pourtant, elle se sentait oppressée par ces ténèbres, silencieux et fascinant mais avant tout terrifiant. Elle avait l'impression d'être happée par eux, cette sensation était écrasante et sous le poids de cette terreur nocturne elle eut l'impression de suffoquer. Ce qui l'effrayait n'était pas tant l'obscurité dans laquelle étaient plongé les couloirs mais l'idée que l'enseignement de Dianne était peut-être en train de se dissiper. Elle avait déjà commis un bon nombre d'erreurs depuis son arrivé, Dianne allait être folle de rage en apprenant que la jeune fille était en retenue ou encore qu'elle n'avait pas encore sympathisé avec l'ennemi, elle regrettait d'avoir été si honnête dans sa lettre. Mais elle avait appris à son insu qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle lui obéisse. À l'idée de lui désobéir sa cicatrice la démangeait.

C'est en courant qu'elle suivit donc le seul filet de lumière qui avait osé défier les ténèbres. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les lieux alors elle fut surprise de découvrir un lac quelques mètres plus bas, elle avait toujours adoré nager, moins que courir certes, mais elle adorait cela. Petite, Dianne l'emmenait tous les dimanches au lac le plus proche pour qu'elle puisse se baigner. C'était sa façon à elle de la féliciter pour ses efforts et ses progrès. Elle courait à présent jusqu'à ce lac et le t-shirt bien trop large pour elle flottait autour d'elle comme un aura. L'étreinte de son angoisse se resserrait autour d'elle comme un étau et elle avait besoin du réconfort des caresses familières de l'eau. De loin, avec ses cheveux qui étaient soulevés par la brise légère et son t-shirt d'un blanc si pur qu'il était presque douloureux de le regarder elle avait une allure fantomatique. Mais, bientôt, elle retira ce bout de tissu pour se jeter à l 'eau. Elle n'avait pas peur du noir, loin de là. Mais dans l'obscurité ses démons se réveillaient.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas être là et moi non plus d'ailleurs,** fit remarquer Drago alors que Jessamine remontait tout juste à la surface de l'eau.

 **\- Nous devons parler de tu sais quoi.**

 **\- Et tu t'es dit tiens et si j'envoyais mon misérable serpent réveiller ce cher Drago pour qu'il accoure en pleine nuit à cet endroit précis et me regarde me baigner nue,** fit-il remarquer d'une traite.

Elle remarqua la façon particulière qu'il avait de l'étudier, il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour la voir sous un nouvel angle et son regard la sondait comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une bombe à retardement. La lune créait un jeu d'ombres et de lumière fascinant sur son visage et rendait à Malfoy son charme naturel. Charme que son mauvais caractère occultait.

 **\- N'oublie pas le « que ma joie est grande d'ennuyer ce cher Drago » ,** avait-elle répondu avec hilarité en appuyant bien sur le mot cher.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda-t-il lasse en s'asseyant près du bord du lac.

La jeune demoiselle se rapprocha du bord de l'eau pour mieux l'observer, le sourire en coin à la fois charmeur et ironique qu'il affichait lui donnait un air nouveau. Plus mystérieux, moins hautain. Cela lui peinait de l'admettre mais Drago avait un certain charisme et elle commençait tout juste à comprendre ce que les filles pouvaient trouver d'attirant chez lui.

 **\- Qu'on parle stratégie, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre toute l'année.**

 **\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, tu es déjà incapable d'attendre jusqu'au petit matin.**

 **\- J'ai besoin de ton aide,** dit la jeune fille d'un air profondément ennuyé. **Tu dois faire en sorte que Potter se retrouve en retenu** , ajouta-t-elle en voyant son sourire moqueur.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui rendre la vie impossible avant de la lui prendre ?** S'amusa le jeune blond alors que l'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel pour accueillir sa remarque.

 **\- Je suis en retenu pour la semaine, ça nous donnera l'occasion de me rapprocher de lui.**

Son serpent glissait dans l'herbe, elle avait toujours trouvé que sa façon de se déplacer était hypnotique et c'est un spectacle qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'observer. Le serpent glissait avec tant d'aisance sur sa peau, au fil des années elle avait appris à aimer cette sensation et aujourd'hui elle la trouvait parfois apaisante. En relevant le regard elle fut frappée par l'intensité de celui de Malfoy, elle pouvait lire le dégout qu'il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler. Elle connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir vu tant de fois, dirigé vers ces moldus, il la jugeait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec eux. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à cet instant, non pas que son opinion l'intéresse, elle était juste curieuse. Il régnait soudain une certaine tension entre les deux adolescents alors qu'ils semblaient s'affronter du regard. Jessamine avait cette lueur féline dans le regard, avec ce regard il était étonnant de ne pas reconnaitre que cette fille était dangereuse, et le jeune garçon l'avait remarqué.

 _ **« On nous observe »**_ siffla Styx à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

En détournant le regard elle vit que ce qu'elle assumait être un professeur les observait depuis le château. Sans attendre, elle se redressa pour attraper Malfoy par le col de sa chemise et l'attira avec elle dans l'eau. Non sans l'entendre protester. Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux sous l'eau elle agrippa sa baguette et le sort que Dianne avait créé les transporta dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!** Espèce d'idiote, je suis trempé maintenant! S'énerva Malfoy en la repoussant violemment.

 **\- Nous n'étions plus seul** , répondit la jeune fille en agitant sa baguette pour les sécher.

 **\- Et la prochaine fois que tu me parles sur ce ton, je t'arrache la langue** , ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Maintenant qu'elle était séchée d'épaisses boucles blondes encerclaient son visage et lui donnait encore plus l'air féline. Tandis que ses doigts commençaient à déboutonner la chemise maintenant sèche du garçon ses boucles dansaient sur ses épaules avec rythme. Ce qui captiva le regard du garçon quelques secondes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais** ? dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir, il semblait aussi troublé qu'elle par leur proximité ou alors c'était peut-être parce que la jeune sorcière n'avait plus que sa culotte pour couvrir sa nudité. L'intensité de son regard la clouait au sol, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et elle avait l 'étrange impression de les sentir la foudroyer.

 **\- Sois tu es nul en anatomie humaine, sois complètement aveugle. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis nue et j'ai besoin de me couvrir pour retourner dans mon dortoir,** fit-elle alors qu'elle peinait à ouvrir l'un des boutons. Il enferma ses doigts autour de la jeune fille pour stopper son mouvement et à cet instant elle eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique. Elle sentait parfaitement cette étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses veines comme pour embraser son corps. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses doigts tremblaient face à son contact et encore moins pourquoi son corps entier brûlait de le toucher. Elle avait l'impression d'être pétrifiée sur place et elle haïssait son corps pour avoir ce genre de réaction, car c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette étrange attirance.

Son regard qui jusqu'à présent était resté encré au sien dériva quelques secondes pour détailler ses courbes sans gêne. Puis, il lui lança un regard appréciateur et elle eut soudain l'impression d'être un vulgaire objet, ce qui lui rappela pourquoi elle haïssait les hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes il avait fini par ôter sa chemise, qu'il lui avait lancé comme à une mal propre tout en disant d'un ton hautain et certainement plein de dégoût.

 **\- Je me charge de ce Potter et ne me réveille plus en pleine nuit pour cela.**

* * *

Non ce n'est pas le début d'une romance, la " tension" qu'il y a entre eux a une explication plus ou moins logique :).

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire ! :p


	9. 08 Abuse

Elle était assise à la table des gryffondor cette fois, elle portait même la robe adéquat, ce qui lui valu un regard approbateur du professeur Fenlow. Il n'y avait encore personne à sa table, de toute évidence, il fallait dormir plus que nécessaire pour être courageux. Elle dégustait son muffin quand la lettre qu'elle redoutait tant arriva, elle déplia le parchemin avec la boule au ventre. Elle savait que Dianne avait laissé un portolion dans sa valise et redoutait l'instant où elle lui demanderait de l'utiliser pour venir recevoir sa punition.

 _J.J_

 _Cela ne fait qu'une soirée que tu es à Poudlard et tu t'attires déjà des ennuis, la famille Malfoy et moi-même avons été surpris à l'entente de ta retenue. Dans cette lettre je ne m'appesantirais pas sur ma déception, mais je te rappelle que tu n'as qu'une année pour accomplir la tâche qui a coûté la vie à tes parents. Prends cette tâche plus au sérieux, concernant les méthodes, nous en avons parlé très longuement, il me semble. Fais donc ce que je t'ai appris à faire depuis toujours et ne me déçois plus. Je te laisse jusqu'à noël pour m'apporter des nouvelles positives concernant ta tâche, sous quoi tu seras sanctionné. Ceci est mon premier et dernier avertissement, jeune fille._

 _Dianne._

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette lettre, elle se doutait bien qu'elle eût déçu la femme qui l'avait élevé, mais elle fut soulagée de ne pas être sanctionnée dès maintenant. Comment aurait-elle expliqué à ses professeurs que sa cicatrice plus douloureuse et plus profonde que jamais s'était réouverte parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore tué le garçon. Et puis comment leur expliquer que cette cicatrice soit une réplique de la marque du seigneur.

 **\- Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ?** Questionna le garçon en s'asseyant près d'elle.

La masse de cheveux qui s'épanouissait sur sa tête était dans un tel chaos qu'elle en venait à se demander si elle avait abrité une guerre. Il semblait soucieux, mais Jessamine n'était pas dupe, il n'était pas réellement inquiet par rapport aux problèmes de la blonde. Elle replia le parchemin pour s'assurer que son œil ne se balade pas sur les quelques lignes qui y figuraient.

 **\- Plus ou moins, disons que ma semaine de retenue n'est pas passée inaperçue,** menti la jeune fille en plongeant un regard faussement triste dans celui de Potter.

 **\- Rien chez toi ne passe inaperçu,** se moque-t-il en croquant dans un muffin.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu me trouves jolie ?** Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

Elle se retenait de rire en le voyant s'étouffer avec son muffin, tapotant son dos pour éviter qu'il s'étouffe. Pendant une seconde, elle avait été partagée entre l'envie de le laisser s'étouffer jusqu'à que mort s'en suive et le besoin « d'infiltrer » son cercle d'amis, pour ne pas décevoir Diane une fois de plus.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu me trouves affreuse, Harry ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je...

\- Pas besoin d'en dire plus, le coupa-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires pour prendre la fuite.

Elle avait remarqué que son groupe d'amis se dirigeaient vers eux et elle n'avait réellement envie d'avoir à faire à eux. À quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée se tenait un homme plutôt étrange, il avait le teint cireux et pourtant quelque chose chez lui paraissait sombre et menacent. En l'étudiant attentivement, elle avait l'impression de voir un corbeau, entre ses longs cheveux noir de jais et son regard à la fois attentif et mystérieux. Elle attrapa le bras du premier élève qui lui passait sous la main puis en désignant l'homme du menton, elle demanda :

\- **Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Le professeur de potions, Severus Rogue** , répondit le jeune serpentant.

Elle avait entendu parler de cet homme, il avait prétendu travailler pour son père alors qu'il pactisait en réalité avec l'ennemi. Il avait tenté de protéger Potter durant la guerre, surement à cause d'une promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne meurt. Jessamine avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs concernant ce qui lui était arrivé ce soir-là. Certains disaient qu'il avait survécu à la morsure du serpent de son père, d'autres qu'il avait prétendu être mort et les plus fous osaient dire qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Ce qu'elle trouvait farfelu. Mais, elle ne prêtait jamais attention aux rumeurs, elle préférait découvrir la vérité elle-même. Toutefois, en apprenant ce que ce traitre avait fait, elle avait juré qu'il payerait pour sa trahison. Elle agrippa le bras du jeune étudiant en prenant une posture plus détendue et beaucoup moins menaçante. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur le beau garçon qui la contemplait avec étonnement, elle l'avait vu dans le train qui menait à Poudlard et avait tout de suite trouvé qu'il avait beaucoup plus de charme que Drago et il semblait aussi être de compagnie plus agréable.

 **\- Dis moi, Blaise, est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner à mon cours de Sortilèges ?** Demanda-t-elle en prenant une voix séduisante pour qu'il se plie à sa volonté.

 **\- Je m'y rendais justement,** dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe.

 **\- Parfait,** répondit-elle en laissant un regard en biais à Rogue qui la fixait encore.

Elle fut déçue d'apprendre qu'elle l'aurait en cours de potion, qui jusqu'à maintenant était l'une de ses matières préférées. Pour l'endormir Dianne ne lui avait jamais lu d'histoires, non, elle lui lisait les recettes de potions plus ou moins compliqué, ce qui faisait qu'elle connaissait, sans forcément savoir les faire, presque toutes les potions qui puissent exister.

Elle se tenait devant une pierre en forme de chaussure, elle avait réussi le sort du premier coup. Ce n'était pas dû à son talent naturel, mais au fait qu'elle avait appris ce sort à ses 11 ans, Dianne lui avait fait changer le chien d'un moldu en pierre. Cependant, elle avait toujours refusé de lui apprendre le sort « antidote », elle disait que si elle arrivait à Poudlard avec déjà toutes les connaissances en tête tout le monde se méfierait d'elle. Elle aidait donc Blaise à lancer le sort, glissant ses mains sur ses bras pour l'aider à prendre la bonne position.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je prends mes distances après cela ? Dit-il en observant les regards noir de ses camarades serpentard.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, répondit-elle en glissant un doigt sous son menton pour qu'il ait la tête droite.

\- J'aime à croire que nous aurions pu le devenir, mais je ne pactise pas avec le diable, s'amusa-t-il.

Sa remarque l'avait fait rire, ce qui provoqua un sourire narquois chez le jeune garçon. Entre un père aussi meurtrier que mauvais et une mère folle allié elle devait être ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fit-elle remarquer en s'éloignant pour qu'il puisse jeter le sort.

\- Duro, dit-il en se concentrant sur l'écharpe qu'il avait choisie, elle se transforma instantanément en pierre ce qui le fit sourire.

Jessamine se contenta de sourire en se demandant pourquoi des élèves qui de toute évidence repassait leur septième année et qui de surcroît sortaient d'une guerre avaient du mal à lancer des sorts aussi élémentaires. Elle aurait préféré aller dans cette école dont elle avait entendu parler, eux au moins apprenaient la magie noire, malheureusement Potter ne s'y trouvait pas.

 **\- Tu as déjà un Malfoy sur le dos, ce serait idiot d'en avoir deux** , fit-elle en s'éloignant, elle avait vu Drago s'approcher d'eux et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Surtout après l'incident d'hier. Elle était encore troublée par les réactions de son corps, ce matin encore elle avait observé la chemise qu'elle lui avait prise avec appréhension. Comme si quelque chose s'apprêtait à lui exploser au visage et bizarrement, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était trop proche de lui. Cette impression qu'un secret étrange et lourd à porter planait entre eux deux la rendait mal à l'aise.

 **\- Jessamine ?**

Elle se retrouvait devant Potter, elle était si occupée à fuir le blond qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se dirigeait vers le binoclard et sa bande.

 **\- J'essaie d'échapper à mon cousin maléfique,** se justifia-t-elle en voyant leur regard surpris. **Vous devez savoir ce que c'est,** ajouta-t-elle. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise et ses joues s'étaient teintées d'un joli rose, ce qui renforça l'idée que se faisaient les adolescents.

 **\- Éviter Malfoy comme la peste ? Oui, on sait ce que c'est,** répondit le roux en riant.

 **\- Vous y arrivez ?** Dit-elle en désignant les objets qui étaient étalés devant eux.

 **\- Plus ou moins** , répondit le héros de ces dames.

 **\- Plus moins, que plus** , constata la jeune fille en découvrant un objet mi-pierre mi-cahier.

- **Quoi ?** Répondirent les élèves en cœur.

 **\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas très concluant.**

Harry Potter l'étudiait avec intérêt, comme s'il détenait une information capitale et qu'il essayait d'en deviner l'enjeux. Elle pouvait voir les rouages se mettre en route dans sa tête, le garçon avait-il déjà deviné son secret ?

 **\- C'est dingue de se dire qu'on a survécu à une guerre et que nous avons du mal a lancer un sort aussi simple,** s'amusa le garçon en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

Est-ce qu'il avait lu dans ses pensés ? Était-ce possible ? Dianne ne lui avait jamais appris à faire une telle chose, bien sûre elle savait bloquer son esprit mais si elle pouvait apprendre à lire dans les pensés de ses ennemis ce serait un élément précieux. Cela pourrait lui donner un avantage de plus.

\- Harry Potter, tu lis dans mes pensées, ria la jeune fille en exagérant un peu pour imiter l'une de ses nombreuses groupies. Ce qui lui attira les foudres de Drago qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, elle avait vu son regard noir et glaciale mais n'avait rien dit.

Elle avait compris son message, ils attendirent donc que la salle se vide pour sortir. De toute évidence il avait quelque chose à lui dire et il ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur. Elle avait cet air ironique accroché au visage alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jouer le rôle le plus amusant de sa vie, celui de la cousine attentionnée.

 **\- Tout va bien, Drago ? Tu as réussi à lancer le sort ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux,** fit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, c'est ce que les personnes concernées et inquiètent avaient tendance à faire dans les films. Elle avait passé des heures à regarder différents films pour étudier la façon dont les personnes interagissaient en société, elle n'avait connu que peu de personnes alors c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle se contentait de reproduire ce qu'elle avait vu, comme si la vie n'était qu'une pièce de théâtre et qu'elle possédait le rôle principal.

 **\- Arrête tes bêtises,** dit-il d'un air maussade en dégageant son bras. **Pourquoi est-ce tu te renseignes sur Rogue ?** Demanda-t-il en la guidant vers un coin tranquille.

 **\- Je me renseigne toujours sur mes ennemis,** soupira-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

 **\- Ça n'en est pas un, il n'aurait pas tué Dumbledore, pour me protéger,sinon.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, tout le monde sait que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour nous tromper.**

 **\- Ou peut-être qu'il a menti pour ne pas finir à Azkaban, comme ma famille, je te signale.**

 **\- C'est naïf de ta part de confondre la lâcheté et la loyauté, mais encore, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Comme un vulgaire rat, tu rampes là où ta vie est sur d'être préservé et tu changes de camp quand ta sécurité est menacée. Et encore, je suis certaine que les rats sont plus loyaux et courageux que toi. Regarde comme tu es pathétique, un professeur a été obligé de tuer un vieillard à ta place parce que tu es incapable de tuer.**

Il la plaqua contre le mur, le visage déformé par la colère qui ne cessait de grandir en lui. De toute évidence, le garçon n'avait jamais su encaisser la vérité ou alors on l'avait tellement couvé qu'il ne la voyait pas quand elle se trouvait face à lui.

 **\- Ne parle pas de moi ou de ma famille comme ça, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire,** dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

La jeune fille agrippa sa robe de sorcier pour le maintenir proche d'elle alors qu'elle penchait son visage afin de pouvoir murmurer à son oreille d'une voix froide et dépourvue d'émotion :

- **Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je serais capable de te faire seulement parce que tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour. Quand tu apprenais à lire, j'étais déjà capable de te réciter la recette d'une centaine de potions. Quand tu commençais à séduire de bien naïves jeunes filles, j'apprenais à torturer mes prisonniers. Quand tu apprenais tout juste à faire voler une plume, j'étais déjà capable de tuer ton propre père dans un duel. La liste est longue, dois-je continuer ou tu as compris que j'étais la personne la plus dangereuse à laquelle tu ai à faire ?**

Le garçon ne répondit pas, ce qui conforta la jeune fille dans l'idée qu'il avait retenu la leçon. De toute façon, il apprendrait bien assez tôt que ses paroles et ses actes avaient des conséquences, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à lui s'il la contrariait encore une fois.

 **\- Maintenant, occupe-toi de Potter, fit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant.**

* * *

Vous allez commencer à apercevoir le vrai visage de Jessamine, à partir de maintenant.

Et oui, j'ai ressuscité Rogue alors quelques précisions :

\- Vous apprendrez comment il a survécu dans les prochains chapitres

\- Harry n'a jamais aperçu les souvenirs de Rogue, donc il ne sait pas pour lui et Lily ou même tout le reste.

\- Rogue méprise toujours autant Harry

Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me ferait plaisir :p


	10. 09 Wrong

Jessamine attendait que le professeur ait fini son cours pour l'aborder. Elle venait tout juste de quitter Drago et devait divertir la jeune femme pendant qu'il provoquait l'idiot de Potter. Ce qui selon Drago allait être une tâche risiblement facile. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que ce serait préférable que ce soit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui les surprennent, c'est pourquoi Jessamine devait l'aborder.

 **\- Puis-je vous parler, Madame?** S'enquerra-t-elle poliment alors que la femme sortait de la classe. Elle semblait surprise de voir la jeune blonde, mais très vite sa surprise fut remplacé par un sourire malicieux.

 **\- Un problème ?** Demanda-t-elle en étudiant la jeune fille du regard.

 **\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit, c'était injuste et cruel de ma part.**

Sa voix était assurée et calme, Dianne l'avait toujours félicité pour sa facilité à manipuler et à mentir aux autres. Au fil des années, elle avait tellement amélioré cette qualité chez elle qu'il lui arrivait parfois de croire en ses propres mensonges. Et si le dégoût et la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme ne faisaient pas autant de dégâts dans son estomac, elle aurait pu croire elle aussi qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Mais, Jessamine aimait croire qu'elle était une actrice enfermée dans un rôle de jeune adolescente fragile, naïve et attentionnée. Le fait de se glisser dans un rôle pour certaines missions avait été l'une des parties qu'elle préférait dans la formation que Dianne lui avait procuré. Elle le vivait plus comme un jeu qu'une réelle tâche. Et si le dégoût et la rage qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme ne faisaient pas autant de dégâts dans son estomac, elle aurait pu croire elle aussi qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait.

 **\- En effet, ce n'était pas juste,** répondit la jeune femme. Elle essayait surement de comprendre si la jeune fille était sincère dans ses propos. **Mais, tu es jeune, à ton âge, il m'arrivait d'avoir des mots plus cruels que le fond de ma pensée,** finit-elle par dire un sourire aux lèvres. Et comme cela Jessamine fut pardonné.

 **\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis pardonnée ?**

 **\- Surement, mais ne pense pas pour autant que ta punition ne tient plus.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?** Finit-elle par demander en sentant qu'elles n'étaient plus loin du lieu de rendez-vous, cette question lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis le début de leur conversation.

 **\- Non, il ne sait rien.**

 **\- Comptez-vous lui dire ?** S'intéressa-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait déjà la clameur des élèves qui réclamaient une bagarre. Le professeur ne perdit pas un instant, courant tout de suite vers l'origine de ce bruit. Jessamine elle marchait plus tranquillement, le spectacle ne l'intéressait pas réellement à vrai dire. Toutefois, elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Crecaïda tirer Potter par le col pour le séparer de Malfoy. Elle prenait un air profondément choqué et inquiet, courant vers son prétendu cousin pour voir s'il allait bien. Elle agrippait son visage entre ses doigts fins pour étudier son visage, cherchant la trace de quelconques hématomes ou égratignures.

 **\- Drago, tu vas bien ?** Dit-elle d'un ton affolé.

 **\- Lâche-moi,** répondit-il d'un ton morose, tout en se dégageant puis il partit d'un pas rageur.

La jeune fille lança un regard noir, plein de reproches à ce Potter, comme une cousine inquiète l'aurait probablement fait avant de suivre le blond en colère. Il se dirigeait vers les toilettes du deuxième étage sans décolérer, elle voyait à la façon dont ses épaules étaient tendues qu'il était véritablement furieux. Elle avait du mal à le rattraper et étant donné qu'elle savait où il se dirigeait, elle le laissa prendre de l'avance. Quelques secondes plus tard elle le découvrit face au miroir, étudiant son reflet en desserrant la cravate qu'il portait. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais vu la forme qu'avait prise son nez il était cassé, elle s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire comme si son état de santé l'intéressait. Il donna un coup-de-poing furieux contre la glace qui se brisa en un millier de petits morceaux et pourtant la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction. Il se tourna d'un seul coup pour lui faire face, de plus en plus furieux.

\- **Écoutes, tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aimes pas alors arrête ta comédie. Tu as peut-être été élevé comme un soldat magique, mais tu ne me fais pas peur alors ne t'avise plus de me menacer une seule fois. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à m'en prendre à toi, dans le cas contraire,** avait-il dit d'un ton menaçant ce qui déclencha le rire de la jeune fille.

 **\- Même si tu essayais, tu ne saurais même pas par où commencer.**

Il était beaucoup trop proche de la jeune fille et elle lisait dans son regard à quel point il était difficile pour lui de se retenir de s'en prendre à elle. Toute personne normale aurait surement été effrayé par son regard dément à cet instant mais la jeune fille était hilare, ce qui eut don d'énerver encore plus le jeune garçon. Elle le vit lever sa baguette dans le but de lui lancer un sortilège, c'est pourquoi elle agita la sienne avec rapidité et habilité en prononçant distinctement « Diffindo » . Dans la seconde qui suivit la langue de Drago s'écrasa au sol alors que des jets de sang étaient propulsés hors de sa bouche. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit léviter la langue du garçon pour l'agiter sous ses yeux en riant. Elle lui avait ensuite lancé un sort pour l'empêcher de se déplacer, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était qu'il rameute toute l'école ici. Elle plaça un sort sur la porte pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

 **\- Voyons, mon garçon, ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à tourner 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ?** S'amusa-t-elle en désarmant le garçon avant qu'il ne la fâche d'avantage. Écoute-moi bien, Drago, c'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne, la prochaine fois, je t'emmène dans mon cachot et je te torture jusqu'à que tu me supplies de t'achever ajouta-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le garçon agrippait sa gorge en produisant des bruits proches de gémissements, le regard qu'il lançait à la jeune fille la fit jubiler. Elle aimait voir la peur et le désespoir dans le regard de ses victimes,Drago ressemblait enfin au garçon qu'il était réellement. Lâche, faible et désespéré. La jeune fille se déplaçait dans la pièce, laissant la langue mutilé en suspens sous les yeux du garçon, tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas.C'est pour cela qu'elle avait toujours préféré la torture et une façon de tuer plus moldu, c'est-à-dire sans la facilité que lui donnait le sort que son père utilisé à tort et à travers. Il était beaucoup plus fascinant de voir le regard désemparé des victimes qui dans un premier temps ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait puis tout à petit, elle pouvait contempler avec fascination cette lueur d'espoir disparaître tandis qu'ils acceptaient enfin la triste vérité, cette dure réalisation que leur vie s'achèverait lorsque Jessamine en aurait décidé.

 **\- Je ne me fatiguerais pas à me répéter encore une fois. À ton âge, tu devrais comprendre que le respect est important, surtout quand tu as face à toi le produit de l'accouplement de deux dangereux criminels, dit-elle en faisant une grimace au mot accouplement. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, à vrai dire que tu me détestes m'amuse encore plus, en revanche je te demande de ne pas me traiter comme n'importe lequel de tes camarades. Je comprends, maman et papa ne t'ont surement jamais puni comme il le faut. Pour ma part, je ne serais pas aussi intransigeante. Figure-toi que mon activité favorite après le meurtre est la torture. Je suis certes la fille de mon père mais je ne suis pas lui, je ne me contente pas de tuer avec un simple sort, je torture, pendant des heures voir des jours et je le fais surtout par plaisir. Sois-en sûr.**

Elle se tenait à présent face au garçon, elle n'avait jamais avoué une telle chose à qui que ce soit, même pas à Dianne. Elle serait surement fière, après tout elle avait fait d'elle une meurtrière dès son plus jeune âge. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'animaux au début elle avait pris goût à cela et aujourd'hui le meurtre était pour elle quelque chose d'aussi naturel que se brosser les dents.

 **\- On peut faire de grandes choses tous les deux, à condition que tu n'oublies pas qui je suis et qu'au fond, je n'ai pas besoin de toi** , menti-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, non pas qu'il soit particulièrement utile et doué pour tuer un garçon de 17 ans, mais parce qu'il lui fournissait une bonne couverture, qu'il connaissait mieux ces gens et ce lieu qu'elle et qu'il était très doué pour asservir d'autres sorciers.

- **Au cas où l'idée te viendrait de te plaindre à tes parents ou à qui que ce soit, sache que si ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce s'apprend les agents que j'ai logés près de chez-toi se feront un malin plaisir de massacrer tes parents. Et je ne parle pas d'un sort aussi simple qu'efficace, mais d'un meurtre plutôt sanglant et douloureux,** dit-elle en affichant un sourire éblouissant, elle adorait laisser tomber son masque pour montrer sa vraie nature, celle qu'elle était devenue. Une jeune meurtrière, sociopathe et manipulatrice.

 **\- Sommes-nous d'accord, Malfoy ?** Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle était soudain plus grave et plus sérieuse.

Elle étudia le visage du jeune garçon, le sang commençait à sécher sur son menton et ses traits pourtant harmonieux étaient déformés dans une grimace qui semblait refléter de la souffrance. Il hocha lentement la tête, ce qui lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts, cela fit naître un sourire narquois sur le doux visage de la jeune fille. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un visage aussi angélique cachait en vérité un monstre. Elle agita sa baguette pour essuyer le sang qui s'était répandu sur les vêtements des adolescents et sur le sol. Puis, elle lança le sort que lui avait appris Dianne il permettait de faire repousser un membre perdu. L'avantage de ce sort était qu'il était plus douloureux que celui qui permettait de couper les membres. Jessamine pouvait s'amuser des heures à mutiler puis faire pousser les membres, jubilant face à la souffrance de sa victime.

 **\- J'espère que tu as bien retenu la leçon, mon garçon,** dit-elle en lui lançant un regard cruel. Puis elle s'éclipsa en riant, agissant comme si elle ne venait pas de mutiler son supposé cousin. Cette séance de torture improvisée l'avait mis d'excellente humeur, ainsi elle était prête à affronter le reste de sa journée.

Après leur petite altercation, elle n'avait pas revu Malfoy de toute la journée et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu elle n'était pas la seule. Elle avait envoyé Styx à sa recherche pour s'assurer qu'il ne raconte pas ce qu'il venait de vivre. Elle avait de moins en moins confiance en ce garçon, ce qui n'était véritablement une surprise pour elle. Elle lisait distraitement son livre de potion, elle avait déjà appris à réaliser cette potion, il y a trois ans, ce qui la laissait perplexe sur l'enseignement « d'excellence » que fournissait Poudlard. Quoi que le fait qu'elle fut capable jusqu'à maintenant de lancer des sorts complexes sans savoir ce qu'était un patronus la rendait assez honteuse. Elle avait tout de même un héritage à respecter après tout.

 **\- La place est libre ?** Demanda une voix vaguement familière.

Elle leva les yeux avec agacement, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la tire de ses pensées, Dianne qui la connaissait assez bien avait arrêté de s'adresser à elle quand elle avait cet air à la fois concentré et sournois. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique acerbe quand elle découvrit avec stupeur son interlocuteur, elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'il avait grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. Son visage qui avait une forme ovale et enfantine lors de leur première rencontre était aujourd'hui plus viril et visiblement marqué par le temps. Sa mâchoire était beaucoup plus carrée qu'avant et ses pommettes légèrement moins marquées, elle aurait pu être déçue si elle n'avait pas remarqué ses merveilleuses fossettes se creuser lorsqu'il souriait. Elle avait essayé d'éviter son regard, mais lorsqu'elle avait remarqué avec étonnement que ses cheveux étaient maintenant châtains, et que ses boucles folles n'étaient plus d'actualité, sont regard fut attiré par la couleur vive de ses yeux. Ils avaient gardé cette intensité et leur expressivité, mais la chaleur qu'elle y avait trouvée réconfortante avait disparu. Seulement remplacé par un air narquois et malicieux. Au moment où la fille allait lui dire de s'asseoir ailleurs, le professeur Rogue entra d'une façon que la jeune fille aurait décrite de théâtrale. Sa cape semblait se déplacer en harmonie avec lui pour lui donner une allure plus princière bien qu'il n'ait rien avoir avec un prince, il lui faisait plus penser à un crapaud ou alors à un corbeau. Il croassa aux élèves de s'asseoir ce que fit Joshua sans attendre, il contemplait le professeur avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le regard glacial et noir de colère que lui lançait la jeune fille. Contrairement au professeur qui lui, lui lançait un regard à la fois indifférent et rieur, sa haine devait surement l'amusé. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu peu de personnes le tenait en estime, mais elle ne se fiait jamais aux rumeurs, même si celles-ci se trouvaient avérées. Le professeur se déplaçait entre les rangées en observant les élèves d'un air glacial et comme si son acte n'avait rien de préméditer, il s'arrêta devant Harry pour lui demander d'un ton autoritaire :

 **\- , qu'est-ce que j'obtiens avec des Ailes de fée , la Rosée du matin , des Pétales de rose , de l'Alchémille , du Crin de licorne et des Racine de gingembre ?**

Harry qui était alors en train de discuter avec son voisin fut pris au dépourvu par la question et vu l'extrême concentration que reflétaient ses traits, il essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir d'un détail qui de toute évidence lui échappait. Jessamine fut indigné qu'on puisse ne pas savoir une chose aussi élémentaire, bien que cette potion ne soit pas capitale dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier, il était tout de même inconcevable.

- **Une potion ?** Répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes avec un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Son comportement de clown était surement destiné à cacher le manque de connaissances du jeune garçon.

 **\- C'est ridicule** , murmura la jeune blonde en secouant légèrement la tête, signe de sa désapprobation.

 **\- Mademoiselle Jessamine, un commentaire ?** Questionna le professeur en se tournant vers elle.

\- **Je disais à mon voisin qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de beauté, qui au passage serait utile pour certains élèves mais bon passons, qui est connu pour soigner ou masquer totalement son aspect. J'ai... Elle a été inventée par Sacharissa Tugwood, une sorcière très talentueuse,** menti-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied à son voisin pour qu'il hoche la tête et approuve ce petit mensonge. Elle avait failli avoué qu'elle avait appris à faire cette potion à 12 ans. Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, elle devait soutirer des informations à un vampire et Dianne lui avait laissé carte blanche en prétextant qu'elle devait apprendre à être autonome. Et un soir, en lisant son livre de recettes, elle eut comme une illumination, elle avait passé des heures sur cette potion, ce qui à l'époque était décevant de sa part. Mais, au final son idée était bonne et elle avait bénéficié de toutes les informations dont disposait Duck, le vampire.

\- **Vous faites perdre 15 points à Gryffindor, vous,** dit-il en s'adressant à Potter, **pour être incapable de répondre à une question aussi simple et vous** , dit-il en fixant la jeune fille, **pour avoir interrompu le cours. Maintenant, ouvrez votre livre à la page 340,** dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

 **\- Bravo,** se moqua Joshua en affichant un sourire narquois qui faisait apparaître ses fossettes.

Bien qu'elle n'appréciât pas le professeur Rogue, elle devait avouer que son cours la passionnait. Elle buvait ses paroles avec une passion à peine dissimulé, quand il parlait d'une potion, elle avait parfois l'impression que celle-ci était vivante. Dans le sens où il retraçait toujours ses origines et son histoire, ce que les autres élèves trouvaient inutiles alors qu'elle pensait que c'était indispensable. Il fallait bien savoir qui se cachait derrière un tel génie, comment apprécier les joies de la potion « Oeillade » sans savoir que Dianne l'avait inventé pour amuser et réconforter la petite Jessamine. Mais ça, hélas, elle était la seule à le savoir. À la fin du cours, Jessamine se trouvait avec tellement de notes qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à plier ses parchemins, si bien qu'elle se trouvât seule dans la salle de classe avec le professeur. Elle donnait l'impression de se démener avec ses parchemins pour les enrouler sous le regard méfiant du professeur. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette élève qui avait réussi à prendre plus de notes que Hermione Granger elle-même, ce qui s'avérait impossible sauf si elle notait ses déplacements. Quand elle fut en mesure de partir elle se releva lentement pour rejoindre la sorti avant de s'arrêter en plein chemin.

 **\- Professeur ?** Dit-elle, d'une voix calme et détendue, ce qui était rare chez un élève lorsqu'il s'adressait à Rogue.

 **\- N'osez pas espérer que j'annule ma sentence, Mademoiselle Jessamine,** répondit le professeur sur la défensive.

 **\- Non, cette idée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour mon comportement, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que votre cours est pour moi un moyen de divulguer les potins du collège. Je ne vais pas me justifier pour le manque de connaissances de Harry, mais je veux juste m'assurer que vous sachiez que j'apprécie la qualité de votre enseignement,** dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce, elle était partie comme une voleuse, mais elle sentait que ce professeur se méfierait de son compliment. Et, elle voulait donner l'impression que son acte ne fût pas qu'un premier dans une longue phase de manipulation.

 **\- Tu me dois un service,** maintenant, fit Joshua lorsqu'elle franchit la porte.

 **\- Tu m'as attendu ?**

 **\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu saches que j'apprécie les services,** dit-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

Son regard était moqueur mais pas méchant, ce qui empêcha la jeune fille de s'en prendre à lui pour avoir écouté ce qu'elle a dit.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te devrais quoi que ce soit ?** Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Je t'ai rendu un service en mentant, rien n'est gratuit. J'ai vu ton petit spectacle hier, je sais que tu rêves d'être à serpentard, c'est bien leur façon de procéder, non ?**

Elle devait avouer que ce garçon était bien plus malin qu'elle ne le pensait, enfin, dans la mesure du possible. Après tout, il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu ou alors il faisait comme si c'était le cas, mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi chercherait-il a berner la jeune fille ?

 **\- Traites-moi comme une serpentard si tu veux, mais je ne te dois rien,** s'impatienta la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour marquer sa désapprobation.

 **\- Tu es dure en affaire,** s'amusa Joshua, **bien pour l'instant, tu ne me dois rien.**

* * *

Alors, qui est content de la réapparition de Rogue ? :p ( moi j'adore ce personnage).

Bon, les passages de torture risquent d'être plus nombreux alors si vous voulez que je mette un espèce d'avertissement avant ce genre de scènes dites le moi :p


	11. 10 See me

Elle était assise à côté de Ginny et d'Hermione à la table des gryffondors, elle commençait enfin à bien s'entendre avec ces filles, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Elle discutait des tonnes de devoirs que venaient de leur donner la directrice qui, étonnement, donnait toujours des cours de métamorphose quand Harry s'écria avec joie :

 **\- Jem, ce soir, on est en retenu ensemble!**

 **\- C'est la perspective de passer du temps avec moi ou d'admirer Madame Fenlow qui te rend si joyeux ?** Riait-elle en essayant d'ignorer le surnom idiot qu'il lui avait donné.

Depuis quelques jours sa relation avec Harry s'était apaisée, elle avait de moins en moins de mal à masquer le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui. Heureusement que les retenues avaient été repoussées, étrangement Madame Fenlow avait quelque chose de plus important à faire chaque soir. Jessamine s'était juré de découvrir ce qu'elle manigançait.

\- Non, je suis simplement content de ne pas être seul à ne pas pouvoir profiter de ma soirée, répondit-il d'un ton complice.

\- J'aurai préféré étudier, se lamenta la jeune fille en remuant les pommes de terres échouées dans son assiette.

\- C'est ta façon de me dire que tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie ?

\- Loin de là, dit-elle en relevant le regard vers le brun, elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand son regard fut attiré par une tête blonde.

Drago venait tout juste de s'asseoir à table et ses cheveux, qui d'habitude étaient peigné à la perfection, étaient aussi décoiffés que ceux de Harry. Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent. De toute évidence, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle lui ait coupé la langue. Il ne comprenait pas la nécessité de son acte, il devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, au lieu de lui manquer de respect comme il le faisait. C'était pour le bien de la mission pas seulement pour son plaisir personnel. Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours pour des raisons stratégiques, mais le garçon restait froid et hargneux avec elle. En privé, cela ne la dérangeait pas, à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu, mais en public, elle avait peur que son comportement éveille des soupçons.

 **\- Tu crois que ta famille va te déshériter ?** Demanda Joshua qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui aussi avait remarqué les regards mauvais de Malfoy. Il n'avait surement pas compris le message, depuis leur première et dernière discussion, elle n'avait pas cessé de l'éviter en pensant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas être son ami. Le fait qu'il l'ait oublié l'avait d'abord vexé puis elle en fut ravie parce que cela ne compromettait pas sa couverture. Mais, elle avait toujours peur que la mémoire lui revienne brusquement alors elle préférait l'éviter. Elle le dévisagea du regard, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de qui il pouvait bien être, après tout, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois.

 **\- C'est Joshua Fenlow, le frère de notre directrice de maison,** répondit Harry à la question muette que semblait poser Jessamine.

 **\- Tu sais, celui à qui tu dois un service ?** Ajouta le concerné d'un ton rieur tandis qu'il croquait dans une pomme. Le jus de la pomme coulait sur son menton, ce qui fit grimacer la jeune fille de dégoût tout en l'amusant, car cela lui rappela le sang qui avait coulé sur le menton de malefoy quelque jours plus tôt.

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu fais semblant de ne plus te souvenir de moi pour ne pas avoir à me rendre de service,** se moqua-t-il.

Elle posa son visage sur les paumes de ses mains, étudiant le garçon avec un air faussement fasciné et posa son visage sur les paumes de ses mains, étudiant le garçon avec un air faussement fasciné et admiratif.

 **\- Comment oublier un si beau regard ?** S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix suave et légèrement aiguë sur les derniers mots. Elle lui avait lancé son sourire le plus séduisant, celui qui dévoilait ses dents blanches et qui atteignait son regard malicieux. Elle l'aimait bien, Dianne avait toujours dit qu'elle était lumineuse et hypnotique quand elle faisait ce sourire, ce qui était très garçon lui lança un regard surpris, oubliant durant quelques minutes de croquer dans sa pomme, laissant son geste en suspend alors que ses lèvres étaient légèrement que ça pouvait l'amuser d'utiliser son charme pour déstabiliser les garçons, c'était moins marrant que de l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait mais cela restait plaisant.

 **\- Ou un si beau visage ?** Riait-elle en dessinant le contour de sa pommette du bout des doigts, elle savait que le contact physique était souvent déstabilisant pour les garçons comme lui.

Et elle avait eu raison, sa bouche était grande ouverte et elle avait presque peur que sa mâchoire ne racle le sol si elle flirtait d'avantage. Elle lui piqua donc sa pomme en éclatant de rire, suivis par les personnes qui les entouraient puis sorti de la pièce l'air de rien en savourant sa pomme. Elle voulait déposer son sac dans le dortoir avant d'aller à sa retenue et étant donné que toute la troupe de Harry était encore attablé, elle pourrait surement prendre le temps d'envoyer une lettre à Dianne pour la tenir au courant. Ils n'étaient encore que dans la phase 1 du plan, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de communiquer chaque jour avec elle. La grosse dame du tableau fut hargneuse quand elle vit la petite blonde, elle avait encore du mal à accepter la présence d'une « Malfoy » dans son antre. Du moment qu'elle continuait de lui ouvrir Jessamine s'en fichait un peu. Une fois dans le dortoir, qui était désert, Jessamine siffla à Styx de se montrer. Le serpent glissa jusqu'à sa cheville, où il avait l'habitude de s'enrouler en sifflant joyeusement.

 **\- Tu as surveillé Malfoy, ma belle ?** Siffla Jessamine en baissant les yeux sur la créature à ses pieds.

 **\- Il passe beaucoup de temps à lire...**

 **\- Il sait lire ?** La coupa Jessamine en riant, elle le connaissait depuis peu mais elle savait que ce n'était le genre d'adolescent à lire plus que le nécessaire. Mais avant qu'elle n'en demande plus au serpent un coup résonna à la porte elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Il venait surement la chercher pour la retenue. En passant la tête par la porte elle vit qu'il était accompagné de Joshua, qui la regardait avec amusement maintenant qu'il était remis de son petit flirt.

 **\- Laissez moi deviner, vous n'arrivez pas à vous passer de moi ?** S'amusa la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce.

 **\- Qu'elle est intelligente !** Se moqua Joshua en prenant un ton extasié.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?**

 **\- Je voulais voir ta tête quand tu apprendras la nouvelle.**

 **\- Quelle nouvelle ?** Demanda-t-elle en tournant un visage visiblement inquiet vers Harry, qui lui faisait une grimace de dégout.

 **\- Ton professeur préféré va vous surveiller pendant la retenue** , répondit-il en se dirigeant vers les cachots dans lesquels Rogue enseignait. Elle s'en fichait un peu, que ce soit Rogue qui les surveille, contrairement à Harry qui affichait une mine sombre.

 **\- Je sens qu'on va passer la soirée à récurer des chaudrons,** murmura Harry en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Rogue était assis sur son bureau, examinant les parchemins qu'ils lui avaient rendu quelques heures plus tôt d'un oeil critique.

 **\- Les chaudrons sont sur les tables,** dit Rogue d'une voix froide et sans relever les yeux de ses parchemins.

Harry et Jessamine échangèrent un regard complice tandis qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir face à une table où plusieurs chaudrons attendaient d'être récuré. Jessamine pencha son visage pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon :

 **\- Je connais une formule qui va faire tout le travail pour nous.**

Mais comme s'il l'avait entendu Rogue se leva et d'une démarche presque royale vient se placer devant les jeunes adolescents.

 **\- Vos baguettes ?** Dit-il en tendant la main.

Harry et Jessamine affrontèrent son regard sans broncher comme les deux élèves inconscients qu'ils étaient. Jessamine prit son air le plus innocent et vulnérable, papillonnant des yeux pour attirer l'attention du professeur qui jusqu'à maintenant fixait Harry d'un regard mauvais.

 **\- Pourquoi, Monsieur ?** Dit-elle d'une voix douce qui laissait présager son innocence.

 **\- Pour que cette retenue soit une véritable punition** , éluda-t-il.

 **\- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, professeur,** répliqua Harry.

 **\- Hormis vous battre avec Drago ?**

Harry se renfrogna en déposant sa baguette dans la main du professeur alors que Jessamine soutenait toujours son regard, une lueur de défi éclairait le sien. Jessamine se sentait rougir en remarquant le regard que le professeur posait sur les yeux de la jeune fille, dans le regard sombre du professeur, il y avait une espèce de fascination malsaine qui rendait le jeune fille mal à l'aise. Il la regardait comme un scientifique examinerait le projet sur lequel il travaillait, à l'aube d'une grande découverte, d'un regard à la fois passionné, mais proche de la démence.

 **\- Votre baguette, Mademoiselle ! À moins, que vous aimeriez ajouter une nouvelle semaine de retenue à votre compteur ?** Reprit le professeur d'une voix neutre.

Elle eut envie de lui lancer une remarque acerbe mais elle se contenta de laisser sa baguette dans la main de Rogue avec une certaine insolence. Puis quand il repartit dans son bureau dans un mouvement de cape toujours théâtrale elle en profita pour faire un signe peu flatteur derrière son dos. Ce qui fit rire le jeune Potter, qui essayait de cacher hilarités derrière sa main.

 **\- Vieux crapaud** , murmura-t-elle en attrapant de quoi nettoyer les chaudrons.

 **\- N'insulte pas les crapauds, Jem,** chuchota Harry en imitant la jeune fille.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, déjà ?** Demanda la jeune fille avec curiosité, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le surnom mais elle en avait déjà marre de le lui faire remarquer.

 **\- Ton prénom est bizarre, dit-il sans même une once de tact, attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille. Mais, Drago aussi c'est étrange comme prénom, alors je suppose que c'est de famille** , reprit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- Je t'en prie, ne me rappelle pas mes liens de parenté avec cet idiot** , soupirai la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air lasse.

 **\- Vous vous ressemblez assez, enfin t'es beaucoup plus agréable à vivre, ajouta-t-il sous le regard agacé de la jeune fille. T'as ses cheveux, son goût pour la remarque bien placé, tu as souvent une grimace écoeurée sans t'en rendre compte et, je pense que tu ne le fais pas exprès, mais tu as souvent un regard et une voix glaciale.**

 **\- Tu m'as beaucoup observé, donc,** fit-elle remarquer en lançant un regard intrigué au garçon.

 **\- On ne voit pas apparaître une cousine mystérieuse de Malfoy tous les jours,** éluda-t-il en se concentrant sur son chaudron.

 **\- Taisez-vous** , s'agaça le professeur en relevant les yeux d'un parchemin raturé de rouge.

Durant l'heure qu'il suivit Jessamine récura plus de trois chaudrons, sans dire un mot, mais elle observait la pièce, l'attitude de Rogue et parfois celle de Harry. Elle découvrit certaine choses sur eux, quand ce qu'il lisait était d'une absurdité absolue les lèvres de Rogue frémissait dans une grimace qui témoignait d'un mélange de colère et d'amusement. Elle en conclut que la stupidité de certain l'amusait tout en l'indignant. Quand la copie était moins médiocre que les autres il haussait les sourcils pour montrer son incrédulité. Et quand Potter avait le malheur de respirer trop fort, lui rappelant ainsi son existence, il relevait son nez crochu de ses parchemins pour lui lancer un regard à la fois noir et glacial. Puis, à chaque fois, son regard se tournait vers Jessamine qui le soutenait à chaque fois sans montrer le moindre malaise. À chaque fois, le professeur avait un regard et un visage indéchiffrable, ce qui amusait la jeune fille.

 **\- La sélection de Quidditch va bientôt commencer, tu comptes y participer ?** Lui demanda le garçon qui était réellement passionné par ce sport.

 **\- Je ne suis pas très habile sur un balai** , avoua la jeune fille avec honte.

Elle haïssait reconnaître ses faiblesses, surtout qu'il était élémentaire pour un sorcier de savoir voler avec un balai, mais elle avait toujours eut un peu de mal. Elle était plus à l'aise en transplanant ou en utilisant le sort de Dianne que sur un balai. Son malaise ne venait pas seulement de la difficulté qu'elle avait à manœuvrer avec un balai, mais aussi du souvenir d'une chute particulièrement douloureuse. Elle chassa ce souvenir de son esprit, elle ne voulait pas être de plus mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Ah, donc tu n'es pas parfaite!** S'étonna le jeune garçon, lançant à la jeune fille un regard malicieux.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être,** fit-elle remarquer sous le regard noir du professeur.

 **\- C'est le surnom que te donnent les autres garçons, miss perfection** , avoua le jeune garçon avant de se mettre à récurer son chaudron avec plus d'entrain.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je suis loin d'être parfaite. Est-ce que tu me surnommes comme ça, toi aussi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es maniéré et ils sembleraient que tu maîtrises déjà le programme de septième année.**

 **\- Oh, donc vous accordez de l'importance à des rumeurs débiles maintenant. Parce que j'en ai entendu pas mal à ton sujet Harry Potter et pourtant, j'ai choisi de me faire mon propre avis, menti-t-elle. Et pour information, tu ne sais vraiment pas parler aux filles, espèce d'idiot!** S'énerva-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur pour récupérer sa baguette. L'heure venait de s'écouler et elle avait envie d'aller nager, cette histoire de surnom l'agaçait. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop prétentieux pour elle. Est-ce que c'était l'image qu'elle donnait ? Celle d'une fille hautaine et prétentieuse ? Elle avait pourtant travaillé son rôle pendant un an avec Dianne et à cet instant, elle n'avait rien avoir avec la fille qu'elle devait être.

 **\- J'aimerais vous parler, Miss Jassamine,** dit Rogue de sa voix glaciale en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui partait en oubliant sa baguette.

 **\- À quel sujet ?**

Le professeur se leva d'un geste brusque et pourtant élégant puis contourna son bureau pour venir planter son regard dans celui de Jessamine. Il affichait une mine sévère, comme à son habitude et la jeune fille finit par se demander si ses muscles ne lui faisaient pas mal à force d'afficher cette affreuse grimace.

 **\- Vous m'intriguez beaucoup, vos devoirs pour commencer sont beaucoup trop longs, je ne demande pas une analyse historique des potions, ni même le moyen de les perfectionner et pourtant vous le faite, vos notes sont denses, beaucoup plus que celles de Miss Granger..**

 **\- En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose**? Le coupa la jeune fille, passablement énervée. **Je fournis plus d'efforts que ce qu'on en attend de moi, cela devrait être valorisant.**

 **\- Quels sont vos projets ?** Questionna le professeur d'un ton glacial, visiblement agacé par son comportement.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Quel métier voulez-vous exercer ?**

Elle n'y avait pas assez réfléchi, à vrai dire, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de s'épancher sur sa vie après Harry Potter. Elle n'avait jamais espéré avoir un avenir après cette mission. Et comment faire autrement quand le seul but de votre vie entière est de tuer quelqu'un, quand toute votre éducation, tous vos souvenirs sont connectés à ce seul moment. La seule chose à laquelle elle avait toujours réfléchi était de savoir comment tuer Harry Potter sans atterrir à Azkaban.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** finit-elle par répondre, le professeur parut étonné ce qui était une réaction logique, après tout à la fin de l'année elle était censée sortir de poudlard son diplôme en main.

 **\- Comment,** dit-il abasourdie, **mais avant que la jeune fille réponde il reprit. J'aurais juré que vos yeux étaient verts il y a quelques minutes,** avoua-t-il en étudiant son regard avec perplexité. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de plonger son regard dans le sien, il avait remarqué. Elle avait espéré que le sort marche plus longtemps, mais hélas il ne durait que quelques heures et elle oubliait parfois de le renouveler.

 **\- C'est une maladie.. En quelque sorte, expliqua-t-elle en baissant le visage pour soustraire son regard à celui du professeur. Quand j'étais jeune j'avais déjà ce gout pour la fabrication de potions, la seule chose qui me remontait le moral était de regarder cette femme fabriquer toute sorte de potions. Un soir, alors que je m'étais blessé et que mon moral était au plus bas elle m'a proposé de me fabriqué une potion, rien que pour moi** , la jeune fille avait souris en y repensant, elle avait été si heureuse ce soir là. **Mais, comme elle venait de l'inventer elle ne connaissait pas les effets secondaires, sont buts premiers avaient été d'empêcher mes larmes de couler. Par malchance, ce fut le seul point éphémères de la potion et depuis mes yeux ne cessent de changer de couleur, plus ou moins régulièrement. Parfois, ils changent de couleurs par rapports aux émotions que je ressens,** avait expliqué la jeune fille en regardant partout sauf vers le professeur Rogue.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas cherché de remède ?** Demanda-t-il ce qui fit rire la jeune fille qui posait un regard narquois sur l'homme face à lui.

 **\- Bien sûr que si, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun antidote et au final nous nous sommes habités à cette... difformité** , dit la jeune fille. **J'utilise un sort depuis que je suis à Poudlard pour que le changement soit beaucoup moins régulier, pour qu'il se fasse rarement. Mais, il ne fonctionne pas très bien et c'est nouveau pour moi alors j'oublie parfois de le renouveler.**

 **\- Vous avez été voir des professionnels pour ce problème ?**

 **\- Professeur, enfin! Nous avons tout essayé, ce que j'ai est pratiquement incurable ou alors le sorcier capable de me réparer n'est pas né** , menti-t-elle.

En réalité, après quelques années d'essais Dianne avaient abandonné l'idée de trouver une solution. Jugeant qu'il serait préférable qu'elle garde cette difformité, cela permettait de brouiller les pistes. Comment savoir qu'elle avait commis un crime quand la sorcière recherchée avait des yeux bleus et elle aussi noir que les cheveux de Rogue. Le professeur l'étudia avec intérêt, comme si elle était un mystère qu'il tentait de résoudre.

 **\- Ou alors vous n'avez pas frappé à la bonne porte** , dit-il en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

 **\- Je peux m'en aller, Monsieur ?** Demanda la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard las, il hocha la tête sans dire un mot quand la jeune fille attrapa la baguette que Harry avait oubliée.

Elle remonta rapidement vers la salle commune des gryffondor, faisant tourner la baguette de Harry entre ses doigts. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas ensorceler sa baguette pour que celle-ci soit défectueuse, un accident était vite arrivé et par chance le prochain sort de Harry lui serait fatal. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans les toilettes du second étage pour essayer d'ensorceler sa baguette mais son regard fut attiré par la chevelure blonde de Malfoy. Ce qui l'agaça encore plus, elle n'aimait pas cette facilité avec laquelle ses yeux étaient attiré par cette tête blonde, l'attraction était si forte qu'elle avait parfois l'impression que sa tête d'écervelé était aimantée. Il marchait rapidement, tenant plusieurs livres contre son flanc, il avait l'air de prendre ses études avec plus de sérieux. Elle marchait plus rapidement pour aller à sa rencontre quand elle remarqua la silhouette de Pansy à quelques mètres. Malfoy se dirigerait vers elle, elle aurait voulu écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, mais quand elle approcha leur regard glacial lui lancèrent des éclairs. Elle remarqua cependant la façon étrange qu'avait Pansy de tirer sur ses vêtements, comme si elle essayait de cacher quelque chose. Son corps avait une réaction étrange quant à la proximité du garçon, quand il posait sa main sur le bas de son dos pour la guider vers la maison des serpentard ses épaules se tendirent avec répulsions et sa peau était couverte de chair de poule. Jessamine avait effrayé assez de personnes dans sa courte existence pour savoir quelles réactions corporelles avaient une personne effrayée. Elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'elle marchait, son esprit était préoccupé par le comportement étrange de Malfoy, c'est pourquoi elle fut surprise en entendant la voix de la grosse dame. Pile au moment où elle allait dire le mot de passe quelqu'un sortit de la pièce, elle reconnut tout de suite la chevelure flamboyante de Ron. Il parut surpris de tomber sur elle, la teinte cramoisie qu'avaient prise ses joues lui indiqua que Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé en retenue.

 **\- Oh, salut** , fit-il.

 **\- Salut,** répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

 **\- Écoute, cette histoire de surnom est ridicule, Harry se sent mal, tu sais.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a volontairement blessé ? Ou parce qu'il vient seulement réaliser que pour un garçon qui avait vécu un bon nombre de malheurs il n'avait aucun tact concernant les sentiments des autres ? Ou alors il vient de réaliser qu'il était un idiot, égoïste qui ne pense qu'à ses propres sentiments ?** Dit-elle avant de plaquer la baguette de cet idiot sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

Elle entra ensuite à l'intérieur de la salle commune d'un pas énervé. Elle adorait jouer à ce jeu là, celle de la fille profondément vexée et au cœur brisé. L'image était un peu exagéré, avoir le cœur brisé pour une chose aussi futile était irréaliste et puis il fallait considérer qu'elle ait un cœur, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards que lui lançaient ses camarades et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles, elle avait tellement envie d'aller nager mais elle devait encore attendre, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Heureusement qu'à part la présence de Hermione le dortoir était désert, elle en fut soulagée. La jeune fille lui avait lancé un regard désolé, avant de dire d'une voix calme.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je voulais te le dire, mais ils m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire.**

Elle était surprise que ces étudiants puissent penser qu'un surnom aussi étrange qu'inutile pouvait l'atteindre aussi profondément. Bon, ils le pensaient peut-être parce qu'elle en jouait, mais tout de même elle n'était pas assez superficielle et impliquée pour être touchée par cela. Au fond, cette histoire la laissait assez indifférente.

 **\- Cela me surprend de la part d'une fille que Drago surnomme tout le temps Miss Je-sais-tout. Tu devrais savoir que ce genre de surnom est blessant** , répondit-elle avec autant de calme avant de tirer sur les rideaux de son lit pour couper court à la conversation. Elle attrapa le cahier qu'elle cachait dans sa tête d'oreiller pour y inscrire les observations qu'elle avait faites dans la journée. Elle gardait un compte-rendu détaillé pour être sure de ne rien oublier et surtout pour qu'elle puisse comprendre des choses qui lui avaient échappé plus tard dans l'année.

Il devait être une heure du matin quand toutes les filles furent enfin endormies, Jessamine qui cette fois ne portait que son maillot de bain se glissa hors du dortoir. Elle avait eu cette merveilleuse idée d'en mettre un après l'accident de la dernière fois. Elle marchait sans faire de bruit, s'assurant que personne ne soit dans les parages. Elle se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée quand une main la retient, son premier réflexe avait été de lancer un coup de pied dans le ventre de son agresseur. Puis, en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, frapper un élève sans défense, elle attrapa sa baguette dans le but de lui faire oublier la scène.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, gémit la voix familière de Joshua. Si tu te venges pour le surnom saches que c'était l'idée de Ron** , reprit-il en se tenant le ventre.

 **\- J'ai cru que tu allais m'agresser,** avoua-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le ventre du garçon, qui l'abaissa immédiatement en affichant un regard inquiet.

 **\- Tu vas m'achever, c'est ça ?** Gémit-il, elle eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à son comportement. Elle n'avait même pas frappé fort et il agissait comme s'il était à l'agonie.

 **\- Je vais te soigner,** répondit- elle avec froideur.

 **\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne te fais pas confiance,** dit-il en se relevant.

- **Très bien,** elle glissa sa baguette dans la poche du gilet qu'elle portait au dessus de son maillot de bain, puis elle sortit de la pièce sans même regarder le garçon.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !


	12. 11 Fly

**\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?** Avait demandé le jeune garçon en marchant à ses côtés, d'un pas raide.

 **\- Tu n'es pas très attentif comme garçon,** fit la jeune fille alors que les pans de son gilet se balançaient, laissant apparaître les parties de son corps que le maillot de bain ne couvrait pas. C'était un modèle deux pièces qu'elle avait trouvé dans une boutique de moldu alors qu'elle faisait le repérage pour une mission, elle l'avait tellement aimé qu'elle avait abandonné sa cible quelques minutes le temps de l'acheter. Ce qui avait été une erreur fatale puisque cela lui avait donné l'occasion de disparaître, rien qu'en repensant à ce moment sa cicatrice se mit à lui brûler la peau. Dianne avait été si furieuse que la cicatrice était resté ouverte pendant plus d'une semaine, ce qui avait été très douloureux. Le seul point positif était que le maillot de bain avait la forme d'une brassière de sport ce qui lui permettait de couvrir sa cicatrice.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce tu as un maillot de bain ?** Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur le corps de la jeune fille qui marchait tranquillement en direction du lac.

 **\- Pour faire la cuisine, c'est évident,** s'amusa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard malicieux, au lieu de le vexer, comme elle l'aurait voulu, sa remarque le fit rire.

 **\- Tu sais que le lac est dangereux, il y a pleins de créatures étranges dedans** , dit-il en attrapant à nouveau son bras pour la ralentir. Il avait tiré si fort sur son bras qu'elle avait été projetée contre son torse, leur proximité la rendait soudainement mal à l'aise. Non seulement parce qu'avec ses mains posées sur son torse, ce qu'elle avait fait sans même s'en rendre compte, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Mais principalement parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lorsqu'elle était aussi proche de Drago et l'idée que son corps puisse préférer la présence de Drago la rendait furieuse. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr être adolescente, sa libido guidait son corps comme un pantin et c'était un manque complet de professionnalisme. En plus, Drago n'était même pas attirant avec son sourire moqueur, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés dans n'importe quelle situation, son regard orageux et sa voix qui mêlait le chaud et le froid à cause de sa sensualité et de son ton glacial. Plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle trouvait des points susceptible de le décrire comme un garçon attirant, mais elle se rassurait en se disant qu'il était agaçant au point qu'elle préférerait rester des heures avec Harry , Joshua ou même Hermione plutôt qu'avec lui.

 **\- Je suis une grande fille, je sais me protéger,** s'exclama-t-elle en libérant son bras et se dégageant pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Puis, elle reprit son chemin, le laissant derrière. Ses cheveux blonds se balançaient dans son dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait, créant un halo blanc autour d'elle dû aux rayons lunaires qui venaient les chatouiller.

 **\- Ce que tu fais est interdit.**

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, les yeux noirs de colère, il y a une chose qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout c'est qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. Enfin, sauf s'il s'agissait de Dianne, là, elle s'en fichait et elle obéissait. Mais cela s'arrêtait là.Elle n'avait à se soumettre à personne d'autre, maintenant que ses parents étaient morts.

 **\- Si tu ne dis rien, je ne dirai rien** , fit-elle d'un ton glacial et presque menaçant.

 **\- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher** , répondit-il avec son éternel sourire rieur.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'étudiant de haut en bas comme l'aurait fait un parent prêt à sermonner un gamin immature et irrationnel.

 **\- Vraiment ? Pourtant se balader dans l'enceinte du château en pleine nuit est interdit**. Dit-elle en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce son. En voyant sa grimace irritée, elle eut l'impression de le revoir 9 ans plus tôt, quand il avait été le prisonnier de Dianne et son seul ami.

 **\- Considère que tu me dois un second service,** fit le garçon avant de repartir dans le sens inverse, elle fut soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé de lui. Et pourtant, elle était toujours préoccupé par ce contact entre eux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait si attirée par Malfoy et non pas par d'autres garçons. Heureusement, cette attirance n'était que physique, il ne s'agissait donc de rien qui ne puisse pas être réglé.

En s'approchant du lac, elle fut agacée de voir une tête blonde à sa surface, de toute évidence Drago avait apprécié la baignade de la dernière fois. Ou alors, il était venu ici pour la narguer, elle ne savait pas laquelle des deux propositions était la bonne mais elle s'en fichait. Le lac était bien assez grand pour qu'elle puisse y nager des heures sans le croiser. Abandonnant son gilet sur la rive, elle se jeta à l'eau, sa baguette en main, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas réellement besoin. Une fois sous l'eau, elle ouvrit les yeux afin de pouvoir nager le plus loin possible du blond, l'eau n'était pas assez trouble pour qu'elle puisse y voir grand chose. Et la faible lumière que la lune dispensait ne l'aidait pas non plus. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait nagé plus en profondeur, là où se trouvaient les créatures aquatiques les plus étranges. La bulle d'air qu'elle avait créé autour de son visage la dispensait de devoir remonter à la surface le plus souvent possible, ce qui lui permettait de découvrir les profondeurs du lac. Éclairé grâce à sa baguette, elle découvrit des pans d'un mur d'algues, elle tira sur l'une des algues pour l'étudier de plus près. Elle était en assez bon état, elle pourrait être utile pour la potion que Dianne avait menacé de lui confisquer. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, pensant qu'il s'agissait de malfoy elle l'ignora royalement. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'une main agrippe sa cheville pour l'attirer plus profondément dans l'eau. Désemparé, le jeune fille eu comme premier réflexe de donner des coups de pied pour que son assaillante lâche prise. Mais, la créature évitait habilement ses coups alors en pointant sa baguette sur cette mystérieuse créature, elle découvrit ce qui semblait être un torse humain d'un gris métallique étrange, de longs cheveux verts sombres flottaient autour d'un visage hideux comme s'ils essayaient de s'en éloigner et des yeux jaunes l'étudiait avec un regard sadique. « Lashlabask » S'écria la jeune fille pour lui faire lâcher prise, puis quand elle fut libérée de son emprise puis elle murmura « acendio » pour remonter à la surface le plus vite possible. Elle fut aussitôt éjectée de l'eau et fut projeté contre la rive, elle avait le visage enfoncé dans l'herbe sale quand le rire de malfoy résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Tu as apprécié la petite visite ? Fit-il d'un ton froid et sadique.

\- C'est toi qui as demandé à ce Selkie de faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme tandis qu'elle se relevait.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander, j'ai juste suggéré que personne ne remarquerait ta disparition.

Il était à quelques mètres d'elle, il se tenait droit dans sa robe de sorcier et ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse. On aurait pu croire qu'il était parfaitement détendu, sauf que Jessamine avait passé des années à étudier le langage corporel et qui plus est, elle n'était pas dupe. Ses jointures étaient blanches et sa pomme d'Adam ne cessait de trembler, ce qui témoignait parfaitement de son malaise. L'assurance qu'il affichait à ce moment n'était qu'une façade, qu'elle entendait bien détruire. Elle glissait ses mains sur son maillot de bain et sur la peau nue de son ventre pour y enlever les herbes qui s'y étaient collé, puis elle releva légèrement son visage pour lancer son sourire le plus mauvais à Malfoy.

 **\- En plus d'être lâche, tu es un parfait petit enfant trop gâté et rancunier, qui est trop effrayé pour m'attaquer lui-même.**

 **\- C'est marrant d'utiliser le terme rancunier comme une insulte, surtout de la part d'une fille qui n'aspire qu'à venger la mort de ses parents. Je parie que ta mère était une idiote pour avoir voulu une fille comme toi, aussi pathétique.**

 **\- Des idiots comme on en fait par centaine dans ta famille.**

Alors qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, elle s'était approché du garçon, qui l'épiait avec un regard parfaitement indifférent. Un vent frais venait soulever sa chevelure encore trempée, mais cela lui dégageait suffisamment le visage pour que Drago puisse voir cette lueur cruelle briller dans son regard. Les cheveux au vents et ce regard fou lui donnaient un air menaçant, qui n'échappa pas non plus au garçon dont la façade d'assurance commençait à se priser peu à peu. Elle attrapa son menton entre ses doigts fins avec une telle force qu'il était impossible au garçon de dégager son visage. Elle ne broncha pas, bien que son contact déclenchait toujours des sensations étranges dans son corps, à commencer par cette douce chaleur au creux de son estomac.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu es imprudent ou simplement idiot, mais t'en prendre à moi n'est pas la bonne solution. Ou alors tu es sadomasochiste et tu adores souffrir. Quoi qu'il en soit ne t'avises plus jamais de parler de mes parents ou de t'en prendre à moi,** fit-elle en empoignant plus fermement son menton pour s'assurer qu'il lui reste un souvenir de cette nuit.

À la façon dont sa mâchoire se contractait, elle devenait qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas regretter, le lendemain, son accès de violence. Elle était légèrement déstabilisée par son regard orageux, il y exprimait tant de haine et de violence, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille. Elle avait baigné dedans toute sa vie alors peut-être était-ce normal qu'elle se sente attirée par ce regard. Peut-être que la violence que témoignait malfoy dans ses mots et ses gestes était ce qui l'attirait depuis le début.

- **J'ai envie de t'anéantir,** avoua le jeune garçon ce qui fit rire la jeune fille et qui accentua la grimace de dégout qui s'épanouissait sur son visage.

 **\- Tu ne saurais même pas par où commencer,** s'amusa-t-elle avant de le relâcher. Elle lui lança un sort de stupefixition, avant d'attraper son gilet et prendre la fuite, elle ajouta, **bonne nuit Malfoy** , avant de disparaître.

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis cette nuit-là et poudlard était plus calme que jamais. Jessamine avait réussi à créer une amitié de plus en plus solide avec la troupe de Potter. Elle avait réussi à trouver quelque chose qui l'unirait à chacun des amis proches de Potter et à lui-même. Avec Ginny, elle avait découvert qu'elles avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de musique, elle parlait donc souvent de leurs groupes de musiques et artistes préférés. Avec Ron, elle parlait de plaisanteries, jouait aux échecs et cela s'arrêtait là. Avec Hermione, tout était plus facile, elles parlaient de livres, de potions, de sorts, de tout et de rien. Et avec Harry, elle parlait de Quidditch, du monde des moldus qu'à sa surprise, elle connaissait assez bien et à chaque fois Joshua en profitait pour se glisser dans la conversation. Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer depuis cette fameuse nuit, mais le garçon semblait être son ombre, il réapparaissait n'importe où elle posait le regard. Elle était assise sur l'herbe grasse, la rosée du matin commençait tout juste à se dissiper, mais cela n'empêchait pas à la jeune fille d'avoir froid. Elle portait un haut à bretelles en soie de couleur vieux rose assorti à un pantalon taille haute de couleur noire, sa tenue n'était pas assez chaude pour le temps et elle aurait voulu retourner chercher un pull, mais Harry venait tout juste d'arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait proposé qu'il lui apprenne à voler aussi bien que lui, ce qu'il avait rapidement accepté à condition qu'elle lui rende un service le moment venu, elle se demandait ce que ces garçons pouvaient avoir avec leurs services.

- **Tu en as mis du temps** , se plaignait-elle en se relevant à l'aide du garçon.

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jem,** dit-il en affichant un sourire amusé.

 **\- Tu n'es pas assez vêtue pour un matin d'octobre** , fit-il remarquer.

 **\- Sans blague,** répondit-elle alors que son corps était parcouru de frissons.

Il lui lança un regard attendri alors que la jeune fille essayait de cacher les tremblements de ses membres, détaillant au passage les vêtements chauds du garçon. Il portait un gros pull aux couleurs de leur maison, un lion féroce s'épanouissait sur sa poitrine, et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à son habitude lui laissait croire qu'il s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant.

 **\- On commence**? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard au balai qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Il s'agissait d'un nimbus 2015, la dernière génération qui de toute évidence était inspiré d'un film d'action américain. Elle avait l'impression que ce balai aurait été fait par Iron man si celui-ci avait été un sorcier.

 **\- Tu as le droit de te servir de celui-ci pendant le match ?** S'intéressa-t-elle en s'approchant du garçon, qui venait d'enfourcher son balai pour l'étudier de plus près.

Le bois était lisse et brillant, à quelques centimètres au-dessus des places prévus pour les mains, on pouvait voir divers capteurs et radars. Ce bijou de dernière technologie était capable d'analyser une cible, l'identifier et connaître sa vie en quelques secondes. Enfin, si cette personne est répertoriée dans les fichiers du ministère de la magie. Il n'existait que quelques exemplaires qui n'étaient pas commercialisés mais offerts comme récompense aux héros de guerre tels que Harry Potter. Et à quelques Aurores, mais les leur étaient encore plus équipés. Bien sûr, si Harry pouvait l'utiliser durant le match cela lui donnerait un avantage considérable.

 **\- Non, ce serait trop facile. Je m'en sers simplement pour m'entraîner,** répondit-il en s'élevant légèrement. Puis, une fois à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, il invita la jeune fille à en faire autant.

Elle enfourcha donc le balai qu'elle avait emprunté à l'école, elle le sentait vibrer entre ses cuisses, comme s'il refusait de la faire voler. Est-ce que les balais étaient vivants comme le choixpeau pouvait l'être ? Elle n'avait jamais aimé les balais, même avant son accident et depuis elle ne se contentait plus de simplement ne pas les aimer, mais elle les haïssait. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était aussi médiocre en vol et pourquoi elle ne possédait pas de balai. Elle préférait transplanner, ce qu'elle faisait légalement en France puisque l'amie la plus proche de Dianne, Leanna, était ministre de la magie en France. Elle lui avait accordé un permis sous une fausse identité, puisque personne n'était censé savoir qu'elle était Jessamine Jedusor. Leanne était une femme remarquable ; c'était une grande sorcière, une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente, elle était très aimante contrairement à Dianne. Qui avait cessé de l'être au fil des années, étant de plus en plus sévère avec Jessamine. Le seul souci était qu'elle ne partageait pas leur goût pour le crime et tout ce qui était malveillant en général. C'est pourquoi elle ne leur rendait visite en personne que rarement, autrement, elle correspondait par lettre, et même parfois par téléphone avec les filles.

 **\- N'aie pas peur !** S'exclama le garçon en voyant qu'elle avait du mal à décoller.

Finalement, au bout de la cinquième tentative, elle réussit enfin à décoller de quelques mètres, mais le balai refusait d'obéir aux mouvements qu'elle essayait de lui imposer. Même après qu'elle l'ait menacé de le jeter dans la première cheminé venu.

 **\- Tu es trop brusque dans tes mouvements,** s'écriait le garçon pour se faire entendre.

 **\- Il refuse de m'obéir, Harry !**

Le garçon vola jusqu'à elle avec une telle grâce et facilité qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était transformée en oiseau. Cela paraissait si naturel et si facile pour lui alors que c'était un véritable fléau pour la jeune fille. Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour attraper les mains de la jeune fille et les placer correctement sur son manche. Elle fut si surprise qu'une étrange chaleur remonte du bout de ses doigts jusqu'au creux de son ventre qu'elle en hoqueta. Les sensations qu'elle ressentait suite à ce contact étaient similaires à celles qu'elle ressentait avec Drago bien qu'elles soient plus douces, moins violentes et dérangeante. Après cela, il s'éloigna à nouveau visiblement troublé lui aussi par leur contact et l'aida à prendre plus d'altitudes. Bien qu'il lui ait montré plus de cinq façons différentes de manœuvrer son balai, le sien, refusait toujours de lui obéir et elle finit par s'écrier avec désespoir :

 **\- Pourquoi tout est si facile pour toi !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas les mots que j'aurai choisis,** avait-il répondu avec amertume.

La matinée était déjà entamée quand leur ventre se mirent à gargouiller à l'unisson, elle tourna un regard amusé vers lui en lui proposant d'aller manger avec que cette séance de vol ne soit mortelle. Ce qu'il accepta aussitôt. Mais, une fois au sol, elle attrapa son bras, évitant les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas couvertes de peur de ressentir encore cette étrange chaleur, puis elle l'entraîna vers un coin qu'elle avait remarqué quelques jours plus tôt.

 **\- La grande salle n'est pas par là,** gémit le garçon dont le ventre continuait de hurler sa faim.

 **\- Je sais, ce n'est pas là où nous allons !**

Après quelques minutes de marche, leur balai en main et les bras l'un sous l'autre, ils arrivèrent dans un coin isolé. Ils étaient entourés de plusieurs arbres qui offraient une protection au cas où quelqu'un voulait les épier tout en leur offrant une vue dégagée sur le ciel. Elle s'assit près du tronc de l'arbre où elle appuyait son dos, sous le regard perplexe du garçon qui ne semblait pas comprendre comment un arbre allait les nourrir. Il n'avait pas remarqué le creux qui creusait l'écorce de l'arbre, elle l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il leur fournisse toute la nourriture qu'ils pourraient avoir envie de manger.

 **\- De quoi est-ce que tu as envie, maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle en glissant sa main dans le creux.

 **\- De frites avec un hamburger,** répondit-il en faisant mine de se creuser la cervelle.

Elle sortit donc le repas du garçon qu'elle lui donna sous son regard surpris et émerveillé, avant de faire la même chose pour elle. Au début, ils se contentaient de manger leurs hamburgers en silence. Jessamine observait le ciel avec intérêt, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi on pouvait aimer voler, bien que ce ne soit pas son cas. Cela devait être merveilleux de se perdre dans les nuages. Et tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la question, elle ne vit pas le regard que lui lançait Harry, cette fille l'intriguait beaucoup. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être à la fois aussi gentil et amusant tout en étant désagréablement sarcastique et agaçant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il appréciait une fille qui était parfois hautaine ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait le besoin de l'aider ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait ce regard, celui qu'il avait quelques années auparavant. Il était marqué par un lourd passé, bien trop envahissant, qui semblait refuser toute étincelle de bonheur.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à ton âge, tu ne sais toujours pas voler sur un balai ?** Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini son hamburger.

 **\- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu sais, mes parents n'ont jamais vraiment été présents dans ma vie. Ils n'ont pas été là durant la majeure partie de mon éducation, si ce n'est la totalité. Ma tutrice devait m'élever, ce qu'elle a fait merveilleusement bien d'ailleurs et je lui en suis profondément reconnaissante. Parfois, ma mère venait me rendre visite, c'était rare mais précieux pour moi. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle et papa m'apprendraient à voler, alors quand ma tutrice voulait m'apprendre, je refusais toujours. Le jour de mes 5 ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de maman qui m'annonçait qu'elle et papa viendraient m'apprendre à voler.**

Elle s'était arrêté de parler, elle n'avait aucune envie de repenser à cet accident qui lui avait donné ce regard si étrange.

 **\- Ils ne sont pas venus ?**

 **\- C'est à cause de ce jour-là que mes yeux sont si étranges** , éluda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Depuis qu'elle leur avait révélé sa petite déformation, Harry et ses amis n'avaient plus abordé le sujet. Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, ils étaient tous assis dans la salle commune, ils discutaient du dernier cours de potion. Le professeur n'avait pas cessé de regarder la jeune fille, ce que toute la classe avait remarqué.

 **\- On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus que vous deux dans la pièce,** avait dit Hermione

 **\- Moi, ça m'arrange, au moins, il m'ignore,** avait fait remarquer Potter.

 **\- Mais la façon dont il te regardait droit dans le blanc des yeux était vraiment terrifiante** , avait reprit Joshua en venant s'asseoir près de Jessamine.

 **\- Il a surement trouvé que j'avais un regard si magnifique et profond qu'il n'a pas réussi à s'en soustraire,** avait plaisanté la jeune fille.

- **C'est vrai que tes yeux gris sont beaux** , avait murmuré Potter, mais pas assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Ginny lui avait lancé un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Jessamine et de s'exclamer :

 **\- N'importe quoi, ils sont bleus !**

 **\- Mais non, regarde, ils sont verts !** Avait dit Joshua

Après cela, elle leur avait avoué que ses yeux changeaient souvent de couleur et qu'elle avait bien du mal à le contrôler. Cependant, elle avait précisé qu'elle ne voulait jamais parler des raisons pour lesquelles son regard est si étrange et surtout ne plus aborder ce sujet. Ce qu'ils firent tous, sans exception. Et pour cela, elle en était reconnaissante.

À présent, Harry la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, peut-être était-ce de la rancoeur. Ce qui était possible vue la grimace qu'il affichait.

 **\- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu de la chance d'en avoir au moins,** s'excusa la jeune fille, ses excuses n'étaient sincères, mais le garçon ne pouvait pas s'en douter. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il était lié d'amitié avec la fille du meurtrier de ses parents.

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne suis plus le seul à être orphelin** , avait-il répondu en s'appuyant lui aussi contre le tronc de l'arbre.

 **\- Non, tu n'es plus seul.**

\- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes autant les potions ?** Finit-il par demander pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- **Je me sens en contrôle quand je fais une potion, je sais où je veux aller et comment y parvenir. C'est moi qui mesure la qualité de ma potion, je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle sur une potion, pas comme..**

 **\- Sur un balai,** la coupa-t-il.

\- **Oui. Et toi, pourquoi tu aimes tant le quidditch ?**

 **\- Peut-être parce que c'est le meilleur sport au monde ?** S'amusa-t-il en prenant un air surpris.

 **\- Peut-être, tu voudrais entrer dans l'équipe nationale ?**

 **\- Non, ça ne reste rien de plus qu'une passion.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?**

 **\- J'aimerais être un Aurore pour protéger le monde sorcier, et même les moldus de certains d'entre nous.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il existe encore une menace ?** Demanda la jeune fille en penchant la tête sur le côté afin d'observer le garçon. Il avait le regard perdu dans l'étendue bleu au-dessus de leur tête et des milliers de questions semblaient envahir son esprit et le torturer à la recherche de réponses.

 **\- Il y en aura toujours, la paix n'est qu'un concept illusoire** , avait-il soupiré.

 **\- C'est donc ça, tu as perdu espoir en l'humanité alors tu te portes en héros pour la sauver ?**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense qu'il y a encore des gens assez bons pour repousser le mal,** avait-il dit avec un sourire dans la voix.

 **\- Comme Ginny ou Hermione,** dit la jeune fille avec une certaine amertume, qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Ou comme toi,** dit-il en tournant lui aussi son regard vers la jeune fille pour l'étudier, il avait un sourire lumineux suspendu aux lèvres.

 **\- Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un héros.**

Ce garçon devait être particulièrement idiot, aveugle ou naïf, ou même les trois, pour croire que Jessamine était une bonne personne. Quelqu'un qui appréciait autant la torture, aussi bien physique que mentale, et le meurtre ne pouvait décemment ne pas être une bonne personne. Jessamine en était parfaitement consciente, mais les notions de bien ou de mal n'avaient plus aucun sens pour elle. À présent, elle faisait la distinction entre ce qui était nécessaire et devait être fait et tout ce qui ne l'était pas. Venger la mort de ses parents était nécessaire, sauver le monde d'un danger invisible ne l'était pas.

\- **Tu es en couple avec Ginny, non ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit le garçon en hochant la tête.

Son regard s'illuminait quand il entendait le prénom de cette fille et ses joues prenaient plus de couleur. De toute évidence, il était très amoureux d'elle, enfin, Jessamine n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans les films et les séries, les personnes amoureuses avaient tendance à avoir ce genre de réactions. Elle avait lu ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on l'était dans plusieurs livres, mais cela restait un concept vague pour elle. Elle se demandait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on était fou amoureux. Comment pouvait-on être capable d'aimer quelqu'un au point de se sacrifier ? Comme l'avait fait la mère de Harry pour son fils. Est-ce que ses propres parents l'avaient aimé de cette façon ? C'est une question qui n'aurait jamais de réponse bien qu'elle saches déjà qu'elle aurait été la réponse.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'aimer, Harry ?** Avait-elle demandé.

Si ce garçon pouvait bien lui apprendre quelque chose c'était cela. Il semblait avoir une capacité à aimer hors du commun ou alors cela lui semblait spectaculaire à elle parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait vécu qu'à travers les livres qu'elle avait lu, les films, les séries mais au fond c'était quelque chose d'aussi inconnu pour elle que la mort pour certains. À vrai dire, elle était beaucoup plus familière avec la mort qu'elle l'était avec l'amour et l'un déclenchait un sentiment de sécurité en elle tandis que l'autre faisait grandir une anxiété profonde.

 **\- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureuse ?**

Il semblait vraiment surpris quand la fille hocha négativement la tête, il avait tenté de lui expliquer mais les mots avaient du mal à exprimer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait conclu en disant que c'était une expérience personnelle et que chacun avait sa façon d'aimer. Et il avait ajouté qu'il espérait qu'elle le vive un jour, cet amour réciproque dont tout le monde parle. Après cela, ils avaient repris la route en sens inverse pour continuer la leçon de vol qui fit moins catastrophique maintenant qu'ils avaient le ventre plein. À présent que le soleil était couché ils repartaient en direction du château pour ne pas rater le repas du soir.

 **\- Tu te débrouilles un tout petit peu mieux,** s'amusa le garçon tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin qui les guiderait vers l'endroit où ils rangeaient les balais de l'école.

- **Tu veux dire que je suis un touuuuuut petit peu moins nulle** , répliqua-t-elle en affichant un sourire amusé.

 **\- Je pense que nul n'est pas un terme assez fort pour décrire ta façon de voler** , ria le garçon. Ce qui lui valu un coup à l'épaule de la part de la jeune fille qui au final riait aussi.

 **\- Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas croire que ton vocabulaire va au dessus de nul et pas nul.**

 **\- Tu as une piètre opinion de moi, Jem!**

Ils avaient déposé leur balais et se dirigeaient à présent vers la grande salle, il était temps pour eux de se remplir à nouveau l'estomac. Ils marchaient côte à côte, riant et se chamaillant, comme de vieux amis. À cet instant, Jessamine pouvait s'estimer heureuse. Non, pas parce qu'elle avait trouvé en Harry un ami inestimable. Mais parce qu'elle avait accomplie la phase une avec brio, le jeune Potter et ses amis la considérait presque comme un membre à part entière de leur groupe d'amis.

 **\- Jem ? Je te parle!**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je te disais que samedi prochain je suis libre, on pourrait recommencer.**

 **\- Tant que je ne sais pas voler aussi bien que toi, tu devras me réserver tes samedis, Monsieur Potter.**

 **\- J'ai hâte que tu me rendes un immense service** , répondit-il en avançant dans la grande salle pour aller s'assoir près de Ginny.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'assoir près de Joshua puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'autres places quand quelqu'un agrippa son bras pour la tirer hors de la salle.

 **\- Gardez moi une place** , avait-elle crié à ses « amis » avant que la personne ne l'emporte hors de leur porté.

Une fois hors de la salle, le blondinet la guida dans un endroit isolé pour que personne ne les voit ou ne les écoutes. Il semblait soucieux ou inquiet et dans ce regard brillait une lueur mystérieuse. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient en désordre ce qui était suspect chez lui. C'était comme si quelque chose était brisé en lui, mais qu'il tentait de dissimuler avec acharnement. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas perdu la tête à cause de cette charmante fois où elle lui avait coupé la langue. Elle avait vu des hommes devenir fous suite à des séances de torture, mais pas en si peu de temps. Elle ne se soucierait pas de l'état de santé mentale du jeune garçon si elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour venger ses parents. Qu'il ne soit pas en grande forme physiquement cela passait encore, mais elle avait besoin de lui pour élaborer une stratégie et pour surveiller le groupe de Potter.

 **\- Tout va bien, Drago ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui reflétait son inquiétude.

 **\- Tiens donc, tu te soucies de moi maintenant ?** Dit-il d'un ton amer en lui lançant un regard glacial.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Malfoy ?**

 **\- Ce que j'ai et bien je vais te le dire. Tout d'abord, tu t'amuses à me réveiller chaque nuit pour mettre au point une stratégie qui n'avance pas, ensuite tu me coupe la langue et tu te comportes comme si de rien n'était. Et pour finir tu m'ignores depuis des semaines.**

 **\- Tu veux dire depuis que tu as passé la nuit à dormir sur le gazon et que tu as été puni pour cela ?**

 **\- Oui!**

 **\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ? On est censé élaborer une stratégie** , s'impatienta le garçon.

 **\- Demain, on ira à Prés-au-lard.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour planifier un meurtre** , répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, l'air surpris.

 **\- Je dois voir quelqu'un, tu n'auras qu'a m'accompagner.**

 **\- D'accord** , fit-il en relâchant le bras de la jeune fille.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas lâché son bras durant toute leur conversation mais n'avait rien dit. Parce qu'elle aimait bien ressentir les petits picotements sur les bout de ses doigts que provoquait le contact de sa peau. Elle aimait encore plus cette façon que son corps avait de se réveiller quand il la touchait, sa respiration était plus courte, elle sentait chaque parcelle de son corps comme si elle les découvrait. Elle avait fini par apprécier son contact qui l'électrisait.

 **\- Avoue le, Malfoy, le seul problème c'est que je te manques,** avait-elle ri avant de retourner dans la grande salle.

Quand elle fut assise près de Joshua tous les regards fusèrent vers elle, enfin ceux de ses « amis » en tout cas. Ils semblaient lui poser une question muette, elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

 **\- Je lui manquais.**

 **\- Il te l'a dit ou c'est une sur-interprétation ?** Demanda Potter en cachant à peine son sourire narquois.

 **\- J'ai analysé son langage corporel,** répondit la jeune blonde en commençant à déguster le poulet qui s'était échoué dans son assiette.

 **\- Salut,** chuchota Joshua en se penchant légèrement vers la jeune fille pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Jessamine avait encore la bouche pleine donc elle ne pouvait pas répondre sur le champ, elle en profita pour lancer un regard à la table pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoute.

 **\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?** Chuchota la jeune fille

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous évites Drago et moi ?**

 **\- Je ne vous évite pas!**

Le garçon lui lança un regard perplexe qui était surement censé lui montrer qu'il était loin d'être idiot.

 **\- Bon d'accord, lui, je l'évite mais toi non.**

 **\- Tu me parles à peine depuis des semaines.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire.**

 **\- C'est dommage parce que moi j'ai pleins de choses à te dire.**

 **\- Je t'écoutes, dans ce cas.**

 **\- Non, je veux te parler en privé. Tu es libre demain ?**

 **\- Non,** répondit-elle un peu plus fort que prévu ce qui attira le regard des autres sur eux. Joshua lui lança un regard narquois en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **\- Est-ce que tu m'évites, Jessamine ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai déjà des projets** , murmura-t-elle pour s'assurer qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

 **\- Rejoins moi à minuit dans la salle commune et ne sois pas en retard.**

 **\- Parce que c'est dans ma nature d'être en retard ?**

 **\- Sois à l'heure** , se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de quitter la table.

Jessamine se rapprocha d'Hermione, qui était très proche de Joshua depuis quelques jours, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté pour lui demander à voix basse.

 **\- Tu sais de quoi est-ce que Joshua veut me parler ?**

 **\- Aucune idée, peut-être du service que tu lui dois.**

 **\- C'est surement cela** , dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle avait peur de deviner de quoi il voulait parler. Et s'il se souvenait des jours voir des mois durant lesquels Dianne les avait fait prisonnier ? Et s'il menaçait de révéler la vérité ? Elle serait obliger de la tuer, sa mort serait remarqué, à moins que tout le monde pense qu'il s'agisse d'un accident. Elle n'aurait qu'à le pousser dans les escalier avant de retourner dans le dortoir le plus vite possible pou avoir un alibi.

Jessamine se tenant devant la cheminée, un feu crépitait dans l'âtre et diffusait une agréable chaleur qui caressait la peau nue de ses bras. Elle observait les flammes danser avec une telle grâce et prestance qu'elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elles étaient réels. Elle aimait bien se tenir face au feu et l'observer, tout comme elle aimait bien le voir détruire ce qu'on y jetait. Un vieux journal brulait à l'intérieur, on pouvait encore y voir le visage de Harry Potter, tout sourire, alors que les flammes lui léchaient le visage.

 **\- Tu es à l'heure,** chuchota le jeune garçon alors qu'il venait près d'elle pour observer les flammes.

 **\- Et toi tu es en retard, alors ne t'avise plus de me parler de ponctualité,** répondit-elle d'un ton irrité en relevant le regard vers le garçon. Il était lui aussi vêtu de son pyjama, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, en revanche voir qu'il portait un t-shirt à l'effigie d'Iron man étonna la jeune fille.

 **\- Tu connais Iron man ?** Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son pantalon de pyjama qui lui était à l'effigie de Batman. **Et batman ?**

 **\- Si je connais ? Bien sur que oui ! Mais, comment se fait-il qu'une malfoy sache qui ils sont ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas été élevé comme Drago, j'en connais bien plus que lui sur le monde des moldus.**

 **\- Donc tu connais le Joker ? Et Harley, aussi ?** Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son short de pyjama qui était à l'effigie de ces deux personnages.

Elle avait toujours apprécié les bandes dessinés et elle en avait caché des centaines dans la maison, afin de pouvoir les lires quand Dianne avait le dos tourné. Elle admirait beaucoup le Joker, non pas seulement parce que c'était un dangereux psychopathe mais parce qu'il avait toujours accepté et assumé sa folie. Il assumait le fait qu'il soit complètement fou. Elle aimerait, elle aussi, pouvoir assumer le fait qu'elle soit tout comme lui une dangereuse criminelle. Mais, hélas elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper d'azkaban si elle y entrait.

 **\- Je les adore.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas commun d'adorer de dangereux criminels, tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?** Il avait penché la tête sur le coté pour l'étudier avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

 **\- Je ne suis pas la seule à les aimer, bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?**

 **\- Te parler,** dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminé.

 **\- D'iron man ?** Ria-t-elle en allant s'assoir sur le fauteuil près du sien.

 **\- De ton cousin et de toi,** répondit-il en prenant soudainement un air plus sérieux.

 **\- Je ne te révélerai pas les secrets de famille,** s'amusa-t-elle ne affichant un sourire narquois.

Elle remarqua que lorsqu'il vit son sourire le regard de Joshua s'illumina d'une lueur de malice et le sourire qu'il lui rendit après cela creusait des fossettes au coin de ses lèvres.

 **\- Je pense en connaître déjà un bon nombres,** dit-il d'une voix lourde de sens.

Jessamine garda un visage faussement amusé pour cacher le fait qu'elle analysait la situation. Elle était seule avec lui et personne ne le savait, elle avait caché des oreillers sous sa couvertures pour que les filles pensent qu'elle dorme. Elle avait donc un alibi, elle dormait. Il lui fallait donc trouver un moyen de le tuer qui soit à la fois rapide et qui ne permette à personne de savoir qui était l'auteur de ce meurtre. Soudain, la réponse lui parut claire, elle n'avait qu'à l'entraîner jusqu'à chez elle pour le tuer. Si son corps disparaissait tout le monde pourrait penser qu'il s'agit d'un élève qui a prit la fuite. Elle se releva lentement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, faisant mine d'examiner les objets qui se trouvaient sur la cheminée. Elle prit un cadre qui contenait la photo d'anciens élèves, ce serait un parfait portoloin pour elle. Heureusement, que Dianne lui avait appris la formule cet été, ce sort se révélerait plus utile que prévu.

 **\- Puisque tu les connais déjà, je n'ai pas besoin de te le révéler.**

 **\- Dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu retrouves parfois Malfoy au lac ?**

* * *

 **Désolée pour le temps de publication, j'ai eu une chute de morale et j'avais plus trop envie de publier :/  
**

 **C'est pas très encourageant d'écrire quand on a aucun retour, mais ça reste une passion alors je m'y remet avec plaisir :p !  
**

 **Jessamine se rapproche de plus en plus de la bande de Harry, mais ils restent méfiants envers elle. Surtout Joshua et Ginny.  
**

 **Et au passage on a un petit aperçu de son passé.  
**

 **Drago change petit à petite, ça se verra plus par la suite :) ( Peut-être que Jessamine lui a manqué, qui sait ? )  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'oublier pas de laisser une review ça me ferait plaisir **  
**


	13. 12 Abalam

**\- C'était toi ?** Demanda la jeune fille en se souvenant avoir vu un professeur les épier, sauf que ça n'avait jamais été un professeur, mais Joshua. **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- La première fois, ça n'était pas intentionnel, se défendit le garçon, je suis tombé sur vous par hasard. Puis, quand je vous ai vu prendre la fuite comme ça, je suis devenu suspicieux et j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus. Alors, tous les soirs, j'attendais que tu sortes pour vous suivre, mais depuis quelques semaines, vous ne vous voyez plus. Alors, peut-être que votre plan diabolique est déjà en marche** , finit-il par dire en se levant du fauteuil pour s'approcher d'elle, baguette en main.

 **\- Un plan diabolique ? Donc, juste parce que mon nom de famille est Malfoy, tu supposes que je suis un monstre prêt à réduire Poudlard en cendre ?**

 **\- Pratiquement, n'oublie pas ton comportement suspect,** ajouta le garçon en affichant un rictus amusé.

 **\- Et mes yeux aussi, non ?** Rugit-elle alors que ses yeux prenaient une couleur rouge qui reflétait à merveille son état d'esprit, elle était furieuse contre le garçon pour les avoir observés, mais cette fureur ne dépassait pas la colère sans nom qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même. Cet idiot avait pu les épier, voir, même les entendre sans que cela ne l'alerte. Certes, elle avait réagi au quart de tour en remarquant que ce qu'elle pensait être un professeur les observait, mais depuis elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal.

 **\- Je suppose,** dit-il d'une voix calme et apaisé alors qu'il haussait les épaules avec désinvolture.

 **\- Pour ton information, la première nuit, j'ai eu une terreur nocturne et nager est l'une des rares choses qui m'apaise. Quant à Drago, il m'a rejoint parce que mon idiot de hibou est allé cherché son aide,** mentit-elle en lui faisant dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son expression à la fois amusé et terrifié à l'idée qu'il découvre son secret. Il était surement la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de tuer, non pas parce qu'elle tenait à lui, mais parce que cela voudrait dire que ce qu'elle avait fait quelques années plutôt n'avait plus aucun sens et qu'elle en restait marqué inutilement.

 **\- Toi, j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu aie peur de quoi que ce soit** , finit-il par avouer après un lourd silence qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

 **\- J'ai peur des ténèbres, de ce qu'ils représentent et ce qu'ils enferment** , avoua-t-elle d'une voix si douce et si basse qu'elle avait espérée qu'il ne l'entende pas. Mais, la main qu'elle sentit sur son épaule était la preuve que le garçon avait entendue et qu'il compatissait.

 **\- Je ne savais pas.**

 **\- Non, tu ne savais pas ! Et tu as tout de suite sauté sur des conclusions hâtives** , s'énerva-t-elle en repoussant sa main et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

 **\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est ce que n'importe qui aurait fait !** S'emporta le garçon en s'approchant des fenêtres, lui aussi, pour lui faire face.

Les quelques rayons lunaires qui transperçaient le ciel passaient à travers les carreaux et éclairaient le visage pâle de la jeune fille. Elle affichait une sombre mine qui reflétait tout à fait le chaos qu'il y avait dans son esprit. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante, s'il ne l'avait pas confronté ce soir, il aurait surement en apprendre plus et ainsi compromettre toute sa mission. Et tout cela à cause d'elle et de son incompétence. Même si cette réalisation était douloureuse à admettre, elle devait être punie pour son incompétence et son manque de vigilance, c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'elle soit plus beaucoup plus impliquée dans cette mission. Paradoxalement, le garçon était encore la cause de sa souffrance, elle devait se punir, elle-même, tout cela à cause de lui. Cette idée la rendait furieuse, et tout à coup, un feu se mit à brûler à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il s'agissait de sa haine, pure et bestiale, qui s'était réveillée et qui était avide de vengeance. Avide de sang et de destruction, elle voulait qu'il souffre lui aussi. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien lui faire sans que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive, ce qui la rendit encore plus folle de rage.

 **\- Non, pas moi ! J'aurai essayé de me renseigner, j'aurai trouvé une explication logique et raisonnable ! Je n'aurai pas déclaré que tu étais un grand mage de la magie obscur prêt à détruire le monde tel que nous le connaissons** , s'écria la jeune fille hors d'elle.

- **Je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu as dit ça!**

 **\- C'était assez explicite, tu m'as accusé de comploter avec cet idiot !**

 **\- C'est parce que ça en avait tout l'air ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu t'aie enfuie comme ça, alors !**

Le garçon s'était à nouveau rapproché de la jeune fille, attisant un peu plus sa rancœur et sa haine contre lui. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui faire payer son manque de respect, qu'allait-elle faire s'il se mettait à penser que lui parler sur ce ton était acceptable. Il pressa son index contre ses lèvres en faisant mine de réfléchir à sa question, qui était de toute évidence idiote.

 **\- Huumm, laisse moi réfléchir. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, être hors du château à cette heure-là est formellement interdit.**

Le garçon se figea face à la logique de sa réponse, elle avait remarqué que ses épaules, qui avaient accumulé pas mal de tension jusqu'à maintenant, s'étaient soudainement relâchés. Tout comme les traits de son visage, qui étaient alors durs et défigurés par une grimace, s'étaient relâchés soudainement alors que le garçon explosa de rire. Il riait si fort qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'il finit par se pencher pour se tenir les côtes. Elle fut surprise en entendant son rire rauque, elle avait toujours aimé le son de son rire qui avait toujours été communicatif, c'est pourquoi elle se retrouva prise d'un fou rire elle aussi. Mais, contrairement au garçon, elle retrouva son calme beaucoup plus vite. Elle devait s'infliger une punition et il commençait à se faire tard. Elle profita donc de son moment d'inanition pour s'éclipser et se rendre dans la salle de bains que partageaient les filles de son dortoir. Elle ferma la porte à clé, la verrouillant aussi avec un sort et ajouta un autre sort pour que personne ne l'entende depuis l'extérieur, au cas où elle ne supporterait pas la douleur.

Elle retira ensuite le haut de son pyjama pour que l'extraction soit plus facile et elle devait faire appel à un sort que Dianne lui avait appris. C'était un sort qu'elle avait le devoir d'utiliser dans ce genre de situation, où elle devait être punie, mais que Dianne ne pouvait pas s'en charger, cependant, il était dangereux et il s'agissait de magie noire. Elle tourna ensuite le dos au miroir pour ne pas la voir arriver, elle avait toujours horreur de cela. Alors que le halo de sa cicatrice devenait de plus en plus lumineux un épais nuage de fumée noire s'échappa de la plaie rougeoyante. La fumée s'élevait dans les airs comme un mauvais présage et bientôt, elle semblait caresser la surface lisse du miroir. Tellement de fumée avait fini par s'accumuler contre le miroir qu'elle semblait dessiner les contours d'une silhouette et au fil des secondes la silhouette devenait de plus en plus réaliste. Et finalement dans un geste brusque et violent la fumée fut happé par le miroir comme s'il dévorait les ténèbres. Mais la silhouette restait visible et elle se métamorphosait lentement, laissant le cœur de la jeune fille ballant. On ne voyait plus que le reflet de Jessamine dans le miroir, sauf qu'elle se tenait cette fois de face, que ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais, ses yeux rouges reflétaient son amusement et brillaient d'une lueur presque sadique et ses lèvres peintes en noir affichaient un sourire qui lui était clairement mauvais.

 **\- Alors, tu as fait appel à moi ?** Demanda la Jessamine brune d'une voix caverneuse.

La jeune blonde avait les yeux fermés et ne changeait pas de position, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour la voir, son visage et ce sourire monstrueux étaient imprimés sous ses paupières closes. Elle qui vouait un culte à la torture et au meurtre n'appréciait pas les agissements de cette fille qu'elle avait surnommée, Abalam , ce qui restait profondément ironique.

 **\- Tu sais que tu ne fais pas attention** , dit Abalam de sa voix profonde et puissante en enfonçant son doigt dans la chair calciné de la jeune fille. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la faisait apparaître sa cicatrice se rouvrait et sa peau se consumait comme si on l'avait brûlé vif, ce qui était très douloureux, mais pas assez pour que Jessamine réagisse. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à cette douleur,c'est pourquoi Abalam s'efforçait d'enfoncer ses doigts, toujours plus loin, dans sa chair rougie pour faire grimacer la jeune fille.

 **\- Tu es imprudente, tu nous fais HONTE !** Ajouta la jeune fille en posant une main sur la bouche de la blonde, pour qu'elle reste muette tandis qu'elle enroulait son autre bras autour de sa gorge pour l'étouffer.

La jeune fille se retrouvait acculée contre le miroir, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et très vite, elle se retrouvait asphyxié. Elle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir, car elle savait ce qui lui arriverait si elle avait l'audace de couper court à cette séance de torture improvisée. Elle essayait d'économiser le peu d'air qui lui restait, mais ce n'était pas facile, car son cerveau qui manquant d'oxygène refusait de lui obéir, tout comme ses muscles qui avaient abandonné l'idée de se débattre. Elle sentait son sang pulser contre ses tempes comme pour la prévenir qu'il n'arrivait pas à circuler correctement dans son corps. Mais, ça elle le savait déjà, elle était parfaitement capable de sentir l'engourdissement de ses membres.

 **\- Tu n'as pas été élevée pour être médiocre !** S'agaça la brune alors qu'elle enserrait d'avantage la gorge de la blonde.

Elle n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement agaçant, ce qui masquait la voix rauque de la brune, et elle ne voyait plus que des tâches de lumières dansant sous ses yeux comme pour venir la narguer. Mais, au moment où elle allait sombrer Abalam avait relâché la jeune fille, agrippant ses cheveux qu'elle tirait pour que Jessamine ait la tête en arrière et qu'elle soit forcée de s'agenouiller.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à dire pour défendre ton incompétence ?** S'amusa la brune alors que son visage était proche de son oreille.

 **\- J'aurai aimé que cette monstrueuse erreur, incompétente et ridicule, ne soit jamais né !** S'écria la brune, ses mots faisaient écho à ceux de sa mère le jour de sa première leçon de vol.

Elle crut voir apparaître un éclair vert, qui lui faisait écho à la rage qui s'emparait de son corps à cet instant. Elle n'avait probablement jamais été si furieuse de son existence, cette rage dévastatrice qu'elle avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt n'était rien en comparaison, si on ne compte pas le jour de sa première leçon de vol. Elle se redressa d'un seul bon, se libérant habilement de l'emprise que la brune avait sur elle en enfonçant son talon dans son tibia.

- **Je veux la voir morte !**

 **\- ASSEZ !** Avait hurlé la jeune fille qui voyait du rouge.

Soudain, le miroir explosa en milliards de morceaux qui déferlaient sur Jessamine, qui se retrouva propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Abalam avait disparu aussitôt que le miroir avait été brisé, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour Jessamine. La jeune fille était écroulée au sol, des morceaux de verre de différentes tailles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair de son dos, certains avaient touché des organes plus ou moins vitaux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la jeune fille avait du mal à bouger. Elle souffrait véritablement et elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa baguette pour soulager sa peine. Elle avait consommé bien trop de magie à cause d'Abalam, donc elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait absolument se servir de sa baguette et surtout elle devait trouver de l'aide. Et le plus vite possible, avant que les dommages ne soient irréversibles. Des sortes de gémissements étranges s'échappaient de sa bouche, ils ressemblaient en réalité d'avantage aux bruits que produisaient les animaux mourant. Elle essayait de ramper, mais ses muscles privés d'oxygen pendant trop longtemps avaient du mal à se plier de sa volonté. Elle se retrouvait à ramper sur le sol, tendant les mains pour attraper sa baguette du bout des doigts, grâce au sang qui s'échappait de ses plaies et qui recouvrait maintenant le sol, elle n'eut aucun mal à ramper jusqu'à celle-ci. Une fois qu'elle eut sa baguette en main, elle utilisa le sort de Dianne pour se transporter dans un lieu plus sûr. Dans un lieu où elle pourrait essayer de soigner ses blessures, mais elle se retrouva dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était en tout point similaire à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles, mais une odeur plus masculine y était imprégnée , elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sous elle. Elle pensa premièrement qu'elle avait atterri sur un lit vide, mais elle se rendit compte, en croisant un regard vert hébété et surpris qu'elle était complètement étalé sur quelqu'un . Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit, puis sans qu'elle ne décide de quoi que ce soit ils se transportèrent dans une autre pièce. Les deux adolescents tombèrent douloureusement au sol, l'un sur l'autre.

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me kidnapper au beau milieu de la nuit, je ne coucherai pas avec toi, c'est hors de question,** riait-le jeune garçon en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser.

 **\- Aide moi** , susurra la jeune fille alors que le sang qui s'échappait de ses plaies atteignaient tout juste le pyjama de Harry. Il la regarda avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination, ses orbes prirent alors une teinte plus sombre devenant presque noirs.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?**

La jeune fille était incapable de lui répondre, elle perdait tellement de sang que sa tête commençait à tourner, elle était si étourdie qu'elle parvint à relever son visage au prix d'un grand effort. Le garçon sorti maladroitement la baguette de sa poche de pyjama, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Seulement, le sang qui tachait son pyjama lui indiquait que la vie de la sorcière était menacée. Alors il se dégagea de sous elle afin de pouvoir inspecter sa blessure, un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'il vu que son dos étaient entièrement tailladé à cause de morceaux de verre, qui étaient tous profondément enfoncés en elle. Il agita sa baguette en murmurant distinctement :

 **\- Wingardium Leviosa**

Un après un, les morceaux de verre se mettaient à léviter, libérant les plaies, mais permettant cependant au sang de s'échapper beaucoup plus facilement, ce qui était une très mauvaise nouvelle. La jeune fille essayait de se relever, mais le garçon appuya sur son épaule pour l'immobiliser ce qui lui arracha un gémissement douloureux.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, on devrait aller voir un médicaumage !

 **\- N'y penses même pas** , s'amusa une voix rauque et riante dans son dos.

Harry sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, sa baguette toujours en main, il était en alerte et prêt à se défendre au besoin. La voix aux intonations mauvaise et sadique lui semblait si familière que les poils sur sa nuque se hérissèrent.

 **\- Qui est là ?**

Personne ne répondit, mais un rire mélodieux retentit dans la pièce et ce rire fit naître un pli soucieux sur le front d'Harry. Il ressemblait à celui de Jessamine mais en bien plus sinistre et monstrueux. Un halo rouge éclairait à présent la pièce, de prime abord Harry ne comprenait pas d'où il pouvait venir, mais en baissant les yeux sur Jessamine qui gesticulait à ses pieds, il se rendit compte que cela venait de son omoplate, une forme rouge scintillait vivement ce qui en devenait aveuglant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'inquiétât-il

 **\- A..Ab...m** , essayait d'articuler Jessamine mais elle avait la tête de plus en plus lourde et la bouche pâteuse.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- La question devrait être : qui ?** Dit quelqu'un avant de propulser Harry quelques mètres plus loin.

Harry atterrit contre le mur en pierre qui lui assena un coup à la tête, le garçon fut si sonné qu'il mit quelque temps avant de se relever, ce qui laissait assez de temps à Abalam pour s'asseoir au-dessus de Jessamine, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Elle était penchée au-dessus d'elle, les doigts enfoncé si loin dans ses lésions qu'elle pouvait sentir la surface lisse de ses organes.

 **\- Tu deviens faible ? Que t'ai-t-il arrivé ? Tu pouvais tenir des heures !** Murmura la brune à son oreille alors que la blonde, elle, retenait un hurlement qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Toutefois, la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant fut une bonne chose, car cela la réveilla complètement. À présent, elle était en mesure de se battre, elle attrapa donc sa baguette et murmura les quelques mots qui permettaient à Abalam de retourner d'où elle venait. C'est au moment où la jeune brune avait disparu que le garçon revient vers Jessamine pour la protéger, puis en voyant que toutes menaces étaient écartés, il lança plusieurs sorts pour soigner du mieux possibles ses blessures. Mais, pour certaines, les plus profondes, elle avait besoin de potions extrêmement efficaces. Il souleva donc la jeune fille et passa sa tête sous son bras pour la soutenir et pour l'aider à se déplacer. Faisant attention de ne pas entrer en contact avec ses blessures puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent prêt des cachots où Rogue gardait ses potions, la jeune fille essaya de dire assez fort :

 **\- Emmène-moi dans les cachots, je ne veux pas que les professeurs soient au courant.**

En voyant le désespoir qui perçait dans son regard, qui cette fois était d'un vert émeraude, le garçon céda à sa requête et l'aida à se rendre dans le cachot où Rogue gardait ses potions. Une fois dans la pièce, elle prit les potions qui lui étaient nécessaires et avec l'aide de Harry poussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau pour que la jeune fille puisse s'y allonger. Elle avait déjà bu les potions qui permettaient de soigner les plaies les moins profondes, que le sort de Harry n'avait pas su guérir, de lui donner plus d'énergie et de restaurer son niveau de magie, la magie noire prenait à la fois beaucoup d'énergie, mais aussi diminuait considérablement le niveau de magie pendant un certain temps. Pendant qu'elle sentait sa magie reprendre le contrôle de son corps, Harry lui relevait habilement le haut de son pyjama, qui était imprégné de sang, pour appliquer la potion et les quelques pommades sur ses plaies les plus mortelles. Il ne disait rien bien qu'elle imaginait déjà toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi sa peau produisait une lumière rouge tout à l'heure, mais plus maintenant ? Pourquoi elle voulait que personne ne soit au courant ? Où est-ce que cette étrange personne est allé ?

 **\- Pourquoi moi ?** Finit-il par dire alors que très lentement ses blessures se refermaient, ce qui était tout de même assez douloureux.

La jeune fille grimaçait alors qu'elle se redressait lentement sur le bureau, sur lequel elle était assise à présent, elle essayait de se remettre de ses émotions tout en réfléchissant à la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Elle l'avait choisi lui parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Drago essaie vraiment de la sauver et il était la seule autre personne à qui elle avait pensé.

 **\- Je te fais confiance,** finit-elle par dire, alors qu'elle descendait du bureau en levant se baguette en l'air pour tout remettre en place.

Maintenant qu'elle sentait sa magie, puissante et presque au top de ses capacités, vibrer dans son corps, elle se sentait capable de réparer ses bêtises. Elle fit en sorte que le sort soit assez puissant, aidé par Harry, pour que chaque pièce qu'elle avait endommagée se nettoie d'elle-même. Puis, elle prit la main de Harry pour qu'ils retournent dans son dortoir, il ne la questionna pas sur le sort qu'elle jetait, surement parce qu'il devait juger qu'elle avait appris ça en France. Mais, juste avant de le quitter pour retourner dans son propre dortoir, elle se tourna vers lui en lançant un regard plein de gratitude :

 **\- Merci,** murmura-t-elle en affichant un sourire presque sincère

 **\- Tu sais que tu vas me devoir des explications demain,** dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- Je sais,** répondit-elle avant d'agiter sa baguette en murmurant, Oubliette.

Puis, elle s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle avait fait en sorte que les évènements de ce soir laissent une empreinte à peine visible dans sa mémoire, et même s'il s'en souvenait, il aurait l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un rêve.

Elle était à présent dans son dortoir, elle fouillait dans sa malle en faisant le moins de bruit possible, dans un compartiment secret, qui était protégé par un sort, elle cachait des potions qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. L'une d'elles lui donnait tant de vitalité qu'elle pouvait se passer de sommeil pendant presque une semaine entière et l'autre, et bien son usage était particulier et elle devait le prendre seulement une fois par semaine. Elles surpassaient en efficacité les potions de ce cher maître des potions. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait ni besoin, ni envie de dormir, elle alla rédiger une lettre à Dianne pour lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était penchée sur son bureau, le torse complètement nu alors qu'un fil et une aiguille, qu'elle avait ensorcelé, étaient affairé à recoudre les blessures que les potions n'avaient pas soigné. Elle regretterait surement en rentrant pour les vacances d'avoir tout avoué à Dianne, à sa grande surprise, Dianne lui avait envoyé un courrier il y a quelques jours pour lui expliquer qu'elle acceptait finalement qu'elle revienne à la maison pour les vacances et elle avait même avoué qu'elle avait caché un portoloin dans sa malle en cas d'urgence. Jessamine avait passé la journée à sourire après cette lettre, elle souriait tellement en cours de potion que Rogue l'avait menacé de la mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année si elle n'arrêtait pas. Elle se glissa le papier dans la gueule de Styx pour qu'elle aille porter cette lettre à un hibou puis elle décida finalement d'aller se coucher, parce qu'après cette soirée elle devait absolument se reposer pour que ses blessures cicatrises le mieux possible.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec la gorge sèche et un goût amer dans la bouche, elle avait les muscles endoloris si bien qu'il lui fallût un effort considérable pour se redresser. Elle avait dormi sur le ventre, car les plaies qu'elle avait dans le dos avaient besoin beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour guérir. Heureusement qu'elle cicatrisait vite et qu'une semaine était pour elle le temps maximal pour recouvrir d'une blessure. Elle avait le bras engourdi, puisqu'elle avait dormi dessus, c'est pourquoi elle avait eu tant de mal à se relever de son lit. En jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la pièce, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle avait été la dernière à se lever et d'après l'heure affiché sur son radio réveil elle allait être en retard à son rendez-vous. Elle prit rapidement une douche, en faisant attention que l'eau qui coulait sur son dos ne s'infiltre pas dans les plaies qu'elle avait recousu la veille. L'eau fraîche lui fit presque autant de bien que la vue du sang qui disparaissait dans le siphon de la douche, et cette vue aurait pu lui couper le souffle s'il ne s'agissait pas de son propre sang. Une fois fraichement douché et habillé d'un jean, d'un pull bien trop ample mais qui la réchauffait suffisamment et dont le tissus ne caressait pas la peau de son dos. Il était à l'image du Joker, elle aimait beaucoup cet homme, il apportait une certaine fantaisie dans les crimes qu'il commettait. Elle l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'on puisse voir le Joker brandir un pistolet, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres tandis qu'un écriteau « Bang » sortait du canon du pistolet. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval parfaitement ordonnée tout en enfilant ses bottes noires, elle essayait d'être rapide pour ne pas être trop en retard. Elle savait que son rendez-vous serait en colère si elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, ce qui était absurde. En sortant de la salle commune elle découvrit Drago appuyé négligemment contre le mur, fixant les élèves qui passaient avec un regard méprisant. Il portait un costume noir qui le distinguait nettement de tous ses camarades qui avaient des tenues beaucoup plus décontractées que lui. Mais encore, Drago devait aimer attirer les regards sur sa personne, bien qu'à Poudlard personne ne semblait choqué par sa tenue. En revanche, des regards curieux se posaient sur Jessamine, personne ne devait connaître l'existence du Joker dans le monde sorcier, c'est pourquoi son pull attirait tant l'attention. D'ailleurs, c'est en voyant le regard interrogateur que lançait un élève à Jessamine que Drago se rendit compte de sa présence.

 **\- Enfin, je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié,** lança le garçon d'une voix glaciale qui cachait assez mal sa joie de pouvoir enfin quitter les lieux.

Jessamine avait levé les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au regard gris de Drago, qui parut amusé.

 **\- Je sais, c'est choquant** , s'amusa-t-il en suivant docilement la jeune fille.

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Drago** , répondit-elle avec agacement.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner, son rendez-vous devait surement déjà être sur les lieux ou du moins proche d'y être et elle n'apprécierait pas que Jessamine lui fasse perdre un temps précieux.

 **\- Je t'aurai dit bonjour, si tu ne m'avais pas fait attendre si longtemps,** dit le garçon avec un agacement à peine dissimulé.

 **\- Si tu attends des excuses de ma part, tu as le droit de rêver,** riait Jessamine en prenant le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard.

 **\- Tu as passé autant de temps dans la salle de bains dans l'espoir de passer de laide à ridiculement repoussante ?**

 **\- J'essayais de mettre au point le meilleur moyen de te faire perdre ta bonne humeur.**

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, une habitude qu'elle commençait à prendre lorsque ce garçon et sa bêtise l'approchaient de trop près. Elle le voyait dévisager son pull avec un dégoût, qui était visible grâce à son rictus méprisant et écœuré et son nez légèrement retroussé.

 **\- Avec cette tête-là, tu es presque aussi laid que moi !** Fit-elle remarquer, passablement agacé par ce dégoût qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher. Cela devenait presque insultant.

Non pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour le Joker qui avait une bonne allure, selon ses goûts. Elle était plus attirée par son génie machiavélique, mais, dans certains films il apparaissait beau garçon avec ses cheveux d'un vert vibrant et lumineux, ses lèvres rouges déformées par un sourire partagé entre la malice et l'hilarité et ses yeux verts profondément narquois.

 **\- T'aurais pu faire un effort, tout de même, pour qui je vais passer. M'afficher avec une fille aussi mal habillée,** fit-il remarquer d'un air hautain.

Elle eut envie de le pousser du bord d'une falaise, pour le voir s'écraser contre un amas de rocher et ainsi faire disparaitre se sourire suffisant de son visage. Mais, hélas, elle n'avait pas de falaise sous la main. Et puis, elle devait passer assez inaperçus dans une marre d'adolescents. Lorsqu'ils furent en face de l'auberge, la blonde se tourna vers le garçon en affichant son air le plus menaçant, ce qui semblait avoir l'effet recherché sur garçon. Car soudainement, il s'était arrêté, l'étudiant avec les yeux grand ouverts à la fois attentifs et anxieux.

 **\- Ne m'embarrasse surtout pas et par dessus-tout, je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche,** dit-elle dans un murmure pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Une bourrasque de vent souleva ses mèches blondes, dégageant ainsi son visage et lui rendant ainsi son air cruel. Puis en voyant les regards méfiants que lui lançaient les gens autour d'eux, dus à l'expression que les deux adolescents affichaient, l'un menaçant et l'autre presque terrifié, elle enlaça le garçon pour lui chuchoter d'une voix douce qui ne trompait personne, **je n'hésiterai pas à te punir, si tu me désobéis.**

Sur cette note, les deux adolescents entrèrent dans l'auberge . Lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur une brise de vent les accompagna, soulevant quelques capes et robes de sorciers sur son passage, alors que Drago refermait la porte d'un geste brusque. Le bruit que produisit la porte en se claquant attira quelques regards, mais Jessamine ne le remarqua pas, elle était occupée à fouiller la salle de son regard changeant. En ce début de matinée, elle fut surprise de constater que la pièce était assez mal éclairée, certaines tables étaient happées par l'obscurité ce qui était idéal pour ce qui l'amenait ici. L'auberge dégageait une odeur de vieux bois, de poussière et de bière, un mélange peu agréable qui fit plisser le nez de la jeune fille. Son regard fut attiré par une table qui était dissimulée dans la pénombre et en retrait si bien qu'elle fût parfaite pour avoir une conversation que personne n 'était censé entendre. Elle se dirigea donc à cette table, en supposant que c'était celle que son rendez-vous avait choisie, suivi de prêt par Malfoy qui se dévissait le cou pour voir qui ils allaient rencontrer. Tandis qu'ils marchèrent comme un seul homme vers cette table, le parquet sur lequel ils marchaient chuintait et ils soulevaient quelques poussières sur leur passage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la plupart des jeunes sorciers venaient ici, cet endroit était sale et empestait. Lorsque ses yeux, à présent bleus, se posèrent sur la femme gracieusement assise à cette table, Jessamine fut incapable de réprimer un sourire radieux. Elle avait eu raison. La femme se redressait au moment où Jessamine passait à côté d'elle pour l'enlacer tandis qu'un sourire ravie déformait ses lèvres rouges. La femme était un peu plus grand que Jessamine de naturel, mais quand elle portait ses talons, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un géant. En se détachant, après lui avoir rendu son étreinte, Jessamine la détailla avec bonne humeur. Ses lèvres teintées de rouge s'étiraient en un sourire éblouissant et ravissant à la fois. Elle avait la peau lisse et sans le moindre défaut, si bien qu'il fût impossible pour qui que ce soit de déterminer son âge. Ses lèvres teintées de rouge s'étiraient en un sourire éblouissant et ravissant à la fois. Cette femme devait certainement être la définition même de la beauté.

 **\- Leanna, je suis ravie que tu aies pu faire le déplacement,** dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme.

Elle avait complètement oublié la présence de Drago, qui quant à lui avait attrapé la main de Leanna pour lui faire un baise main en se présentant.

 **\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Madame Starline,** dit-il alors que ses lèvres rencontraient la peau brune de la femme, qui affichait un sourire bienveillant.

Jessamine fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer qui elle était, après tout Leanna était le ministre de la magie en France, elle était reconnue, respectée et admirée dans le monde entier pour son efficacité et sa puissance. Elle avait toujours servi le ministère avec dévotion, si bien qu'elle en eût négligé sa vie de famille et que Dianne et Jessamine se rapprochaient le plus d'une famille pour elle que de simples amis. Jessamine avait beaucoup de respect pour elle et l'appréciait autant qu'elle pût apprécier Dianne. Jessamine était bien trop occupé à lancer des sorts, pour que leur conversation reste privée, pour remarquer que les deux jeunes gens venaient de s'asseoir près d'elle et qu'à quelques mètres plus loin Harry et ses amis les observaient.

- **Le voyage n'a pas été fatiguant** , s'enquérait-elle par simple politesse, plongeant ses yeux presque aussi verts que Leanna dans les siens.

 **\- Tu sais bien que non** , s'amusa la jeune femme en posant les paumes de ses mains sur le bois dure de la table. Son regard étudiait Jessamine comme une sonde, elle avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert avec cette jeune femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard s'assombrit et elle se pencha au-dessus de Jessamine pour attraper son menton entre ses doigts avait le regard cerné, les pommettes plus creusées encore que la vieille et un teint à faire pâlir d'envie les zombies. C'est ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ce sort, son corps et sa magie n'était pas habituée à utiliser autant de magie noire.

 **\- Tu as fait appel à Abalam, n'est-ce pas ?**

Comme à son habitude, elle reconnaissait toujours cette lueur qui brillait dans son regard après avoir recours à ce sort. Après tout, c'est elle, sous la demande de Dianne à qui elle ne pouvait rien refuser, qui lui avait appris. Mais, elle détestait savoir que la petite blonde, qu'elle considérait presque comme sa fille, l'utilisait. Rien qu'en imaginant la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir au plan physique, mental et magique Leanna senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Lorsque Jessamine était plus jeune elles rêvassaient des heures en se demandant que serait leurs vies si elle avait été sa fille malheureusement à chaque fois Dianne les ramenait à la dure réalité et envoyait Jessamine finir ses corvées. En grandissant elles avaient perdu cette habitude, Leanna ne pouvait plus se déplacer librement à cause de ses nouvelles fonctions de ministre et Jessamine devenait de moins en moins rêveuse et commençait à se comporter comme un véritable soldat. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de venir chaque week-end où dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, étant ministre ses déplacements étaient épiés et l'emplacement de la demeure de Dianne devait rester un mystère pour la plupart. Alors elle se contentait de lettres ou de long coup de téléphone, parfois elles utilisaient le « magicauphone » mais cela restait rare.

 **\- Oui,** cédât Jessamine en se dégageant doucement, pour ne pas froisser Leanna, les joues rouges de honte qu'on puisse les voir dans cette position.

 **\- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça.**

 **\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Anna. Je me conduisais mal, je devais apprendre et comprendre. Maintenant, je sais que je n'étais pas assez investie dans mon devoir et je m'assure que ce comportement, inadmissible, ne devienne pas une habitude.**

 **\- On croirait entendre Dianne,** soupira Leanna sous le regard curieux de Malfoy, qui ne comprenait pas qui était Abalam et pourquoi Leanna avait l'air si inquiète et furieuse à la fois.

 **\- Toi, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé ?!** S'énerva Leanna en lançant un regard courroucé à Drago.

L'intéressé lança un regard à Jessamine qui hocha la tête pour l'autoriser à prendre la parole, le garçon avait les ongles enfoncé dans la paume de sa main pour contenir la colère qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il avait l'impression d'être un chiot aux ordres de Jessamine en se comportant comme ça et rien ne l'agaçait plus.

 **\- Je l'aide du mieux que je peux à établir une stratégie, à s'informer sur euh... ses « cibles »,** dit-il après que Jessamine lui ait soufflé le mot avec un amusement à peine caché, et je m'assure que sa « couverture » reste réaliste et plausible.

Il était resté calme et civilisé, ce qui était bien plus que ce que Jessamine aurait espéré de sa part, car elle savait bien que sous cette façade de bonne manière il bouillonnait. Elle-même était assez mal à l'aise, elle faisait voltiger sa baguette entre ses doigts avec habilité, essayant de garder son calme. Leanna n'avait jamais compris la valeur qu'avaient les punitions, elles étaient gage de discipline et d'obéissance. Tout ce que Dianne chérissait.

 **\- C'était inévitable, Leanna, ne t'en prend pas à cet idiot** , dit-elle d'un ton détaché qui dissimulait parfaitement son agacement. **Nous devons parler de la seconde phase, j'ai déjà leur confiance, je sais qu'après Halloween et Noël j'aurai noué une amitié solide avec eux. Alors est-ce qu'elle a accepté ma proposition ?**

 **\- Et bien nous pensons que c'est très risqué, ils pourraient comprendre qui tu es, s'ils te surprennent. Elle a décidé de te mettre à l'épreuve, pour que tu mérites cette place, alors tu vas devoir être autonome. Dans un premier temps, elle veut que tu approches le directeur de Durmstrang pour lui faire ta proposition toi-même, débrouilles-toi pour qu'il accepte. Quand ce sera fait et que tu auras ta place à l'école pour assister à leur cours de magie noire, elle veut que tu apprennes toi-même à reproduire la potion qui... et bien, te fournis tout ça** , dit-elle en faisant un geste vague de la main dans sa direction. **Si tu réussis et bien elle t'autorise à continuer les cours de magie noire, puisque tu auras obtenu ta place.**

 **\- Je dois l'approcher toute seule ? Est-ce que j'ai l'autorisation de lui dévoiler mon identité ?**

 **\- Non, il en est hors de question.**

Elle soupira presque découragé à l'idée de devoir faire tout cela toute seule. Elle devait d'abord réussir à approcher cet homme, le convaincre de l'accepter dans son école, tout en restant à poudlard, ensuite elle devrait suivre les cours de magie noire en plus des cours de poudlard, se débrouiller pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaire à sa potion, la fabriquer et tout cela en restant discrète. Sans oublier, l'étape du je sympathise avec l'ennemi avant de le détruire. Cela faisait beaucoup de boulot et très peu de temps. Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas si seule, constata-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Drago qui semblait suivre leur conversation avec intérêt. Elle avait bien heureusement un allié avec elle, il n'était pas si inutile que cela finalement.

 **\- J'ai un autre problème** , dit-elle quand son regard fut attiré par Joshua qui venait à peine de s'engouffrer dans la salle aux bras d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Les enfants Fenlow sont à Poudlard et l'un d'eux m'a reconnu** , murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers Leanna pour qu'elle l'entende. Sa réaction fut telle qu'elle l'avait imaginé, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts si bien qu'on aurait dit deux soucoupes volantes. Elle voyait déjà les rouages de son esprit tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une solution qui les sortirait d'un pétrin incroyable.

 **\- S'ils te questionnent, tu prétends que tes parents t'avaient abandonné à Dianne pendant qu'ils s'affairaient à cause de ministère et qu'en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait ils l'avaient fait exécuter. Personne ne sait qui elle est, pour ses apparences publiques nous nous chargerons de lui donner une nouvelle identité.**

 **\- Elle la reconnaîtra,** répondit Jessamine en imaginant Crecaïda, le regard farouche étudiant Dianne avec effroi et l'envoyant à Azkaban avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette idée glaça le dos de Jessamine qui en frissonnait.

 **\- On lui donnera une nouvelle apparence, Dianne pourrait facilement créer une potion.**

 **\- Et si elle avait des effets secondaires ?** Répliqua Jessamine en levant les yeux au ciel, qui venaient de passer de verts à un noir si sombre qu'ils ressemblaient à deux puits creusés dans ses pupilles.

 **\- Je connais un sort, de magie noire,** les interrompus Drago, **cela permet de se façonner une nouvelle apparence plus ou moins temporairement, il faut juste éviter les miroirs qui eux ne sont pas trompés par le charme.**

 **\- Tu vois, il est utile, finalement** , s'amusa Jessamine sous le regard exaspéré de Leanna.

 **\- Bien, la phase deux débutera lors de la grande réception de Noël, la guerre aura changé bien des choses,** fit-elle en se levant.

Après la fin de la guerre, il avait été décidé que le ministère organiserait une réception à chaque noël pour fêter la victoire des survivants. C'était aussi un moyen de renouer les vieilles amitiés ou de garder un oeil sur les personnes en qui le gouvernement n'avait plus confiance. Comme les Malfoys, qui avaient échappé à Azkaban, simplement grâce au témoignage de Harry et de Hermione en la faveur de Drago et de sa mère. Blaise aussi avait penché en sa faveur. Enfin, Jessamine avait prêté peu d'intérêt à cette affaire, elle était bien trop retournée par la perte de ses parents. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les rangs de son père, publiquement, quand elle avait appris sa mort. Elle n'avait même pas eu la chance de le rencontrer, Harry lui avait retiré cela et elle comptait bien lui faire payer.

Jessamine se leva à son tour pour enlacer une dernière fois Leanna, qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant un bon bout de temps. La jeune femme en profita pour glisser un téléphone, à connexion sécurisé pour que personne n'entende ses conversations, et un magicauphone dans les poches arrières de son jean. Puis, elle remontant ses mains sur ses épaules elle recula légèrement pour la contempler avec une affection visible dans le regard.

 **\- Ce que tu as grandi, je suis fière de toi, Jess,** dit-elle en déposant un baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

Puis elle se tourna vers Drago, elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, déclenchant un grognement de sa part puis elle sortit discrètement de l'auberge sous le regard des adolescents. Jessamine avait donné un coup à l'épaule de Drago qui se renfrogna un peu plus.

 **\- Aïe, je n'ai rien fait, pourquoi tu me frappes ?**

 **\- Espèce d'ours mal léché, je t'ai entendu grogner** , répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué alors qu'elle se dirigeait, elle aussi, vers la sortie.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, Drago ne cessait de lancer des regards de droite à gauche, puis une fois sûr que personne ne leur prêtait attention il attrapa la main de Jessamine pour la guider vers la cabane hurlante. Il n'avait pas compris la totalité de la conversation et sa curiosité le dévorait, il voulait en apprendre plus sur le monde qui entourait Jessamine.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'indigna la jeune fille en n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de le suivre.

 **\- Nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation privée,** répondit le garçon alors qu'il la poussait à l'intérieur de la cabane.

L'air à l'intérieur de la cabane était humide et quand ils se déplaçaient ils créaient des sillons de poussières . Jessamine toussa à plusieurs reprises gênée par la poussière qui se coinçait dans sa gorge, elle secouait la main devant son visage avec le mince espoir de purifier l'air qu'elle respirait. La cabane n'était pas très grande, il y avait tout juste assez de place pour un lit à baldaquin couvert de poussière. Le plancher grinçait sous leur pas, à moins que ce soit des murmures, Jessamine n'en avait aucune idée. Elle aurait pu être terrifiée par cette cabane si elle ne lui rappelait pas le grenier dans lequel elle avait passé tant de nuits enfermées.

\- Chouette endroit pour avoir une conversation, s'exclama Jessamine soudainement irrité, elle commençait à avoir mal au dos, elle n'avait pas suffisamment bien refermé ses plaies et elle sentait le début d'une migraine affluer à ses tempes.

 **\- Qui est Abalam ?**

Jessamine leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupire beaucoup trop bruyant, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir tout lui expliquer, elle glissa donc une main dans sa poche arrière pour en sortir son magicauphone, il n'en existait qu'un exemplaire dans le monde. Dianne l'avait fait construire par les Fenlow, les parents de Joshua, ils étaient des génies informatiques et savaient mêler avec brio l'informatique et la magie. Le magicauphone avait une sphère concentrique, mais était assez épais pour ne pas être confondu avec un disque, une partie, au centre, pouvait être détaché pour être inséré à l'oreille de l'utilisateur, s'il n'avait pas envie de partager ses découvertes. Jessamine ne savait pas comment définir son utilité, les moldus auraient décrit cela comme un ordinateur magique, mais il était bien plus pratique que cela. Elle avait accès à absolument tout ,avec elle pouvait espionner des conversations, localiser n'importe qui, avoir accès à n'importe qu'elle information, grâce à la magie. Enfin, presque toutes les informations, cet objet avait tout de même des limites. C'était comme étendre le moteur de recherche des moldus aux information magiques.

 **\- Allumage,** dit-elle à voix haute en le posant au sol.

Une lumière s'éleva du centre du magicauphone et un carré bleu s'élevait sous leurs yeux, pareille à un bureau d'ordinateur basique, attendant qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Prépare-toi au visionnement d'un souvenir,** dit-elle en tapotant légèrement sa baguette contre ses cheveux pour qu'une mèche lumineuse s'extirpe de son crâne, elle guida son cheveu jusqu'à Joker, le nom qu'elle avait donné à l'intelligence à la fois artificielle et magique qui suivait ses instructions. Sous les yeux ébahis de Drago, qui cherchait à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, Joker avait pris la forme d'un puits d'où s'échappait une lumière rouge aveuglante. Au moment où Jessamine fit tomber son cheveux dans la lumière rouge les deux adolescents furent happé dans le puits non sans que Drago pousse un cri de surprise.

 _Ils attristèrent sur de l'herbe encore humide à cause de la rosé du matin, Jessamine mit quelques secondes avant de se relever alors que Drago lui était encore secoué par leur chute. Il avait la joue enfoncé dans l'herbe et les yeux grand ouvert sous le choc, la chute était toujours surprenante la première fois. Jessamine étudia le paysage avec un oeil mauvais, elle reconnaissait parfaitement le jardin dans lequel elle avait passé des heures et des heures à apprendre à voler, sans succès, à attraper des souris pour les exterminer et à s'entraîner au combat sorcier avec Dianne. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle voulait simplement lui montrer ce qui s'était passé hier pas quelques années plus tôt. Elle réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de sortir d'ici pour changer de souvenir quand elle aperçut la petite Jessamine qui courrait, toute joyeuse, vers son balai. Il se tenait juste à côté de Drago qui venait à peine de se relever et qui épousait les plis de son pantalon. Il fallut que la petite Jessamine le traverse pour qu'il remarque sa présence et vue son regard il ne semblait pas faire le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes filles. La petite courrait dans les bras de Dianne qui semblait nerveuse, contrairement à la jeune fille qui exaltait de joie. Elle se souvenait de ce jour et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le revivre._

 _-_ _ **On doit s'en aller,**_ _dit-elle à Drago alors que la petite Jessamine allait à l'intérieur de la maison qui paraissait petite et inhabité à cause d'un sort qu'avait jeté Dianne._

 _ **\- Ça à l'air intéressant,**_ _fit-il en secouant la main vers elle pour qu'elle le laisse observer la scène._

 _Mais Jessamine agrippait sa manche avec rage, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de partager ce souvenir avec qui que ce soit et encore moins Drago. Elle le tirait vers elle, mais au lieu de les guider vers la sortie, cela n'eut pour effet que de les faire tomber à la renverse, l'un à coté de l'autre. Jessamine pestait sous le rire de Drago qui avait eu le temps de se redresser pour être assis, il avait enfouis ses coudes dans la terre et ses mains soutenait sa tête. Il observait la scène avec délectation. Jessamine, elle, fermait les yeux et essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre, de plus agréable._

 _Dianne était grande et il émanait une puissance incontestable chez elle, elle aurait pu mettre le monde à ses pieds si elle l'avait voulu, mais elle restait discrète. Elle avait été une meilleure sorcière que Dumbledore, son père, sa mère et tout les grands noms de la magie réuni. Tout comme Leanna elle avait l'un de ses visages qui empêchait qui que ce soit de deviner son âge, mais elle était encore plus belle que Leanna, enfin aux yeux de Jessamine. À cette époque, elle n'était pas encore très sévère avec Jessamine et souriait beaucoup plus. Son sourire était lumineux et pouvait éclairer les mauvais jours, malheureusement, au fils des années il était devenu de plus en plus rare._

 _Elle était penché au dessus du Magicauphone, qu'elle positionnait comme il le fallait, son visage était déformé par la concentration et de longues boucles brunes retombaient sur son visage, le cachant à la vue des adolescents. Elle se redressa finalement en affichant une mine sérieuse, mais une lueur de fierté, mêlé à de l'appréhension, brillait dans ses yeux verts._

 _ **\- Allumage,**_ _dit-elle à Joker de sa voix douce et sévère à la fois._

 _Drago ne le vit pas, mais Jessamine qui la connaissait beaucoup mieux, remarqua son appréhension. Elle caressait nerveusement l'étoffe de sa jupe dont elle effaçait les plis, il s'agissait d'une jupe crayon noir qu'elle avait remonté jusqu'au dessus de son nombril ou pendait mollement les bord de la chemise blanche qu'elle avait coincé dans sa jupe._

 _ **\- Passe une com' à Bellatrix**_ , _fit-elle alors que le point lumineux dansait dans l'air tandis qu'il attendait d'avoir accès à Bellatrix._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard une femme apparut devant Dianne, elle faisait dos aux adolescent alors ils ne pouvaient que distinguer ses habits de prisonnière et ses cheveux bouclés enchevêtré dans une masse sombre._

 _ **\- Bellatrix,**_ _fit Dianne avec politesse._

 _Drago avait ouvert de grands yeux en découvrant sa tante devant lui, il venait de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'époque où elle était en vie et enfermé à Azkaban. Mais, un détails lui avait échappé, un détails presque insignifiant et qui pourtant serait capable de changer définitivement la relation qui unissait les deux adolescents. Jessamine l'avait toujours su, mais les malfoy qui ne connaissaient pas l'identité de sa mère ne s'en doutaient pas. Ce qui l'amusait beaucoup et lui rappela ce que lui avait dit Dianne un jour « il y a toujours une part de vérité dans un bon mensonge, Jessamine ». Elle lui avait dit ça après que la jeune fille avait prétexté qu'un vampire avait essayé de la tuer pour justifier l'état de ses draps, ce qui se révélait être une histoire beaucoup plus complexe._

 _ **\- J'aurais du me débarrasser d'elle tant qu'il en était encore temps, voilà qu'elle me fait perdre mon temps maintenant**_ _, s'agaça Bellatrix en jetant des coups d'oeil furieux vers la maison._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)

J'essaie de les faire de plus en plus long, est-ce que ce nouveau format vous plait ou vous préférez qu'ils soient plus courts ? :D

Pensez à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, cela me ferait plaisir ! **

Bisous et au prochain chapitre !

PS : Pour ceux qui connaissent Wattpad j'y publie aussi la fiction où je fais un graphic pour chaque chapitre alors si vous voulez voir ce que cela donne n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ( story/64315398-the-devil%27s-daughter )


	14. 13 Murderer

_Jessamine fut retourné par les mots de sa défunte mère, elle pouvait sentir son estomac se contractr sous l'émotion, et elle devinait qu'il en fut de même pour la petite fille qui était dissimulé derrière un buisson à quelques centimètres à peine des deux femmes. Elle pouvait sentir la bille remonter dans sa gorge sous le choc, elle avait passé tellement de temps à essayer d'oublier ce moment douloureux qu'elle fut bouleversée de devoir le revivre encore. Avec Drago qui plus est. Elle serra les poings pour se retenir de hurler de rage, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard surpris de Drago, elle qui était passée maître dans l'art de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait._

 _\- Dis-lui de se dépêcher avant que je ne m'en débarrasse une fois pour toute, rugit sa mère en attrapant la baguette de Dianne pour lui prouver qu'elle était sérieuse._

 _Ça, Jessamine, le savait. Celle du passé tout comme celle du présent, son estomac se serra à nouveau comme révulsé par la réalisation que sa propre mère avait souhaité sa mort et a de nombreuses reprises. Enfin, durant les premières années de sa vie, quand Jessamine avait développé un goût plus prononcé pour le meurtre et la torture sa mère avait commencé à l'apprécier. La petite Jessamine qui tremblait de tous ses membres observait sa mère avec une peur grandissante, elle gonfla la poitrine pour se donner du courage avant de sortir de sa cachette d'un air résolu. Déterminée à prouver à sa mère que sa vie avait une valeur inestimable._

 _\- Ah, tu es là, toi ! S'agaça Bellatrix en déposant un regard glacial sur sa fille, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour la prendre dans ses bras comme Jessamine l'avait espéré. Elle ne parut pas non plus ravie de la voir, contrairement à sa fille qui avait été si heureuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa mère. Il s'agissait surement de leur première rencontre si on ne prenait pas en compte le jour de sa naissance et les portraits de sa mère avec qui elle avait eut de nombreuses conversations._

 _\- Ma... ( Dianna lui lançait un regard froid en guise d'avertissement. ) Mère, dit Jessamine en faisant une courbette respectueuse, elle essayait de dissimuler son anxiété derrière un sourire timide._

 _\- Enfourche ce balai et vole, mon enfant, grimaça-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot._

 _L'enfant dévisagea sa mère avec méfiance, elle avait remarqué ses doigts blanchis alors qu'elle agrippait sa baguette en lorgnant la petite fille. L'adolescente déglutit en même temps que l'enfant sous le regard perplexe de Drago qui commençait à comprendre. La petite fille réussie à faire voler son balai au bout de la troisième tentative, de la sueur commençait à se former sur sa nuque et son front était plissé sous la concentration. Elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout le balai qui s'envolait beaucoup trop haut et beaucoup trop vite. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle sentait son sang pulser sur ses tempes, à son âge et ce qui était normal, elle était impressionné très vite et l'idée de tomber de son balai la terrifiait, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. De là où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait pas entendre le rire cruel de sa mère, mais sa version adolescente, elle, l'avait entendu et écumait de rage._

 _\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était parfaitement inutile ! S'amusa Bellatrix en agitant la baguette sous le nez de Dianne._

 _\- J'aurai aimé que cette monstrueuse erreur, incompétente et ridicule, ne soit jamais né ! Ajouta la brune avec un sourire cruel et une lueur de folie dans le regard._

 _Dianne, elle , semblait inquiète pour la jeune fille. Jessamine ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais, elle observait le balai zigzaguer dans le vide comme s'il était possédé avec une horreur et une impuissance croissante. Elle avait planté ses dents blanches dans ses lèvres rouges pour s'empêcher d'arracher sa baguette à Bellatrix._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle n'est pas encore assez entraînée, mais tu verras. Elle lui serra plus utile que n'importe lequel d'entre nous !_

 _\- Oserais-tu dire que je ne lui suis pas utile ? S'énerva Bellatrix en enfonçant le bout de sa baguette dans la joue de Dianne qui la contemplait pas le moins du monde impressionnée._

 _\- Laisse la fille vivre, elle te prouvera sa valeur !_

 _\- Elle n'a aucune valeur, répondit sa mère en grinçant des dents tandis que son regard se levait vers sa fille qui avait peu à peu repris le contrôle de son balai._

 _Elle étudiait sa mère avec un regard froid et agacé, elle était peut-être jeune mais elle savait pertinemment reconnaître un regard meurtrier quand elle en voyait un. Dianne avait exactement le même quand elle s'acharnait sur les moldus pour repousser ses pulsions meurtrière, combattre le mal par le mal. Pour s'empêcher de faire du mal à la jeune fille, si on ne compte pas les punitions, elle devait sacrifier des vies moldus de temps à autre. Cela lui permettait aussi d'apprendre l'art de la torture à Jessamine._

 _\- Je veux la voir morte !_

 _\- Elle ne mérite pas de vivre, ajouta la brune en levant la baguette vers la jeune fille._

 _\- Avada Ke.._

 _\- NON ! S'écrièrent Jessamine et Dianne en duo._

 _Un vent puissant et magique s'élevait autour d'eux, soulevant la chevelure brune de la petite fille et lui donnant ainsi un air terrifiant. Elle avait la main levée vers sa mère, sa baguette semblait vibrer entre ses doigts alors qu'un jet rouge en sortait pour frapper sa mère qui lançait déjà un sort de protection. Jessamine avait les joues rouges sous la concentration et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle agrippait le manche de son balai si fort que ses doigts étaient blancs, elle essayait de combattre sa mère, une grande sorcière à la fois dangereuse et puissante et son coeur qui s'était fissuré quand elle avait compris que sa mère ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait surement jamais. Bien qu'au fil des années Jessamine s'était persuadé du contraire, qu'elle avait conclu que sa mère lui en voulait pour une quelconque raison, la peine qu'elle lut sur le visage de sa version plus jeune l'avait laissé bouche bée. Un mélange de peine, de souffrance et de détermination déformait son visage enfantin tout comme un mélange d'amusement, de cruauté et de folie déformait celui de sa mère._

 _Ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère dansaient autour d'elle, les bourrasques de vent semblaient suivre sa colère, qui était entièrement dirigée vers sa mère. Contrairement à sa jeune fille, elle semblait imperturbable et ne cilla même pas une seconde, ses pieds étaient fermement cramponnés au sol ce qui empêchait le vent de l'emporter._

 _\- Tu nous fais honte, à ton père et à moi ! Dit sa mère d'une voix cruelle et sans émotion._

 _La petite Jessamine réprima un hoquet de surprise et alors que le vent créait des sillons de poussière et de terres, aveuglant momentanément sa mère la jeune fille lança son balai dans sa direction. Le balai siffla dans l'air à une vitesse hallucinante, cueillant sa mère par le ventre et la projetant droit vers le mur. Dianne se jeta sur le magicauphone pour mettre fin à la communication et ainsi empêcher la brune de riposter. Pendant ce temps, le corps de la petite Jessamine siffla dans l'air tandis qu'elle tombait, bien que la chute soit imminente la petite fille semblait à la fois sereine et détendu. Finalement, son corps s'écrasa sur le sol après une chute de quelques mètres produisant un grand crac et faisant apparaître un nuage de poussière et de terre autour de la fille._

 _La blonde frémit d'horreur en se rappelant la douleur qui l'avait traversé, la peur qui ne l'avait pas quitté et la pointe de culpabilité qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Elle avait été terrifiée à l'idée que sa mère tente à nouveau de la tuer, elle, sa propre fille. Drago attrapa son coude pour obliger la jeune fille à lui faire face, alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de l'horreur de cette scène._

 _\- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce et calme._

 _Elle tourna son regard à présent noir de colère vers le garçon, ses cheveux blonds qui avaient poussés retombaient à présent sur son front et son regard exprimait de la sympathie et un léger dégout qu'il essayait de dissimuler derrière un sourire timide._

 _\- Oh, il a un cerveau, c'est bon de l'apprendre._

 _\- Donc Bellatrix est ta mère, reprit-il, il était livide et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effroi._

 _Jessamine croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, l'examinant avec un amusement grandissant. Elle avait eu la même réaction en réalisant qu'elle était de la même famille que les Malfoy, Dianne lui avait appris quelques jours avant qu'elle n'essaie de les recruter._

 _\- Ça y est ? La lumière s'est faite dans ta petite tête blonde ? Demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage de Drago pour le contempler avec une lueur de malice dans le regard._

 _Il hoqueta d'horreur alors que les mots semblaient lui manquer ou alors il avait du mal à réaliser qu'un psychopathe de plus était du même sang que lui._

 _\- Tu es ma cousine ? S'enquerra-t-il avec un mélange d'horreur, de dégout et de perplexité dans le regard._

 _\- Bravo, tu as mis un certain temps à comprendre, s'amusa-t-elle en glissant les mains dans ses poches._

 _\- Alors, ton alibi ? Le mensonge ? C'en est pas un._

 _Elle glissa un doigt sur son menton en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question puis d'une voix douce et amusé elle répondit :_

 _\- Et bien, je viens de France, j'ai perdu mes deux parents pendant la guerre et je suis véritablement ta cousine, alors je suppose que non._

 _\- Tu.. Tu.._

 _Drago avait vraiment l'air perplexe, quelques détails manquaient de logique dans cette affaire et cela il semblait s'en rendre compte. Jessamine pencha le visage sur le coté pour l'étudier sous un angle différent, visiblement amusé par la situation._

 _\- Je quoi ?_

 _\- Tu m'as embrassé.._

 _\- C'est faux, le coupa la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Tu as failli, reprit-il en lui lançant un regard méprisant qui provoqua un gloussement chez la jeune fille._

 _\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Penses-tu vraiment que les psychopathes dans mon genre ont des limites ?_

 _Elle s'approcha du garçon pour attraper sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, elle lui abaissa le visage pour qu'il soit obligé de la regarder en face._

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé et je ne t'embrasserais jamais, dit-elle fermement, de plus en plus agacé par le dégout qu'elle voyait dans son regard._

 _Soudain, ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le jardin qui bordait la maison de Dianne mais dans une pièce si bien éclairé que Jessamine dû mettre ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger les yeux. De l'extérieur la maison paraissait minuscule c'est pourquoi il pouvait sembler étrange que la pièce soit si grande. La décoration était simple, faite de meubles en bois vernis, de chaudrons scintillant, d'une armoire en bois pleine de potions, d'ingrédients et de livres. Dianne était assise en face d'une table, un mince sourire aux lèvres et un regard pleins de compassion envers la petite Jessamine qui était assise sur la table. La petite fille avait les joues bouffis, les yeux gonflés et ses larmes tout justes sèches laissaient des trainés sur ses joues. Elle observait Dianne créer la potion qui ferait d'elle une jeune fille au regard si particulier._

 _\- C'est vrai que je ne pleurerais plus jamais ?_

 _\- Je te le promets, répondit Dianne en ajoutant un oeil de licorne dans le mélange._

 _\- Mère pense que je suis faible, dit la petite fille d'une voix tremblante, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, trahissant sa peine._

 _\- Et bien, il n'y a que les faibles qui pleurent. Et bientôt tu ne seras plus en mesures de pleurer, répondit la jeune femme en prenant le menton de la petite fille entre ses doigts. Écoutes moi attentivement Jessamine, ta mère est une grande sorcière mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle a toujours raison. Elle se trompe quand elle affirme que tu es inutile et que tu ne mérites pas de vivre, car crois moi tu seras amener à faire de grandes choses._

 _Jessamine se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment, le lendemain Dianne avait commencé à l'élevé comme on élevait un soldat. Si jusqu'à cet instant Jessamine était autorisé à jouer, à être parfois insouciante comme une enfant de son âge, à se montrer faible ou encore à essayer de se faire des amis moldus pour ne pas être seule ce jour marqua la fin de cette vie là. Les semaines qui précédaient ce changement Dianne lui avait appris quel serait le but de sa vie, lui avait appris des sorts de plus en plus dangereux, lui avait révélé les expériences qu'elle avait mené sur elle et elle l'avait poussé à torturer un chien._

 _\- Tu veux dire que je ferais des potions comme toi ?_

 _\- Tu pourras faire tout ce dont tu rêves ( Elle fit couler un peu de potion dans un verre qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille ) Rien, ni personne ne saura t'imposer de limites, mon enfant._

 _Jessamine but la potion sans hésiter, elle avait totalement confiance en Dianne, bien plus qu'en n'importe qui. Les larmes se tarissaient de plus en plus et puis finalement ses canaux lacrymaux furent incapable d'en laisser échapper. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ronds de surprises, Dianne eut un mouvement de recule. Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges qu'un rubis, Jessamine étudiait Dianne avec une confusion grandissante._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Un petit effet secondaire, ne t'en fait pas !_

 _Drago pouffa de rire en s'approchant de la petite Jessamine qui avait les sourcils froncés. Jessamine fut prise d'un sentiment de mal être en voyant sa version plus jeune arborer des yeux rouges, elle lui rappelait les enfants effrayant que l'on voyait dans les films d'horreurs._

 _\- Qu'elle est affreuse, ricana Drago en dévisageant la petite fille._

 _\- Surveille tes propos,crétin, c'est de moi que tu parles._

Jessamine se sentit happé par quelque chose et en lançant un regard vers Drago elle comprit que leur petit tour dans ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient ici. Les deux adolescents furent projeté sur le sol poussiéreux avec une telle violence que cela arracha un gémissement à Jessamine. Elle se redressa ensuite en secouant ses membres douloureux, lançant un regard circulaire pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le magicauphone pour le récupérer. Drago, lui, était toujours étalé au sol , le visage déformé par une grimace et le regard assombris par une haine dévorante.

\- Mes parents sont au courant ?

\- Que leur fils est un crétin ? J'espère que oui.

Il lui lança un regard noir, il avait la mâchoire crispé preuve qu'il n'était pas sensible à l'humour de Jessamine. Non pas que ce soit une véritable blague, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Non et je préférais que cela ne change pas, dit-elle froidement en lui lançant un avertissement du regard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, siffla-t-elle en époussetant son jean poussiéreux.

Jessamine détacha une espèce de bille du boitier du magicauphone, elle l'inséra dans son oreille droite sous le regard haineux de Drago. Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à son attitude puéril, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir la magie que renfermait cette bille, chaude et réconfortante. Au bout de quelques minutes des donnés emplirent son champs de vision, en reposant son regard sur Drago elle put lire :

Drago Malefoy

5 juin 1999

Parents : Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy

Cible favorable : Genoux gauche

Doué pour l'Occlumancie

Rythme cardiaque : 170

Un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres roses, ce petit objet pourrait faciliter sa mission plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Le regard de dégout à l'état pure que lui lançait son cousin agaçait profondément la jeune fille, elle devinait facilement ce à quoi il devait penser à cet instant. Oui, ils avaient failli s'embrasser et oui, elle savait déjà qu'ils étaient réellement cousins. Mais, quand on est une sociopathe, mêlé d'une psychopathe depuis le plus jeune âge les moeurs n'ont strictement aucun pouvoir moralisateur sur notre esprit. Enfin, c'était la façon dont Jessamine voyait les choses.

\- Qu'est- ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

* * *

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? S'époumona Dianne qui avait les joues rouges de colères et dont le regard pouvait surement lancer des éclairs.

Jessamine qui jusque là était penché sur le corps sans vie d'un moldu et qui avait les doigts enfoncé dans sa cage thoracique releva lentement le visage. La jeune femme l'a sermonnait depuis de longues minutes déjà sans que la fille ne s'en rende compte, ce qui agaça encore plus la femme qui poussa un grognement féroce en découvrant le regard hébété de Jessamine. La fille était rentré depuis quelques jours déjà pour les vacances de noël et elle avait passé son temps à retrouver ses repaires en matière de torture, d'anatomie humaine et de meurtre lent et jubilatoire. Elle essuya le sang de sa victime, qui était un homme âgé qu'elle avait trouvé sous un pont, sur son débardeur blanc. Personne ne remarquerait la disparition de sa victime c'est pourquoi elle l'avait choisi et c'est pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Dianne. Jessamine avait à présent la chair de poule, pas certaine que ce soit à cause de l'humidité que renfermait les cachots ou l'angoisse que lui inspirait parfois Dianne.

\- Plaît-il ? Demanda l'adolescente en attachant ses cheveux blonds dans une queue de cheval en désordre, y laissant des traces de sang.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui apprendre qui était ta mère et toi tu lui montres tes souvenirs, je t'avais dit de ne pas mettre en oeuvre cette idée d'épouvante d'halloween et tu le fais, je t'avais dit de ne pas te lier avec ce traitre, tu le fais, je t'avais dit de garder tes distances avec ce garçon et tu fais le contraire. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « NE LE FAIS PAS », pauvre idiote !

\- Dianne, du calme, s'amusa la jeune fille en déposant son scalpel dans une bassine d'eau.

Elle prit appuie sur la table en fer pour étudier Dianne . Ses cheveux légèrement ondulé tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux vert avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, ses lèvres rouges formaient un rictus agacé mais malgré tout elle restait belle. Même très belle. Elle portait une robe noire, simple, strict et élégante. Elle ne le dirait surement jamais à voix haute mais elle lui avait manqué et elle était heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison, la séparation avait été plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais Dianne était ce qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie, elle représentait la sécurité et l'assurance d'avoir un foyer. La sécurité parce qu'en sa présence Jessamine était plus sûre d'elle, elle n'était pas aussi maladroite qu'elle l'avait été à Poudlard durant ces premiers mois.

\- Je n'ai pas fais exprès de lui montrer ces souvenirs là, je m'excuse mais je pense sincèrement que cela peut nous servir. Quand à Halloween ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute...

\- Pas entièrement ta faute ! La coupa Dianne en s'approchant dangereusement de sa protégé qui elle avait voulu reculé mais ne fit qu'enfoncer les bords de la table dans le creux de ses reins. TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! Quel âge as-tu pour rejeter ainsi la faute sur les autres ? 3 ans, quoi que ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu es si médiocre ces temps-ci.

\- Dianne, il m'a provoqué, cet idiot de Malfoy!

\- Montre moi, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers la lumière bleu qui clignotait à sa droite.

Jessamine n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait sorti son magicauphone, mais ne fut toutefois pas surprise par sa réaction. Elle pouvait parfaitement la comprendre, Jessamine avait été plus que décevante durant les premières phases de sa mission. Alors elle fit glisser un cheveu dans la fente bleu et se laissa happé avec Dianne à l'intérieur.

* * *

Jessamine avait les pieds dans l'eau, depuis la confrontation dans la cabane elle et Drago se retrouvaient chaque soir au lac lorsqu'ils étaient sûr que Joshua ne puisse les épier. Et grâce au magicauphone qui ne quittait plus Jessamine la jeune fille pouvait être informé de chacun de ses mouvements, quand elle le désirait une carte du château se dressait dans son champs de vision pour l'informer des déplacements de n'importe qui.

\- Non, sérieusement, mais pourquoi ils font ça ? Ils n'ont pas d'argent pour s'en acheter ? S'étonna Drago qui était allongé dans l'herbe, sur la rive du lac.

\- Si, mais le but premier selon moi, n'est pas seulement de quémander des bonbons, mais plutôt de parader dans son costume, lui expliqua la jeune fille qui observait pensivement le paysage.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle tentait d'expliquer à Drago la pratique qu'avaient les moldus de la campagne, dans laquelle elle avait grandit, pour Halloween. Elle avait toujours adoré Halloween parce que parfois Dianne la laissait sortir dans le village le plus proche où vêtu de son costume plus ou moins effrayant, elle avait le droit d'effrayer une famille de moldu, puis de les tuer si bon lui semblait pour finalement effrayer d'autres moldus avec ses victimes. Elle ne l'avait fait que deux fois, parce que les nouvelles allaient vites dans ce genre de village et elle avait peur que cela compromette sa couverture à elle et à Dianne. Elle se contentait de visiter les maisons qui participait au concours d'épouvante avec émerveillement, de récolter le plus de bonbons possible et puis en grandissant de partir à la chasse aux vampires. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elle avait rencontré son « premier amour » quelques années plus tôt. Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas d'amour à proprement parler mais de relation sexuelles, il lui avait appris tellement de choses sur le corps féminin et la manière de s'en servir pour rendre fou les hommes. Et pour cela elle lui en était reconnaissante. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait se servir de son corps pour manipuler les hommes, ce qu'elle comptait faire pour ses victimes les moins facilement manipulable.

\- Comme c'est ridicule, pourquoi font-ils cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour le plaisir d'avoir peur ou de prouver que l'on peut effrayer qui que ce soit ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans le fait d'avoir peur, répondit Drago d'une voix trainante.

Jessamine se tourna pour lui faire face, elle se pencha de sorte à ce que son visage soit au dessus de celui de son cousin. Ses mèches blondes retombaient autour du visage du garçon, l'encerclant complètement. Elle affichait un rictus amusé en sachant pertinemment que ce genre de comportement déclenchait depuis peu un très grand dégout chez son cher cousin.

\- Donc tu admets que c'est plaisant d'effrayer les autres ?

Le garçon prit le temps de réfléchir à la question, enfin c'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire croire. En réalité, il essayait de contenir frissons qui le narguaient en apparaissant dès que le souffle chaud de la jeune fille venait caresser sa joue. Il afficha enfin un sourire mauvais qui faisait traitre sur sa figure impassible.

\- Les années de vies de ton père l'ont bien prouvés, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Un éclair passa dans le regard de la jeune fille, qui cette fois était teinté d'un gris anthracite aussi profond que celui du garçon. Elle avait plaqué sa main sur les lèvres du garçon pour qu'il n'ajoute pas un seul mot, puis elle releva son visage pour être sûre que personne ne les ait entendu. Ce qui ne fut pas véritablement nécessaire. Drago avait l'estomac noué en sentant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il avait tout fait pour éviter d'être en contact avec elle depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était réellement sa cousine. Parce que cette attirance qu'il avait pour elle le dégoutait au plus au point, cette tension qui ne cessait de grandir entre eux lui retournait complètement l'estomac parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser. La blonde retira sa main comme si son contact l'avait brûlé, fixant ses doigts sans comprendre, puis en faisant dos à nouveau au garçon elle ajouta d'une voix rauque, teinté de pure méchanceté :

\- Tu serais incapable de faire peur à qui que ce soit, alors ne parle pas d'une chose que tu ne connais pas.

Un rire sans joie franchit la barrière des lèvres de Drago, qui avait pris appuie sur ses coudes pour observer la silhouette de la jeune fille. Si seulement elle savait, se fit-il la remarque. Est-ce qu'elle serait fière ou alors dégoutée ? Se demandait-il. Après tout, il en était arrivée à là à cause d'elle. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait bien plus que 17 ans, il était si facile de l'oublier avec elle. Tout chez elle donnait l'impression qu'elle était une véritable adulte, avec le poids du monde sur les épaules, il pensait souvent qu'elle avait grandi trop vite depuis avoir eu un bref aperçu de son enfance.

\- Très bien, alors évites de parler de beauté, d'intelligence et de physique attirant, lui fit remarquer la garçon en riant, d'un rire mauvais et beaucoup trop rauque.

Elle tourna son visage marqué par l'ennuie vers lui pour lui lancer un regard courroucé avant qu'un rictus tout aussi mauvais étire ses lèvres.

\- Je sais très bien qui ne l'est pas.

\- T'es certaine, tu veux peut-être qu'on compare nos conquêtes ? Ah, mais non, une fille comme toi n'en a surement jamais eu.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, imaginer que Drago puisse penser qu'elle n'ai jamais gouté au plaisir de la chair alors qu'elle utilisait souvent cela comme arme de manipulation la rendait tout bonnement hilare.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? S'agaça le garçon en la voyant essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

\- T...t...tu penses vraiment que je suis vierge ? Dit-elle entre deux rires.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en observant sa silhouette secoué par les rires, bien sur qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle était vierge, il ne s'imaginait pas un monde où qui que ce soit, soit attiré par une tueuse en série, sans âme ni scrupule. C'était assez hypocrite de sa part de penser ainsi parce que lui l'était, bien que cela le répugnait au plus haut point, et surtout qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur cela.

\- Tu as vécu dans une école militaire de super sorcier, alors oui.

\- Je t'en pris, j'ai surement plus de noms à mon tableau de chasse que toi.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Qui est-ce que tu as séduis depuis que tu es ici,moi j'ai...

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas savoir, le coupât-elle d'une voix rauque sans appel. Ne comparons pas ce qui n'est pas comparable..

\- Je suis sûr que j'en ai plus que toi, riait le bond sous le regard noir de sa cousine.

\- Oui et bien moi j'ai tué plus de personne à l'âge de 8 ans déjà que toi tout au long de ta vie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si elle parlait d'une chose aussi simple que faire des gâteaux.

\- Ça ne veut strictement rien dire.

\- Tu te trompes, répliqua-t-elle en agitant ses pieds dans l'eau pour faire sautiller quelques gouttes à sa surface.

\- Ah oui ? Un Malfoy qui se trompe ? Ce n'est pas commun.

\- C'est plus commun que ce que tu ne le penses, regardes, rien qu'en disant cela tu te trompes. Mais, le point n'est pas là, ce que je veux dire c'est que cela veut tout dire. Je suis plus effrayante, plus méchante, plus machiavélique, plus belle...

\- Belle ? S'étouffa Drago, il fit mine de tapoter sur son torse pour retrouver son souffle. J'aurai tout entendu. Non seulement tu n'es pas plus belle que moi mais en plus tu n'es pas plus effrayante, ni plus mé...

\- Pas plus effrayante, le coupa-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais, tu en est sûr ?

\- Tout à fait, répliqua le garçon en relavant la tête avec son éternel air hautain.

\- Prouve le, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Bien, on a qu'a faire un concours, celui qui effraie le plus de personne a gagné.

Mais, elle avait eu une bien meilleure idée, il n'aurait qu'à faire comme ces stupides moldus. Une maison hanté version sorcier, cela serait mille fois plus passionnant que ce concours sans intérêt. Ils avaient donc choisi de faire affronter leur deux maisons, sans en informer le corps professoral, et celle qui effraierait le plus d'élèves aurait gagné. Mais, avant cela il fallait convaincre les autres de participer et cela dans la discrétion la plus absolue. Ce qui n'avait pas été une tache facile, quel élève voulait voir parader des maisons ennemis dans leur salle commune ? C'est Harry qui trouva la solution à son problème quand elle en parla à son groupe d'amis.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'utilisez pas la salle sur demande ? Avait-il demandé en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

Elle l'avait regardé sans comprendre, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique mais il était plongé dans la contemplation de son verre qui se vidait peu à peu.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à l'ensemble de l'attablé qui ne semblait pas réellement intéressée par le sujet de conversation.

\- Une pièce qui apparaît quand on en a besoin, répondit distraitement Harry en attrapant une pomme.

\- Mais c'est géniale cela, répondit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

* * *

\- Génial, fit Drago d'une voix trainante qui cachait mal le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il éprouvait.

Ils étaient tous réuni dans la salle sur demande, Harry et son groupe d'amis, Drago et le sien, s'affrontant du regard sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille.

\- Un peu de calme les enfants, dit-elle avec amusement bien que la pièce était calme. Toutefois, elle faisait référence à la tension étouffante qui ne cessait de grandir autour d'eux.

\- Coopérons avec ... euh, ajouta-t-elle en apposant son doigt contre ses lèvres à la recherche de ses mots.

\- Civilité ? Demanda Joshua qui était le seule, avec Jessamine, pleinement emballé par son idée.

\- Ah, voilà ! Soyez civils... Drago ! S'écriât-Elle en voyant le sourire mauvais qu'il arborait fièrement, même sourire qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à humilier Potter avec une remarque bien senti.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit hausser le ton le regard orageux du garçon dévia vers la jeune fille pour la foudroyer du regard, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille qui était à présent tourné vers les différentes pièces de cette salle.

Il y avait plusieurs pièces, toutes vides pour l'instant mais on voyait bien qu'elles reproduisaient deux appartements distincts. Les deux appartements étaient cependant relié par des escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder au faux balcons qui les couvraient, cette salle était réellement géniale. Drago se chargerait de décorer son appartement pour effrayer les sorciers tandis que Jessamine ferait de même avec l'aide respectif de leur maison. Bien sûr, ce ne serait jamais aussi bien que ce qu'elle avait fait dans le monde moldu puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas se servir de véritable corps et le réalisme était primordiale pour elle, mais elle avait déjà un petite idée de comment rendre cet appartement de l'horreur réaliste. Idée que Joshua avait appuyé quand elle lui en avait parlé, ils étaient devenus de bons amis et leur amitié était presque aussi forte que celle qu'ils avaient en étant petit, bien que le garçon n'en ai aucune idée. Il avait proposé de l'aider et la jeune fille était à la fois septique et reconnaissante.

\- Prépare toi à embrasser ma chaussure lorsque tu auras perdu comme une débutante, fit le blond en lui lançant un regard noir de haine.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en penchant le visage sur le coté pour l'observer sous un nouvel angle.

\- Oh et tu devras aussi être mon esclave, tu sais, faire tout ce que je te demande jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, répliqua le jeune blond avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Oh donc tu veux voir ce que ça fait d'avoir un esclave ? Remarque, c'est commun de vouloir échanger les positions dans de telles situations.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je crois qu'elle est en train de dire que tu es son esclave, Malfoy, s'amusa Harry dont Jessamine avait oublié la présence. À vrai dire, elle avait oublié la présence de tout le monde hormis celle de Malfoy qu'elle aurait voulu exterminer pour lui avoir parler sur ce ton.

\- Oh loué soit les cieux, le sauveur de tous, saint Potter, a un cerveau !

\- Ce n'est pas une remarque que l'on peut te faire, répondit le garçon les joues rouges de colère.

Jessamine était toujours surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Drago réussissait à le mettre en colère, c'était plus qu'amusant.

\- Parce que tu penses être plus intelligent que moi ? Cracha-t-il avec dédain.

\- Si je le pense ? J'en suis persuadé..

\- Je vais te réduire en bouilli que ta saleté de sang de bourbe donnera à son maudit chat.

\- Suffit ! Grogna Jessamine pour les faire taire avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégât. Elle ne fut même pas étonné en voyant que les garçons, qui s'étaient rapprochés surement dans le but de sa battre, avaient reculé de quelques mètres en se lançant des regards courroucés.

\- Toi, contente toi de décorer cette saleté d'appartement, sans faire d'histoire, dit-elle en pointant Drago du doigt.

\- Et toi, occupe toi de faire passer le message, dit-elle a Harry en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Puis avec beaucoup plus de calme et d'amabilité elle se tourna vers les filles qui étaient occupées à discuter un peu plus loin.

\- Les filles, vous m'aidez à jeter des sorts de protections ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione la rejoint avec un sourire amical accroché aux lèvres, elle plus que quiconque avait adoré l'idée de Jessamine. Cela lui rappelait la vie de moldu qu'elle avait mené avec ses parents, avant la guerre, avant poudlard, avant qu'elle n'efface son existence. Jessamine avait appris cela de la bouche de Ginny, un soir où Hermione était complètement effondré sur son lit et qu'elle avait demandé ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, jugeant que si la fille voulait qu'elle le sache elle lui aurait dit. Et puis, au fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce que cette pauvre fille pouvait traverser.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclamèrent-elles en sortant leur baguette.

* * *

\- Mais, bien sûr, fit Joshua en roulant des yeux et en accentuant paresseusement le dernier mot.

\- Je t'assure que si, répondit Jessamine en tirant le livre qui se trouvait sur la table vers elle.

\- Tu ne serais pas capable de faire ça, s'amusa-t-il en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de se plonger dans sa lecture.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Après tout, je suis le grand manie tout dans ces lieux, le grand maître, si tu veux.

\- Est-ce que je dois t'appeler maître Joshua ou crétin suffit ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant une page alors que sous son champ de vision une carte apparaissait pour lui indiquer que personne ne rodait autour de la salle sur demande.

Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine pour finir sa décoration, tout était presque fini, il ne lui manquait plus que « les attractions » principales et tout serait fini. Elle se demandait ce que Drago avait prévu, elle avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il n'avait pas craché le morceau.

\- Je dis juste que ce serait bien cruel, répondit-il avec un ton teinté d'appréhension.

Jessamine releva le visage vers le garçon en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien appréhender et en posant son regard sur lui elle remarqua la façon dont il avait de la regarder et en déduit qu'il appréhendait sa réaction. Un rictus mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres, elle imitait le sourire que Drago semblait affectionner.

\- Peut-être bien que je le suis et puis le but premier est d'effrayer, je ne fais que jouer le jeu.

\- Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, tu t'enfonces dans le vice, tu fais pousser la balance du mauvais coté, tu...

\- Ça va, j'ai compris.

\- Je dis juste que..

\- Joshua ! J'ai compris ! S'impatienta la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

\- Écoutes, j'essaie de m'inspirer du Joker. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait fier de moi en voyant cela ? Fit-elle remarquer en se penchant vers lui pour qu'il puisse voir la lueur de malice qui brillait dans son regard.

Le garçon prit le temps de réfléchir avant de pousser un soupire lasse, haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Je suppose.

\- Tu sais que tu es le seul qui puisses m'aider, personne ne connait le monde des moldus aussi bien que toi.

Elle avait appris au fils des semaines que Joshua et sa soeur avaient dut vivre parmi les moldus durant quelques années pour qu'on ne retrouve pas leur traces. Il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi, mais Jessamine le savait très bien. C'était à cause de Dianne, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle les retrouve.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils avec surprise, bien que son sourire montre assez bien son hilarité.

\- Même Hermione, Harry et le plus moldu des moldus réunis ne s'y connaissent pas aussi bien que toi, céda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Parfait, fit-il et comme cela il s'accepta de l'accompagner se week-end à la recherche des plus meurtrier tueurs en séries, moldus bien sûr, de ce pays.

* * *

\- Parfait ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se laissant tomber face à la pierre tombale.

La pierre tombale indiquait le nom de « Joseph Gronney », un psychopathe tout à fait fascinant qui avait beaucoup de victimes à son compteurs. La pelle qu'elle avait ensorcelé commençait à creuser tandis que la jeune fille rejoignait Joshua, sa lampe torche éclairait les autres tombes alors que son regard était à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

\- Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de lui, donc sur une tombe.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as accompagné ?

\- Parce que les mauvaises idées sont les meilleurs, fit-il en pointant sa lampe sur le visage de la blonde qui plissa les paupières, et que tu m'as carrément supplié.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que je m'en souviens, riait-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Tu as la mémoire sélective alors, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Et en plus, tu me dois un énorme service maintenant, reprit-il en lui lançant un regard narquois.

\- Le service de l'année.

\- Du siècle, plutôt.

\- Je dirais même du millénaire, riait-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers le trou que la pelle avait finis de creuser.

Elle se pencha pour ouvrir le cercueil où se trouvait un corps en plein état de décomposition, Jessamine plissa le nez face à l'odeur de chair pourris et eut un haut le coeur fasse à la vu des larves et des mouches qui rampaient sur le cadavre. La jeune fille se contenta de lui voler un cheveu qu'elle fit tomber dans la fiole qu'elle avait apporté pour que la potion prenne effet puis repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Heureusement qu'il avait été le seul à mourir, elle n'aurait pas gardé son petit déjeuné si elle avait du revoir ces bêtes gesticuler sur son corps comme une vague immonde. Joshua la conduisit ensuite dans une prison moldu, ils avaient du prendre ce qu'il avait appelé un taxi. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, enfin sauf dans les films et séries mais c'était différent. Elle avait détesté l'odeur de cuir que renfermait l'habitacle et avait eut des hauts le coeur durant tout le trajet. Heureusement, il fut incroyablement court.

Une fois devant la prison « Brixton » les deux adolescents se dirigèrent derrière la façade de la prison pour boire les potions que Jessamine avait créer avec l'aide de Drago, qui pensait que cela allait servir à Dianne, en toute tranquillité. La transformation était assez douloureuse mais aucune des deux adolescent n'émirent ne serait-ce qu'un seul son. Jessamine eut l'impression que ses os s'allongeaient, que ses muscles rétrécissaient, que ses cheveux devenaient plus court et elle pouvait nettement sentir de drôles de picotement à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle attrapa le portable de Joshua pour regarder son reflet sur l'écran noir, elle avait des yeux en amandes d'un vert rassurant, elle avait un nez droit fin et un sourire qui creusait ses fossettes au coin des lèvres. Avec ses longs cheveux blond cendré elle avait presque l'air innocente bien que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Si Drago te voyait peut-être que pour une fois il n'aurait pas honte d'être de ta famille, fit remarquer Joshua en la dévisageant.

Le jeune fille lui lança un regard noir face à l'insulte déguisée puis en profita pour le détaillé, il avait un visage sévère avec son teint sombre et cireux, il avait des yeux turquoise qui ne changeait pas réellement de son regard habituel, en revanche ses cheveux hirsutes dénotait par rapport à sa chevelure habituelle. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage et elle se sentait honteuse à l'idée que son identité lui échappe autant.

\- Krum, dit-il face au regard curieux de Jessamine.

\- Je le savais, dit-elle en se renfrognant.

Le soleil entamait sa longue chute à l'horizon alors que ses rayons éclairaient à peine la façade de la prison, qui avait une allure vieillot et totalement sinistre. Jessamine en aurait froid dans le dos si elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait azkaban, c'était un endroit où elle n'aimerait pas du tout finir. Devant la prison se tenaient des gardes en uniforme bleu qui ne leur accordèrent aucun regard quand Joshua et elle entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils se firent passer pour « Natalie Grenlow » et « Peter Petlanne » deux célèbres psychologue criminels. Peter devait rendre visite à une meurtrière qui avait beaucoup inspiré Jessamine dans la manière de manipuler les hommes, quant à Natalie elle devait s'entretenir avec un génie de la torture. Elle avait toujours rêvé du moment où elle le rencontrerait, elle s'était toujours imaginé comparer leur deux techniques, échanger les meilleurs moyens de faire perdre la tête à leur victimes. Pour paraître plus professionnel elle avait revêtu une jupe crayon noire assortie d'un chemisier crème et avec ceci une paire de talon vertigineuse. Ce qui l'empêchait de marcher rapidement, mais en même temps elle fut ravie de pouvoir prendre son temps pour contempler les lieux. L'endroit ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'elle avait vu dans les films, les prisonniers étaient réunis derrière des barreaux pour lui faire des propositions douteuses. Ils donnaient l'impression qu'un poisson fragile venait de plonger dans la mer au requin alors qu'en réalité, c'était elle le requin et eux ses poissons-chat.

\- Nous devons procéder à une fouille, fit l'un des gardes en lançant un regard lubrique à la jeune adolescente.

\- Caresse la pour moi, s'écria l'un des prisonnier à l'intention du garde qui lui prenait sa remarque avec amusement.

Jessamine lui lança un regard noir qui fit disparaître son sourire amusé, tandis qu'il procédait à la fouille corporelle, bien évidemment il ne trouva rien qui pouvait trahir sa véritable nature. Et avant de suivre le garde pour avoir un entretien privé avec l'un de ses criminels favoris, elle alla près de la cellule d'où provenait la voix qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Oh, moi aussi j'ai le droit de te fouiller ma jolie, claironna le prisonnier en affichant un regard pervers.

\- Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ? Demanda-t-elle d'un calme qui ne pouvait que présager le pire.

\- Jonathan Green, répondit-il alors que son sourire suffisant ne le quittait pas.

\- C'est un nom que je n'oublierais pas, dit-elle d'un ton glacial puis elle chuchota assez bas pour être sûr qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, quand je reviendrais pour te trancher la langue et te la faire avaler.

L'homme ne sembla pas prendre sa menace au sérieux puisqu'il éclata de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter un peu plus la jeune sorcière qui le dévisagea avec haine. Le garde hoqueta pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée alors Jessamine le suivi avec un sourire serein, qu'est ce qui la rendait si sereine ? L'assurance qu'elle repartirait de cette prison en ayant commis un meurtre.

\- Je ne veux pas de garde dans la salle, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent arrivé devant une porte blindé en piteuse état.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Cet homme est très dangereux, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à rappliquer au monde cris, fit-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce sous le regard inquiet du garde.

La pièce était plus petite que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, les murs en béton était couverts de traces de sang, de quelques perforations qui devaient être du à des coups violents. La pièce était froide et humide ce qui déclencha de violents frissons chez la jeune fille et enfin une petite table en fer trônait au milieu de la pièce pour assurer les entretiens. Le prisonnier était déjà assis à sa place, les pieds et les mains enchainés, il dévisageait la jeune femme avec un intérêt malsain.

\- On est venu parader dans la cage au loup ? S'amusa-t-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Je ne vois aucun loup, ici, juste quelques brebis sauvages, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de l'homme qui ne semblait pas satisfait de sa remarque.

\- Que voulez-vous, ma gazelle ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Jessamine posa négligemment ses coudes sur la table pour déposer son visage entre ses mains, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'homme qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle le pensait plus terrifiant d'apparence alors qu'en réalité il semblait simplement intelligent, charismatique et plutôt beau garçon. Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme dont la cruauté déformait les traits, qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Vous parlez de vos techniques, répondit calmement la jeune fille, comment faites vous pour leur ôter les os, un ou deux organes, tout en les gardant conscient et tout en les maintenant en vie le plus longtemps possible ? Même pour moi, cela paraît impossible.

L'homme l'observait avec une méfiance à peine dissimulé faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts pour se donner contenance.

\- Mes techniques ? Qu'êtes vous donc une tueuse en série wanna be ?

Jessamine se pencha légèrement, consciente des caméras qui les observait, pour lui chuchoter d'un ton empreint à l'amusement :

\- Wanna be ? Combien de victime avez-vous fait ? 40 ? Et cela fait de vous le maître suprême des tueurs en série.

\- Savez-vous comme il est difficile de tuer un vampire ? Je pense que cela vaut au moins 20 moldus, donc en matière de meurtre je suis plus expérimenté que vous, ajouta la jeune fille en levant la main vers le visage du meurtrier pour lui arracher un cheveu.

\- Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de vos techniques. Imaginez vous ce qu'une potion à l'écaille de dragon est capable de faire aux os ? ( Elle le fixa avec intérêt, attendant une réponse de sa part, puis se ravisa ) Non, bien sur que non. Et bien, elle ronge les os, lentement, très lentement. Grâce à cette potion j'ai pu dénicher des informations inestimable.

Le tueur la dévisageait comme si la jeune fille avait perdue la tête, ce dont il était sûr parce que non seulement elle parlait de dragons et de vampires mais qu'en plus elle osait lui arracher les cheveux. Jessamine sortie sa baguette avec nonchalance, ignorant le regard intrigué du tueur face à elle. Elle déposa l'objet sur la table comme elle l'aurait pu le faire avec un pistolet.

\- Alors ? Vous ne voulez pas partager vos techniques ? C'est quelque chose que les collègues le font entre eux.

\- Collègues, ainsi donc vous pensez être une tueuse en série ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, répondit la jeune fille avec un air nonchalant avant de se pencher pour chuchoter d'un air menaçant, je le suis.

Puis, elle se leva brusquement en attrapant sa baguette pour lui faire oublier leur petite conversation. Elle s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'elle faisait ici. Quand elle fut proche de l'endroit où l'homme lui avait manqué de respect la jeune femme fit en sorte qu'il y ait une panne de courant dans la prison pour qu'ils soient plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle profita du désarroi des gardes pour s'infiltrer dans la cellule du prisonnier, qui par chance n'avait pas de codétenu. Grâce à la vision parfaite que lui offrait le magicauphone elle put voir qu'il était assis sur son lit, jouant avec une ficelle. Elle agrippa brutalement ses cheveux, lui arrachant une plainte, avant de plaquer sa main sur ses lèvres pour qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit.

\- Tu te souviens de moi, Jonathan, murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle enserra déjà sa gorge pour qu'il ait plus de mal à se débattre.

\- Tu as toujours envie de me tripoter ? Susurra la jeune fille à l'oreille du prisonnier.

Elle enfonça son talon aiguille dans l'entre-jambe du garçon qui ne parvint même pas à pousser un gémissement tant la jeune fille enserrait sa gorge. Il essayait tout de même de se débattre, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens surement dans le but d'attraper la jeune fille et de la renverser.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

Elle sentait que sa victime perdait de plus en plus sa vigueur et dans un dernier effort il se plaqua contre le lit et écrasa ainsi la jeune fille sous son poids.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui est coincé avec moi, riait-elle en attrapant sa machoire pour lui briser la nuque.

Elle laissa son corps sans vie tomber sur le coté dans un grand fracas, puis se leva en passant ses mains sur sa jupes pour lisser les plies de celle-ci. Quand elle sortit enfin de la prison elle croisa Joshua qui était appuyé contre un mur, visiblement ennuyé.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

\- Je discutais licorne avec un dangereux meurtrier, s'amusa-t-elle en montant de le taxi qui les attendait.

\- Alors tu as eu ce qu'on cherchait ? Demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de sortir une fiole de sa poche, qu'il agita sous ses yeux avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis dangereusement efficace, riait-il en déposant le flacon dans la main de la jeune fille.

Il faisait nuit à présent et tandis que le taxi se faufilait dans la ville la jeune fille admira le paysage. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait admirer l'Angleterre à loisir, surtout que Crecaïda leur avait donné la permission de quitter Poudlard pour le week-end après que Joshua le lui ait demandé, ils pouvaient donc profiter du reste du week-end comme ils le souhaitaient. Joshua avait donc proposé de lui faire visiter l'un des endroits où ils avaient grandi, une ville solitaire à quelques mètres de Londres mais avant cela ils avaient décidé de faire de petites emplettes pour Halloween. Ils avaient fait plusieurs magasins afin de trouver les costumes qu'ils avaient choisis de porter, bien sûr ils avaient décidé de coordonné leur déguisement puisque après tout c'est en équipe qu'ils avaient préparé la maison hanté, qui serait fini dans moins d'une semaine, pile à temps pour la fête que les élèves avaient organisés.

\- Je suis efficace que veux-tu, s'amusa la jeune fille en faisant écho à ses paroles quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Non, mais, tu as du lui lancer un charme, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Je n'ai usé seulement de mon charme naturel, riait-elle en déposant tous ses sacs sur le sol de l'entrée.

Ils logeaient dans l'appartement, que sa soeur et lui partageaient, pour le week-end ce qui rendait la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Sans qu'elle ne sache véritablement pourquoi.

\- ... Plaît-il ? Tu dois utiliser un sort ou quelque chose, jamais personne n'avait eu assez de charme pour avoir autant de chose gratuitement.

\- Parce que jamais personne n'avait jamais eu autant de charme, répondit-elle en rangeant ses nouveaux habits dans sa malle.

\- Tu n'es pas si belle, dit-il d'un ton trainant en s'asseyant sur le lit qu'il avait laissé à Jessamine pour ce séjour, elle lui lança ce qu'elle avait sous la main, des caleçons avec des princesses Disney qu'elle avait l'intention d'offrir à Malfoy, à la figure.

\- Tais-toi, imbécile.

\- La vérité est toujours dure à entendre.

\- La vérité est que tu es jaloux.

\- Ja-loux ? Connais pas, qu'est-ce donc ? Une maladie ?

\- Quelque chose que tu vie quand tu es moche et que tu es en compagnie de personne divinement belle.

\- Moche ? Je n'ai jamais vécu cela non plus, s'amusa-t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté pour l'observer.

\- Pourtant, tu en as les symptômes.

\- Vraiment ? Donc, tu me trouves moche ?

\- Et toi tu me trouves pas si belle que ça.

\- Sois rassurée, nous n'avons aucune chance d'être attiré l'un par l'autre.

\- Quelle chance, souriait-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec un sourire si large qu'elle en avait presque des crampes.

Elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir ou du moins elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il le fasse sérieusement. Mais, il le fit et elle se retrouva de l'autre coté du lit, l'oreiller qu'il lui avait lancé, avec force au visage à présent en équilibre sur ses cuisses. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, signifiant qu'il venait tout juste de déclarer la guerre. Et quelle guerre ! Ils se pourchassaient dans tout l'appartement en se lançant des oreilles, des draps et ils avaient même finis par se lancer des objets plus consistant. L'appartement qui était rangé à leur arrivée était méconnaissable au bout d'une heure de lutte acharnée qui se conclut grâce aux gargouillis de leur estomac. Après s'être lancé de pauvres plantes innocentes à la figures ils avaient décidé de faire une trêve pour aller se restaurer. Jessamine n'avait jamais mangé dans un fastfood à la grande surprise de son ami, c'est pourquoi il l'avait trainé au fastfood le plus proche pour qu'elle découvre les joies de la malbouffe.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air très ...

\- Ce n'est pas toxic, riait-il en prenant une poignée de frites qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche sans élégance.

\- Ce n'est pas un de tes plans machiavéliques pour me tuer ?

Pendant une seconde il parut surpris, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé puis il afficha un sourire coupable.

\- Donc, tu es au courant pour mes plans machiavéliques ?

\- Ceux où tu prévois d'assassiner une petite blonde parce que sa beauté te fait mal aux yeux ?

\- Sans oublier ceux où je prends le pouvoir et dirige le monde entier.

\- Tu comptes t'arrêter au monde magique ? Demanda la jeune blonde en croquant timidement dans une frite.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :p

Vous aimez ce nouveau format ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, promis je ne mange pas ! :p


	15. 14 The devil's kiss

_Quelques semaines plus tôt :_

 _La pièce était d'une chaleur étouffante et étourdissante si bien que le garçon eût beaucoup de mal à respirer. Il n'aurait pas été capable de déterminer depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cette pièce, mais une chose était certaine cela devait faire suffisamment longtemps puisque ses vêtements étaient déjà trempés de sueur. Son t-shirt en coton lui collait à la peau et de la sueur lui piquait les yeux, mais le garçon continuait d'avancer avec méfiance, sa baguette en main. Une appréhension étreignait sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement, cette sensation étouffante le prenait à la gorge, c'était comme avoir la sensation que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver sans être capable de savoir quand, ni comment ni même qu'est-ce qui allait se passer. La seule chose rassurante était le carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus qui lui apportait une certaine fraîcheur. Éclairé de sa baguette Harry se déplaça dans la pièce pour essayer de déterminer où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver. Soudain, un chuintement le fit stopper tout mouvement, il reconnaissait ce bruit, celui d'un reptile qui se glisse habilement sur le sol. Il baissait sa baguette pour avoir une vue sur le sol et chercha d'un regard angoissé l'auteur de ce bruit. Il vit un serpent se lover contre une cheville gracile et couverte d'une bottine transparente, en levant sa baguette, il découvrit avec effroi la propriétaire de cette cheville._

 _-_ _ **Je t'ai manqué**_ _, claironna Jessamine en caressant le crâne du serpent sous le sifflement de celui-ci._

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce que tu as appris pendant mon absence ?**_

 _Le serpent siffla longuement sous le regard incrédule de Harry, pourquoi Jessamine comprenait-elle le serpent alors qu'elle ne parlait pas le fourchelang puisque Harry pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait et pas ce que le serpent lui répondait._

 ** _\- Et en quoi est-ce que c'est important ?_**

 _Harry releva sa baguette pour étudier la pièce du regard, peut-être que s'il découvrait où il était il pourrait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Avec la faible lumière que produisait sa baguette il put découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Jessamine fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement, ce qui attira à nouveau l'attention du jeune garçon sur elle._

 ** _\- Vraiment ? Il a des doutes ? Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ou a des soupçons ?_**

 _Le serpent remonta lentement le long du corps de la jeune fille pour se glisser sur ses épaules et se nicher autour de son cou, il siffla quelques secondes puis Jessamine releva le regard vers Harry sans le voir. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres alors que la seconde qui suivit Harry fut projeté contre un mur, il fut sonné un certain temps et quand il se releva il vit une forme floue étalée au sol alors que quelqu'un était assis sur son dos. Des gémissements plaintifs échappaient à la personne visiblement attaquée puis un cris déchirant se fit entendre._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, persuadé que le cri avait été réel. De la sueur lui piquait les yeux alors qu'il glissait ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait de s'échapper . Il essayait de se souvenir de son rêve mais la seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire était le cris perçant qui lui donnait un début de migraine. Il rejeta sa couverture pour sortir de son lit, il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Il attrapa sa baguette puis sortis du dortoir où les autres garçons dormaient encore pour aller dans leur salle commune à la recherche d'une distraction. Il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte mais des pleurs se faisaient entendre et c'était surement ce qui l'avait attiré ici. La jeune fille était assise sous la fenêtre, son visage était tourné de sorte qu'il ne puisse voir ses cheveux d'un blond aveuglant. La lune transperçait les carreaux baignant ainsi la pièce d'une lumière douce et intime. Harry resta quelques secondes pantelant en haut des marches ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait s'annoncer ou simplement la laisser seule. En attendant, il en profitant pour la détailler du regard. Elle avait les bras entourés autour de ses jambes qui elles étaient plaquées contre sa poitrine, son visage reposait ses genoux et alors qu'elle pleurait ses épaules étaient légèrement secouées. Elle portait son éternel sweat-shirt à l'effigie du Joker dont elle ne cessait de parler ces derniers temps et celui-ci était si grand qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Harry secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser à ses longues jambes à peine recouverte du sweat-shirt puis en prenant son courage à deux mains il avança un peu plus vers la jeune fille.

 **\- Jessamine ?** Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

La jeune fille ne fit plus aucun geste, même ses pleurs se tarissaient à mesure que le garçon approchait de sa camarade. Elle passa négligemment les mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes et se contenta ensuite d'observer la lune sous le regard inquiet du petit brun.

- **Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, il prit ensuite la même position pour admirer lui aussi le crépuscule.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques minutes, réfléchissant surement à ce qu'elle allait dire. Harry quant à lui, lui lançait des regards en biais, ses joues portaient le souvenir de ses larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et ses lèvres frémissaient à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de sortir à tout instant.

 **\- Ils… Elle me manque** , avoua-t-elle d'une si petite voix qu'Harry pensa avoir rêvé.

 **\- Je ne devrais pas pleurer comme cela, je sais qu'elle me haïrait pour cela, mais…**

 **\- Tu parles de qui ?** Demanda Harry alors que la blonde, c'était de nouveau mise à pleurer, elle cachait son visage entre ses mains.

 **\- Ma..m…ma**

Elle était prise d'une véritable crise de larmes, ses épaules se soulevant brusquement alors que des plaintes lui échappaient. Harry prit d'un sentiment de compassion et de tristesse, puisque après tout Jessamine était devenue son amie, passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour réconforter les autres, à vrai dire, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Surtout avec elle, cette fille était parfois lunatique. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, elle ne fit rien pour le repousser et au contraire elle lui rendit son étreinte. Pleurant maintenant sur son épaule comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait.

 **\- Tu veux bien me dire de qui est-ce que tu parles ?**

 **\- Ma mère** , répondit-elle après avoir calmé ses pleurs.

Ils restèrent dans cette même position quelques instants, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant prononcé un mot. En même temps ce silence et ce calme étaient réconfortants alors aucun des deux ne ressentaient le besoin de le combler. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes puis en heures sans qu'ils n'esquissent un mouvement pour mettre fin à leur étreinte. À sa grande surprise Jessamine trouvait son étreinte réconfortante et Harry éprouvait la même sensation, elle lui avait fait oublier ce cris violent et perçant qui lui vrillait le crâne quelques heures plus tôt.

 **\- Elle est morte pendant la bataille, je devais la rejoindre ce jour-là pour la soutenir mais…. Je suis arrivé trop tard, tout est de ma faute..**

 **\- Rien n'est de ta faute,** Jem, la coupa le jeune garçon en resserrant son étreinte. **Tu n'as pas provoqué cette guerre** , dit-il ensuite avec un sentiment violent de culpabilité.

Jessamine qui perçut cette culpabilité naissante se détacha du jeune garçon pour l'observer avec un regard étrange. Harry avait du mal à déterminer quels sentiments perçaient dans ce regard mais il se sentit encore plus coupable.

 **\- Parce que toi oui peut-être ?**

Son ton était si glacial que Harry en eut un hoquet de surprise, ses traits devenaient eux aussi de plus en plus sévères, c'est le visage qu'elle arborait quand elle s'apprêtait à engueuler quelqu'un dans les règles de l'art.

- **Parce que tu penses que tout est de ta faute. ET NE DIS PAS LE CONTRAIRE** , s'énerva-t-elle en voyant le garçon ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, j **e vois claire dans ton jeu Harry James Potter, tu penses que tous les malheurs du monde sont la conséquence de ta petite existence.**

 **\- Non, je..**

 **\- Et bien c'est faux** , reprit-elle en lui lançant un regard glacial, **s'il doit y avoir un coupable et bien c'est mo… Voldemort.**

Harry ne dit rien de plus de peur qu'elle ne s'énerve encore mais hochât cependant la tête pour marquer son accord. La jeune fille releva son regard vers le ciel qu'elle contempla avec une tristesse visible.

 **\- Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'ai pleuré, je te fais bouffer ton balai** , dit-elle avant de se lever sous le regard incrédule de Harry.

Son sweat-shirt retombait sur ses cuisses couvrant ainsi ses jambes interminables, elle avait un hématome aux genoux et en surprenant le regard surpris de Harry elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

 **\- Je suis tombé en pleine bataille, riait-elle.**

 **\- Bataille ?**

 **\- Avec Joshua, on se lançait des oreillers, puis des plantes et tout un tas d'objets.**

 **\- C'était bien avec lui ?** Demanda le garçon avec une curiosité grandissante.

 **\- Oui, on vous a rapporté pleins de choses** , dit-elle avec excitation.

- **Ce n'est pas encore noël,** répondit le garçon avec étonnement, après toutes ces années, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude qu'on lui offre quoi que ce soit.

Jessamine leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, elle était convaincue que le garçon allait réagir de la sorte.

- **Est-il obligatoire d'avoir une raison pour être généreux avec ses amis ?**

 **\- Donc tu nous considères comme des amis,** sourit-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amicale, qui provoqua une grimace douloureuse chez la jeune fille.

 **\- Tu en as d'autres des questions débiles, Potter ?**

 **\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui arriverait à un loup-garou s'il était sur la lune ?**

 **\- Il mourrait par manque d'oxygène ?**

 **\- Et si on lui donnait une combinaison d'astronaute ?**

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question puis un rictus narquois apparut sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Il resterait sous la forme de loup-garou jusqu'à qu'il en parte.**

 **\- Ou alors, ses os s'allongeraient parce qu'ils serraient en permanente mutation et il finirait par en mourir.**

 **\- Ou alors il resterait tel quel jusqu'à qu'on vienne le chercher.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'un vampire peut attraper le sida ?** Demanda-t-il sous le regard hilare de Jessamine, je suis sérieux, Jem, reprit-il.

 **\- Et toi, tu crois que pour un vampire le sang des règles est avarié ?**

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut le garçon lorsqu'il imagina un vampire boire du sang de menstruation, un rire mélodieux empli la salle. C'était celui de Jessamine à qui le dégoût naissant de Harry n'avait pas échappé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillée ?** Demanda Jessamine après un le long silence qu'avait suivi son fou rire.

 **\- Un cauchemar,** avoua le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un long soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que son corps s'affaissait sur lui-même.

Il prit la même position qu'avait prise Jem quelques minutes plus tôt, posant son menton contre ses genoux et entourant ses jambes repliées contre son torse de ses bras.

 **\- Cela faisait quelques mois que je n'en faisais plus et c'est revenu.**

 **\- Comment cela se fait-il ?**

Jessamine avait hésité avant de poser une main sur son dos pour essayer de le réconforter, cela se devinait à la façon timide dont sa main caressait son dos.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** finit-il par dire quelques minutes plus tard.

 **\- Il faisait vraiment peur, ton cauchemar ?**

 **\- À vrai dire je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment hormis pour ce cri angoissant.**

 **\- Dommage,** fit la jeune fille visiblement déçue.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'étudier du regard avec une expression que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

 **\- Tu trouves ça dommage ?**

- **Bah…. J'aurai pu m'en inspirer pour ma maison hanté,** répondit-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pour marquer son agacement mais son sourire trahissait tout de même son amusement.

- **T'es pas croyable !**

* * *

Les étudiants étaient tous assis autour de la table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, tous ses amis étaient présent à la table sauf Jessamine qui était on ne sait où. Harry était assis à côté de Ron et de Hermione alors que sa petite-amie, elle, était face à lui, elle l'étudiait avec un regard inquiet parce qu'avec ses yeux cernés il était facile de voir que quelque chose le tracassait.

 **\- Elle a failli me tuer** , s'agaça Joshua sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

 **\- Ce n'était qu'une bataille de polochon** , s'amusa Hermione en feuilletant distraitement son livre de sortilège.

Harry haussait les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le lisait à nouveau alors qu'elle le connaissait probablement par cœur.

 **\- Et de plantes,** ajouta Ginny en imitant la voix de Josh ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

 **\- Et de couteaux** , ajouta celui-ci en se renfrognant.

 **\- De couteaux ? C'est nouveau cela,** répondit Harry en enfournant un énorme morceau de pancake dans son gosier.

 **\- Je vous assure, elle l'a lancé droit vers mon visage, j'aurai pu mourir ou pire être défiguré,** s'affola le garçon sous le regard de connivence que se laissaient les trois meilleurs amis.

Harry était à présent penché au dessus de la table alors que les conversations débutaient entre ses amis, il attrapa la main de Ginny pour attirer son attention. La jeune fille eut un sourire si éblouissant qu'il en avait l'estomac retourné, il avait l'impression de tout oublier à cet instant, son nom, sa vie, tout.

 **\- Oui ?** Demanda la jeune fille d'un air à la fois soucieux et tendrement amoureux.

 **\- Je …**

Giny parut surprise par sa réaction, son regard passant de timidement amoureux à furieusement inquiet.

 **\- Harry ?**

 **\- Je voulais te demander si on pouvait s'isoler ce soir, pour faire nos devoirs ensemble,** ajouta-t-il sous les sourcils haussés de la jeune fille qui hocha ensuite la tête, les joues légèrement rosies.

 **\- Bien sûr,** dit-elle.

 **\- Ah voilà, la meurtrière !**

Jessamine qui venait de s'assoir à coté de Giny se figea dans son geste, sa main était tendu dans le but d'attraper une crêpe mais elle ne le fit pas. Harry vit ses épaules se tendre alors que son visage se voulait impassible.

 **\- Plaît-il ?**

 **\- Tu es une meurtrière ! Tu as failli me tuer,** s'égosilla Joshua en affichant son éternel sourire malicieux.

Jessamine sembla se détendre la seconde qui suivit, puis son rire mélodieux retentit tandis qu'elle se tenait les cotes. Harry fut tout de même surpris par sa réaction, pourquoi les propos de Joshua l'avaient-ils mise dans cet état ?

 **\- De toute évidence je ne suis pas une meurtrière puisque tu me casses les oreilles** , dit-elle après avoir essuyé une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

Elle attrapa finalement sa crêpe pour la manger, elle n'aimait pas saluer qui que ce soit avant d'avaler quelque chose à manger. Ce à quoi tout le monde était habitué à présent, c'est pourquoi personne ne fit surpris de l'entendre dire bonjour à tout le monde après avoir engloutis sa crêpe.

- **Et dire que j'ai été si serviable, si gentil, un ami dévoué, un…**

 **\- Joshua, voyons tu es vivant et tu n'as même pas une égratignure.**

 **\- Tu. As . Essayé. De . M'assassiner** , s'entêta le garçon en lui lançant un regard noir.

 **\- Tu. As . Essayé. De . Me . VOLER. MES. Frites,** l'imita la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard tout aussi noir.

 **\- Et c'est une raison pour le meurtre ?**

 **\- Quelle autre raison aurait on pour tuer ?**

 **\- Tu as dit que Superman était pitoyable, voilà une bonne raison pour te tuer.**

 **\- Espérons que tu sois plus efficace qu'elle en matière de meurtre alors** , claironna une voix trainante derrière eux.

Jessamine se retourna pour affronter son cousin du regard, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient si virulents l'un envers l'autre. Lui aurait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait une cousine aussi … marrante ? Que Jessamine.

 **\- Drago, qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu viens réclamer ton cadeau ?**

 **\- Mon cadeau ?**

 **\- Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais revenir les mains vides, si ?** S'étonna Jessamine sous le regard incrédule d'un Drago pantelant.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'un objet moldu m'intéresse ?**

 **\- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez sur les moldus en attendant, eux, ils ont de la wifi, des ordinateurs, des films, des séries,des…** commenca Joshua avant que Malfoy ne le coupe.

- **C'est quoi de la wifi ?**

 **\- Ce que tu peut-être ignorant Drago.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est,** répondit Ron.

 **\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?** Demanda Giny à Harry.

 **\- C'est ce qui permet d'accéder à internet.**

 **\- C'est quoi ça encore ?**

- **Vous m'agacez, bandes d'ignorants !** S'énerva Jessamine en se levant, **c'est la chose la plus incroyable au monde.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que ces moldus ont inventé quelque chose mieux que la magie ?** S'extasia Joshua en levant les bras en l'air comme un enfant surexcité.

 **\- Les moldus ont beaucoup à nous apporté,** s'exclama Hermione ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de la part de Malfoy.

 **\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question,** dit celui-ci en lançant un regard noir à sa tendre cousine.

\- **Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qu'est internet quand tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est l'électricité, je te montrerais cependant.**

- **Je ne veux pas de ta wifi,** dit celui-ci en croisant des bras.

 **\- Idiot, je ne vais pas t'offrir de la wifi.**

\- **Qu'est-ce de la wifi ?** Demanda le professeur Rogue qui passait par là pour rejoindre la table des professeurs et qui avait été intrigué par ce débat.

Tout le monde se tut, Harry avait les yeux ronds, Malfoy avait l'air amusé, Joshua avait l'air consterné et Jessamine semblait littéralement scandalisé. Elle avait les joues rouges et gonflés, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver.

- **Qu'est ce que c'est que la wifi ?!** S'écriât-Elle folle de rage, **non mais pas vous ! PAS VOUS ?!**

Elle agitait les bras dans tout les sens pour marquer son incrédulité, le regard de Rogue qui avait été curieux au début devenait de plus en plus glacial ce qui n'assurait rien de bon.

\- **Même cracra est au courant, non mais, j'aurai pensé cela de n'importe qui mais pas de vous !** Continua la jeune fille sous les regards de la salle entière.

 **\- Hey !** Fit Joshua en entendant le surnom qu'elle avait donné à sa sœur.

 **\- Penser quoi, Mademoiselle Malfoy ?** Demanda le professeur d'un ton faussement calme et détaché.

- **Et bien que vous étiez ignorant, professeur,** répondit la jeune fille avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

 **\- Et bien vous aurez tout le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de moi en retenu,** répondit le professeur avant de s'en aller dans un mouvement de cape.

Les regards fusèrent en direction de Jessamine qui s'en allait elle aussi et tout dans sa démarche indiquait qu'elle était hors d'elle. C'est pourquoi personne ne prit la peine de la suivre. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Drago qui semblait jubiler.

 **\- Quand je vous dis qu'elle n'a peur de rien,** fit remarquer Dean en baissant les yeux sur son journal avec un sourire impressionné aux lèvres.

\- **Ou alors elle est incroyablement stupide,** fit Ron en enfournant un énorme muffin dans sa bouche.

\- **Ou téméraire,** reprit Hermione en regardant Harry et Ron s'empiffrer comme des porcs.

\- **Ou su…id..r,** tenta Harry en mâchant une énorme bouchée de pancake.

\- **Quoi ?**

- **J'ai dis qu'elle était peut-être suicidaire,** reprit-il après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait en bouche.

* * *

Jessamine se tenait dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'étudier pour se calmer. D'habitude, elle avait appris qu'une distraction comme la lecture pouvait calmer une rage noir, enfin, Dianne lui avait dit que certaines personne lisaient pour se calmer. Et étant donné qu'elle prétendait être folle de rage elle devait aussi prétendre chercher un moyen de se calmer. Elle lisait donc un livre sur les sortilèges informulés, elle connaissait déjà l'existence de la plupart mais elle ressentait le besoin d'en connaître toujours plus. Elle était assise sur le sol en moquette de la bibliothèque, près d'un bureau, simplement pour être difficilement repérable. Elle sentit quelques chose vibrer sous ses fesses et mis quelques minutes à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, elle posa donc le livre à ses pieds pour attraper son téléphone portable ensorcelé. Vue qu'il était improbable qu'elle ait du réseau à Poudlard, puisque personne n'avait vraisemblablement entendu parlé de l'électricité, de la wifi ou de quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, pour avoir du réseau ou encore pour le rechargé le sortilège qu'elle avait inventé s'occupait de cela.

Imbécile : T'es où, la moche ?

Jessamine leva les yeux au ciel face à ce surnom, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas moche même si elle ne le criait pas sur tout les toits. Elle avait un physique tout de même très appréciable, enfin, c'est ce qu'un vampire lui avait dit un jour.

La moche : En enfer, ça te dit de m'y rejoindre ? Je suis sûr que le voyage te plaira! ;)

Drago fixait l'écran avec un rictus amusé, il avait mis toute une journée à comprendre comment un portable pouvait bien fonctionné et il devait avouer que c'était plus rapide que les hiboux ou les notes de services et surtout beaucoup plus discret. Drago était assis dans la salle commune des serpentard, il essayait de réfléchir à son devoir de sortilèges mais il avait bien du mal à se concentrer.

Imbécile : Est-ce qu'en enfer quelqu'un pourra faire mes devoirs à ma place ?

Jessamine sortit de sa cachette pour aller ranger le livre, le portable toujours en main, elle connaissait suffisamment Drago pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui ordonner de faire ses devoirs. Et, elle avait déjà passé la journée à la bibliothèque et n'avait pas envie d'y passer encore toute une soirée.

La moche : Demande à Pansy!

Drago leva les yeux vers la concerné qui le contemplait avec un sourire timide, elle portait un pull beaucoup trop grand mais qui cachait efficacement les marques sur son corps.

Imbécile : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Jessamine attachait ses cheveux en queue de cheval avant de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas raide, le professeur Rogue lui avait demandé de venir à sa retenue avant le repas. Elle savait déjà que cela signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger ce soir.

La moche : J'ai encore surestimé tes capacités à raisonner, oups.

Drago fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif par sa remarque, il avait l'impression de voir apparaître son sourire suffisant sur l'écran. Il se leva brusquement vers Pansy, soudainement énervé, laissa tomber son parchemin encore vierge sur ses genoux puis parti dans son dortoir sans un mot. De toute façon, elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

Jessamine ne fut pas surprise de recevoir tout un tas d'insultes de la part du garçon, heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas appris l'existence d'émoticônes, ni celle des photos moldus. Elle imaginait déjà recevoir tout un tas de photo de lui le majeur en l'air. Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois du donjon après avoir caché son portable dans sa poche, la pièce était si froide que malgré toute les couches de vêtements qu'avait enfilé Jessamine , pour parer le froid, elle fut prise de frissons. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé et un élève était assis à une table, penché au dessus de son parchemin. D'après les couleurs de sa tenue l'élève devait être un serpentard. Il avait les épaules carrés , une silhouette filiforme, des cheveux noir de jais qui bouclaient légèrement sur le sommet de son crâne mais qui paraissaient moins désordonnés de ceux de Harry. En le voyant elle avait stoppé tout mouvement, croyant qu'il s'agissait du celle garçon dont l'existence ne la rendait pas totalement indifférente. Il avait du moins la même carrure, la même façon de se tenir.

Elle savait qu'il avait senti sa présence à la façon dont ses épaules étaient tendus, elle avançait lentement vers lui comme hypnotisé par le magnétisme qu'il dégageait. Elle se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait et de toute évidence il rattrapait un devoir de potion.

- **Asseyez-vous à votre place, Miss Jessamine** , dit le professeur rogue d'un ton cinglant quand il entra dans la pièce.

Jessamine obtempéra sans dire un mot et rejoignit la place qu'elle prenait habituellement.

\- **Vous pouvez me rendre votre devoir, Théodore** , dit le professeur après s'être assis à son bureau, sous le regard noir de Jessamine.

Le garçon se leva sous le regard intrigué de Jessamine et déposa son parchemin noir d'encre sur le bureau du professeur. Quand il se tourna pour récupérer ses affaires Jessamine put détailler son apparence à loisir. Il avait une mâchoire carré définit par les Dieux grecs, hautement masculine et séduisante, des joues légèrement creusés, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines, des yeux verts perçant dans lesquels brillaient des paillettes violettes, des boucles qui retombaient gracieusement sur son front, des cils si long que Jessamine en fut instantanément jalouse, un air détaché parfois supérieurs,des..

\- **MISS MALFOY !** S'écria le professeur Rogue en la tirant de sa contemplation intensive.

Le garçon parut amusé par la façon dont la jeune fille avait sursauté et détourné le regard, presque honteuse.

\- **Je vous ai demandé de faire un tris dans les ingrédients qu'il me manque et de vous les procurer,** dit-il d'un ton lasse en faisant voler un parchemin jusqu'à elle.

La jeune fille l'attrapa au vol sous le regard de ce Théodore, il marchait à présent vers la sorti, d'une démarche droite et pleine d'assurance. La jeune adolescente ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de garçon aussi séduisant et paradoxalement son regard mauvais, hautain et superficielle la rendait pantelante. Enfin, elle avait déjà vu un garçon aussi beau puisqu'il ressemblait en tout point à son vampire. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez elle, il était sa copie conforme mais une copie mué de sa propre personnalité, de ses propres défauts et malgré les ressemblances d'un charme en tout point différent. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur il se pencha vers elle pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

- **Je sais qui tu es** , susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave qui fit hoqueter la jeune fille.

Elle avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait quand il avait prononcé ces paroles, à moins que ce soit elle qui ce soit écroulé. Non, juste les fondations qu'elle croyait solide d'un monde qu'elle avait mis presque 18 ans à ériger. Et le monde fictionnel qu'elle venait de construire dans lequel ce garçon séduisant l'avait embrassé comme un vampire l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt.

 **\- Miss Malfoy, pensez-vous que j'ai du temps à perdre ?**

Imbécile : Il y a probablement des centaines de Théodore dans ma maison ! Que sais-je ?!

Jessamine poussa un grognement qui fit écho dans la petite pièce exiguë dans laquelle Rogue rangeait les divers ingrédients de ses potions. Elle cocha œil de dragon sur le parchemin en poussant un soupire agacé. Elle avait demandé à Drago qui était ce Théodore et comme d'habitude il ne lui fournissait aucune réponse satisfaisante.

La moche : Visiblement absolument rien.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa réponse, il avait caché le portable sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il dégustait son repas. Il releva le visage en voyant un élève s'assoir à quelques mètres d'eux, il n'avait jamais aimé ce garçon qui refusait toujours de s'associer à Drago et à sa bande.

 **\- Pansy, détourne son attention,** dit-il en pointant le jeune sorcier du doigt.

La jeune fille fit mine de renverser son jus de citrouille sur le garçon qui baissa les yeux sur son pantalon, alors que la jeune fille tentait bien que mal de l'essuyer. Drago en profita pour photographier le garçon, il avait découvert cette fonction quelques heures plutôt en appuyant sur un icône étrange. Il s'était photographié sans le vouloir et avait attendu une dizaine de minute que l'image bouge, ce qui n'arriva pas. Il envoya ensuite la photo à Jessamine qui fit un bon en voyant le cliché, non seulement c'était le garçon qu'elle avait vu, et même en photo il était magnifique. Parce que, oui, le mot le plus exacte pour le décrire était magnifique. Et la deuxième chose qui l'a fit grincé des deux fut de voir la main de Pansy disparaître sous la table, là où se trouvait l'entrejambe de ce Dieu vivant.

La moche : C'est lui ! Son nom ?

Ps : Toute mes condoléances pour Pansy, xoxo.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel face à la menace à peine caché de Jessamine, puis rangea son portable dans sa poche un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

5, 15, 25, 65, Jessamine fulminait en arrachant les têtes de coquelicot tandis qu'elle comptait les minutes depuis lesquelles Drago ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle glissa ce qu'elle venait d'arracher dans un bocal puis se redressa pour gratter sa joue, y laissant une trainée de terre sans s'en rendre compte. Elle retourna ensuite dans les cachots de l'école avec tout les bocaux nouvellement remplis, qu'elle rangea à leurs place puis quitta les lieux en sachant pertinemment que le professeur était retourné dans ses appartements.

La moche : Je te laisse 3 secondes pour me donner son nom.

Drago se redressa sur son matelas, la bouche pâteuse et les muscles endoloris. À coté de lui Pansy gigotait, visiblement perturbé par les vibrations de son portable. Le jeune garçon attrapa celui-ci, qu'il avait glissé sous son oreiller avant que la jeune serpentard ne le rejoigne. Jessamine lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages et plus les messages étaient récent plus ils étaient virulents. Le garçon lui envoya le nom du garçon avant de se laisser retomber mollement sur son matelas pour se rendormir.

Jessamine avait été surprise lorsque le tableau des serpentard l'avait laissé entrer sans même lui demander le mot de passe, il était plus agréable que la grosse dame. Éclairé par sa baguette la jeune fille pénétra dans la salle commune, elle était nettement moins chaleureuse que celle des gryffondor avec ses couleurs vives, mais elle n'en restait pas moins accueillante. Les meubles et fournitures restaient similaires à celle des gryffondor, Jessamine aurait pu chercher les différences pendant des heures mais l'appréhension qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre lui rappelait pourquoi elle était là. Un plan s'afficha dans son champ de vision, lui indiquant où se trouvait la chambre du garçon, puisque certains serpentard avaient aménagé des chambres privés. Un luxe qu'ils avaient été les seuls à avoir. Heureusement que son magicauphone n'était plus complètement à plat, elle avait du dépensé beaucoup de magie pour le recharger, ce qui l'avait fortement agacé. Elle marcha lentement vers la chambre du jeune homme, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne. Elle avait des sueurs froide dans le dos et sa respiration était haletante tant elle angoissait, elle espérait ne pas devoir le tuer, il était si beau et une rare lueur d'intelligence brillait dans son regard. Un chuintement plutôt bruyant retentit quand elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre dans le but de se glisser à l'intérieur. Un hoquet de surpris transperça la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle surprit son serpent lover autour de l'abdomen du garçon qui caressait affectueusement son crâne.

 **\- Styx !** Siffla la jeune fille, furieuse que son serpent l'ai trahis de la sorte en sympathisant avec leur nouvel ennemi.

Le serpent releva la tête pour la contempler paresseusement avant de nicher à nouveau sa gueule contre les doigts long et viril du garçon.

 **\- Je t'attendais,** dit le garçon de sa voix suave qui désarma Jessamine.

Elle le connaissait à peine, voir pas du tout, mais elle était déjà persuadé qu'elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour entendre cette voix murmurer son prénom, encore et encore.

 **\- Tout le monde attend la grande faucheuse, ce n'est pas nouveau,** répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant lentement du garçon.

Heureusement pour elle sa baguette n'éclairait pas assez la pièce pour que son torse nu la déstabilise complètement. Le serpent quitta à regret l'étreinte du garçon pour se glisser sur les épaules de sa maîtresse qui siffla quelques mots dans un langage que le garçon ne comprit pas.

 **« Espèce de traitre »**

 **« Écoutes ce qu'il a à dire, JJ »**

Et comme s'il avait comprit le serpent le garçon se glissa hors de son lit avec un habilité superbe pour venir se tenir face à Jessamine. La jeune fille s'obligea à ne pas contempler sa fine musculature, son cou ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que son regard émeraude. Quoi que ce ne soit pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu. Parce qu'elle se retrouvait clouée au sol captivée par son regard électrique et intelligent. Et vu la mine qu'il affichait il éprouvait la même chose face au regard changeant de la jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à se stabiliser sur une couleur plus d'une seconde.

 **\- Je sais qui tu es** , dit-il après un long silence.

 **\- Jessamine Malfoy, ce n'est un secret pour personne.**

 **\- Permets moi de reformuler alors. Je sais qui tu es, vraiment** , répondit-il avec amusement et face à son regard surpris il ajouta, **tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** Fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre, totalement déstabilisé par son regard malicieux et son sourire narquois.

 **\- Oui, sinon tu ne serais pas venu ici dans le but de me réduire au silence.**

 **\- Comment tu sais que ..**

 **\- Tu ne serais pas la fille de ton père autrement** , la coupa-t-il avec un regard tout bonnement impressionné.

Elle le dévisagea avec méfiance, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à percé le secret de son identité, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste pour le faire taire à tout jamais le jeune homme tomba à genoux devant elle, attrapant sa main pour y déposer le plus doux et loyal des baisers.

 **\- Je jure de vous servir comme mon père l'avait fait avec le votre,** dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Jessamine avait le visage complètement fermé, elle n'exprimait tout bonnement aucune émotion, ce qui ne parut pas surprendre le garçon qui la contempla sans rien dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner les intentions véritables du garçon.

- **Comment**? Demanda-t-elle après de longues minutes.

Le garçon releva son bras pour qu'elle puisse voir que la marque du seigneur s'était remise à être parfaitement visible. Il avait été surpris la première fois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait subitement reprit du service.

- **Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Mais, plus j'étais proche de toi, plus je la sentait se raviver alors j'en ai conclus que tu était sa fille. Tes traits, ton allure, ton regard calculateur, tu lui ressembles beaucoup, enfin quand il était encore…**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase face au regard glacial de la jeune fille, elle lui fit signe de se redresser, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

\- **Le professeur Rogue en a une similaire, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le jeune garçon hocha le visage pour confirmer ce qu'elle demandait, elle lui lança un regard inquiet puis quitta la chambre du garçon sans ajouter un mot. Laissant ainsi Théodore Nott complètement désemparé.

* * *

\- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit!** S'énerva la jeune fille qui avait passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à ce dilemme, enfin plutôt à ces dilemmes.

Drago qui était à peine réveillé la contemplait avec un regard absent, comme si elle lui parlait dans une autre langue et qu'il s'efforçait de suivre la conversation. Quand Jessamine fut suffisamment rouge de colère le garçon se décida à répondre de sa voix trainante :

 **\- Je pensais que tu le savais.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !**

 **\- Je ne pouvais le deviner** , répondit-il avec agacement en enfonçant ses dents dans son muffin.

Jessamine lui avait fait l'honneur de manger avec eux, ce qui avait surpris ses amis autant que lui mais personne n'avait pipé mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle de sa découverte et que les deux s'étaient mis à se chamailler.

 **\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

 **\- Demande à ta mère,** répondit-il après avoir finis sa bouché de muffin.

- **Ah non, elle est morte, c'est vrai,** reprit-il en tendant la main vers l'assiette qui contenait des cinnamon roll.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille enfonça sa fourchette dans la main du garçon qui poussa un cri, puis se leva en affichant un air hautain et mauvais.

 **\- Bonne idée, j'en profiterais pour dire à la tienne à quelle point tu es une déception** , siffla-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre le professeur Rogue qui se dirigeait vers eux pour savoir qu'elle allait être en retenu pour son geste. Bien que sa remarque avait fortement énervé Jessamine elle devait avouer que le garçon avait eu une très bonne idée. Elle devait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, en revanche, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait tout aborder avec Dianne. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait forcé à faire ce qu'elle avait fait à son vampire. Elle se dirigea vers le lac, personne ne venait ici le matin, et lança quelques sorts pour être sûre que personne ne l'entende. Elle composa ensuite le numéro de Dianne en priant pour qu'elle réponde :

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- J'ai un problème.**

 **\- Tiens donc.**

 **\- À vrai dire j'en ai deux.**

 **\- Explique moi.**

 **\- Alors, la marque des ténèbres se voit de plus en plus.**

 **\- Je t'ai dit de la cacher avec tes vêtements, si tu n'avais pas été si …**

 **\- Non, Dianne, celle des mangemorts.**

 **\- Tu en es sûr.**

- **J'ai vu celle de Théodore Nott et je pense que tous doivent vivre la même chose.**

 **\- Et bien, tu dois agir rapidement** , répondit la jeune femme après quelques minutes.

- **Même si je le fais rapidement, cela ne change pas le fait qu'ils risquent de découvrir qui je suis.**

- **Ce qui n'aura pas d'importance une fois que tu auras achevé ta mission.**

- **Pas d'importance ?**

 **\- Aucune.**

 **\- Mais..**

 **\- Contente toi d'achever ta mission, avec succès !**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Quel est ton deuxième problème ?**

 **\- Ça n'a aucune importance.**

 **\- Oh et fais ce que tu as à faire avec le professeur rogue, fais attention à toi et ne me déçois pas,** répondit Dianne avant de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Jessamine se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, elle n'avait pas réalisé, elle n'avait jamais compris. La mission n'incluait jamais de suite à son acte, simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas, il n'y avait pas de futur pour elle. Pas de post-meurtre du célèbre Harry Potter. Elle avait ,surement, toujours été destiné à ne pas y survivre et cela Dianne le savait. C'était sa dernière année à vivre et elle comptait en profiter un maximum se dit elle en se relevant avec plus de détermination. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions suite à cette attirance excessive qu'elle avait pour Théodore, comparée cela à ce qu'elle éprouvait quand elle était à proximité de Drago aurait été aussi futile que comparer de vulgaires claque doigt et des feux d'artifices. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir lourdement à coté d'elle, elle releva le visage pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Joshua.

 **\- Tout va bien, Jem ?** Demanda-t-il en la regardant glisser son portable dans la poche de pantalon.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été extrêmement attiré par quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Je… suppose,** dit-il en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

 **\- Au point que tu pourrais passer une éternité à l'admirer ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Et tu te sens ridicule parce que tu ne le connais pas, même pas un petit peu.**

 **\- Non.**

- **Et d'un coté ça parait ridicule parce qu'il ressemble à celui qui t'a tout appris sur l'attirance, le corps humain, le…  
**

Jessamine se tut subitement, ne voulant pas penser au vampire qu'elle avait pensé aimer, et à ce qu'elle avait du lui faire.

\- **Non plus** , répondit le garçon après quelques minutes.

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Josh.**

 **\- Commence par me dire ce qui c'est passé.**

 **\- Je… Je l'ai rencontré hier pendant ma retenue, c'est… c'est le plus beau garçon que j'ai vu… Je me sens vraiment attiré par lui, vraiment beaucoup.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de l'approcher ? D'apprendre à le connaître et de conclure ?**

 **\- Ma nature ?** Dit-elle en s'affaissant contre son ami, pleine de désespoir.

Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission, avant tout, mais elle devait profiter de ces derniers moments puisqu'elle n'en aurait vraisemblablement pas d'autres.

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde** , reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Promets moi de ne le dire à personne,** dit-elle en levant un regard sérieux sur lui.

 **\- Promis, juré, craché, si je mens je vais en enfer.**

 **\- Théodore Nott** , chuchota la jeune fille au garçon qui haussa des épaules.

- **Va lui parler, ce n'est pas compliqué,** dit le garçon avec un sourire amusé.

- **Ça m'a tout l'air de l'être,** répondit-elle.

* * *

- **Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu parles, ouais,** murmura la jeune fille en avançant rapidement dans les couloirs.

Elle avait la tête baissé, fixant ses pieds d'un air rageur. Elle avait essayé d'aller lui parler pendant deux bonnes heures mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'approcher sans ressentir le besoin de lui voler un baiser, des caresses, d…

Le fil de ses pensés fut interrompus quand elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un, qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Elle fut surprise en découvrant le regard du professeur Rogue, qui ne semblait pas heureux lui aussi d'être entré en contact avec la jeune fille.

- **Je vous cherchais, justement.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demanda la jeune fille qui regarda le professeur avec curiosité alors que les mots de Dianne lui revenait en tête.

 _Fais ce que tu as à faire avec le professeur Rogue_

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire exactement ? Est-ce qu'elle devait le tuer ? En faire un allier ? Gagner sa confiance ?

 **\- Donc vous n'êtes pas seulement en retard, vous avez oublié.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Les élèves sont de sortis aujourd'hui,** répondit le professeur.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule quand la fille se dirigea vers l'entrée du château pour rejoindre ses camarades.

 **\- Pas si vite, vous, vous passerez la journée en retenue avec moi.**

Jessamine haussa des épaules avant de suivre le professeur qui se dirigeait déjà vers les cachots. Peut-être qu'elle devait détruire sa vie ? Pourquoi Dianne voudrait-elle qu'elle détruise sa vie ? Alors, peut-être qu'elle devait en faire un allier ? Mais, pourquoi ? En quoi lui serait-il utile ? En passant devant tous les ingrédients qu'il avait la réponse fut évidente, si elle avait accès à tout cela elle pourrait concocter un poison. Mais, il fallait acheter le silence de Rogue ou alors faire en sorte qu'il ne remarque rien.

 _Fais ce que tu as à faire avec le professeur Rogue._

Plus elle y pensait plus Jessamine essayait de cacher son dégoût, est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment faire cela ?

 **\- Asseyez-vous** , ordonna le professeur qui marchait déjà vers son bureau.

Jessamine obtempéra, tout dans sa posture semblait indiquer que la jeune fille était parfaitement calme alors qu'en réalité elle livrait bataille pour déterminer comment elle pouvait manipuler ce professeur. Le professeur fouilla quelques secondes dans les tiroirs de son bureau sous le regard calculateur de la jeune fille puis revient avec plusieurs parchemins qu'il déposa sur le bureau.

 **\- Corrigez toutes les fautes d'orthographes de vos camarades.**

 **\- Bien,** répondit-elle d'un ton condescendant en attrapant sa plume, la punition n'était pas si pénible que cela.

\- **Et corrigez les aussi, si la correction est médiocre je vous mets un Troll à votre dernier devoir,** reprit le professeur avec son éternel air impassible.

- **Je me retire dans mes appartements, vous feriez mieux d'avoir finit à mon retour.**

La jeune fille lui lança un regard glacial quand il parti puis se mit tout de suite au boulot, heureusement qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire parce que sinon corriger tout cela aurait pris une éternité. Elle corrigea le devoir de Harry en premier et il était plutôt médiocre, enfin, pas à la hauteur de son titre. Celui de Ron était presque autant médiocre, celui de Joshua était assez bon, celui de Hermione parfait et à sa grande surprise celui de Drago était très bon. En sachant, que celui-ci passait son temps à faire faire ses devoirs à Pansy elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était capable de s'en sortir tout seul. Elle prit d'ailleurs son devoir en photo qu'elle lui envoya en le félicitant et comme réponse elle reçut une photo de lui sirotant une bière au beurre avec ses amis. Elle poussa un soupire en finissant de corriger les devoirs de ses camarades.

Elle avait le nez plongé dans un devoir, celui de Théodore, quand un bruit rauque la fit sursauté. Elle se redressa en se demandant d'où il pouvait bien venir, en se dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit elle se rendit compte qu'il provenait des appartements de Rogue. Elle toqua timidement à la porte, collant son oreille contre celle-ci pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

 **\- Professeur ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Aucune réponse, ni aucun son, elle n'arrivait même pas à entendre le son de sa respiration.

 **\- Professeur ? Tout va bien ?**

Toujours aucune réponse, Jessamine commençait à s'inquiéter, non pas que son sort l'intéresse en quoi que ce soit mais s'il mourrait elle ne pourrait plus accéder à ses ingrédients.

 **\- Ouvre-porte** , dit elle en agitant sa baguette.

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant la jeune fille entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le professeur était étendu par terre, la gueule de Styx s'ouvrait au niveau de ses cheveux, de toute évidence elle était à deux doigt de l'avaler.

 **\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Siffla-t-elle en se précipitant vers le professeur et en lançant un regard noir au serpent.

 **\- Il m'a vu et il a essayé de m'attaquer** , répondit le serpent en s'éloignant de sa victime potentielle.

- **Donc tu as essayé de la manger ?** Répondit-Elle incrédule en tâtant le cou du professeur à la recherche de son pouls.

- **Il ne va pas tarder à mourir puisque je l'ai mordu,** siffla le serpent.

\- **Mais, nous avons besoin de lui, d'après Dianne.**

- **J'ai faim,** siffla le serpent en ouvrant à nouveau la gueule.

\- **Je tacherais de tuer un moldu ou alors un rat,** répondit-elle. **Maintenant, disparaît.**

La jeune fille localisa l'endroit où les crocs de son serpent avaient attaqué la chair du professeur, la peau était déjà noir, ses veines devenaient elles aussi noir, signe que le poison se propageait rapidement.

 **\- Accio couteau,** dit-elle en tendant la main.

Une lame atterrit entre ses doigts tendus, agrippant fermement la lame la jeune fille entailla la chair de son professeur avec une habilité qui témoignait son savoir en la matière. Un liquide noir s'échappait de sa plaie, épais et visqueux, ce qui l'écœura légèrement. Pendant que le liquide s'écoulait lentement elle répétait la même formule encore et encore. À première vue cela n'avait aucun effet sur l'homme étendue sous elle. Une brise légèrement vient soulever les cheveux de la jeune fille puis cette légère brise se transforma en brume beaucoup plus épaisse. Si bien, qu'une personne extérieur aurait été incapable de distinguer ce que faisait la jeune fille. Une épaisse volute noire de fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres roses et entourait les deux sorciers comme pour les protéger d'un ennemi qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Plus la jeune fille se penchait au dessus de son professeur plus les cercles de fumés noires étaient de plus en plus épais.

- **Mea est anima tua** ( 1 ), murmura alors la jeune fille.

Soudain, un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, aussi souple qu'un fil et aussi épais que le liquide noir qui s'échappait de la plaie de Rogue. Elle agrippa le menton du professeur qui avait pâli à vue d'œil pour lui ouvrir la bouche. Aussitôt que ses lèvres bleui s'ouvrirent le sang de Jessamine fut happé par celles-ci. Tout ce qui suivi arriva à une vitesse incroyable, la fumée noire tourna autour d'eux comme une tornade furieuse, le sang de Jessamine ne s'échappait plus seulement que ses lèvres mais aussi de ses orbites oculaires et de son nez et n'obéissait à aucune forme de gravité pour rejoindre avec empressement le corps faible du professeur, le corps de Rogue qui avait commencé à trembler sous l'effet du sortilège, Jessamine qui plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du professeur pour celer le sort, sa magie vibrante et puissante se reliant alors au professeur et finalement la jeune fille qui s'était affaiblie et qui s'évanouit sur le corps même du professeur.

* * *

Rogue se réveilla dans un lit qui ne lui était pas familier, en ouvrant les yeux il eut du mal à s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, ailleurs que dans ses propres appartements puis les évènements qui l'avait conduis ici lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait été attaqué par un serpent qui ressemblait fortement à nagini alors qu'il était occupé à contempler sa marque des ténèbres qui était censé avoir disparue. En tournant le visage sur le coté il fut surpris de découvrir Jessamine, elle était penché au dessus de la table de chevet, lisant des parchemins noirs d'encre avec une détermination qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés dans un chignon en fouillis dont quelques mèches s'en échappaient et lui retombaient sur le visage.

\- **C'est impoli de fixer les gens, professeur,** s'amusa-t-elle en relevant un regard vert émeraude vers lui.

Ce regard lui rappela celui de Lily et il sentit une douleur familière réapparaître dans sa poitrine, celle qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimait encore.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Miss Jessamine ?** Demanda le professeur en tentant de se relever sans grand succès.

Jessamine se releva pour l'aider à s'assoir sous les protestations inutiles du professeur qui n'aimait pas être en contact physique avec qui que ce soit.

 **\- La directrice m'a interdit de quitter votre chevet tant qu'ils ne trouvent pas de solution,** répondit-elle avec nonchalance en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

 **\- De solution à quoi ?** Demanda-t-il après avoir but d'une traite le verre qu'elle lui avait tendu.

 **\- Vous savez vous qu'échanger son sang avec un autre sorcier, de lier son âme à la sienne pour lui donner assez de force pour survivre et de sceller cela par un baiser est considéré comme de la magie noire ?** Dit-elle en attrapant les parchemins qui recouvraient la table de nuit. **Personnellement, j'en avais aucune idée,** s'amusa-t-elle en faisant mine de lire un parchemin.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?** S'inquiéta le professeur en dévisageant la jeune fille avec un sentiment de confusion et d'horreur. Et aussi de dégoût à l'idée que son propre élève l'ait embrassée.

 **\- À part vous sauver la vie ? Rien d'inhabituel, j'ai tenté de finir ma punition mais une douleur déchirante m'empêchait de me concentrer, j'ai tenté de dormir aussi mais…**

 **\- Me sauver la vie ?**

\- **Je vous ai fait ce que les moldus appelleraient une perfusion mais en d'une façon beaucoup plus cool parce que, et bien , après vous avoir vidé de votre sang pour éviter que le poison ne face plus de dégâts il fallait bien vous donner de quoi survivre, n'est-ce pas ? Quel choc quand la directrice et Cracra me sont littéralement tombé dessus en m'accusant de pratiquer de la magie noire, alors que je voulais simplement vous sauver la vie. Ça m'apprendra à…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'une perfusion ?** Demanda le professeur en se massant les tempes sentant le début d'une migraine lui vriller les tempes.

 **\- C'est un moyen qu'ont les moldus de transférer du sang neuf à ceux qui n'en ont pas assez pour survivre.**

Le professeur fut abasourdie, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait Jessamine put voir son visage figé en mine hargneuse refléter un trouble grandissant.

 **\- Tu m'as donné ton sang ?**

 **\- J'aurais du vous laissez vous vider de votre sang, cela va de sois,** soupira la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Personne ne l'avait remercié pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un professeur, même pas un « c'était incroyablement stupide mais vous avez bien fait », non que des reproches. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir laissé Styx l'avaler vivant, en repensant à son serpent Jessamine se dit qu'elle devrait surement la récompensé pour lui avoir fournis le moyen ultime de se rapprocher du professeur.

 **\- Nous sommes donc « lié »,** dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot pour marquer sa perplexité.

 **\- Oui et nous n'avons trouvé aucune solution qui vous garderait en vie tous les deux,** dit la directrice en apparaissant dans la pièce.

 **\- Comment cela ?**

 **\- Pour l'instant nous n'avons aucun moyen de briser ce sort sans que ce soit mortel pour l'un de vous.**

Oh si, il y 'en avait un et Jessamine le connaissait, ils n'avaient besoin que de magie noire, d'un rituel plutôt étrange et pouf plus de lien. Mais, elle avait besoin de ce lien pour l'instant, elle n'allait donc pas leur offrir la solution sur un plateau d'or. Rogue ressentit un sentiment cuisant de malice qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'il était plus désemparé par la nouvelle.

 **\- Professeur ? Qu'implique le lien ?** Demanda Jessamine en affichant un air profondément inquiet.

- **Et bien…** ( elle lança un regard désolé à la jeune fille ) **à cause du baiser,** c'est ainsi que l'on appelait rigoureusement ce sort de magie noire, **vous ne pouvez pas être trop éloigné pendant un certain temps, le temps qu'il se consolide, vous…**

 **\- Je lui expliquerais,** la coupa Rogue avec agacement, il n'avait plus envie d'entendre parler du baiser pour l'instant **, j'aimerais me reposer, s'il vous plait.**

 **\- C'est vrai,** acquiesça la jeune fille pour appuyer les dires du professeur.

Macgomachin quitta la pièce après avoir souhaité un prompt rétablissement au professeur et lancé un regard d'excuse à la jeune fille qu'elle avait incendié des jours plus tôt. Oui, puisque cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que le professeur était endormi.

 **\- Il y a une bonne nouvelle dans cela,** dit Jessamine en allant s'allonger dans le lit à quelques mètres de celui de Rogue.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vous pouvez passer plus de temps avec votre élève préférée** , répliqua Jessamine en riant.

Le fait qu'elle prenne la nouvelle avec tant d'humour agaça le professeur au plus haut point, pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi énervée que lui par cette nouvelle.

- **Quelle chance,** grogna le professeur en s'allongeant à nouveau dans le lit pour se reposer.

 **\- Et en plus, je pourrais peut-être vous apprendre ce qu'est la wifi,** ajouta-t-elle.

Quand elle tourna le visage vers le professeur pour lui poser une question elle vu qu'il s'était à nouveau rendormi. Elle en profita pour se lever, elle attrapa son sac le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas le réveiller et prit la potion qu'elle y avait caché quand la directrice l'avait autorisé à quitter les lieux pour récupérer quelques affaires. C'était la potion que Dianne lui avait fabriqué, celle qu'elle devait boire une fois par semaine et qui elle l'espérait pourrait aussi permettre d'affaiblir les effets du baiser de son coté pour qu'il n'affecte que Rogue. Elle avala rapidement la potion, les yeux fermés pour profiter de la sensation du liquide âcre qui coulait dans sa gorge. Elle ressentit ses effets dans la seconde qui suivit mais fut incapable de dire si elle avait effectivement permis d'affaiblir les effets du baiser de son coté. Elle ne vit pas le professeur la contempler avec intérêt en se demandant quelle potion cela pouvait être, ni pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de la cacher, ce qui était le cas vu sa façon de la ranger dans son sac pour que personne ne la trouve. Elle s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit dans le but de succomber au sommeil elle aussi alors qu'en réalité aucun des deux ne réussis à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.

* * *

( 1 ) Mon âme est tienne.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Pour ceux qui ont fait leur rentrée cette semaine et bien j'espère qu'elle c'est bien passée. Moi oui :p

Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne publierais plus aussi régulièrement, mais, si vous souhaitez tout de même avoir des chapitres plus régulièrement ( on va essayer de commencer avec un par semaine ) et bien laissez moi des reviews sinon j'en conclurais que la date des publications n'a pas d'importance et il y en aura beaucoup moins souvent.

Voilà gros bisous :)


	16. 15 Are you scared ?

**Réponse à Vic :** Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes bien ma fiction et en particulier que Jessamine te plaise ! C'est très dure de faire aimer un personnage méchant donc ça me touche vraiment :D. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Jessamine fixait le plafond depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle avait réussi à dormir quelques heures seulement. Elle savait parfaitement ce que le baiser impliquait, le fait que les vies des deux personnes soient magiquement associées de sorte que l'un ne puisse vivre sans l'autre. Mais à part cela elle n'en savait pas plus. Est-ce que Rogue serait capable de lire dans ses pensées ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait découvrir qui elle était ? L'angoisse lui nouait littéralement l'estomac. Plus elle y réfléchissait plus son idée lui semblait stupide, qu'allait dire Dianne en l'apprenant ? En pensant à Dianne la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, Macgomachin l'avait surement déjà mise au courant, enfin, elle avait surement prévenu les parents de Malfoy qui auraient aussitôt prévenu Dianne.

 **\- Arrêtez d'angoisser comme cela, grogna le professeur avec énervement.**

Jessamine baissa les yeux vers le lit voisin, il avait déjà revêtu ses vêtements de sorcier avec sa longue cape noire. Il avait un teint plus cireux que d'habitude et des cernes venaient complimenter son regard sombre. Elle qui ne le trouvait pas particulièrement moche d'habitude devait avouer qu'il faisait peur à voir.

 **\- Comment..**

 **\- À votre avis,** la coupa-t-il en tendant la main pour attraper un verre d'eau.

 **\- Donc le baiser nous permet de ressentir les émotions de l'autre, comme c'est génial,** s'agaça la jeune fille en se levant.

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer pour dormir, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle portait encore son uniforme. Elle prit l'un des muffins que Madame Pomfresh avait laissé à sa disposition, elle devait trouver un moyen pour quitter Rogue quelques heures sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La soirée d'épouvante qu'elle avait organisée était ce soir et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il coupe court aux festivités.

 **\- Vous n'aviez qu'a ne pas me donner le baiser, pensez-y la prochaine fois** , répondit le professeur d'un ton froid.

 **\- Vous avez raison, la prochaine fois je vous laisse mourir,** dit-elle en attrapant ses affaires pour se rendre en classe mais la directrice choisit ce moment pour apparaître.

 **\- Mademoiselle Malfoy, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser en ce qui concerne l'utilisation de la magie noire.**

Jessamine avait gardé une expression purement impassible comme si la situation ne devenait pas hors de contrôle, comme si un vent de panique ne venait pas de la terrasser, mais le professeur n'était pas dupe. De plus, il pouvait parfaitement ressentir cette panique assourdissante l'agripper par les entrailles.

 **\- Comment connaissez-vous un tel sort ?** Lui demanda la directrice sans préambule et avec méfiance.

Jessamine haussa les épaules avec désinvolture comme s'il s'agissait d'un sort aussi simple que wingardium leviosa.

 **\- Je l'ai vu dans un livre.**

 **\- Pourtant vous l'avez pratiqué avec perfection et non pas comme une débutante.**

 **\- J'ai une bonne mémoire et je sais suivre des consignes, Madame,** répondit la jeune fille dont le visage gardait la même impassibilité mais dont l'estomac était prêt à rendre le peu qu'elle avait avalé.

 **\- Comment vous êtes vous procuré ce livre ?**

 **\- Je l'ai acheté dans une librairie, Madame, à ce que je sache l'utilisation de la magie noire n'est pas interdite. Il y a même des écoles qui l'enseignent.**

 **\- Vous vous doutez bien qu'après la guerre que nous venons d'essuyer, l'utilisation de la magie noire est hautement surveillée et restreinte.**

 **\- Donc, on a seulement le droit de l'utiliser en cas d'urgence. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait ?**

La direction étudia la jeune fille d'un air perplexe, les lèvres pincées ce qui laissaient voir son agacement et hocha finalement la tête pour montrer qu'elle était du même avis. Toutefois, Jessamine pouvait clairement deviner qu'elle avait éveillé les soupçons de la directrice.

 **\- Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien j'ai déjà raté quelques cours à cause de cette histoire et j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à en rattraper d'autres,** reprit la jeune fille en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

Elle passa devant le lit du professeur Rogue qui sentit naître une tension étrange en lui au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille s'éloignait. Plus elle se trouvait loin de lui plus cette tension se muait en douleur, qu'il avait beau essayer de contenir mais elle faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui, menant une bataille féroce contre sa raison, contre ses forces vitales et même contre sa magie. Il avait l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir à l'intérieur de ses veines tout comme il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine pour l'empêcher de respirer. Finalement, la douleur fut si insupportable qu'il n'arrivait plus à la rendre invisible derrière sa façade habituelle car une complainte lui échappa, ce qui attira les regards des différents professeurs sur lui.

 **\- Tout va bien,** dit-il d'une voix glaciale en découvrant des paires d'yeux inquiets.

* * *

\- **Tout va bien ?** Demanda Joshua lorsque Jessamine s'assit près de lui avec un air morose.

Ses traits ne trahissaient que son humeur, ainsi personne ne pouvait savoir qu'une douleur saisissante lui vrillait l'estomac, qu'elle avait des sueurs froides dans le dos et qu'elle avait l'impression que quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine.

 **\- Plus ou moins,** répondit-elle en déposant ses livres sur la table.

Comme le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas assurer ses cours de potions depuis qu'elle lui avait donné « le baiser », Crecaïda avait décidé qu'ils ferraient de la théorie sur la défense contre les forces du mal pendant ce temps perdu. Jessamine étudia la salle du regard en se demandant comment elle avait pu passer à côté de Théodore tout ce temps sans même le remarquer et en voyant qu'il était quelques rangs derrière elle, si loin qu'elle devait se dévisser le cou pour le voir elle comprit. Il était assis à côté de Pansy, qui elle avait les yeux rivés en direction de Drago. Quand elle croisa le regard si particulier de Théodore elle sentit une douce chaleur affluer au niveau de ses joues pour les pigmenter de rouge. Elle tourna furieusement la tête vers son voisin pour que Théodore ne remarque rien.

 **\- Tu n'es pas pressée d'être ce soir ?** Lui demanda-t-il en baissant considérablement la voix pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

 **\- J'ai peur que les professeurs ne découvrent notre petite fête,** avoua-t-elle en pensant au professeur Rogue.

Le baiser qui les unissait avec légèrement moins d'impact sur elle, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir ses sentiments, la rendait suspicieuse. S'il pouvait ressentir ses émotions, peut-être qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien entendre ses pensées.

 **\- Nous avons lancé tous les sorts que tu nous as donnés, avec les filles** , répondit-il en penchant légèrement la tête vers elle.

 **\- Les amoureux, veuillez suivre mon cours avec plus d'attention, dit cracra d'un ton sans appelle.**

Jessamine afficha un rictus amusé alors que Joshua baissa honteusement le visage sur son parchemin à peine noircis d'encre. Durant l'heure qui suivit Jessamine essaya de réfléchir à une excuse qui justifierait son absence auprès de Rogue. Car, elle se doutait déjà qu'on allait l'obliger à séjourner dans ses appartements, à vrai dire elle comptait la dessus. Un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle se dit que lui aussi avait dû ressenti cette douleur à cause de son éloignement. Depuis sa conversation avec Dianne un plan s'était mis en place dans sa tête et le fait qu'elle soit plus proche du professeur Rogue pouvait bien l'aider à le réaliser. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la classe était finie, jusqu'à ce que la directrice en personne apparaisse devant elle.

 **\- Mademoiselle Malfoy,** l'appela la femme pour attirer son attention.

Jessamine redressa lentement son visage pour la dévisager, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

 **\- Décidément nous sommes inséparables, est-ce parce que vous appréciez ma compagnie ?** S'amusa la jeune fille en rangeant ses parchemins dans son sac.

Macgomachin leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, peu de personnes appréciaient l 'humour et le sarcasme de Jessamine. Mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de pousser les gens à bout avec.

 **\- Je suis là pour vous informer que vous séjournerez désormais dans les appartements du professeur Rogue pour votre sécurité à tous les deux.**

Jessamine hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, puis quitta la salle de classe sans ajouter un seul mot. Elle eut l'impression que son coeur avait arrêté de battre quand elle le vit appuyé contre un mur à quelques mètres de là, il la dévorait littéralement du regard et un sourire complice embellissait son visage.

 **\- Tu m'attendais ?** Demanda-t-elle en passant devant lui sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

 **\- Tu m'ignores ?** Demanda-t-il en la suivant comme son fidèle serviteur.

Elle ne répondit rien pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, à vrai dire elle avait plutôt envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de... Non, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille superficielle qui s'intéresse à un garçon juste parce qu'il est beau. Bon, Théodore était plus que beau, il était magnifique. Mais, tout de même. Enfin, non pas qu'elle soit ce genre de fille à tomber follement amoureuse d'un garçon au point de sacrifier le plan de toute une vie. Ce qu'elle avait dû faire à son vampire elle n'hésiterait pas à le lui faire, sans même que Dianne ne lui ordonne.

 **\- Je suis de ton coté Jessamine** , ajouta-t-il en essayant d'attraper son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Mais, la jeune fille qui avait vu son mouvement de main l'évita juste à temps. Elle ne savait absolument pas quelle réaction elle pourrait avoir si elle le touchait et si, poussée par sa libido sur-développé, malgré son jeune âge, à cause d'un vampire particulièrement doué et insatiable, elle lui sautait dessus en plein couloir pour apprendre à connaître son corps.

 **\- Jessamine, tu ne peux pas m'éviter comme cela !** Dit-il d'un ton cassant mais la jeune fille devinait qu'il était blessé.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas puisqu'il ne la connaissait même pas, la tête blonde qu'elle cherchait apparut soudainement devant eux un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

\- **Tu apprendras qu'elle est particulièrement douée pour prétendre que quelqu'un n'existe pas,** expliqua-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Jessamine attrapa le bras de son cousin pour le conduire vers un endroit privé où ils pourraient avoir une conversation secrète. Théodore dut comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour l'instant et ne tenta pas de les suivre.

\- **Je te cherchais,** dit-elle en allant se poster près de la fenêtre des toilettes.

Elle les avait conduit dans les toilettes du deuxième étage où ils se retrouvaient souvent pour avoir des conversations privé, ce qui n'étonna même plus le garçon.

\- **Tu déclares forfait ?** Riait-il en s'appuyant contre l'un des nombreux lavabo pour dévisager sa cousine qui ne regardait même pas en sa direction.

\- **J'ai donné « le baiser » à Severus,** dit-elle d'un ton solennel comme si elle venait d'annoncer la mort de l'un de leurs camarades.

Drago parut premièrement perplexe puis ses traits furent défigurés par un profond dégout à l'idée qu'elle ai pu embrasser le professeur Rogue. Cependant, un sentiment qu'il ne sut définir vint l'étreindre rapidement avant qu'il ne le refoule.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Si tu préfères embrasser les vieux laiderons, c'est ton problème** , siffla-t-il en nouant et dénouant ses doigts pour faire passer les spams qui secouaient ses membres.

- **Il n'est pas laid,** répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Derrière les vitres elle avait une vue parfaite sur la cours du château et elle pouvait distinguer Harry et ses amis en train de rire avec insouciance.

- **Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?** Finit-elle par lui demander en lançant rapidement un regard à Drago.

Il s'était rapproché sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pour regarder par dessus son épaule, il avait les sourcils froncés en observant les adolescents se lancer des sorts à tour de rôle en riant. Des oreilles d'âne émergeaient des touffe brune de Harry et des moustaches de chat se dessinait sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- **Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'est un baiser,** s'insurgea-t-il en dévisageant sa cousine comme si elle avait proféré la pire insulte à son compte.

\- **Pas un baiser mais le baiser,** dit-elle en essayant de cacher son hilarité. **C'est un sort de magie noire qui permet de lier deux sorciers.**

\- **Lier ?**

\- **Et bien, ils ont un lien magique qui leur permette de puiser dans la magie ou dans les forces vitales de l'autre, de ressentir ce que l'un ressent, enfin tout ce genre de trucs, l'un ne peut survivre sans l'autre. C'est presque le même principe que les horcruxes.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?**

Elle réfléchit un instant pour savoir si elle devait lui dire la vérité puis se tourna à nouveau face aux fenêtres pour observer le binoclard.

\- **Il était en train de mourir, c'était le seul moyen de lui sauver la vie.**

- **Ça veut dire qu'il va finir par apprendre qui tu es !** S'inquiéta le garçon.

\- **Fais moi confiance, j'ai tout sous contrôle,** dit-elle alors qu'un sourire mauvais venait de naître sur ses lèvres rose.

\- **C'est censé me rassurer ?**

Drago étudia la silhouette de la jeune fille du regard, il était difficile de distinguer ses formes derrière sa robe de sorcière mais il n'avait plus besoin de les voir pour les deviner. À force de la voir en maillot de bain il avait finis par mémoriser les contours de son corps.

 **\- Tu connais Théodore ?**

Elle ne s'était toujours pas retourné pour lui parler en face ce qui agaçait au plus haut point le garçon qui avait horreur de cela.

- **Plus ou moins** , répondit-il soudainement de mauvaise humeur, **c'est un sang pure, un mange-mort fidèle et un élève assez solitaire.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago pour observer sa réaction.

Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que son regard nuageux dévisageait la jeune fille avec hargne.

\- **Je n'en sait rien,** répondit-il.

- **Tu peux te renseigner sur lui auprès des autres serpentards ?**

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du garçon alors que son regard brillait d'une lueur de malice.

\- **Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?**

Les lèvres de la jeune fille frémirent légèrement, c'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle lui montre le monstre sous ses airs d'ange.

 **\- C'est un ordre, alors.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais obéir ?** Demanda-t-il en haussant des sourcils pour la provoquer.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu as le choix ?** Demanda-t-elle à son tour sur le même ton, alors que le début de colère qu'il avait vu naître en elle venait d'être étouffé.

* * *

Jessamine se trouvait dans le dortoir des filles où elle devait récupérer quelques affaires sous le regard attentif des filles. Le professeur macgomachin lui avait interdit de révéler la véritable raison de son déménagement temporaire, elle avait donc du inventer une excuse. Qui était en passant plus que foireuse car elle leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un isolement punitif ce qui avait laissé ses « amis » perplexes.

\- **Vous avez bien apporté tous les costumes là haut ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit pour la n-ième fois Hermione.

 **\- Et vous avez vérifiez tous les sorts ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Ginny à son tour.

 **\- Et vous..**

 **\- Oui, oui et oui** , la coupèrent les jeune filles en se lançant une œillade complice.

 **\- Le professeur Rogue sera sur mon dos alors je vous charge de tout, si je ne peux pas assister à la petite fête,** dit-elle d'un air solennelle.

Giny posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie,elle la contempla longuement avec un air profondément dévastée et prit une pose théâtrale.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ?**

Jessamine affichait le visage d'un moldu prêt à partir au front avec le destin de son petit village sur les épaules.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait dire que je SUIS cette fête d'Halloween.**

 **\- Tu es le coeur même de cet évènement, il n'est rien sans toi,** paniqua Giny en secouant Jessamine par les épaules.

Jessamine se dégagea gracieusement sous le regard amusé de Hermione, elle posa ensuite sa main sur son front si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était l'héroïne d'une tragédie grecque.

\- **Ne me pleurez pas, mes fidèles sujets, car ce soir vous fêterez ma mémoire. Ô et quelle fête! Quand la peur vous étreindra les entrailles, souvenez-vous, oui, souvenez-vous que je suis bien plus effrayante et bien meilleure en quoi-que ce soit, vraiment en tout, que mon épouvantable cousin. Le tyrannique Drago, le cruel, le vil, le moche, l'affreux,le..**

 **\- Les filles dépêchez-vous!** S'impatienta Joshua qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce à bout de patience.

Il lança un regard penaud à Hermione et Giny qui étaient prises de fous rires puis son regard se dirigea vers Jessamine qui haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Ses amis partirent pour rejoindre l'un des derniers cours de la journée et Jessamine s'apprêta à en faire de même quand une vibration l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Elle attrapa son portable pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

L'imbécile : D'après mes sources Théodore t'a remarqué depuis le premier jour et il t'observe discrètement.

Elle se fit la remarque qu'il ne devait pas être si discret puisqu'il avait été remarqué par les « sources » de son cousin.

« **Tu m'abandonnes parce que j'ai failli manger ton professeur**? » Siffla Styx qui se cachait alors sous son lit.

- **Non, je ne t'abandonne pas,** menti-t-elle, elle avait complètement oublié la présence de son serpent et elle en s'en voulait un peu.

- **Tu m'as rendu service, tu sais ? Je lui ai donné le « baiser », ce qui pourrait nous être utile.**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Dianne à ce propos ? »** Demanda le serpent en venant se lover contre la cheville de sa propriétaire.

Jessamine passa une main sur sa nuque pour la masser en réfléchissant, voilà une chose qu'elle avait aussi oublier de faire. Prévenir Dianne, en supposant que les Malfoy ne l'aient pas encore fait.

\- **Et bien, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, pour le moment,** se contenta de répondre Jessamine en attrapant une plume et son parchemin.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire déclenchait un conflit intérieur en elle, la part contrôlé par sa libido, son attirance, et tout ce qui pouvait être déraisonnable la poussait à lui faire confiance. Au contraire, celle contrôlé par sa raison, son génie meurtrier, son côté manipulateur et tout ce qui faisait d'elle un « agent de la mort » la poussait à ne se fier à personne d'autre qu'elle même et encore moins un garçon qui était capable de lui faire perdre la tête d'un simple regard.

 _Prouve moi que je peux te faire confiance._

 _\- JJ_

Avait-elle écrit sur son parchemin, qu'elle glissa ensuite dans la gueule de son serpent en lui priant d'aller voir ce cher Théodore. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amis qui l'aidaient à transporter ses malles dans les appartements de son professeur. Ces lâches l'avaient abandonné devant la porte, elle les avait pourtant menacer mais apparemment elle ne leur faisait pas aussi peur que le professeur Rogue. Elle contempla longuement la porte massive face à elle, un nœud à l'estomac et des sueurs froides dans le dos, non, elle n'était pas angoissé. La chaleur était étouffante là où elle se trouvait, à moins qu'elle ne couve une maladie quelconque. Au moment même où elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir le professeur Rogue ouvrir furieusement la porte, il fit un mouvement pour sortir ce qui fit virevolter les pans de sa cape mais arrêta tout mouvement quand il découvrit la jeune fille. Et comme si cela avait été possible il pâlit d'avantage.

 **\- Vous vous êtes perdue ?** Demanda-t-il 'un ton acerbe.

 **\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, vous allez passer encore plus de temps avec votre sorcière favorite ! Alors, heureux ?** S'amusa la jeune fille en profitant de son inattention pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'endroit était sombre ce qui rendait l'atmosphère inquiétante, la décoration était sommaire, il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui pouvait paraître luxueuse dans cette pièce était la bibliothèque bien fournie qu'avait le professeur. Elle sortit sa baguette pour qu'un feu réconfortant crépite dans l'âtre ce qui rendait à coup sûr la pièce tout de suite plus chaleureuse. Une table encerclé de deux chaises trônait près des fenêtres qui étaient habillés de lourds et épais rideaux, deux portes se situaient à l'extrémité de la pièce, l'une en face de l'autre. Avec sa baguette magique le professeur ouvrir l'une des portes, celle qui se trouvait à la gauche de Jessamine et dit d'un ton non accueillant :

 **\- Vos appartements sont ici, sous aucun prétexte n'entrez dans les miens.**

Puis, il disparut par la porte d'entrée, laissant Jessamine seule avec ses émotions contradictoires et cette douleur naissante. Jessamine fit voler ses malles jusqu'à la chambre qui devait être sienne, une fois qu'elles furent toutes à l'intérieur la jeune fille décida qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre en marche son plan. Elle quitta donc les appartements du professeur pour rejoindre ses amis. Dans les couloirs elle fut surprise par l'agitation qui régnait parmi les élèves, tous semblaient plus excités les uns que les autres. Les professeurs qui l'avaient remarqué devait mettre cette effervescence sur le compte du repas d'Halloween prévu ce soir.

 **\- Jessamine ?!**

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Harry qui courrait vers elle, il avait les cheveux humides surement à cause de sa course ou peut-être qu'il sortait tout juste de la douche.

 **\- Harry ?**

 **\- J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé** , dit-il en se postant face à elle, haletant.

 **\- Ils ont accepté ?**

 **\- Oui, tout pour Monsieur Potter,** s'amusa-t-il. **Tu étais où, ? Je t'ai cherché partout !**

 **\- Disons que j'ai emménagé ailleurs,** dit-elle évasivement en agitant la main pour appuyer ses dires.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas cours, tout les deux ?** Gronda Cracra en passant devant les deux élèves.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard amusé puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers les cachots où ils devaient avoir leur cours de potion, le dernier de cette longue journée. Jessamine se demandait comment réagirait Rogue durant ce cours mais la réponse fut évidente. Quand elle entra dans la pièce et que Harry prit la place à côté de Joshua sous le regard incrédule de la jeune fille qui resta pantelante derrière lui.

 **\- Asseyez-vous, Miss Malfoy,** siffla-t-il en apparaissant derrière son bureau.

Jessamine étudia la pièce du regard pour découvrir que la dernière place restante était celle à côté de Drago qui venait d'y chasser Pansy avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 **\- Ne dis pas un mot,** chuchota la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

 **\- Je voulais que l'on discute des termes de ta défaite** , claironna le jeune sorcier en lançant un regard suffisant à sa cousine.

- **Tu sembles confondre le mot défaite et victoire, mais, je ne t'en veux pas vu que tu n'as connu que des échecs dans ta misérable existence,** siffla la jeune fille avant de recevoir une tape sur le crâne par le professeur qui lui grogna de suivre son cours.

Malfoy ne cacha même pas son hilarité ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la jeune fille furieuse, pour l'instant, elle se contenta de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table en se jurant qu'il le paierait.

\- **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre** , murmura-t-elle en attrapant les fioles d'ingrédients pour commencer la préparation de la potion du jour.

Ils devaient fabriquer une potion qui contrait les effets d'une potion de sommeil, ce qui rendit Jessamine nerveuse. Et si c'était le moyen qu'avait trouvé Rogue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Le professeur qui avait perçut son désarroi s'approcha de l'étudiante avec méfiance, il était difficile de cacher des émotions aussi forte à quelqu'un capable de les ressentir comme si elles étaient siennes.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes vous aussi nerveuse ?** Demanda le professeur, faiblement pour qu'elle et Drago soient les seuls à l'entendre.

Jessamine qui avait les yeux plongés dans son manuel dont elle suivait les instructions ne prit pas la peine de relever le regard vers le professeur. Toutefois, un sourire angélique apparut sur ses traits et d'une voix douce et calme elle répondit :

 **\- Nerveuse, mais je suis parfaitement calme, professeur.**

 **\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot,** répondit le professeur d'un ton détaché.

Jessamine releva un regard émeraude vers le professeur qui fut pris au dépourvu, il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans le regard de Lily et ce sentiment de désespoir qui vient l'écraser à cet instant le rendit furieux. Jessamine fronçait à présent les sourcils, en ce concentrant suffisamment sur le professeur et son énergie elle arrivait à distinguer ce qu'il ressentait.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère, professeur ?** Demanda la jeune fille qui à présent ne se donnait même pas la peine de cacher son sourire narquois.

Le professeur qui étudiait son regard avec délectation fut incapable de répondre. Il fallut que les yeux de Jessamine passent à une couleur proche du regard de son cousin pour que le professeur réussisse à se sortir de sa léthargie.

 **\- Je ne suis pas en colère,** dit-il sèchement avant d'aller s'acharner sur Potter qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

 **\- J'ai tout sous contrôle** , s'amusa Drago en essayant d'imiter sa cousine. Mais il avait pris une voix beaucoup trop aiguë et nasillarde.

 **\- Ferme-là, idiot !**

* * *

 **\- Ferme-là et fais ce que je te dis !** S'agaça la jeune fille en fixant le reflet de Joshua dans le miroir.

Il tenait les teintures temporaires qu'ils avaient acheté dans un commerce moldu entre les mains avec une certaine appréhenssion, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il essayait de la persuader de plutôt changer la couleur de leur cheveux grâce à un sort mais la jeune fille avait refusé. Il sortit donc la notice de la boite pour suivre les instructions et ainsi donc appliquer les teintures de la bonne façon. Après le repas, tout le monde avait rejoins les dortoirs pour se changer. Enfin, tous les élèves puisque les professeurs devaient surement être déjà endormis grâce aux potions que Jessamine et ses amis avaient glissés dans leur repas. Jessamine portait un corset en cuir qui était rouge d'un côté avec quelques détails noires et inversement de l'autre côté. Avec, elle portait un pantalon en cuir similaire mais les détails étaient remplacés par les figures que l'on trouvait sur les cartes, avec ceci elle portait des cuissardes, l'une rouge et l'autre noire. Une partie de ses cheveux était noire et l'autre rouge, elle avait tout l'air de la Harley Quinn qui était souvent associé au Joker. Qui était le déguisement de Joshua, il portait un costume pourpre qui lui allait étonnement bien, avec cette tenue il était censé porter des gants en cuir blanc, son visage était d'une blancheur inquiétante, ses lèvres agrandit à l'aide d'une grimace rouge, ses yeux grossit par des traits noirs et ses cheveux étaient d'un vert vibrant. Ensembles, ils ressemblaient parfaitement aux personnages qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans ses comics. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis ils rejoignirent la salle sur demande qui ne tarderait pas à se remplir, devant les deux appartements qui devaient abriter les maisons hantés ils avaient installé une table pour que les sorciers laissent leur baguettes à Jessamine et à Drago. Le garçon était déjà assit à sa place et Jessamine fut surprise de voir qu'il avait eu l'amabilité de se déguiser. Il portait un costume gris où s'épanouissait une chauve-souris en cuir au milieu de la poitrine, accompagné d'une ceinture multi-fonction, un masque avec des pointes pour rappeler la tête des chauves souris qui ne laissait apparaître que ses yeux gris et sa mâchoire, et une cape. Il faisait presque le parfait Batman avec sa carrure. Quand la jeune fille apparut devant lui avec son maquillage étrange aux yeux qui semblait avoir coulé, son visage d'une blancheur chimique et ses cheveux de deux couleurs différentes Drago parut étonné, mais lorsque ses yeux descendirent sur sa tenue qui mettait ses formes en valeur le garçon parut soulagé.

\- **Prête à perdre ?** Dit-il avec nonchalance en posant ses pieds sur la table.

 **\- Prête à gagner, plutôt.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on verra** , dit-il alors que son regard se dirigea vers Potter et sa bande qui venaient tout juste de faire leur apparition.

Harry avait pris un déguisement au hasard dans la pile que lui avait fourni Jessamine et il s'agissait de Spider-man. Ron qui portait une véritable aversion pour les araignées se tenait le plus loin possible de Harry, lui avait décidé de se déguiser en zombie après que Jessamine lui ait expliqué ce que c'était. Il avait lorgné un bonbon qui avait l'air appétissant dans la pile de déguisement qu'elle avait apporté et en voyant son regard gourmand elle l'avait prévenue ce qui l'attendait s'il cherchait à manger ce délicieux bonbon. Ce qui n'avait pas le moins du monde dérangé le garçon. Il avait une partie de la mâchoire qui pendait comme si elle cherchait à s'échapper, la peau de son visage avait disparue laissant visible sa chaire qui semblait avoir été rongé, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte jaune étrange et surnaturelle. Il était si effrayant dans son ce déguisement qu'en le découvrant Hermione avait poussé un cri d'horreur. Hermione, elle, avait pris le déguisement de Catwoman ce qui avait fait rire ses amis à cause d'une mésaventure qui lui était arrivée quelques années plus tôt. Elle portait une combinaison en cuire qui moulait parfaitement ses formes et à son avantage qui plus est, un masque qui imitait les oreilles du félin et qui dissimulait sa touffe de cheveux, des lunettes qui lui permettait d'avoir une vision de chat et arborait des griffes de chat. Il ne manquait plus que Giny, Jessamine la cherchait du regard mais ne la vit pas.

\- **Où est Giny ?** Demanda Joshua comme s'il avait entendu les pensés de Jessamine.

Les étudiants se lancèrent des regards en biais avant de dégager un passage pour que Giny puisse s'avancer. Elle avait la tête baisser comme si elle était honteuse, mais Jessamine ne comprit pas pourquoi. Son déguisement était véritablement ressemblant, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de voir un véritable loup-garou devant elle.

- **C'est très ressemblant,** dit-elle en glissant sa main dans le poil de Giny.

Joshua quant à lui ne dit rien, il se contenta d'aller s'assoir à côté de Drago qui étudiait les amis de sa cousine avec amusement. Quelques minutes plus tard les élèves commencèrent à arriver, tous déguisé ce qui eut bon de mettre Jessamine de bonne humeur. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'elle avait transformé en affichant un sourire diabolique.

 **\- Vous pouvez entrer, n'oubliez pas, rien de ce que vous vivrez n'est réel,** précisa-t-elle ce qui eut bon d'inquiéter ses amis.

Ron, Giny, Hermione et Joshua furent les premiers à entrer. Harry les regarda disparaître avec une appréhension grandissante, il lança un dernier regard en biais à Jessamine pour se donner un peu de courage.

 **\- Bonne chance** , dit-elle et sur ses mots Harry et d'autres élèves entrèrent à l'intérieur.

 **\- Tu me souhaites bonne chance à moi aussi ?** Demanda une voix suave qui fit parcourir de légers frissons dans l'échine de la jeune fille.

Elle releva lentement son regard pour voir de qui il s'agissait, bien qu'elle ait reconnue sa voix. Il portait une cape rouge et un costume noir, son teinte était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux étaient peignés avec soins, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'il était déguisé en vampire, en Dracula qui plus est. Elle ne fut pas insensible à l'ironie de la situation, elle aurait pu être énervé et en vouloir au garçon d'avoir choisi de prendre l'apparence d'un vampire alors qu'il ressemblait déjà à un vampire qu'elle avait connu. Mais au contraire, cela l'amusait.

 **\- Bonne chance,** Théodore.

Il s'inclina de façon majestueuse avant de disparaître derrière la porte après avoir confié sa baguette à la jeune fille.

 **\- Il t'en faudra** , rit-elle en se laissant choir sur sa chaise.

 **\- De la chance ?** Rit une voix lugubre et à la fois nasillarde.

Harry se trouvait dans la première pièce de l'appartement, la décoration était minimaliste, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eut avec le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Une puanteur insupportable envahissait la pièce si bien que les élèves avaient du mal à trouver leur souffle, mais ce qui avait don de les étourdir était plutôt cette impression que quelque chose leur tournait autour.

 **\- En enfer, personne n'est chanceux** , rit la voix.

Harry sursauta, il aurait juré que cette voix se trouvait juste à sa droite. Un souffle chaud parcourut sa joue et une odeur fétide lui envahit les narines, Harry recula de quelques mètres mais il avait l'impression que la personne le suivit.

- **Sauf peut-être le diable lui même** , rit de nouveau cette voix.

La faible lumière se mit à clignoter puis plus rien, ils étaient plongés dans le noir. Harry fut pris de panique lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Soudain, un cri déchirant perça le silence, cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis le silence, lourd et envahissant entre eux, régna de nouveau en maître. Il ne fut dérangé que par leur souffle court et erratique. Un second cri se fit entendre puis des halètement et enfin un autre bruit que les élèves ne reconnaissaient pas. Harry pouvait entendre à loisir le bruit que son cœur produisait en se jetant contre sa cage thoracique pour fuir.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante éclaira la pièce et elle était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru. Harry fut aveuglé durant quelques secondes si bien qu'il ne distinguait que les ombres qui se découpaient devant lui. Le papier peint jaune canaris était couvert de sang et des découpes étranges dans le papier peint le laissa deviner que des personnes l'avaient griffé, ce qui glaça le sang du jeune garçon qui fut horrifié. Une silhouette de la hauteur d'un ogre apparut devant lui, il s'agissait d'un homme corpulent. Il avait de grosses joues mal rasé tâché de sang, un petit regard sournois et des sourcils broussailleux. Un sourire malsain défigurait son visage, sa bouche avait été mutilé et il avait tenté de recoudre les dégâts avec du file à coudre, mais sans grand sucés.

 **\- Bienvenue en enfer,** dit-il en observant les adolescents avec un regard sadique.

Derrière lui se trouvait une table chirurgicale sur laquelle était sanglé une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait été presque entièrement dévêtue, si ce n'est pour ses dessous, et son corps était couvert de sang séché et poisseux. Des cris d'horreur furent poussés par ses camarades quand leur regard s'attarda sur la jambe de la jeune fille. Elle était complètement ouverte si bien que l'on pouvait facilement distinguer ses muscles, ses nerfs et sa chaire. Harry fut pris de nausée en voyant que l'homme lui avait retiré son os, qu'il tenait à présent entre ses mains couvertes de sang. Les élèves eurent envie de s'enfuir mais tout à coup des mains sortis de nul part les empêchaient de bouger, de courir loin de cette scène de crime. Harry fut captivé par la vue du sang qui coulait telle un torrent de la jambe de la jeune fille, elle était de plus en plus pâle. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus lentement, signe qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Une fois que la poitrine de la jeune fille se souleva pour la dernière fois l'homme appuya sur un bouton et la table se pencha en avant, tandis que les sangles relâchaient la jeune fille et son corps sans vie alla rejoindre les nombreux corps inerte au sol. Harry lâcha un hoquet de surprise en découvrant tous ces corps sans vie et pour la plupart avec des membres manquant. Il entendit vaguement des pleurs à côté de lui, mais toute son attention était dirigé vers l'homme qui s'approchait doucement de lui.

 **\- Tu veux rencontrer notre maître à tous ?** Claironna l'homme.

Plus il s'approchait de lui, plus Harry pouvait distinguer ses dents pourris, ses yeux vitreux et finalement il réussit à sentir son haleine fétide qui lui donnait des relents. Il attrapa le jeune sorcier non sans douceur et la plaqua contre la table en fer, Harry prit de panique tenta de se débattre mais la peur le paralysait. Il se sentait si impuissant sans sa baguette et il n'avait pas assez de force pour repousser son adversaire, des sueurs froides lui coulait dans le dos en même temps que cette sensation de panique lui déchirait les entrailles. Son regard se perdit dans le plafond qui était couvert de sang tout comme Harry qui sentait le sang poisseux de la jeune fille lui coller au dos et aux jambes. Et alors qu'il vit l'homme brandir une scie Harry, impuissant et apeuré, poussa un hurlement, pas du tout prêt à affronter la douleur qu'il s'apprêtait à subir.

Soudain, il se sentit tomber et il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur un sol en carrelage. Le garçon eut du mal à retrouver sa respiration et à se calmer suite à ce qu'il avait vu et vécu, enfin ce qu'il avait failli vivre. Il avait du mal à rester stable car il se sentait glisser sur le sol mouillé, un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le sol était couvert de sang. Le garçon s'empressa de se relever pour échapper à tout ce sang mais il se heurta contre quelque chose qui lui fit perdre ses lunettes. Le garçon fut contraint de se mettre à nouveau à quatre pattes dans le but de retrouver ses lunettes, Harry fut incapable de voir tous les corps sans vie qui pendaient au plafond, la tête vers le bas, et surtout dépourvus de peau. Quelqu'un lui tendit sa paire de lunette, qui était couverte de sang, la petite fille essuya le sang sur sa robe blanche avant de les déposer sur le nez du garçon. Harry fut surpris en distinguant une petite fille face à lui, elle avait de long cheveux noires qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, une robe blanche taché de sang, les pieds nues couverts de sang eux aussi. Mais ce qui fit reculer Harry fut de découvrir un masque fait de peau humaine couvrir le visage de la petite fille, le masque était cousu irrégulièrement et les différentes peau qui le constituait étaient de pigments différents.

 **\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?** Demanda la petite fille de sa voix enfantine.

 **\- Eux aussi n'ont pas aimé,** dit-elle ensuite en levant son regard aussi noir que les ténèbres vers le plafond.

Harry faillit pousser un cri en découvrant autant de corps pendus au plafond, il eut envie de rendre l'intégralité de son estomac alors il baissa aussitôt les yeux pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur. La pièce était humide et il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante, si bien que le garçon avait du mal à trouver son souffle. A moins que ce soit le mélange de peur et de panique qui l'empêchaient de reprendre son souffle.

- **Euh, si, si j'aime beaucoup,** mentit le garçon de peur qu'elle ne lui réserve le même sort.

La petit fille lui tendait un masque similaire au sien avec un sourire ravie aux lèvres.

 **\- Tiens, je l'ai fais pour toi** , dit-elle avec une joie à peine dissimulé.

Harry prit le masque fait de peau entre ses mains avec un dégout à peine dissimulé, la petite fille l'étudia du regard avec intérêt, attendant patiemment qu'il mette lui aussi son masque. Mais quand il essaya de le mettre une chose étrange se produisit, toute la chaleur, les souvenirs heureux, le bonheur qu'il pouvait avoir ressenti furent happé par le masque ne laissant plus que du froid et une sensation de vide derrière lui. Harry se dit que ses effets furent comparables aux détraquer et un sentiment de peur grandit en lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas sa baguette pour contrer le sort. Et plus il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise du masque plus il se sentait agrippé par des forces invisibles. Harry jeta le masque le plus loin possible de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'essaie plus de s'en prendre à lui. Tout à coup, le garçon fut soulevé par une force mystérieuse et fut projeté contre la porte qui s'ouvrit au moment où Harry crut entrer en collision avec elle. Et tout cela sous les cris de colère de la petite fille.

Harry tomba sur un lit miteux, il poussa un grognement face à la rigidité du matelas. Son déguisement couvert de sang laissait une empreinte sur le matelas qui avait déjà l'air usé et abîmé. Il senti quelque chose bouger contre son ventre comme s'il s'était assis sur un être vivant et en se redressant il poussa un cri d'horreur. Une énorme déchirure, qu'on avait tenté de recoudre avec du fil de fer, laissait visible le visage de la personne qui était coincé à l'intérieur du matelas. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Harry, et dont les yeux avaient été cousu avec le même fil de fer que celui utilisé pour le matelas. Et au moment où Harry allait se relever pour tenter de le libérer quelqu'un le retourna avec force pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos et la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu s'assit à califourchon au dessus de lui.

\- **Je vois que tu as rencontré ma fille,** dit la femme de sa voix voluptueuse.

Elle était grande, probablement plus grande que Harry, elle avait de longs cheveux noire qui descendaient en cascades sur les épaules de celle-ci. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une culotte en dentelle rouge et ses longs cheveux formaient un rideau épais qui l'empêchait de voir sa poitrine. Elle avait un ventre et des cuisses fermes, une taille marqué, une peau hâlé, un corps tout bonnement divin. La femme se pencha en avant, déplaçant légèrement sa chevelure qui laissa visible l'un de ses seins, pétrifiant Harry sous son regard brillant de désir. L'une de ses mains vint soulever la nuque du garçon pour que son cou gracile lui soit offert et le jeune garçon qui était grisé par son contact se laissa faire sans protester. Elle glissa sa langue habile et chaude avec une telle douceur sur sa peau que Harry ne put retenir un soupire, quand cette femme embrassait sa peau avec une habilité tentatrice, Harry était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. C'est ainsi qu'il oublia Giny, qu'il oublia la personne emprisonné sous lui, qu'il en oublia même l'appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac et se laissa embrasser. Elle avait les yeux perdu dans le vague alors que la femme continuait de le cajoler avec une maîtrise parfaite du corps humain. Cependant, il retrouva tout ses esprits lorsque son regard fut attiré par une scène étrange. À quelques mètres d'eux un garçon était enchainé dans les airs, les membres écartelés , du sang coulait par tous les ports de sa peau et ses entrailles tentaient de s'échapper. Harry prit d'horreur tenta de repousser la femme mais celle-ci le maintenait fermement allongé contre le matelas et quand il essayait de se débattre des bras venaient cingler sa poitrine l'empêchant ainsi d'échapper à l'emprise de cette femme.

- **Voyons, mon chéri, je ne suis là que pour ton plus grand bien,** susurra la femme à son oreille et sans comprendre pourquoi Harry se laissa faire.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme venaient charmer la peau de jeune garçon qui se délectait de ses caresses habiles. Puis, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins deux crocs acéré percèrent sa peau avec une facilité effrayante. Harry poussa un cri de douleur en sentant au même moment les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans ses hanches, les perforent avec la même facilité que ses crocs. Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de la femme dans le but de la repousser mais au moment même où ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la peau de la femme celle-ci se dissout dans les airs sans aucune forme de procès. Harry qui était soulagé ne sentit pas qu'il était happé dans le matelas, il ne comprit qu'au moment où il prit la place de l'élève avant lui qu'il était prisonnier du matelas. Il vit un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas prendre sa place, quand il découvrit son regard émeraude il eut envie de le prévenir mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il fut happé par les ténèbres.

Il se retrouvait dans une pièce qu'il reconnaissait, c'était la pièce où Dumbledore avait caché le miroir de Riséd. En pensant au vieil homme le garçon eut un pincement au coeur, cet homme lui manquait énormément. Une lumière chaleureuse éclairait la pièce et son regard fut attiré par le miroir qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Là où il avait revu ses parents pour la première fois, une douleur étrange fit son apparition dans la poitrine du garçon, comme une peine sourde et insurmontable. Il approcha du miroir avec appréhension, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Il tomba pratiquement à genoux en découvrant le regard doux et aimant de sa mère, son beau visage, son doux sourire et à sa droite, et le regard fier de son père, son sourire amusé et ses cheveux en bataille. Sa mère lui tendit la main comme pour lui caresser la joue et le garçon eut envie de pleurer en se disant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais l'étreinte de sa mère. Mais alors, une chose surprenante se produisit. La main de sa mère réussit à passer la barrière que constituait le miroir et doucement elle vint caresser la joue du jeune garçon. Sa peau était douce et chaude, ce qui créa un sentiment réconfortant en lui et une sensation nouvelle qu'il ne sut identifier. Il vit que sa mère et son père s'apprêtaient à sortir du miroir pour le rejoindre quand soudain un rayon de lumière verte fit exploser le miroir en mille morceaux et avec lui le reflet de ses parents. Une colère sourde noua l'estomac d'Harry qui se tourna pour connaître l'auteur de cet acte monstrueux et un sentiment étrange naquit en lui quand il découvrit le seigneur des ténèbres. Son rire mélodieux résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il dit avec amusement :

- **Attrape moi, Potter !** Et soudain il courut vers la porte derrière laquelle il disparu.

Harry le suivi sans se rendre compte qu'il le guidait vers la maison hanté que Drago avait été chargé de décorer.

* * *

Jessamine était appuyé contre le mur, à la sortie de sa maison hanté, certains élèves en sortaient avec des larmes aux yeux, d'autres étourdis et pour certains Jessamine devait leur donner une potion pour éviter qu'ils ne s'évanouissent. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû aux meurtriers en liberté ou alors à la dernière pièce qui détruisait leur souvenir le plus heureux, mais elle fut contente de constater que sa maison était un minimum effrayante. Il ne restait plus qu'une demie-heure avant le bouquet finale et Jessamine avait hâte de savoir qui d'elle ou de son cousin pouvait être le plus effrayant. Alors qu'elle était accroupi afin d'aider un élève à avaler la potion Jessamine entendu un rire mélodieux qui lui rappela celui de sa mère. Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir une tignasse brune disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison de hanté de Drago. Jessamine se redressa précipitamment pour rejoindre sa mère, pensant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Elle fut prise au dépourvue par l'atmosphère lourde de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, bien que l'air frais et puissant souleva ses cheveux de différentes couleur. Les caresses du vent sur sa joue l'apaisèrent quelque peu, lui permettant de réfléchir à la situation. Sa mère qui était censé être morte semblait s'être engouffré à l'intérieur de ce labyrinthe géant, Jessamine qui avait sa baguette en main découpa un passage dans les hautes verdures à l'aide de flammes pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer plus facilement. Sur son champ de vision le magicauphone lui indiqua les endroits à éviter non seulement à cause de créatures monstrueuses comme le Minotaure, une harpie, une acromentule et un épouvantard. Le silence ne fut perturbé que par les bruits de pas de Jessamine et sa respiration haletante qui tentait de suivre sa mère, qui selon son magicauphone n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle se mit à courir lorsqu'elle vut apparaitre sa silhouette fine devant elle. Sa mère l'avait guidé jusqu'au centre du labyrinthe, là où se trouvait une fontaine majestueuse et où s'écoulait du sang et non de l'eau.

 **\- Mère ?** Demanda Jessamine d'une voix peu assurée.

Sur son champs de vision le magicauphone faisait apparaître des calculs, des informations contradictoire et ce qu'elle voyait apparaissait en rouge sans que la jeune fille ne comprenne pourquoi. Bellatrix montât sur le rebord de la fontaine, elle semblait joyeuse et elle était beaucoup plus souriante que d'habitude.

 **\- Supplie moi de ne pas te tuer, jeune fille,** rit sa mère en regardant Jessamine.

Sa mère avait un regard fou et malgré le sourire ravie qui s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres elle fit naître un sentiment de malaise chez sa fille. Malaise que Jessamine ne laissa même pas deviner puisque ses traits étaient durs et indéchiffrables. Bellatrix releva sa baguette avec une douceur et une grâce que Jessamine ne lui connaissait pas et avec un sort informulé elle attira Jessamine jusqu'à elle. Elle l'agrippa par le col de son déguisement pour la tenir en joue avec sa baguette et d'une voix rauque elle répéta :

\- **Supplie moi !  
**

 ****Un sourire mauvais et une lueur de défi naquirent sur le visage blanchâtre de sa fille qui avec un rire répondit :

\- **Abrèges donc ma misérable existence, Bellatrix.**

* * *

Il faisait si froid dans ce couloir de verdure que la respiration de Ron produisait des nuages de fumée, le garçon essayait de se réchauffer en marchant un peu plus vite et frottant ses paumes de main contre ses bras. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il essayait de sortir de ce foutu labyrinthe, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes. Il avait essayé de retrouver ses amis mais il n'en avait aperçus aucun. Le bruit de ses pas faisait écho dans ce long couloir de verdure et rien d'autre n'osait briser le silence de ces lieux. Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures le jeune garçon fut pris au dépourvu quand un cri de bête brisa le silence, il fut aussitôt sur ses gardes et n'ayant qu'une pierre pour se défendre il leva sa main, prêt à l'abattre sur quelconque assaillant. Le silence retomba aussitôt mais Ron resta tout de même vigilant, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruits lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Il tourna deux fois à droite puis trois fois à gauche et il déboucha sur un carrefour. Au centre se trouvait une acromentule qui lui glaça le sang, il fut si horrifié par sa vue qu'il manqua de s'évanouir. Toutefois, il ne fit aucun bruit de peur qu'elle ne le remarque, bien qu'en vérité elle avait déjà sentie sa présence et l'attendait patiemment.

\- **Tu en as mis du temps, Ronald Weasley !  
**

Ron poussa un cri de terreur lorsque la bête se déplaça rapidement dans sa direction, il se mit aussitôt à courir en sens inverse pour tenter de lui échapper. Mais cette bête monstrueuse était bien trop rapide pour qu'il ait une véritable chance de s'en sortir. Au bout de quelques minutes de courses l'araignée géante qui avait fini de s'amuser avec son repas fondit sur Ron et le plaqua au sol avec sa toile blanche.

\- **On ne joue pas avec sa nourriture,** gronda une voix caverneuse.

Ron dont le coeur menaçait de s'arrêter de battre dû se torde le cou pour distinguer qui avait parler. Alors qu'il pensait avoir vu la chose la plus terrifiante au monde avec cette araignée géante mais à côté de cette harpie elle était d'un ridicule sans nom. La créature dont les jambes se transformaient en pattes d'aigles et dont les ailes aux plumes noires étaient couvertes de sang avait un tronc de femme. Sa poitrine et son ventre nu avaient la même couleur que ses ailes, ses cheveux épais et bouclés lui firent penser à Hermione, son visage avait une expression cruelle et ses dents étaient acérés.

\- **Je la pourchassait !** Se défendit l'araignée

\- **Bien sûr, n'oublie pas que c'est aussi ma nourriture !  
**

 **\- NON, je la chasse, je la mange !  
**

Ron profita de ce moment d'inattention pour rouler discrètement sur le coté et ainsi essayer d'échapper à ces monstrueuses créatures.

\- **Et puis quoi encore ! Moi je partage avec toi, sale bête !  
**

Soudain des flammes découpèrent un chemin entre les buissons, faisant roussir tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage et par chance ces créatures se trouvaient sur son chemin. Ron fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire à eux. Joshua apparut devant lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres en découvrant que Ron était emmailloté comme un saucisson. Le garçon sorti un couteau suisse de sa poche et libéra son ami.

\- **Tu n'as rien ?  
**

 **\- Non et toi ?  
**

 **\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie avec un épouvantard, mais tout va bien.  
**

Ron épousseta son jean pour en retirer la toile de l'araignée puis se redressa pour observer son ami, son costume était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, couverts de sang et il lui manquait un gant.  
Ron s'apprêtait à lui demander qu'est ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état quand il aperçut Jessamine, courir à travers le chemin que les flammes avaient libérés, la baguette en l'air pour attaquer on-ne-sait qui.

\- **Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
**

 **\- Je ne connais qu'un moyen de le savoir,** répondit Joshua en se dirigeant vers le chemin que la jeune fille avait emprunté.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, mais il voulait en être sûr, il voulait s'assurer que Voldemort n'était pas réellement là. Qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de revenir d'entre les morts, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver s'il avait effectivement réussi. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait être suffisamment près de lui pour l'attraper il voyait sa cape noire s'engouffrer dans un couloir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et toujours ce même rire, hilare et fier, qui avait le don de rendre l'adolescent fou de rage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enprumter le même couloir que Voldemort il entra en collision avec un sorcier et le choc fut si violent que les deux adolescent se retrouvèrent au sol. Lorsqu'il fut remis de ses émotions Harry agrippa la main du sorcier qui essayait de l'aider à se relever, il n'avait vu ce serpentard que quelques fois et ne connaissait pourtant pas son identité.

\- **Excuse-moi, j'essayais d'échapper au minotaure,** dit-il d'une voix rauque, Harry put ainsi apercevoir les dents de vampire qui venaient accompagner son costume.

Harry répondit rapidement que ça n'était pas grave afin de pouvoir poursuivre à nouveau Voldemort mais le garçon l'agrippa au moment même où il allait s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

\- **Non ! Le minotaure était ici,n'y vas pas !  
**

Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre des flammes vinrent lécher la verdure pour libérer un chemin, à quelques centimètres à peine des garçon qui reculèrent tout à coup. Puis la silhouette de Jessamine passa rapidement sans même se soucier des garçons qui l'observèrent pantelants. Quelques secondes plus tard les amis de Harry apparurent à leur tour, empruntant le même chemin que Jessamine.

\- **Ron !** Fit Harry en découvrant son meilleur ami.

\- **Venez, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant Jem !** S'exclama Joshua alors qu'il courrait toujours vers Jessamine qui avait déjà disparue.

Les garçons et même le serpentard le suivirent plus ou moins rapidement, le bruit de leur pas faisaient écho dans le labyrinthe si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes tous ses amis et même Pansy les avaient rejoins. Et c'est tous ensembles qu'il découvrirent une scène surprenante.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! :p

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me ferait grandement plaisir !

 **Je vous propose de voter pour la maison la plus effrayante ! Donc n'oubliez pas de me dire si selon vous c'est celle de Jessamine ou le peu que vous avez vu de celle de Drago ! :D**

Bisous et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre les amis !


	17. 16 Fire and Ice

Coucou les amis, je vous propose d'écouter la chanson qui m'a en quelque sorte inspiré ce chapitre en le lisant : watch?v=K5_CIfdRLWw , en espérant que cela vous plaise ! :D

Bonne lecture ;).

* * *

Ron observait la scène avec étonnement, il n'avait jamais rien vu de comparable, sauf peut-être en rêve. Mais, cette scène ne ressemblait pas à l'un de ses rêves, non, elle ressemblait d'avantage à son pire cauchemar. Bellatrix était vivante et bien que cette idée soit folle, elle s'insinuait dans son esprit avec tant d'aisance et de vraisemblance que le garçon fut persuader de sa véracité. Et, elle paraissait si réelle que personne n'aurait pu en douter. Pas même Jessamine, qui était trompée par le leurre de son cousin. Elle faisait face à sa mère, qui la tenait en joue avec sa baguette et qui avait réussi à la désarmer. Elles se tenaient proche de la fontaine, si loin des adolescents que personne ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, sans ajouter à cela le bruit des clapotis de l'eau à quelques centimètres des sorcières. Bellatrix semblait s'amuser de cette situation vu le sourire ironique qui déformait ses lèvres, alors que le regard furieux de Jessamine, lui, indiquait le contraire. Ron reconnaissait ce regard, une haine pure dévorait la jeune fille, qui sans doute, ne rêvait que d'exterminer cette criminelle de Bellatrix.

\- **On doit l'aider !** S'écria Harry en faisant mine de s'avancer vers son amie, mais Giny avait attrapé son bras pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

\- **Harry, nous n'avons pas de baguette, il faut réfléchir à un plan d'action avant de nous précipiter.**

Harry acquiesça lentement, bien que son air farouche était témoin de son envie de se précipiter à son secours. Ron pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit se mettre en marche pour trouver une solution, comme une mécanique bien huilé.

\- **Là !** S'écria Hermione en pointant la baguette de Jessamine à quelques mètres d'eux, elle avait dû atterrir ici quand Bellatrix avait désarmé la jeune fille.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry se mit à courir vers les deux sorcières, attrapant la baguette de Jessamine au passage. Les deux sorcière étaient temps absorbée l'une par l'autre, qu'aucune ne remarqua le geste héroïque du jeune garçon. L'atmosphère changeait au fur et à mesure qu'Harry approchait, tout d'abord un vent furieux se souleva, emportant des déchets çà et là, une tension chargeait l'air d'électricité et enfin les ténèbres engouffrèrent le labyrinthe.

Harry avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas la distance qui le séparait de Jem s'agrandissait, il avait les poumons en feu à cause de sa course et avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer ce qui se passait autour de lui à cause de l'obscurité. Et pourtant, il ne perdait pas des yeux Jem, il s'accrochait à sa silhouette comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Hormis, que c'était elle qui devait être sauvée et qu'il était sa bouée, sa seule chance de survie. Alors, qu'une éternité les séparait ,Harry, prit au dépourvu par le geste brusque de Bellatrix, qui venait de gifler Jessamine avec une telle force qu'elle s'était écroulée, leva la baguette de Jem en direction de Bellatrix pour lui jeter un sort.

\- **Stupefix,** s'écria-t-il en visant Bellatrix.

Mais, rien ne se produisit, la baguette ne répondait pas à son ordre. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi la baguette refusait de jeter un sort et malheureusement, Bellatrix , qui l'avait entendu, l'avait compris aussi. Bellatrix avait relevé son visage en direction du jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas arrêté sa course, et son rire cruel et aiguë retentit. Elle agrippa les cheveux de Jessamine et tira dessus ,non sans brutalité, pour que la jeune fille relève la tête elle aussi.

- **Il semblerait que ton petit copain soit venu à ton secours !** S'amusa Bellatrix en trainant la jeune fille vers Harry. **Maintenant, lequel de vous deux vais-je tuer en premier ?**

\- **Jessamine!** S'écria Harry pour que la blonde lui accorde son attention. Ce qu'elle fit puisque leur regard se croisèrent et qu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

\- **J'ai meilleure idée,** dit la jeune fille en enfonçant son talon dans le tibias de son aînée.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux et relâcha la chevelure de la jeune fille. Au même moment, Harry lança la baguette en direction de celle-ci, qui en se relevant réussi à l'attraper au vol. Le reste se passa si vite, que ni Harry ni Ron ne furent capable de dire ce qu'ils avaient vu.

\- **Et si je te tuais ?** Demanda Jessamine en lançant un sort à Bellatrix.

Toutefois, Bellatrix fut capable d'éviter le sort et lui lança un sort à son tour en riant comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Jessamine enfonça le bout de sa baguette, qui avait la particularité d'être aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir, dans le cou de Bellatrix, un air féroce au visage.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ?** S'énerva-t-elle.

Une perle de sang coula sur le cou de Bellatrix qui l'essuya de son pouce, d'un rire de plus en plus audible. Elle glissa son pouce ensanglanté sur les lèvres de la jeune blonde, qui n'eut aucune réaction, et d'une voix hilare, elle dit :

\- **Mais, ne comprends-tu pas ? Vous êtes au centre d'une partie d'échec que j'entends gagner.**

Jessamine n'eut aucune réaction face au discours de cette folle furieuse, bien que Harry aurait juré voir ses lèvres se retrousser, sans en être sûr pour autant.

\- **Et ce soir, ma chère, tu es mon pion!** S'écria soudain Bellatrix, joviale.

Elle lança un sort à la jeune fille qui fut expulsé droit dans la gueule du feu qu'elle avait provoqué, et qui depuis le début de ce « jeu » avait encerclé les sorciers. Harry poussa un cri d'effroi accompagné de ceux de ses amis. Bellatrix riait de plus belle en allant se jeter dans la fontaine à eau sans que personne ne lui accorde la moindre attention. Ils avaient tous le regard rivé vers les flammes qui avaient emportés leur amie, Drago, que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent, poussa un cri déchirant et couru vers les flammes pour se jeter dedans. Mais, Théodore l'en empêcha. Harry était partagé entre la haine et la tristesse, et à mesure qu'il imaginait le corps de Jessamine dévoré par les flammes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soient en mesure de l'aider sa haine grandissait. À tel point, qu'une douleur sourde lui vrillait l'estomac et le suppliait de venger son amie.

Mais, avant qu'il ne réfléchisse à un plan quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Les flammes semblaient prendre vie, dansant et brûlant avec plus d'ardeur, comme si elles étaient furieuses. Puis, elles grandirent, grandirent et grandirent encore jusqu'à former un pont qui menait jusqu'à la fontaine. Tout à coup, Jessamine apparut, saine et sauve, sans aucune égratignure. Mais quelque chose était étrange chez elle, quelque chose avait changé. Tout d'abord, elle était pied nue et aucune douleur ne la secouait alors qu'elle marchait sur le pont fait de flamme, puis ses cheveux qui volaient au grès du vent ressemblaient de plus en plus à des flammes dansantes et finalement ses yeux avait l'air de deux boules de feu brillants avec ardeur. Elle marchait lentement vers la fontaine, comme une figure divine à la recherche de l'ultime vengeance. Harry n'avait rien vu de si beau et à la fois terrifiant.

Elle se trouvait au bord du pont de flamme, sous elle, le lac semblait vide, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Bellatrix. Elle avait du s'échapper se dit Harry. Et pourtant, Jessamine, qui étudiait l'eau avec impatiente n'était pas du même avis. Elle avança d'un centimètre de plus et se laissa tomber dans l'eau de la fontaine, Harry qui avait tout suivi poussa un cri.

 **\- Jessamine, non**!

Le garçon se précipita vers la fontaine suivi de Drago et Théodore. Les garçons s'attendirent à trouver son corps brisé par la chute et la rencontre du marbre, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

\- **Où est-elle ?** Demanda Drago, fixant d'un regard fou l'eau vaguement agitée.

Jessamine avait plongé dans les profondeurs inconnues de l'eau de cette fontaine, que sa mère avait ensorcelé. Elle était en réalité plus profonde qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Avec une chute de cette hauteur Jessamine avait atteint la limite des profondeurs de l'eau au bout de quelques secondes, et déjà elle manquait d'air, si bien que ses poumons lui brûlaient. Elle lança un sort pour être capable de respirer sous l'eau, elle prit le temps de prendre plusieurs goulées d'air avant de prendre le temps d'observer ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Sa mère apparut soudain face à elle, mais elle aussi avait changé, alors que le feu avait pris possession de sa fille, la glace avait pris possession d'elle-même. Ses globe oculaires ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux glaçons, ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleuté, et ses cheveux était recouvert de glace comme si le froid les avait pétrifié. Avant même que Jessamine ait la moindre réaction la sorcière agrippa sa gorge avec force pour l'étrangler. Ainsi, agrippant la gorge de sa fille et la secouant comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée en chiffon Bellatrix avait le dessus sur elle. Ce qui eut don d'effrayer sa fille et de la mettre hors d'elle en même temps. Elle essayait de se débattre, de se servir de son entraînement pour se sortir de cette situation, mais le manque d'oxygen l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle avait les ongles enfoncé dans le poignet de sa mère, elle tirait dessus de toute ses forces, elle s'agitait mais rien ne semblait perturber le monstre face à elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à la vue de ses glaçons d'yeux puis elle lui donna le coup de pied le plus puissant possible en plein dans le ventre. Ce qui fut assez efficace pour qu'elle lâche prise et permette à Jessamine de récupérer la baguette qu'elle avait lâché au moment de l'attaque.

\- **Ascendio,** dit-elle après avoir récupéré sa baguette.

Théodore fut le premier à remarquer l'anomalie alors qu'il était penché au dessus de la fontaine, épiant l'eau à la recherche de Jessamine.

- **Là, regardez !** S'écria-t-il, pour que les sorciers, qui étaient tous regroupés autour de la fontaine le remarque aussi.

L'eau commençait à se solidifier pour devenir de la glace, et cela se rependait aussi vite qu'un virus. Bientôt, la fontaine entière fut recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace.

 **\- Non! Non! Non!** S'écria Draco en donnant des coups sur la glace.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Ron d'un air angoissé.

Drago se retourna lentement vers le roux, une grimace haineuse déformait son visage. Il s'approcha de Ron, qu'il attrapa par le col de son costume en le dévisageant avec colère.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!** Répéta-t-il de sa voix trainante.

\- **Elle est là!** S'écria soudainement Harry en se précipitant sur la glace.

Jessamine avait été projeté tout droit contre la glace, qui était d'une telle épaisseur qu'elle n'avait même pas une fissure. Du sang s'était répandu sous l'eau et Harry fut pris de panique à l'idée qu'elle ne se soit ouvert le crâne contre la glace, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il essayait de trouver une solution. Drago l'avait rejoins et pris de panique il avait commencer à gratter la glace et y donner des coups de poings afin de libérer sa cousine, mais cela n'avait aucun impact sur la surface gelée de la fontaine. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, détaillant rapidement sa tenue du regard, ce qui eut le don de mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

 **\- Toi, donne moi tes talons**!

Hermione s'exécuta immédiatement et lui tendit la chaussure sans dire un mot de plus. Drago se servit du talon pour donner des coups sur la glace et plus les coups étaient forts et répétés plus la glace se fissurait. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était piégé sous la glace. Drago et Harry, qui n'étaient plus sur la glace de peur de tomber dans l'eau, étaient penchés au dessus de la fontaine. La surface gelée était à présent fracturée en mille morceaux et le corps de Jessamine remontait à la surface. Drago et Harry l'agrippèrent par les épaules pour la sortir de là et furent anéantis de voir la quantité de sang qui tâchait son crâne et ses cheveux blonds.

- **Jessamine !** S'écria Drago en la secouant par les épaules pour la réveiller.

\- **Arrête !** Dit Harry en repoussant Drago.

- **Elle a besoin de soins,** dit alors Théodore en glissant ses doigts sur le front de la jeune fille pour dégagé des mèches poisseuses de son visage.

Elle avait l'air endormie se dit Harry, elle avait l'air parfaitement paisible et pourtant une guerre se livrait à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- **Drago, fais nous sortir de là !**

\- **Comment suis-je censé faire ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui a créé ce labyrinthe, je te rappelle!**

 **\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, le sortilège que j'ai posé empêche quiconque de s'échapper avant l'heure impartie.**

 **\- Il nous reste combien de temps ?** Demanda Hermione qui s'était agenouillé près de Jessamine et qui déchirait des pans de sa tenue pour soigner son amie. Elle tâtait la blessure de Jessamine et eut un haut le coeur quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans une plaie aussi profonde que large.

\- **Une demie heure** , répondit le garçon impuissant.

Ginny aida Hermione, à sa demande, à envelopper le crâne de Jessamine dans le tissu de leur tenue et ainsi arrêter ses saignements.

\- **C'était une idée stupide !** S'énerva Joshua, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux.

\- **C'était son idée,** fit remarquer Drago qui s'étonnait de la pâleur de sa cousine.

\- **Regardez!**

Les flammes qui les encerclaient brillaient d'une lueur bleu étrange, elles dansaient d'une de ces danses hypnotique qui empêche de détacher le regard. Elles grandissaient, grandissaient et grandissaient toujours plus atteignant vite des sommets.

 **\- Jessamine !**

Le regard de Drago se détacha des flammes pour retomber sur le corps de Jessamine qui s'élevait petit à petit dans les airs. Sa tête et ses membres retombaient mollement en arrière tandis que son ascension débutait, sous les yeux de tous, impuissants. À une certaine hauteur Jessamine s'immobilisa et les flammes vinrent lécher son corps pour l'envelopper comme un cocon protecteur. Les flammes guérissaient ses blessures et bientôt Jessamine reprit connaissance. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à nouveau à des flammes dansantes, mais bleues cette fois ci et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux soleil brillants. Elle ne semblait plus du tout paisible mais plutôt furieuse. Elle tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté et un lasso de flamme se forma pour venir agripper le pied de Bellatrix, qu'elle traîna jusqu'à elle. Les flammes s'enroulaient gracieusement autour de la jambe de Bellatrix qui, contrairement à sa fille, n'était pas insensible à celles-ci. Des crépitements se faisaient entendre et une odeur de chair brulé chatouillait petit à petit les narines de tous. Quant à Bellatrix, bien que sa chair ne soit dévorée par les flammes, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Harry et Drago remarquèrent qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette et il leur fallut quelques secondes avant de la trouver du regard. Très vite, les garçons s'élancèrent vers elle pour l'attraper.

\- **As-tu des derniers mots ?** Demanda la voix caverneuse de Jessamine.

\- **Es-tu prête à rejoindre ton père ?** Demanda-t-elle en faisant écho à ses paroles quelques mois plus tôt.

Les flammes qui dévorait ses jambes remontaient tout à coup vers son buste pour la brûler vive, elle leva les bras en l'air et poussa un cri déchirant. Soudain, les pieds de Jessamine furent emprisonnés par la glace et rapidement son corps se transforma en sculpture de glace. Et dès que le processus prit fin la sculpture de glace commença une chute qui l'explosa en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle avait touché le sol. Et aussitôt que le corps de Jessamine fut éparpillé en mille morceaux sur le sol les flammes libérèrent Bellatrix qui riait aux éclats. Harry qui avait attrapé la baguette la pointa en sa direction et s'écria :

- **Spectrum sempra !**

Mais un bouclier de glace se forma devant Bellatrix et le sort ricocha, Harry fut assez agile pour l'éviter mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un autre sort Bellatrix lui envoya des projectiles de stalactite. Le garçon dut se cacher derrière la fontaine pour les éviter.

- **Stupefix** , s'écria-t-il alors en sortant de sa cachette.

Mais une fois encore, le bouclier de glace empêcha le sort de l'atteindre.

- **Hermione !** S'écria alors Harry en lui lançant la baguette, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Bellatrix elle aurait plus de chance.

La jeune sorcière attrapa la baguette au vol et sans attendre elle jeta le sort incendio qui fit fondre le bouclier de la sorcière et qui lui permit de lancer d'autres sorts comme stupefix, confringo ou encore expulso. Soudain, sorti de nul part le professeur Rogue apparut dans un mouvement de cape, la baguette levé en direction de Bellatrix. Bien qu'il ait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être vivante, il l'a dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!** Demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant les élèves pour les protéger.

 **\- J'apprends les bonnes manières à vos élèves** , s'amusa Bellatrix en arrachant sa baguette des mains d'Hermione.

Elle et Rogue se tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, prêt à lancer un sort à tout instant. Rogue avait été attiré ici par la douleur sourde qui l'avait réveillé, il avait d'abord crut que cela était dû à la distance qui le séparait de Jessamine puis il avait compris qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il avait été pris de panique lorsqu'en allant dans sa chambre il avait découvert qu'elle avait disparue.

 **\- Où est-elle ?** Demanda-t-il a une Bellarix hilare.

- **Morte,** ria celle-ci.

\- **Je ne vous crois pas!** S'énerva le professeur en lançant son premier sort, que la sorcière bloqua. Elle lui lança à son tour un sort et s'en suivi une bataille dévastatrice qui avait forcé les élèves à s'abriter derrière la fontaine pour ne pas être blessé.

Bellatrix réussi à toucher le professeur au bras, la plaie était profonde et douloureuse mais le professeur ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et riposta. Alors que son corps bougeait avec habilité pour éviter les sorts que la sorcière lui lançait les pans de sa robe de sorcier se balançaient dans les airs. C'était une scène tout à fait théâtrale à voir, avec l'un de ses bras lever en arrière et l'autre en position de combat il avait l'allure d'un soldat qui maniait l'épée.

 **\- Bande d'inconscients, qu'avez-vous fait !**

 **\- Impero !**

Rogue fut alors à la merci de Bellatrix qui prenait tout cela pour un jeu, un jeu bien cruel ceci dit. Elle le fit tomber à genoux et le visage qu'il affichait laissait croire qu'il tentait de lutter contre le sort. Bellatrix s'approcha du professeur qui ne put même pas s'en prendre à elle, ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

 **\- Tue les, tue les tous**! Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Lentement, le professeur leva sa baguette pour viser l'un de ses élèves et d'une voix faible et tremblante il dit :

 **\- Avada Kedavra!**

Harry observait jusqu'à alors le feu qui les entourait, il avait entendu le crépitement furieux des flammes et celles-ci avaient pris une teinte lumineuse de bleu. Les flammes s'agitaient de plus en plus alors que Bellatrix s'emparait de la conscience de Rogue et alors les flammes grandirent à nouveau et alors que le professeur lançait son sort celles-ci vinrent protéger les élèves, formant un dôme de flamme au dessus d'eux. Tout ceci ce produisit en quelques secondes, le sort n'avait même pas eut le temps d'atteindre les élèves. Harry avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti dans la sphère où ils se trouvaient, les lèvres du professeur bougeaie,t si lentement qu'on aurait dit qu'il regardait un film au ralenti. Une flamme se détachait des autres, qui étaient bleus alors qu'elle était rouge, elle s'étirait sur elle même pour prendre une forme plus humaine. Elle avait pris la silhouette d'une femme, on le devinait à ses formes, et elle s'avançait lentement en direction du professeur, traversant la sphère de flamme pour cela. Le professeur Rogue était toujours à genoux lorsqu'elle se posta devant lui, il la regardait avec le même émerveillement qu'un scientifique devant une découverte scientifique. Il l'avait reconnu lui aussi, elle posa affectueusement une main sur sa joue et ainsi le libéra de l'emprise de Bellatrix. Aussitôt qu'il fut libéré le professeur se mit sur ses deux pieds et leva sa baguette en direction de Bellatrix.

 **\- Spectrum sempra !**

Mais Bellatrix avait disparue et il ne restait plus qu'une silhouette faite de glace et le sort ricocha sur sa peau de glace. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher le professeur en pleine poitrine la silhouette de feu le protégea de son corps. S'en suivie une lutte acharnée entre le feu et la glace à base de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, à un moment l'une prit le dessus sur l'autre et la fit tomber mais l'autre l'entraîna dans sa chute et ils finirent par se battre en faisant des roulades sur le sol. La scène était étrange et personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit de peur de blesser Jessamine en essayant de l'aider. Soudain, le professeur eut une idée de génie, il prononça « Incendio » dans toute la pièce puisque les étudiants était protégé par les flammes de Jessamine puis il lança un « confringo » sur la silhouette en glace mais au lieu de ne faire exploser que celle-ci cela fit exploser les deux silhouettes et comme dans une réaction en chaîne plusieurs explosions retentir à tel point qu'ils furent tous plus ou moins touchés.

* * *

Le professeur se réveilla en sursaut de ce mauvais rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve fou qui pourtant avait semblé si réel. Il avait mal partout comme s'il avait réellement été au centre de multiples explosion, sans compter la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de la non présence de Jessamine. Il devait faire quelque chose le plus vite possible par rapport à ce problème. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et reconnut tout de suite l'infirmerie du château et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire ici. Il ressentait la fraîcheur de la soirée sur sa peau et en voyant l'obscurité dans laquelle la pièce était plongée il comprit qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer la pièce du regard, il pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs respirations sans pour autant les voir. Il se leva pour observer l'état de ses élèves et c'est en découvrant l'état de leur vêtements qu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi Bellatrix était vivante ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Il savait qui aurait les réponses à ses nombreuses questions et si elle coopérait peut-être qu'il réussirait à éviter son expulsion, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle pour l'instant. Il jeta des coups d'œil sur les visages endormis de ses élèves mais ne reconnut à aucun instant celui de la sorcière blonde. Il inspecta à nouveaux les lits pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir raté. Il essaya de ne pas laisser la panique lui faire perdre les moyens, peut-être qu'elle était simplement retourné dans ses appartements. Il dévala les couloirs avec empressement, une panique grandissante faisant battre son cœur à un rythme presque douloureux, sa cape voltigeait plus que d'habitude faisant ainsi balancer les vaisseaux de lumière au fur et à mesure de sa course. Arrivé devant ses appartements il ouvrit la porte dans un vacarme, sans se soucier des grognements des tableaux.

\- **Jessamine ?!** Demanda-t-il en éclairant la pièce de sa baguette, puis il enfonça avec le même empressement la porte de sa chambre où encore une fois il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

Il eut l'impression que la douleur qu'il ressenti à cet instant allait le terrasser, pourquoi était elle si comparable à celle qu'il avait ressenti, et qu'il ressentait chaque jour, depuis la mort de Lily ? Voilà, une des raisons pour lesquelles il haïssait ce « baiser » qui créait un attachement factice entre eux. Qu'allait-il faire si elle se révélait être morte ? Allait-il survivre à cette douleur ? Cette peine émotionnelle si puissante que chacune de ses cellules vibraient douloureusement ? Avec toutes ces questions en tête il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il poussa un cri de surprise en distinguant le visage de Jessamine dans le reflet du miroir, mais ,étrangement, lorsqu'il se retourna elle n'était pas là. Il fixa son reflet avec étonnement, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il voyait était réel ou une hallucination montée de toute pièce par son esprit fatigué. Elle avait quelque chose de changé, non seulement ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, mais en plus de cela ses yeux étaient d'un rouge électrique. Elle avait une mine sombre mais son sourire sadique témoignait son amusement, bien que rien dans leur situation ne pouvait être comique.

 **\- Retrouve la, Severus.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il est court je sais mais les prochains chapitres seront plus ou moins de cette longueur. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir! :D


	18. 17 Karma

Lorsque Jessamine ouvrit les yeux elle fut aveuglée par la lumière dans laquelle baignait la pièce, elle mit d'ailleurs quelques instants avant de s'y habituer. Une vive douleur au niveau de ses poignets attira son attention sur ceux-ci, elle avait les mains liées à la tête de lit et ses liens en cuir lui mangeaient la chaire tant ils étaient serrés. Son esprit qui était encore embrumé par le sommeil cherchait déjà à comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais, il n'apporta aucune réponse concrète à ses questions seulement quatre évidences :

Un : elle essayait de faire appel à ses souvenirs pour comprendre comment elle avait atterri là. Mais, elle se souvenait à peine de la fête d'Halloween. Elle avait donc soit reçu un coup violent à la tête qui lui avait causé une perte de mémoire, soit quelqu'un avait effacé ses souvenirs. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait une chose pareille ? Et surtout qui ferait une chose pareille ?

Deux : elle ne sentait plus sa magie crépiter en elle, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se trouvait donc presque sans défense.

Trois : elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici et elle ne savait pas non plus où se trouvait ce « ici ».

Quatre : quelqu'un s'apprêtait à lui faire du mal ou lui en avait déjà fait puisqu'elle se était attachée à ce lit, presque nue et donc à la merci de quiconque

Les seuls endroits qui auraient pu lui permettre de s'enfuir étaient la porte d'entrée de cette chambre immense et la fenêtre qui filtrait la lumière du jour. Mais avant de les atteindre elle devait se défaire de ses liens et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté pour étudier la pièce avec plus d'attention, juste à côté d'elle se trouvait une table de chevet où reposait une lampe et un verre d'eau dans lequel flottait des mouches mortes. Si elle pouvait briser le verre peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en servir pour défaire ses liens. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à agir, elle entendit le parquet pousser une plainte sous les pieds de quelqu'un, elle ferma donc les yeux pour paraître endormie. À mesure que les pas se rapprochèrent les battements de son coeur furent de plus en plus désordonnés, elle prit une grande goulée d'air pour tenter de calmer ses angoisses.

La personne entra alors dans la pièce , seule de toute évidence, et rejoignit le lit en quelques enjambées. Elle sentit soudainement un poids peser sur son bassin et dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas réagir quand elle sentit des lèvres froides sur sa peau brûlante. Elle sentit les lèvres descendre progressivement le long de son corps, cajolant sa peau au passage, faisant naître des frissons de dégoûts chez Jessamine.

\- **Il pensait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir te prendre** , soupira l'homme en cajolant sa peau.

Elle tentait de se contrôler pour que l'agresseur la pense complètement endormie, mais quand elle sentit ses lèvres à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Avec une rapidité impressionnante ses cuisses vinrent enserrer la nuque de son agresseur, puis alors qu'elle prenait appuie sur ses liens son bassin prit le dessus sur son agresseur ce qui lui permit de lui briser la nuque. Le corps retomba alors lourdement sur le matelas, tandis que la jeune fille tentait de reprendre son calme. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter de calmer les battements de son coeur, selon une méthode que lui avait enseigné Dianne. Elle devait à tout prix rester maître de ses émotions et surtout ne pas laisser la panique la paralyser pour garder le contrôle de la situation. À mesure qu'elle sentait les battements de son coeur ralentir sa respiration se fut plus mesurée, elle avait déjà repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle prit le temps de tâtonner les poches du cadavre de ses orteils, mais malheureusement il n'avait aucune arme sur lui. Elle devait donc tenter de briser le verre d'eau, ce qui ne fut pas des plus simple, elle avait dû se contorsionner pour arriver à le coincer entre ses pieds, prendre une position encore plus douloureuse afin de pouvoir briser le verre contre la table de nuit et finalement récupérer l'un des morceaux de verre fut un vrai défi. Mais, elle avait réussi. Elle était maintenant libre de ses liens, elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher sa baguette, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en servir. Elle fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'elle se déplaçait de peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un susceptible de l'entendre, car elle en était certaine, l'homme n'était pas seul. Son coeur tapait si fort contre sa cage thoracique que ça en fut douloureux tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle faillit pousser un soupire de soulagement quand elle constata que la porte ne grinçait pas. Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir, ne voulant perdre aucune seconde de son temps. Elle fut toutefois surprise en se rendant compte que sa chambre se trouvait face à des escaliers, qu'elle dévala en quelques secondes, courant ensuite tout droit vers la porte. Une fois la porte franchit elle dut perdre quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. La maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait était entourée d'un vaste champ aride, qui menait vers une foret beaucoup plus vaste. Elle se mit à courir vers cette forêt, elle était très sportive grâce aux entraînements, ainsi elle n'eut pas de mal à parcourir un maximum de distance. Mais, alors qu'elle devait avoir parcourut la moitié du champ une idée vint se glisser dans les rouages de son esprit, sa fuite avait été beaucoup trop facile. Et à la seconde où elle le réalisa, elle avait déjà plongée la tête première dans leur mise en scène, elle était devenue leur pantin sans s'en rendre compte. Soudain, une force la fit basculer et elle se retrouva la tête enfoncée dans la boue, une voix familière riant à ses oreilles :

 **\- Tu nous quittes déjà?**

Personne ne savait par quel moyen le professeur Rogue avait convaincu la directrice de ne pas renvoyer tous les élèves impliqués dans la fête d'halloween. Le fait est que leur seule punition avait été d'aider à rechercher Jessamine, là encore et avec l'aide de Drago, il l'avait persuadé de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Tous, sauf ceux qui avaient été témoin de la scène, pensaient qu'elle se reposait dans les quartiers du professeur. Elle n'avait disparue que depuis deux jours, mais déjà l'état de Rogue empirait. Si bien que les cours quand ils étaient assurés, ne consistaient qu'à des contrôles de connaissances, ce qui arrangeait le professeur qui pouvait rester assis et réfléchir à un antidote pour le mal qui le rongeait.

* * *

Il était appuyé contre son lavabo, il ne se souvenait même pas s'être rendu dans sa salle de bain. Il avait fait agrandir ses appartements pour préparer la venue de l'étudiante, mais n'avait jamais visité ces nouvelles pièces. La salle de bain de la jeune fille ressemblait à la sienne, avec le peu de produit qu'elle y avait laissé on aurait pu croire qu'elle était inhabitée. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir lui faisait froid dans le dos, il avait une mine effroyable avec ses cernes et son teint encore plus cireux. Soudain, il n'était plus seul. Le visage de Jessamine se reflétait à coté du sien, mais lorsqu'il se retourna elle n'était pas là. Il avait les sourcils froncés lorsqu'il dévisagea à nouveau son visage, signe de son incompréhension. En y regardant de plus près, il nota quelques différences chez elle, elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait la tête penché sur le côté, comme si elle recevait des baisers sur la nuque, et son visage se déformait d'une façon qui laissait à croire que c'était le cas. Elle avait les paumes appuyées contre le miroir et sans réfléchir Rogue pressa les siennes contre celles-ci. Il fut si surpris quand il sentit son sang crépiter sous sa peau au contact de ses paumes, lui qui s'attendait à sentir la surface froide de la glace contre sa peau, qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Le visage de la jeune fille se tordait, mais les grimaces qu'elle faisait n'avaient rien d'effrayantes. Ses lèvres roses s'ouvrirent enfin, pour laisser échapper un unique gémissement :

- **Severus,** avait-elle gémit.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux quand son regard carmin croisa le sien, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver et cela l'agaçait. Mais, une chose était certaine, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette vue. Son regard glissa vers sa nuque, il remarqua deux incisions, comme si elle avait été mordu par un vampire. Ce qui était probable puisque du sang coulait encore sur sa nuque. Cette vision le choqua tellement qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Quand il releva son regard vers le miroir, elle avait de nouveau disparue, laissant le professeur désemparé. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir ? Était-ce réel ? Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Venait-il d'avoir une sorte d'hallucination érotique sur son élève ? Était-il en train de perdre la tête ?

* * *

Jamais de toute son existence elle ne s'était sentie impuissante comme à cet instant. Comment avait-il osé la touché ? Lui prendre de force ce qu'elle avait refusé de lui donner ? Comment osait-il la torturer, elle ?! Plus que jamais elle avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation, mais comme ils le lui répétaient si souvent tout était de sa faute. Ce n'était que les conséquences de ses propres actions. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans une pièce différente, sans aucune fenêtre, si bien qu'elle avait perdu tout repère temporel. Ils devaient avoir réfléchit pendant des années étant donné que tout était très bien organisé, ils lui faisaient avaler une potion qui lui faisait perdre ses pouvoirs, il ne la nourrissait que de façon à la garder en vie, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force. Mais comme tout, leur plan avait une faille. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle avait fait semblant d'avaler la potion pour la recracher quelques secondes plus tard de sorte à ce que l'on pense qu'elle se soit uriné dessus, ce qui ne suffisait cependant pas à repousser les avances de ce vampire, qui avait pour mission divine de venger la mort de son frère. Elle sentit sa présence avant même de le voir, à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle son corps se crispait, ses muscles se tendaient sous l'appréhension, ses poils se dressaient face au dégout et enfin son coeur cherchait à s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique.

- **C'est l'heure du bain** , dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Il était toujours de bonne humeur quand il fallait lui donner son bain, non seulement parce que c'était à ce moment là qu'elle recevait la potion qui la faisait cicatriser mais aussi surtout parce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir lui infliger sa torture personnelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en évanouisse.

 **\- Enfin! Tu sens encore plus mauvais qu'un chien galeux** , soupira-t-elle.

Il afficha un sourire cruel avant de glisser sa langue râpeuse contre la joue de la jeune fille, ce qui lui donna la nausée.

 **\- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir me sentir, à nouveau,** rit-il en pressant son entrejambe contre la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Elle eut des frissons de dégoût et en sentant sa vigueur son estomac eut un sursaut de répulsion. Elle aurait volontiers rendu son déjeuner sur lui si son estomac n'était pas aussi vide. En voyant qu'elle était résignée à ne plus rien dire, l'écœurant jeune homme se mit à ricaner. Il l'avait trainé de force jusqu'à la salle de bain, là elle devait se jouer à leur petit rituel. Elle devait se dévêtir sous ses yeux inquisiteur, mais en prenant une posture lascive, puis une fois dans le bain, elle le laissait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'amusa pas à lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et qu'elle laisse ses horribles mains parcourir son corps. Au contraire, il se contentait simplement de la laver, sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait la toucher comme bon lui semblait plus tard. Mais, il ne savait pas quelque chose qui avait pourtant son importance. Depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de boire leur potion, elle sentait sa magie vibrer à nouveau en elle, cette force destructive qui était prête à tout anéantir. Mais, elle n'était pas tout à fait prête. Elle n'avait plus qu'à patienter encore un peu pour pouvoir leur échapper.

 **\- Comment tu l'as fait ?** Demanda-t-il en s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur sa poitrine.

Elle ne répondit pas, d'abord parce qu'elle était bien décidée à ne plus lui parler mais aussi parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de tordre son bras dans un angle qui n'avait rien de naturel. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur, ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir et elle connaissait la règle.

 **\- Je répète ma question, comment tu l'as fait ?**

Elle eut un haut le coeur en découvrant les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Son bras avait pris un angle qui n'avait rien de naturel, permettant à son os de transpercer sa chair, elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur.

 **\- Comment j'ai fais quoi ?**

 **\- Comment tu l'as tué ?**

Elle leva son regard à présent rouge vers le vampire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait à le savoir. Et puis, soudain tout devint plus clair. C'était certainement la dernière chance qu'il avait de le savoir. Ils allaient en finir ce soir, elle en était sûre. Les battements de son coeur furent de plus en plus désordonnés à mesure qu'elle réalisa qu'elle devait absolument s'enfuir ce soir là.

 **\- Vous manquez d'inspiration ?**

Il fronça les sourcils, comme prit au dépourvu par sa réponse. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle comprenne si vite.

 **\- J'en ai beaucoup à revendre.**

Elle contempla l'eau de son bain qui avait pris la même teinte que son sang, pendant des années elle avait essayé de chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Mais, comment oublier la mort d'un être cher ? Elle était certaine de l'avoir aimé, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher d'obéir à Dianne.

- **J'ai arraché la seule chose qu'il a consenti à me donner** , répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

 **\- Sa tête ?**

 **\- Son coeur,** souffla-t-elle en haussant les sourcils face à la stupidité du vampire.

Ce n'était de toute évidence pas la réponse qu'il attendait puisqu'il agrippa furieusement le bras blessé de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Elle laissa échapper un couinement, seule preuve de sa douleur. Il agrippa sa main pour l'enchaîner mais elle l'arrêta subitement en le suppliant du regard.

 **\- S'il te plaît, je ne tenterai rien de toute façon.**

Il la regarda avec méfiance puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son bras blessé, elle n'était de toute évidence pas en mesure de se défendre. Du moins, pas encore. Il la repoussa contre le matelas avec une telle force qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Cette fois, elle ne résista pas, elle resta passive pour que cela soit moins douloureux. Elle le laissa s'infiltrer sous sa peau, sans émettre le moindre son. Une fois qu'il planta ses crocs dans sa nuque pour la gouter de toutes les façons possible elle décida de passer à l'action. Elle savait comment épuiser un homme et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle imagina qu'il s'agissait du vampire qu'elle avait aimé et tout devint plus naturel. Après tout, ils l'avaient fait tant de fois. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque, il se raidit en sentant son contact, jamais elle n'avait agit de la sorte. Elle prit une voix douce et suave, celle qu'elle utilisait avec son frère :

 **\- Laisse moi profiter de ma dernière nuit.**

Il lâcha sa gorge pour plonger un regard perplexe dans le sien, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'était même pas sûr d'aimer qu'elle lui donne son consentement, était-ce ce qu'elle faisait ?

 **\- Plus fort,** murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit tourner à toute allure. À quoi jouait-elle ?! Voilà, ce qu'il devait se demander. Ses muscles se raidirent sous ses doigts, non accoutumé à ce contact, mais des frissons délicieux lui parcoururent le corps et alors il accepta.

\- **Je t'avais dit qu'un jour tu me supplierais de le faire** , rit il avant de lui obéir.

Il était tant concentré sur sa nouvelle tâche qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Jessamine avait planté ses dents dans sa chair. Grâce à lui, elle s'était souvenue de ce que Devon lui avait confié un jour. Le sang d'un vampire avait un pouvoir cicatrisant que leurs potions n'avaient pas, elle était persuadé que ça lui redonnerait des forces , soignerait son bras et que le vampire entrerait dans une forme de léthargie. Elle fut surprise par le goût, il n'était ni métallique ni amer, mais doux, sucré et envoutant. Elle en but quelques gouttes avant que son estomac ne se retourne. Le vampire la repoussa, agrippant fermement sa gorge avec rage, complétement éveillé. La jeune fille fut profondément déçue de que ça n'ai pas eut plus d'effets.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 **\- Alors, il y a que toi qui a le droit de me gouter ici ?** Gémit la jeune fille.

Elle se força à glisser ses doigts sur sa peau pour y inscrire de douces caresses, réprimant le dégoût que cela lui inspirait. Elle avait besoin qu'il la croit, sinon elle n'arriverait jamais à ses fins.

 **\- Laisse moi faire,** murmurât-elle.

 **\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça**? Rit-il.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur son avant bras, qu'elle agrippa plus fermement, un air de débauche dans le regard.

 **\- Tu sais ce dont je suis capable, tu n'es pas un peu curieux de savoir ce que je peux faire quand tu ne me forces pas ?**

Elle vit sa résolution flancher tandis que le vampire hésita, mais c'est lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles se détendre sous ses doigts qu'elle prit réellement le dessus. Elle gardait son bras blessé plaqué contre son flanc, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur ses cuisses, le chevauchant comme elle l'aurait fait avec son frère. Elle voyait son reflet dans ses yeux verts, elle avait l'air féroce avec ses cheveux en batailles et son sourire vicieux. À mesure que ses hanches ondulaient elle le sentait se détendre sous elle, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que tous ses sens ne se focalisent que vers le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Elle se pencha alors au dessus de sa gorge et le mordit à nouveau , maintenant qu'il était à sa merci elle pourrait le vider de son sang sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle fut étonnée de constater que de boire le sang d'un vampire avait quelque chose de jouissif à la façon dont le liquide lui procurait un profond sentiment de bien-être et de puissance. Elle ne se sentait plus faible du tout, au contraire, elle se sentait invincible à mesure que son sang gommait les effets de leur potions. À présent, elle sentait non seulement parfaitement sa magie, prête à mettre le monde à genoux et son bras commençait tout juste à cicatriser. Elle aurait pu le vider de son sang afin de pouvoir retrouver celle qu'elle était, mais elle ne supportait plus de le sentir en elle. Elle se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée, sa séance de torture était devenue son salut. Avant que le vampire ne puisse esquisser un mouvement elle l'immobilisa grâce à un sort, elle mit son bras, qui restait tout de même douloureux, en écharpe pour qu'il ne nuise pas à sa fuite. Sans même regarder en arrière elle prit la fuite, elle ne voulait pas rater encore une fois sa tentative d'évasion. Elle avait atteint le champ quand le feu se propagea dans le maison, piégeant tous ses habitants. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à admirer son oeuvre, elle courut, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

* * *

Il ne savait pas si c'était encore l'un de ses plans tordus de disparaître ainsi, mais une chose était sûr, elle allait le payer. Comment osait-elle lui faire ça ? Non seulement, il s'inquiétait, pas pour elle mais pour son avenir, mais en plus de cela il passait ses soirées avec Potter et sa bande à la chercher, ce qui était tant épuisant qu'agaçant. Il était à présent dans la forêt interdite, en pleine nuit, cherchant désespérément sa cousine. Il essayait d'être le plus discret possible, pour ne pas attirer de créatures dangereuses à lui. Il essayait de suivre des empreintes qui lui semblaient humaines quand il sentit quelque chose passer entre ses pieds, il faillit prendre la fuite avant de reconnaitre Styx.

 **\- Espèce d'idiote, tu m'as fait peur !**

Le serpent siffla en sa direction et en agitant nerveusement sa queue, signe qu'il était en colère.

 **\- Tu parles tout seul Malfoy ?**

Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry, il grogna de mécontentement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler face à ce garçon, c'était comme si son corps avait besoin d'exprimer son dégout pour survivre.

 **\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, Potter ?**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, lui aussi avait l'air de mal vivre cette punition. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux était encore plus en batailles que d'usage et il était presque aussi pâle que Drago.

 **\- J'étais simplement venu te prévenir qu'on rentrait** , dit-il en faisant mine de repartir.

 **\- Allez y, je vous rejoins.**

 **\- Ou pas,** ajouta-t-il quand son ennemi se tourna.

Il attendit que le garçon soit parti pour se tourner à nouveau vers Styx, les yeux du serpent brillaient d'intelligence, ce qui avait intrigué le blondinet.

 **\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**

Le serpent lui fit signe que non, Drago poussa un long soupire quand un bruit attira son attention. Il aurait juré entendre un gros PLOUF, il avait repéré depuis des heures les signes qu'il se trouvait près d'un point d'eau. Son instinct le poussa à vérifier, alors il utilisa ses sens pour le guider jusqu'à l'eau, humant l'air frais et humide. À mesure qu'il avançait, il avait l'impression que de l'électricité pulsait dans ses veines, c'était comme reprendre son souffle après l'avoir retenue beaucoup trop longtemps. Son coeur c'était remis à battre à vive allure et il se sentait à nouveau en vie, depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être mort ? L'atmosphère était soudainement devenu plus léger, une douce brise caressait sa joue comme pour le réconforter. La nature toute entière avait essayé de soigner son trouble. S'il ne s'était pas mis à courir vers l'eau il aurait probablement profité de toutes ces sensations, mais son corps lui savait. Il l'avait senti bien avant que le garçon ne l'ai compris, elle était là. Il arriva juste devant un court d'eau, son coeur battait à toute allure après sa course, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'excitation. Elle était ici, il pouvait le sentir. Il avait le souffle court, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de crier à plein poumon.

 **\- Jessamine !**

Il levait sa baguette devant lui pour s'éclairer, il essayait de se concentrer sur les sons qu'il percevait. Il était certain de pouvoir entendre le son de sa respiration, mais il ne la voyait nulle part.

 **\- Jessamine !**

Soudain, il vit un reflet blond et accourut vers sa cousine. Elle était affalée contre la terre, qui était devenue boueuse à cause d'elle. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et le faible halo de sa marque éclairait son visage d'une teinte rouge. Il fit attention à ne pas lui faire mal en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le dos, il eut un choc en remarquant que son corps nu était couvert de sang. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus à compter ses hématomes, ses cicatrices ou ce qui avait changé chez elle, il devait d'abord la mettre en sécurité. Il retira alors sa robe de sorcier pour lui enfiler, il n'avait pas envie que tous le monde la voit nue. Par chance, il avait mis son pyjama en dessous. Avec la plus grande attention possible il la souleva entre ses bras puis se mit en route vers le château, il était concentré sur le chemin, il n'avait pas envie de tomber. Il ne remarqua donc pas qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle l'étudiait.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir, ni si heureuse de sentir son corps aussi proche du sien. Elle en oubliait presque le sentiment de dégout et de répulsion qui lui était à présent si familier. Elle était heureuse de sentir ces étincelles sous ses doigts, mais par dessus tout, elle était heureuse de ne plus se sentir faible. C'était étrange, mais à la seconde où Drago l'avait touché c'était comme si sa magie avait retrouvé sa grandeur. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse pour se concentrer sur les battements désordonnés de son coeur plutôt que sur les bruits qui lui rappelaient ses malheureuses aventures.

 **\- Jessamine, tu m'entends ?**

Elle tenta de répondre mais elle avait la gorge si sèche que son gémissement se transforma en couinement. Du moins, ce fut suffisant pour Drago qui baissa rapidement les yeux sur elle.

- **Je vais devoir t'emmener à l'infirmerie et peut-être même qu'ils t'emmèneront à l'hôpital, donc si tu connais un sort pour cacher ta marque, il me le faut.**

Il marchait lentement pour lui laisser le temps de répondre, mais en lui jetant un coup d'oeil il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était évanouie, surement à cause de la douleur. S'en était finis pour eux, dès qu'ils la soigneront ils découvriront la vérité. À moins qu'ils pensent que ceux qui lui on fait ce qu'elle a aux bras en soit aussi responsable. Mais, elle était une Malfoy, ils sauront que ce n'est pas nouveau. Ils sauront dès qu'ils la verront.

 **\- Jessamine, s'il te plaît !**

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?** S'amusa une voix qui semblait ancienne, si une momie pouvait parler, elle aurait probablement cette voix.

Il faillit trébuché tant il fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il découvrit à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle lui ressemblait en tout point sauf que ses cheveux étaient noirs, comme ils étaient censé l'être, et que ses yeux étaient rouges.

 **\- Jessamine ?**

La seconde Jessamine afficha un sourire à la fois cruel et à la fois amusé, elle était douloureusement belle à cet instant. Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Se demanda Drago en regardant la deuxième Jessamine l'approcher.

 **\- Non tu ne perds pas la tête,** dit-elle en découvrant l'épaule de Jessamine pour atteindre sa marque.

Elle caressa affectueusement la marque en murmurant des mots dans un langage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une panache de fumée rouge s'échappa de la blessure qui scintillait comme mille diamants avant de disparaître. Drago fronça les sourcils en contempla la peau de sa cousine, elle était si lisse qu'il se mit à douter de l'existence de cette marque.

- **Tu es charmant pour un mortel,** dit la deuxième Jessamine en glissant ses doigts sous le menton de Drago.

Elle fit une moue qui provoqua un véritable feu de forêt au creux de son ventre, ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes qu'il pouvait presque les gouter et d'un côté il en avait terriblement envie.

 **\- Appelles moi, si tu as besoin de mes services,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave, avant de disparaitre.

Elle avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant le jeune garçon pantelant. La véritable Jessamine gigota dans ses bras, rappelant Drago à la réalité. Il se remit en route, chassant le souvenir de cette deuxième version de Jessamine.

* * *

 _Elle était agenouillé face à lui, il se tenait victorieux devant elle, comme s'il avait déjà gagné. Elle ne portait rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements, si bien que le fouet lui mangeait la chair sans encombre. Fush, elle sentit à nouveau le cuir du fouet mordre son dos déjà meurtri. Elle avait été entraîné à subir ce genre de torture, pourtant, elle qui avait appris à souffrir en silence devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier. Ils devaient avoir mis quelque chose sur le fouet parce que chaque coups lui mettaient les nerfs à vif et lui brulait la peau. Est-ce qu'ils avaient mis de l'acide dessus ? Flush, peut-être que c'était du poison ? Non, surement pas du poison, ça l'achèverait bien trop rapidement. Elle laissa échapper un grognement malgré elle et à ce moment elle se dit qu'elle avait mérité le prochain coup. Elle connaissait la règle du jeu pourtant. L'homme face à elle déboutonna son pantalon qui pendit tristement sur ses hanches. Il riait d'un rire cruel et sadique, heureux de la voir souffrir._

 _ **\- Je crois avoir entendu un bruit sortir de ta bouche, tu connais les règles.**_

 _Il se pencha pour agripper son visage entre ses doigts, elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas émettre le moindre bruit. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme le bruit du fouet. Est-ce qu'il faisait Flush ? Ou plutôt Fush ? Ou quelque chose d'autre peut-être ?_

 _ **\- Encore un son et je te fais ce que je t'ai fais hier, mais à ces belles lèvres, cette fois.**_

 _En prononçant ces mots il avait glissé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, qu'il caressait avec envie. Jessamine réprima chaque attaque de son corps, qui lui balançait des frissons de dégout et des nausées._

 _ **\- Mon frère m'en a beaucoup parlé tu sais, de ces fameuses lèvres et de ce qu'elles savaient faire.**_

 _Jessamine ne put résister à l'envie de le mordre, peu importe les conséquences. Il retira si vite son doigt qu'elle n'eut même pas le plaisir de le mordre à sang, elle en était déçue._

 _ **\- La salope**_ _, s'écria-t-il en lui donnant un coup si violent au visage qu'elle fut projetée au sol._

 _Et malheureusement elle avait atterrit sur le dos, ce qui lui avait arraché un gémissement._

 _-_ _ **On va voir si t'es à la hauteur,**_ _rit il en glissant la fermeture de son pantalon qui s'échoua au sol._

 _Jessamine qui avait eu le temps de s'asseoir lui cracha dessus avec dégout._

 _-_ _ **Essais donc et cette fois t'auras pas le temps de t'enfuir avant que je ne te coupe un membre,**_ _dit-elle avec assurance._

 _Il agrippa sa chevelure pour la trainer jusqu'à la chambre où il lui réservait les pires tortures, celles que Dianne ne lui avait jamais fait subir. Il l'enchaina au lit comme il en avait l'habitude, ses mouvements étaient lents et méthodiques, signe qu'il était furieux. Elle avait conscience de son erreur, elle était allée trop loin cette fois. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, grand et menaçant, et la torture commença. Elle sentit ses mains sales lui agripper la gorge si fort qu'elle fut obligé d'ouvrir les lèvres pour trouver l'air qui lui manquait. Bien sur, c'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire. L'étouffer pour qu'elle soit incapable de mordre ce qu'il lui faisait gober. Elle sentait le manque d'oxygène lui paralyser les membres, elle essayait de se débattre, mais l'air refusait d'entrer en elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas respirer par le nez puisqu'il lui avait pincé. Des tâches lumineuses dansaient dans son champ de vision, si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus que son regard. Il était noir et une lueur de cruauté et d'amusement y brillait._

 _C'était une sensation horrible que de s'étouffer et de manquer d'air, à une minute de sombrer sans jamais complètement atteindre les ténèbres. Le néant ne venait jamais._

Elle prit une grande goulée d'air comme si elle respirait pour la toute première fois. Était-ce parce qu'il avait fini sa petite affaire ? Ou est-ce que c'était le moment où il la laissait reprendre son souffle avant de l'en priver de nouveau ? Elle sentait sa présence près de lui et par réflexe elle serrât les cuisses, même si elle savait que ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ou du moins, quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne sentait plus d'entrave à ses poignets, ni à ses chevilles. Il y eut un mouvement furtif de son côté droit et rapidement son corps avait repris ses vieux réflexe, elle avait brisé le verre sur la table de chevet, avait agrippé le vampire et l'avait plaqué contre le lit. Elle se tenait au dessus de lui, le morceau de verre appuyé contre sa gorge, à un endroit où au moindre mouvement elle pouvait le tuer. Il suffisait d'une coupure pour qu'il se vide de son sang sous ses yeux.

 **\- Jessamine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

Elle fronça les sourcils, son lit avait changé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était plus petit ? Et sa voix, elle aussi, elle avait changé, pourquoi est-ce que tout était différent ? Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, dans la pénombre elle réussit tout juste à se rendre compte qu'il était devenu gris. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur de cruauté dans ce regard, il était parfaitement indéchiffrable.

 **\- Arrêtez la !**

À ces mots, Jessamine sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, prêts à lancer l'attaque.

- **Non** , répondit celui qui avait les yeux gris.

\- **Jessamine, tu es en sécurité,** dit une voix douce comme une caresse.

Mais, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle pouvait reconnaître qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur du petit jeu auquel la faisait jouer le vampire, peur que son corps ne la trahisse encore.

- **Jessamine, ma douce, lâche Drago, s'il te plaît.**

Jessamine était confuse, depuis quand Drago avait-il rejoins l'équipe de Nathaniel ? Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage du garçon, pas de doute, il s'agissait bien de Drago. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais quand elle essaya de parler un son étrange lui échappa. On aurait cru entendre un animal hisser.

 **\- Jessamine** , réprimanda la voix douce.

Soudain, les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait réussi, elle s 'était échappée. Ils étaient morts, il était mort. Son corps se détendit quand elle en prit conscience, s'affaissant encore plus sur celui de Drago. Elle laissa retomber son bras et le morceau de verre glissa au sol, mais elle garda la même position. Elle étudiait le visage de Drago comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'elle ait vu au monde, ses traits familiers la rassurait un peu.

 **\- Drago ?** Réussit-elle à murmurer.

Si Drago était soulagé il n'en montra rien, il se contenta de poser sur elle un regard inquisiteur.

 **\- Oui ?** Demanda-t-il après ce qui semblait être des heures, mais dernièrement sa perception du temps avait été faussé.

 **\- J'ai gagné,** chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

* * *

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, elle était contente de pouvoir en porter à nouveau. C'était non seulement très agréable à porter mais elle pouvait aussi se concentrer dessus quand elle avait envie d'ignorer le monde qui l'entourait. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, oublier le monde qui l'entourait. Ils étaient tous réunit à l'infirmerie, autour de son lit, elle seule était assise dessus. On lui avait posé des questions sur la nuit de sa disparition, mais elle n'y avait aucune réponse. On lui avait posé des questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle avait refusé d'y répondre. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle voulait oublier les coups, les tortures, lui et son corps. Mais, ils ne voulaient pas simplement en rester là, se contenter de son silence, alors puisqu'elle refusait de parler ils feraient parler ses souvenirs pour elle. Elle avait donc passé les dernières minutes à étudier ses chaussures, tandis qu'ils découvraient la scène de sa première tentative de fuite.

 **\- Je pense qu'on a tous comprit qu'elle a subi des choses terribles, pas besoin d'y assister, on sait ce qui c'est passé,** interrompis l'infirmière.

Jessamine lui en était reconnaissante, elle ne supportait pas une telle humiliation. Quel bon y avait-il à assister à tout cela ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ce qu'il lui faisait, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir revivre tout cela à nouveau.

 **\- Ça a son importance puisqu'on peut trouver des indices sur la localisation de cette maison et sur les responsables.**

 **\- Ils sont morts** , dit Jessamine d'une voix faible, pleine de remords.

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée pour être plus crédible, ils n'avaient pas à voir la rage qui irradiait dans ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu leur faire subir un sort pire que la mort, bien que brûler vif soit douloureux. Elle leur expliqua plus ou moins le déroulement des évènements, à contrecœur bien sûr, elle parla de la potion qui lui faisait perdre ses pouvoirs, de la façon dont elle avait repris des forces, et quand elle eut finis son cours récit, personne ne dit rien.

Elle se leva lentement, essuyant ses joues humides, elle n'avait pas pris conscience qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

- **Je veux voir ma famille une dernière fois, avant ,** dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- **Avant quoi ?** Demanda le professeur Rogue qui avait reprit des forces depuis qu'elle était de retour.

 **\- Avant que vous ne m'envoyiez à Azkaban** , s'exclama-t-elle en foudroyant Rogue du regard, comme si tout cela était de sa faute.

 **\- Personne ne t'enverra à Azkaban,** lui assura la directrice.

\- **Oui, enfin quand ils sauront que je suis de retour et qu'ils apprendront que je les ai tué, ils me jetteront en prison. J'ai... j'ai commis le pire des crimes qui soit , je dois être punie!** Se mit-elle à pleurer.

 **\- Personne, qui n'est pas déjà dans cette pièce, ou derrière cette porte, n'est au courant de ta disparition,** dit le professeur Fenlow en frictionnant le bras valide de la jeune fille pour la réconforter.

Mais, dès que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher elle se défilait, comme apeurée par tout contact. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne simulait pas, contrairement à ses pleurs, son corps ne supportait plus aucun contact.

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai disparue pendant des mois et personne ne s'en ai rendu compte ?**

 **\- Non, tu n'as pas disparue pendant des mois, mais seulement quelques jours.**

\- **Quelques jours ?** S'étonna Jessamine.

 **\- Est-ce que vous allez me punir ?** Ajouta-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures, prête à plonger sous les couvertures dès que tout cela serait fini.

 **\- Je pense que tu as déjà reçu ta punition** , déclara tristement le professeur Mcgomachin.

 **\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de la laisser se reposer, s** uggéra l'infirmière.

Très vite, il ne restait plus qu'elles dans la pièce. Jessamine contempla la dame avec reconnaissance, elle lui avait été très serviable. Elle déposa une fiole entre ses mains, l'air d'être désolée.

 **\- C'est pour une nuit sans rêve, je pense que tu en auras besoin.**

Elle avait bu la fiole avec appréhension, elle avait eu peur qu'elle ne lui fasse perdre ses pouvoirs. Mais elle sentait toujours sa magie nichée au creux de son ventre, ce qui la réconforta. Quand l'infirmière l'avait quitté, elle avait sentie Styx se glisser près d'elle, sans jamais la toucher.

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir là, mais ce fut, comme prévu, un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Au bout de quelques jours, les blessures avaient presque toutes cicatrisés et son bras était comme neuf. Pour le reste, elle devait passer voir l'infirmière tous les soirs pour qu'elle soigne ses blessures et vérifie que tout aille bien. Étant donné qu'on était Dimanche, ou peut-être Samedi, elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière. À la place, elle avait enfilé un pull bien trop grand pour elle, au moins elle était sûre que personne ne verrait ses cicatrices. Elle portait un jogging et des baskets, si elle devait fuir, cette fois elle aurait la tenue adéquate. En sortant de sa chambre, elle croisa le professeur Rogue, qui dégustait déjà son petit déjeuner. Depuis son retour elle refusait de rester trop longtemps seule dans la même pièce que lui, alors elle n'allait certainement pas déjeuner avec lui.

 **\- Où vas-tu ?**

 **\- Me pendre dans la forêt interdite, vous voulez venir ?**

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux suite à ses mots, la regardant comme si elle avait perdue la tête. Elle haussa les sourcils face à son incrédulité puis quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Depuis qu'elle avait réapparut il lui semblait que tous le monde avait oublié ce qu'était le sarcasme. Drago l'attendait devant la porte, lui aussi avait revêtu une tenue plutôt simple.

 **\- Tu m'attendais ?**

 **\- Oui,** balbutia-t-il en la suivant vers la grande salle.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** S'intéressa-t-elle.

Elle marchait lentement, elle appréhendait le moment où elle passerait le pas de la porte. Elle se préparait à supporter tous les regards, à devoir sourire comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'elle avait envie gratter sa peau à sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

 **\- Eh bien, après tout ça, je...**

Il semblait chercher ses mots, se faisant il ne remarqua pas la distance grandissante qui les séparait. Elle ne supportait plus que les gens soient trop proches d'elle, elle supportait à peine qu'on respire trop près d'elle .

 **\- Tu quoi, Drago ?**

 **\- Je me demandais comment tu allais.**

 **\- Je vais bien,** dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Il ne parut pas véritablement surpris par sa réponse, mais plutôt agacé. Elle se tourna vers lui, quelques mètres à peine devant la grande savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas vrai, mais Drago accepta le mensonge. Elle essayait de calmer les battements de son coeur en se concentrant sur la chevelure blonde du garçon, elle redoutait tellement son grand retour.

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?**

- **Non, je ...**

Il était de plus en plus furieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tant déstabilisé ?

 **\- Bien, salut, Drago,** trancha-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

Elle se concentra sur ses « amis » pour ignorer les regards surpris qui se tournaient en sa direction, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde aujourd'hui. Harry et ses amis furent les derniers à se rendre compte de sa présence et alors qu'elle s'assit à quelques mètres d'eux, laissant une distance raisonnable entre elle et ceux qui l'entouraient, la conservation mourut. Elle aurait pu s'en soucier si elle n'était pas déjà en train de s'empiffrer plusieurs crêpes, quelques muffins et un peu de pudding. Elle aurait bien aimé manger de la glace, peut-être qu'il y en aurait ce soir, elle pria pour. Après avoir englouti sa troisième crêpe elle tourna un regard inquisiteur vers ses amis, qui la regardaient sans rien dire.

 **\- Bonjour tous le monde,** dit-elle en affichant un sourire radieux.

 **\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton appétit** , s'exclama Joshua en la regardant dévorer un muffin au chocolat.

 **\- J'ai envie de glace, vous croyez qu'il y en aura ce soir ?**

Harry et ses amis échangèrent un regard perplexe, de toute évidence ils ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter face à la jeune fille. Quel rôle jouait-elle ? Elle-même n'en avait aucune idée. Elle aurait eu envie de rire, une meurtrière accomplie comme elle traumatisée par une série de viols, qui y aurait cru ? Une actrice comme elle perdue dans un rôle, beaucoup trop difficile à endosser.

 **\- J'irai t'en acheter** , dit une voix trainante derrière son dos.

Sans quelle ne s'en rende compte, son corps s'était mis en alerte dès qu'il avait approché. Elle ne put cacher aux yeux des autres la façon dont son dos s'était raidi lorsqu'il avait approché, ni celle dont ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau à cause de la tension naissante qui envahissait son corps.

 **\- Je peux m'en acheter toute seule** , s'agaça-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas de ce rôle, elle ne voulait pas être la fille traumatisée et faible. Mais peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider à arriver à ses fins ? Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, au fond ? Elle observa Harry attentivement, est-ce qu'il serait plus facile à atteindre de cette façon ?

 **\- J'ai l'argent des Malfoy, toi tu n'as rien,** fit remarquer le blond.

Elle avala son jus d'orange d'une traite avant de lancer un regard à ses amis, qui affichaient des sourires contrits.

 **\- Vous voulez venir ?**

 **\- On ne peut pas, on a entraînement de quidditch** , s'excusa Joshua.

Elle était la seule de tous, sans compter Hermione, qui ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe. Non pas que ça la dérange, le quidditch la laissait plutôt indifférente. Combien de fois s'était elle forcée à aborder le sujet avec Harry pour créer un lien factice entre eux ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était heureuse de ne plus avoir à le faire.

 **\- Faites attention sur vos balais,** souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, Drago sur les talons.

Il était bien trop proche d'elle à son goût, si elle faisait un faux mouvement leurs épaules se frôleraient. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux, le garçon se rapprochait, ce qui la rendait furieuse.

 **\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour eux ?** S'amusa Drago alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de Pré-au-lard.

Elle ne répondit pas, à vrai dire elle n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il racontait. Elle réfléchissait sur son rôle à jouer, elle avait l'impression d'être une actrice prise au piège, qui ne saurait plus faire la différence entre son personnage et sa réalité. Qui était-elle ? Cette question l'obsédait. Était-elle véritablement la fille traumatisée ? Ou est-ce qu'elle était celle qui faisait comme si rien ne lui était arrivée ? Elle était furieuse, comment un soldat comme elle pouvait être traumatisée après tout cela ? Elle c'était entrainée à subir les pires tortures avec Dianne et pourtant ils avaient visés juste, ils avaient trouvés ce qui la briserait. Comment le savaient-ils ? Drago posa sa main sur son bras et la fille ne put s'empêcher de le repousser si brusquement qu'il tomba à la renverse.

 **\- Ne me touches pas sans me demander mon accord** , le mit-elle en garde.

Il se releva en bougonnant mais une lueur de compréhension brillait dans son regard. Il avait compris ce que tous ne comprenaient pas. Il regardât autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne ne les entendraient.

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont ... ?** Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un chien apeuré.

Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard empli de pitié, qui était-il pour avoir pitié d'elle ? Elle fourra rageusement ses mains dans ses poches, continuant de marcher vers la ville.

 **\- T'es pas si bête finalement** , râla-t-elle.

 **\- Pour une fille qui prétend n'avoir peur de rien, tu te laisses traumatiser bien...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sous ses yeux le jeune Malfoy tomba à genoux, les yeux exorbité alors que ses poumons rejetaient l'air qu'il respirait. Il avait beau inspirer, ouvrir grand les lèvres pour laisser l'air entrer en lui, rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait jamais à reprendre son souffle. Il grattait le sol en plein désespoir, comme s'il essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Jessamine pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer sous un nouvel angle, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne suffisait pas à lui remonter le moral ? Elle aurait bien aimé déguster sa glace en admirant cette scène. La jeune fille lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Non loin d'elle, Drago toussa plusieurs fois, heureux de pouvoir enfin reprendre son souffle. Il dévisagea le dos de sa cousine, elle n'avait pas tant changé, ce qui le rendit à la fois anxieux et content.

Jessamine n'avait jamais eu le droit de manger autant de friandises, pas sans faire au moins 17 fois le tour de la maison en courant et en ajoutant des heures à ses entraînements. Elle fut si contente de pouvoir remplir ses poches de bonbons et de prendre des pots glaces pour les semaines à venir qu'elle en avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle avait généreusement offert une glace à Drago, qu'il avait payé bien sûr.

 **\- Tu pourrais me remercier quand même** , fit-elle remarquer.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre et elle avait le visage levé vers le ciel, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas sa réaction. Il faisait étonnement chaud pour le mois de Novembre, elle laissait volontiers les rayons du soleil éclairer son visage, lui apportant un sentiment de réconfort. Elle profitait de chaque sensation comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'elle sortait, elle laissait le vent lui caresser les joues en toute sérénité, le soleil lui réchauffer les joues avec joie et écoutait les battements calmes de son coeur. Rien ne pouvait déranger la quiétude dans laquelle elle était alors plongée.

 **\- Je ne connais pas ce mot,** répliqua-t-il.

Sa glace avait un peu fondue à cause de la chaleur, dégoulinant sur ses doigts qui devenaient vite poisseux. Mais, elle s'en fichait, elle préférait manger la glace de cette façon, ce que Dianne avait toujours trouvé étrange. Elle sirota sa glace comme s'il s'agissait d'une boisson et vue son état de décomposition elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- **Tu devrais arrêter de t'empiffrer de la sorte,** lui conseilla Drago en la regardant suçoter une sucette avec dégout.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

 **\- Aucun garçon ne voudra de toi, si tu deviens énorme** , lui expliqua Pansy qui se tenait à présent devant eux.

Jessamine leva un regard insolent sur elle, bien sûr, elle avait des formes qui devaient en rendre beaucoup jalouses. Avec ses longues jambes mises en valeur par sa jupe en similicuir verni, sa taille fine dans son petit pull et ses cheveux soyeux. Jessamine poussa un grognement en remarquant qu'elle ne cherchait plus à cacher ses bras, elle ne pourrait plus découvrir son secret. Comme si Jessamine avait besoin de séduire un homme, surtout maintenant.

 **\- Drago, disciplines ta petite amie avant que je ne m'en charge,** prévint-elle.

 **\- Des menaces, encore et toujours, c'est tout ce que cette bouche sait faire.**

D'un point de vue extérieur on aurait pu penser que la remarque de Pansy ne l'avait pas atteint, mais elle était bel et bien furieuse. Furieuse parce que ses mots lui faisaient penser à ceux du vampire et elle ne voulait plus penser à lui. Elle restât cependant maître d'elle-même et c'est avec une lenteur exagérée qu'elle se leva pour rejoindre Pansy. Elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de la jeune fille, qui l'avait regardé faire avec appréhension. Jessamine affichait un sourire paisible, à peine séducteur quand elle lui dit de sa voix suave :

 **\- Je vois que mes lèvres t'intrigue, tu dois te demander ce qu'elles savent faire.**

Pansy écarquilla les yeux quand Jessamine glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, puis lentement, pour lui faire comprendre son attention, elle attira son visage vers le sien. Pansy parut beaucoup trop sonné pour réagir quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Jessamine savait comment se servir de son corps comme une arme, le baiser fut chaste mais déstabilisant et électrisant. Les lèvres féminines et douces de la jeune fille ne lui rappelaient pas celles du vampire, durant le baiser, elle ne pensa pas une seule fois à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et pour cela, elle voulut remercier Pansy. Mais très vite, bien trop vite, ce qui allait être étourdissant pour Pansy, elle le savait, Jessamine recula et s'en alla. Sans aucune forme de procès. Elle laissa une Pansy pantelante et un Drago dépassé par les évènements derrière elle. Grâce à Pansy elle avait trouvé la solution à son problème et elle savait quel rôle elle devait jouer.

* * *

Je suis contente de vous retrouver après presque un an ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu , n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Pour l'instant, les scènes de tortures ne sont pas très explicites mais elles risquent de le devenir, je vous préviens. Et il risque aussi d'y avoir du lemon ( soft ), je mettrai cet emoji ( ? ) en début de scène pour que vous puissiez le passer si vous voulez !

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter, ce me ferait plaisir !**

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	19. 18 Stained

**\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?!** S'exclama Joshua en s'asseyant en face de Jessamine.

La jeune fille qui était alors en pleine conversation avec Hermione, à sa droite, s'interrompit pour regarder son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi euphorique, avec cet immense sourire qui atteignait même son regard.

 **\- Que je suis en vérité Catwoman ?** Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'intimer à se taire, **mais chut ne le dit à personne, c'est un secret.**

 **\- Les secrets n'existent pas à Poudlard** , rit Harry.

Jessamine haussa paresseusement les épaules suite à ses mots, piochant dans le bol que Joshua avait posé en face de lui, il ne dit rien quand elle engouffra une poignée de ses friandises.

 **\- On raconte que tu as embrassé Pansy** , s'émerveilla Joshua, avec ce sourire qui ne le quittait plus et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Jessamine haussa les sourcils face à une telle réaction, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air si ébahit alors que tous les autres, eux, ne cherchaient pas à cacher leur dégoût. Est-ce qu'ils étaient dégoutés à cause d'elle ?

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait fait une chose pareille,** la défendit Harry, **ce ne sont que des rumeurs.**

 **\- Oui, qui embrasserait Pansy ?** S'amusa Ron, en dévisageant la jeune serpentard, qui avait l'air d'être d'une humeur exécrable.

- **Moi,** suggéra Jessamine d'une voix autoritaire, **parce que c'est vrai** , ajouta-t-elle.

Elle ignora les regards qu'ils lui lancèrent, préférant se concentrer sur son pot de glace à la vanille, qu'elle laissa tomber dans son assiette vide. Depuis qu'elle avait acheté ses pots de glaces, elle se baladait partout avec, une cuillère à la main, et personne ne disait rien, bien que ce soit interdit.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** Hoqueta Ginny, qui parut désarçonnée par cette nouvelle.

 **\- Je ne fait plus confiance aux garçons,** avoua-t-elle.

Ce qui était en parti vrai, elle avait du mal à imaginer pouvoir faire une telle chose avec un garçon, depuis son retour, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Ce n'était simplement qu'un moyen d'humilier Pansy et de la déboussoler.

 **\- Non, je veux dire pourquoi elle ? Il y a des filles beaucoup mieux dans cette école** , fit-elle remarquer.

 **\- Elle est odieuse** , ajouta Hermione, les sourcils froncés face à son incompréhension.

Jessamine pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qu'elle faisait quand elle essayait d'analyser une situation qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre, elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

\- Mais, elle est attirante, fit remarquer Joshua qui gardait un air émerveillé, ce qui ne cessait pas de perturber Jessamine.

 **\- Vous êtes fâchés parce que j'ai embrassé cette fille ?**

 **\- Cette fille qui est détestable, comprend nous** , répondit la brillante sorcière avec un air désolé **.**

 **\- Moi je ne suis pas fâché, je suis déçu de ne pas avoir assisté à cela,** s'extasia Joshua.

Sa réaction la fit rire, elle lui fit un sourire complice en posant son visage entre ses paumes, bien qu'elle ne comprenne toujours pas sa réaction. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi émerveillé ?

 **\- La prochaine fois que j'ai l'intention d'embrasser une fille je t'envoie un hibou,** rit-elle.

 **\- On raconte que Drago était présent, c'est vrai ?** S'intéressa Joshua.

Elle hocha la tête en coinçant sa cuillère entre ses lèvres, elle faillit pousser un gémissement tant la glace était bonne. Elle avait bien du mal à rester concentrer sur la conversation quand cette glace occupait toute son attention. Le contraste entre la chaleur étouffante et oppressante de la pièce, et la fraicheur de la glace suffisait à l'emmener dans un autre monde. Elle en vint même à fermer les yeux pour la savourer sans se soucier des regards que ses amis lui lançaient.

 **\- Donc tu as embrassé la petite amie de ton cousin sous ses yeux,** s'étonna Harry.

 **\- Je parie que Drago devait être vert,** s'enthousiasma Ron.

L'idée que cela puisse avoir blesser Drago ou simplement l'énerver rendait ses amis enthousiasmes.

 **\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a l'air d'avoir apprécié** , nota Ginny en observant les deux serpentard.

Elle tourna son visage vers les deux adolescents, ils n'avaient pas l'air de passer une bonne soirée comparé à leurs amis qui riaient. Drago avait les yeux rivés sur ses cuisses, Jessamine savait qu'il jouait sur le portable qu'elle lui avait offert. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle supposa puisqu'elle lui avait montré plusieurs jeux la veille. Et Pansy, quant à elle, la dévisageait avec hargne, ce qui rendit la jeune blonde hilare. Elle mima un baiser vers sa direction, ce qui eut le don de rendre l'attablé hilare.

Elle sentit un regard lui bruler la nuque et n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Depuis son retour, même si elle s'acharnait à l'éviter il trouvait toujours un moyen de se trouver près d'elle. Quand elle avait fait un tour à Pré-au-Lard, elle l'avait surpris à savourer une bière au beurre, quand elle avait refusé de déjeuner seule avec lui, il avait décider de se remettre déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il en avait besoin à cause du lien, mais elle ne supportait plus le poids de son regard.

 **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as embrassé** , admit Hermione en piochant dans son pot de glace, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la part de Joshua.

De toute les personnes qu'elle fréquentait, Hermione était la seule qui avait le droit de faire une telle chose. À vrai dire, c'était la seule personne à qui elle avait proposé de la glace, surement parce qu'elle l'estimait et pour ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. C'était une sorcière dont on oublierait jamais le nom, ce qui n'était pas rien.

 **\- Elle m'avait énervé** , avoua Jessamine.

- **Je ferai attention à ne jamais t'énerver** , s'amusa Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La réaction de Jessamine laissait croire qu'elle était déçue, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les dompter elle fit une moue triste.

 **\- Comme c'est dommage, moi qui ai toujours eut un petit faible pour les rousses,** gémit Jessamine.

* * *

La pièce où le professeur Rogue rangeait ses ingrédients était très mal éclairée et tellement poussiéreuse que Jessamine devait mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas avaler de la poussière. Elle avait déjà rempli son sac d'ingrédients et il ne lui en manquait plus qu'un, mais il n'était pas facile à trouver du fait de sa rareté. Derrière la porte, Hermione montait la garde, même si c'était illusoire. Il se rendrait rapidement compte qu'il lui manquait des ingrédients, alors il comprendrait quelle potion on cherchait à fabriquer et devinerait donc que c'était elle la voleuse. Dans sa poitrine son coeur battait d'excitation, elle sentait qu'il n'était plus très loin, chaque pas les rapprochant semblait faire vibrer ses os, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le taux d'adrénaline dans son corps. Après ce qui lui semblait une heure de recherche, mais depuis quelques temps sa perception du temps était faussée, elle mit enfin la main sur l'ingrédient manquant. Elle plaça un rapide sortilège pour donner l'illusion que rien ne manquait, ce qui marcherait du moment qu'on ne tenterait pas d'attraper l'ingrédient. Puis, aussi discrètement que possible elle sortit de la pièce, ce qui ne servit à rien puisqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue. Sous la pression du regard du professeur son coeur se mit à battre si fort qu'elle eut peur qu'il ne brise les os de sa cage thoracique. Hermione, derrière lui, semblait désolée. Jessamine ne put réprimer les frissons de dégout qui montaient en elle quand elle croisa son regard noir, il lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui de ce vampire.

 **\- Que faites vous dans ma réserve, mademoiselle Malfoy ?**

- **On faisait une partie de cache-cache, j'ai pas trouvé meilleure cachette, Monsieur.**

 **\- Vous avez un certain talent pour vous cacher, je ne doute pas que vous auriez pu trouver un autre endroit** , dit-il, en agrippant fermement son sac, pensant y trouver ce qu'elle avait volé.

 **\- Si votre histoire était vraie,** ajouta-t-il en fouillant à l'intérieur de son sac.

Bien sûr il n'y trouva rien, elle l'avait sentir approcher et elle avait eut le temps de les cacher sur elle-même, par mesure de précaution, là où il n'aurait pas le droit de fouiller.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez,** répondit-elle froidement, mais en prenant un air innocent, qui trompait n'importe qui.

Il était vrai que Jessamine avait un visage de poupon avec ses joues rondes, ce qui lui donnait toujours cette touche d'innocence nécessaire pour dissimuler sa vraie nature. Il avait beau retourner le sac dans tous les sens, il ne contenait que ses notes de cours. Il se permit même de retourner les coutures du sac sous le regard scandalisé d'Hermione, vidant son contenu au sol, ce qui énerva Jessamine au plus haut point.

 **\- Où est-ce que vous les avez mise ?!** S'énerva-t-il, plongeant son regard noir de colère dans celui tout aussi furieux de Jessamine.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez!**

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle comme pour percer ses secrets , ce qui la força à reculer et les flacons tintèrent. Le professeur arqua un sourcil pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Il laissa glisser son regard sur elle pour trouver l'endroit où elle les avait dissimulé, mais bien sûr il ne vit rien.

 **\- Où. Sont. Elles ?** Quémanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

 **\- J'ai l'impression que cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part,** s'impatienta la jeune fille en prenant un air innocent.

Elle pouvait sentir sa colère grâce à leur lien, vibrant entre leur deux corps, c'était comme admirer une déferlante en attendant qu'elle vous emporte. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose, qu'il lui fasse regretter son comportement, comme Nathaniel l'aurait fait. Ils avaient bien le même regard, il lui semblait normal qu'ils aient le même comportement. Mais, il ne fit rien.

 **\- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, Mademoiselle,** la mit-il en garde.

Il se tourna dans un jeu de cape, fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta en plein geste quand Jessamine lui dit :

 **\- Professeur ?**

 **\- Vous êtes prête à avouer ?**

 **\- Non, vous avez simplement oublié de ramasser le contenu de mon sac, professeur.**

 **\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de me réserver vos soirées pour le mois à venir.**

Elle haussa les épaules avec insolence, il pouvait la punir autant qu'il le souhaitait. Si c'était le prix à payer pour son comportement, alors elle le payerait avec un grand sourire.

 **\- À ce soir, professeur,** osa-t-elle alors qu'il s'éclipsa dans un mouvement de cape tout à fait théâtral.

 **\- Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de le distraire, mais ça n'a pas marché** , s'excusa Hermione en l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires.

 **\- De toute évidence** , s'exclama Jessamine avec amusement.

 **\- Je t'aiderai à réviser pour les prochains examens, pour compenser le temps que tu vas perdre avec lui.**

 **\- C'est gentil.**

 **\- Je te rejoins** , ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Elle était enfermée dans une cabine quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer , ce qui n'aurait pas été étrange si les cours n'avaient pas commencé quelques minutes plus tôt et si elle ne vidait pas sa culotte de toutes les fioles qu'elle contenait. Elle vît une ombre se tenir devant la porte de sa cabine, de toute évidence cette personne était là pour elle. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa cabine qui percuta l'inconnue de plein fouet. Jessamine baissa les yeux au sol pour dévisager sa victime, prenant un air surpris. Quand elle alla se laver les mains, la victime dévisageait son reflet avec un calme feint.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?** S'intéressa Jessamine en prenant appuie sur le lavabo.

Il ne ressemblait plus au garçon qui l'avait prise au dépourvu, c'était comme si son charme s'était effacé. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux tellement creusés qu'elle avait l'impression de plonger le regard dans un puit, il était pâle comme la mort et ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. Il était dans un état pire que le sien, or elle avait subi un véritable traumatisme, contrairement à lui.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?** Demandât il d'une voix cassé.

Elle haussa les épaules sans véritablement comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

 **\- Ce qu'on fait généralement dans les toilettes. Tu sais, nourrir Les Gobelins, chasser les fées ..**

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, mettant immédiatement son corps en alerte. Est-ce que son corps surmontera son traumatisme ? Est-ce qu'il oublierai comme elle finira par le faire ? Ou est-ce que la présence d'homme la mettra toujours en alerte ?

 **\- Non, pourquoi est-ce tu as fait ça ?**

Il lui tendait le morceau d'un miroir qui semblait avoir été brisé, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir brisé un miroir récemment. Elle étudia le morceau entre ses doigts fins, le tournant dans tous les sens.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est moi qui ai cassé ton miroir ? Ça peut très bien être n'importe qui, ta petite amie par...**

 **\- C'est moi,** la coupa-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea plus perplexe qu'elle ne l'a jamais été dans sa vie, pourquoi l'accuser de quelque chose qu'il avait lui même commis ?

- **Bien, tu as trouvé ton coupable dans ce cas là,** s'impatienta-t-elle.

Elle ne supportait plus sa présence, ça lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait fait à son vampire, ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de cela et qu'elle ne pourrait probablement plus laisser aucun homme la toucher. Ce qui était difficile à supporter quand il ne lui restait qu'un an à vivre. Elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortit quand ce qu'il lui dit lui glaça le sang :

 **\- J'étais là, j'ai tout vu ..**

* * *

Elle venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour le savoir. À chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce son corps produisait des petites étincelles qui lui électrisait la peau, surtout depuis son retour. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette, qu'il étudiait avec tant d'intérêt que plusieurs de ses compagnons le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Au fond, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait leur en vouloir, il avait la même impression. En réalité, il visualisait le plan du château grâce au gadget que Jessamine lui avait laissé avant de disparaître. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que le professeur Rogue avait des déplacements plutôt étranges, quand il ne suivait pas Jessamine à la trace, il se trouvait dans la chambre de celle-ci. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait la prévenir, peut-être qu'elle le savait déjà ? Mais, la question qui le titillait le plus était : qu'est ce que cherche Severus ? Est-ce qu'il se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose ? Est-ce son secret qu'il tentait de découvrir ?  
Pansy s'assit bruyamment a ses côtés, ce qui lui fit lever un regard paresseux vers elle.

 **Pansy Parkinson**

7 mai 1999

Parents : Cassius Parkinson et Rose Parkinson

Cible favorable : Hanche gauche

Douée pour : ?

Rythme cardiaque : 170

Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, pour la énième fois, alors il ne s'embêtât pas à écouter. Elle n'avait plus que ces mots à la bouche. Au contraire, son regard fut capté par une tête blonde, elle était de dos mais elle semblait joyeusement agitée.

 **Jessamine Athéna Jedusor**

2 Janvier 1999

Parents : Tom Jedusor et Bellatrix lestrange

Cible favorable : Plexus Solaire

Douée pour : Potions

Rythme cardiaque : 134

 **\- J'aimerais lui arracher son sourire penaud à cette peste** , gémit Pansy avec fureur.

 **\- Elle n'a fait que t'embrasser** , **ce n'est pas la fin du monde,** s'amusa un garçon.

 **\- Elle m'a humiliée! Qui sait où ses lèvres ont traînées !**

Drago fronça les sourcils, certes il ne l'aimait pas non plus mais il aimait encore moins les insinuations qu'elle faisait à son encontre.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une traînée, pas comme certaines à cette table,** la défendit un garçon qui avait mauvaise mine.

 **\- C'est bien dommage, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir droit à un baiser,** ria un garçon, qui reçu un regard noir de la part de Drago.

Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à cette scène, cela l'entraînait dans un abime de confusion. Il se souvint de chaque détails de ce moment, pour avoir passé des nuits entière à y penser. Quand il avait vu Jessamine s'approcher si près de Pansy, il avait été joyeux à l'idée de les voir se battre. Mais, quand au contraire, ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles que tous considéraient comme sa petite amie il avait été fou de jalousie. Il se rappelle parfaitement de cette sensation qui avait enflammée son corps, prêt à le consumer en quelques secondes. C'était si intense et si viscéral qu'il avait été incapable de bouger. Mais ce qui le rendait si confus en y repensant était la question que cela faisait naître, de qui avait-il été jaloux ? Est-ce parce que Jessamine avait touché quelque chose qui lui appartenait plus ou moins ? Il n'avait pas vraiment de considération pour cette fille, donc cette explication était aussi peu probable que la seconde. Est-ce qu'il avait été jaloux de Pansy ?

- **Tu n'es même pas assez bien pour poser les yeux sur elle,** s'amusa le garçon à la mauvaise mine.

 **\- Personne à cette table n'est digne d'elle** , ajouta le garçon avant de quitter la table.

 **\- Elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle avec sa vilaine tête,** s'exclama Pansy.

 **\- Elle est même moche quand on la regarde de près,** ajouta l'une de ses amis.

Il se prit de nouveau d'intérêt pour son assiette quand la jeune blonde tourna la tête vers eux, elle les observa quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin, ce qui déplu fortement au garçon. Puis, elle se leva pour quitter la salle, sans vraiment s'en rende compte Drago se leva aussitôt pour la suivre. C'est visiblement ce qu'elle attendait de lui puisqu'elle se dirigeait vers leur point habituel de rendez-vous. Drago en profita pour l'observer, il releva que lorsqu'ils étaient entourés par d'autres sorciers elle dégageait une certaine faiblesse, mais dès lors qu'ils étaient seuls il était comme éblouis par la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Quand il la rejoignit dans les toilettes, elle était appuyée contre la fenêtre et avait l'air absorbée par sa contemplation. Drago l'observât sans mot dire, elle n'était peut être pas aussi féminine que Pansy, mais elle avait un charme cruel. Ce type de beauté qu'il était douloureux de contempler trop longuement. Dévoré par la curiosité Drago se posta a quelques mètres d'elle pour être en mesure d'observer la même chose qu'elle. Il s'agissait du serpentard à la mauvaise mine, Théodore.

 **\- J'ai été enlevée et torturée par des vampires parce que j'ai tué celui qui lui ressemblait,** finit-elle par avouer.

Drago ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle lui donne plus d'explications. Elle passa la main au dessus de la vitre qui se brouilla comme l'eau d'un lac qui se trouble, Drago ne comprit pas directement ce qu'elle faisait. Mais, très vite le garçon qu'ils observaient et la cour de poudlard furent remplacés par une version plus jeune que Théodore, d'un an ou deux, allongé sur un vaste lit.

 **\- La ressemblance est troublante** , avoua le garçon, qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi elle le lui montrait.

 **\- Depuis, j'ai dû mal à être proche de lui, alors que j'en ai tellement envie.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout cela ?** S'agaçât le garçon, peu enclin à l'entendre parler de sa vie sentimentale.

 **\- Théodore a tout vu, tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir et ça a l'air de l'avoir brisé.**

Drago étudia le jeune sorcier avec un intérêt nouveau, cela devait expliquer son horrible mine et le fait qu'il défende Jessamine avec autant de passion.

 **\- Comment est-ce possible ?**

 **\- Grâce à un miroir ensorcelé.**

 **\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas essayé de te sauver ?**

 **\- Il dit qu'on l'en a empêché** , s'étonna la jeune fille, la réponse devait lui sembler farfelue à elle aussi.

 **\- Qui ça on ?**

 **\- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu ne l'as pas menacé pour le forcer à te l'avouer.**

 **\- Il a dit que cela ne servait à rien, que je l'apprendrais bien assez tôt.**

- **Et ? Tu ne l'as pas torturé pour lui faire lâcher le morceau ?** S'énervât le jeune sorcier en dévisageant sa cousine comme si elle était folle alliée.

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers son cousin, bien qu'elle ait l'air menaçante le garçon ne décolérât pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de questionner mes choix ?**

- **Tes choix manquent de jugement, Jedusor,** dit-il d'un ton sinistre en s'approchant légèrement de la jeune fille qui se raidit à son approche.

Son regard était si intense que le garçon avait l'impression de se liquéfier, à vrai dire, la proximité de son corps lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir marché tout droit vers un feu de forêt qui le happerait à la première occasion. Elle leva la main comme si elle s'apprêtait à la poser sur sa joue et l'anticipation du contact électrifia son corps, mais elle la laissa retomber mollement avant d'ajouter.

 **\- Chaque chose en son temps.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?**

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre qu'elle étudia avec intérêt, Drago dévisageait le reflet de sa cousine sur le carreau avec incompréhension. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une autre personne. Est-ce qu'un traumatisme pouvait vous rendre bipolaire ?

 **\- Ils ne me font pas confiance** , murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Qui ça ?**

 **\- Harry et ses amis, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me font plus confiance.**

 **\- Ils n'avaient pas l'air de te rejeter, tout à l'heure** , s'agaça le garçon avec une pointe de jalousie.

 **\- Il faut que la vérité resurgisse** , divagua-t-elle.

Drago s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, le garçon se tourna rapidement vers la porte, la baguette pointée vers l'intrus. Jessamine lui fit baisser le bras avec lenteur, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le garçon apparaisse dans la pièce.

 **\- Théodore,** le salua-t-elle d'un ton froid et distant, qui rendit à Drago sa bonne humeur.

 **\- J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé** , dit-il en laissant tomber un sac au sol.

 **\- Je suis navrée, mais tu lui ressemble beaucoup trop et...**

\- **Ce n'est rien** , la coupa-t-il.

Drago était perplexe, il avait appris à utiliser le magicauphone depuis que Jessamine avait disparue mais parfois il avait l'impression que le gadget était défectueux. A côté de Théodore figurait le nom de Harry Potter, or le garçon ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Quoi qu'il en soit, le garçon ne laissa rien paraître de sa perplexité. Il alla s'installer contre la fenêtre prenant l'air qu'il avait lorsque l'ennuie le tuait, alors qu'en réalité il analysait la situation. Pendant ce temps, Jessamine vidait le contenu du sac dans l'un des évier, sous le regard attentif de Théodore qui était négligemment appuyé contre la porte. Drago reconnut une teinture blonde, similaire à celle qu'elle avait utilisé et une tondeuse.

 **\- Tu veux te raser le crâne ? Les cheveux courts te rendront peut-être plus attirante, tu as raison,** se moqua-t-il.

- **Est-ce que ça t'apporte un certain réconfort de nier sa beauté ?** Lui demanda l'autre serpentard, d'un ton fatigué.

 **\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits.**

 **\- Qui est-ce que t'essaie de convaincre ?**

Théodore s'était rapproché de Drago, d'un air qui se voulait menaçant, mais le garçon était loin d'être effrayé par lui.

 **\- Toi-même ?** Se moqua-t-il d'un rire cruel.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle t'attire ?** Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du garçon qui devint fou de rage.

Il appuya le bout de sa baguette contre le cou de son rival avec fureur, se relevant de toute sa hauteur pour être plus menaçant. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

 **\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, sale..**

 **\- Lâche le** , dit le plus calmement Jessamine qui avait finis d'ensorceler la teinture blonde et la tondeuse.

Drago s'exécuta avec regret, mais il se consola en se disant qu'il lui fera payé ce soir, quand elle ne regardera pas. Drago reprit sa position initiale sauf que cette fois il ne chercha pas à cacher sa rage. Théodore se tenait à quelques mètres de Jessamine, face au miroir. Il regardait ses boucles brunes s'échouer au sol tandis que la tondeuse les sectionnait avec une certaine amertume. Jessamine l'observait distraitement, lançant parfois des regards vers la porte, là où le nom d'Harry figurait toujours.

 **\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici,** affirma-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

 **\- Parce que tu as l'intention de créer une armée de blondinet,** s'amusa Drago en regardant le pinceau ensorcelé appliquer de la teinture blonde sur le peu de cheveux que possédait encore Théodore.

Elle se dirigea vers Drago qui sentit la tension affluer dans ses épaules, à quelques mètres de lui reposait un chaudron et des fioles bleues, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué.

- **Vous faites parti des rares personnes au courant de ce que j'ai vécu,** expliqua-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du chaudron.

 **\- Je travaille sur une potion qui me permettrait d'oublier certains moments, mais la préparation risque de prendre quelques semaines voir quelques mois, alors...**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'oubliette pas ?**

\- **Parce que mon esprit peut oublier, mais pas mon corps. Je veux une potion qui les fasse oublier tous les deux,** dit-elle en lançant un coup d'oeil discret en direction de Théodore.

Drago se renfrogna dans son coin, emprunt à un sentiment vil de jalousie, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? Je ne suis pas doué en potions** , précisa le deuxième serpentard.

 **\- Il y a une personne qui connait partiellement ce que j'ai vécu et elle a promit de m'aider.**

 **\- Est-ce une personne de confiance ?** S'intéressa Théodore.

 **\- Elle n'a rien dit à personne, alors je suppose que oui.**

 **\- Quand est-il de nous ?**

 **\- Je veux vous confier mes souvenirs,** répondit-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?**

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils seront moins présent dans ton esprit, c'est ça ?**

 **\- J'en suis convaincue** , dit-elle d'un ton triste.

 **\- Et si quelqu'un met la main dessus ?** Demanda Drago en évitant soigneusement de regarder sa cousine.

 **\- C'est pour cela que je les confie à des personnes en qui j'ai confiance.**

En disant cela, Jessamine déposa plusieurs fioles entre les mains de Drago, qui sentit des flammes lui lécher les doigts quand elle les lui frôla.

 **\- Et si je les vidais dans l'évier, tu en serais débarrasser.**

 **\- Essaie donc** , soupira la jeune fille en déposant le reste des fioles entre les mains de Théodore.

Drago s'approcha de l'évier, profitant de cet instant pour bousculer l'autre serpentard, puis il ouvrit le bouchon de sa fiole pour en vider le contenu. Le liquide bleu avait une consistance étrange, Drago avait presque l'impression qu'il était vivant car il glissait son long corps dans l'évier se tortillant à la façon d'un serpent, il glissait sur le miroir avant de se fondre avec lui.

 _Elle se trouvait dans une pièce exiguë et si sombre qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ses propres pieds. En revanche, cela lui donnait l'impression que sa capacité auditive était décuplée. Elle essayait de réfléchir mais ses pensées ne cessaient de lui échapper, comme si un voile les couvrait. Elle était sûrement trop épuisée pour réussir à se concentrer, même si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'avait entendu arrivé, alors elle ne fut pas surprise en sentant une main lui attraper les cheveux pour la hisser hors de la fosse. Une fois au sol, elle plaqua ses doigts sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière bien trop vive. Elle sentit une main lui agripper la gorge pour la forcer à se relever, une autre main vînt se nicher entre ses jambes et son rire retentit, ce qui lui glaça le sang._

 _ **\- Je vois que je t'ai manqué** , s'amusa le vampire de son rire cruel. _

_Elle ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas alourdir sa peine. Quand elle laissa tomber ses mains son sourire cruel fut la première chose qu'elle vit, elle le vit ensuite glisser ses doigts entre ses lèvres, heureux de la goûter pour la première fois de la journée. Sans ajouter un mot, il la traîna jusqu'à sa salle de torture. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'une pièce presque entièrement vide si on ne comptait une sorte de table chirurgicale où reposait des sangles. Il installa Jessamine dessus sans le moindre effort et la sangla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _ **\- Tu vas voir aujourd'hui on va bien s'amuser,** dit-il en tapotant son entrejambe. _

_Par pur réflexe Jessamine serra les cuisses avec le peu de force qui lui restait, mais il ne le remarqua pas puisqu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Jessamine ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Elle diffusait une chaleur agréable dans la pièce, ce que la jeune sorcière apprécia, car la fosse dont elle sortait était si froide que le bout de ses doigts commençait à être bleu. Bien trop vite à son goût le vampire revint à ses côtés avec un fer à marquer. Jessamine ne parut pas apeurée, car elle ne l'était pas. Elle connaissait cette douleur pour l'avoir subit des centaines de fois avec Dianne. Le vampires sangla ses chevilles de sorte à ce qu'elle ai les cuisses complètement ouvertes, quand il vint se nicher entre ses cuisses il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon. Il jubilait et il était prêt à la pénétrer à la seconde où elle produirait le moindre son. Ainsi allait le jeu._

 _ **\- J'espère que tu as autant hâte que moi** , s'amusa-t-il en la dénudant. _

_Elle ferma les yeux se préparant à ressentir la morsure du fer, mais jamais les entraînements de Dianne ne l'avaient préparé à cela. Quand le fer entra en contact avec sa peau elle ne la sentit pas seulement roussir, mais elle sentit aussi son sang bouillir et ses organes fondre sous la chaleur. Elle serra la mâchoire pour retenir un cri, mais tous deux savaient qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps._

 _- **Tu aimes notre petite mise à jour ?**_

 _Il souleva le fer pour admirer son travail et pourtant cela ne soulagea pas son corps de la douleur qui le tordait. Elle voulu hurler sa peine et quand elle vit la marque sur son ventre elle voulu hurler sa haine. Il l'avait marqué de son nom._

 _ **\- Tu m'appartiens, maintenant** , dit-il en enfonçant à nouveau le fer dans sa peau, au même endroit. _

_Elle mordit sa langue de toute ses forces pour empêcher le moindre bruit de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi à sectionner sa propre langue en faisant cela et à présent de grandes quantités de sang coulaient de ses lèvres, ce qui alerta le vampire. Il la força à ouvrir les lèvres de ses gros doigts, permettent à sa langue de quitter l'enceinte de sa bouche. Il fixa le membre sectionné avec dégoût puis en riant il attrapa une fiole noire._

 _ **\- Mine, tu es bien trop prévisible !** S'exclama-t-il en versant le liquide entre ses lèvres. _

_Comme elle s'y attendait le liquide fit repousser sa langue en quelques secondes, sous le regard satisfait du jeune homme._

 _- **Tu as triché, tu sais ce que ça veut dire** , se réjouit-il en retirant son boxer, pour se trouver glorieusement nu face à elle. _

_En un coup de rein il la pénétra de toute sa personne, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur._

 ** _-_ Ça suffit !** S'écria Théodore, livide face au miroir, lasse de revoir encore et toujours la même chose.

Il avait frappé le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il vole en éclat, mais la scène se dessinait toujours sur le verre brisé. Il arracha alors la fiole des mains de Drago pour piéger le souvenir à l'intérieur, ce qui fonctionna.

Drago ne réagit pas, bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il l'avait marqué comme du vulgaire bétail et elle l'avait laissé faire. Théodore prit ensuite appuie sur le lavabo pour reprendre son souffle, il devait sûrement être en état de choc. Drago quant à lui, se tourna face à sa cousine qui tremblait de tout son corps.

 **\- Montre la moi,** exigea-t-il calmement.

Mais, la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction, elle le dévisagea simplement avec horreur.

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai inventé cela ?  
**

Elle devait penser que le garçon ne croyait pas à son souvenir. **  
**

**\- Montre la moi** , répétât-il simplement.

 **\- Non !**

Il c'était rapproché d'elle si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre assez de distance entre eux. Il agrippa sa robe de sorcière, mais la jeune fille le repoussa avec une force qui faillit le faire tomber à la renverse.

 **\- Ne me touche pas** , s'énerva-t-elle.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer le blond qui était dans un état second, dans un accès de rage il donna un coup de poing à sa cousine qui s'effondra au sol. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de la gravité de son acte tant une seule chose résonnait dans son esprit. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits le garçon lui retira sa robe de sorcière, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, voir la marque de ses propres yeux. Elle était bien là, elle était réelle. Il tomba à genoux, le regard rivé sur cette marque particulière. Sur son bas ventre figurait le nom de Nathaniel, d'un rouge pourpre presque écœurant. Elle avait laissé ce vampire la marquer.

 **\- C'est ça que ton corps doit oublier ?!** S'énerva le jeune blond.

Jessamine avait les joues rougis par la rage quand elle bondit sur son cousin, le rouant de coups de poings et comme cela ils se retrouvèrent à échanger des coups. Le garçon projeta la jeune fille à quelques mètres de lui avant de se relever, mais il n'était évidement pas de taille. S'il avait pu s'en prendre à elle tout à l'heure c'était simplement parce qu'il l'avait prise par surprise. Elle se tenait fermement sur ses deux pieds, prête à bondir s'il faisait le moindre geste, mais ce ne fut pas son poing que Drago sentit sur sa joue.

 **\- Ne lève plus jamais les mains sur une femme,** le prévint Théodore avec un calme terrifiant.

Drago se trouvait dans sa salle de bain privée, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré depuis la scène des toilettes. Jessamine était dans un état second quand il avait quitté la pièce et en y repensant il était content qu'elle ne fût pas elle-même. La Jessamine qu'il connaissait ne l'aurait jamais laissé ressortir vivant après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait mis hors de lui, comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se laisser faire ? Elle qui menaçait de le tuer au moindre mot de travers. Il ne portait plus que son bas de pyjama, dans lequel se trouvait les fioles, un jogging de marque qui pouvait changer de couleur selon son humeur. Il tirait actuellement vers le gris. Drago était tant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Pansy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle observait la fine musculature de son torse avec envie, remarquant à peine le début d'hématome que Drago était affairé à soigner. Quand elle vint se plaquer contre son dos où ses lèvres laissaient des traces de leur passage, tandis que ses mains exploraient un torse qui ne lui était pas inconnu il ne dit rien. Au contraire, il continua même à panser ses blessures avec fureur. Mais, Pansy insista, osant même glisser ses mains dans son jogging pour s'occuper de sa virilité. La réaction fut immédiate et explosive, en quelques secondes il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, agrippant bien trop violemment ses hanches. Pansy était habituée à sa façon de faire des plus brutales, aussi elle n'eut pas peur quand il enserra sa gorge, aussi menaçant et furieux qu'il l'était.

 **\- Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend,** grogna-t-il.

Son visage était si proche du sien que la jeune fille pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue, ce qui suffisait à l'enivrer. Drago souleva la serpentard de sorte à ce que ses jambes encerclent sa taille et quelques secondes plus tard ses lèvres s'écrasèrent furieusement sur sa peau brûlante. Très rapidement, mais pas assez à son goût, le garçon se perdit en elle.  
Quand ils furent rassasier du corps l'un de l'autre, Drago fut si épuisé qu'il s'endormit en quelques secondes, laissant à Pansy le loisir de l'observer. Elle aimait la façon dont son jogging blanc marquait sa taille, le rendant sexy comme un diable, contrastant avec l'air innocent qu'il avait lorsqu'il dormait.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ce soir là, il faisait toujours le même rêve depuis quelques jours. Depuis que Jessamine était de retour il était méfiant envers elle, son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. C'est alors ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était méfié d'elle, sachant qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose de très important. Il avait alors trouvé le moyen de l'espionner sans qu'elle s'en rende compte grâce à cape d'invisibilité, mais il n'assistât pas à ceux à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait vu la scène de son viol et supposa que ce n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres vu le nombre de souvenir qu'elle leur avait confié. Depuis ce soir là, cette scène venait le hanter dans ses rêves, alors il dormait très peu, ce que la jeune fille avait remarqué. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, dégustant leur petit déjeuner en silence. Hier, quand ils avaient vu le visage tuméfié de Jessamine et celui de Drago ils s'étaient posés des questions et Harry leur avait expliqué la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, impuissant. Jessamine ne cherchait pas à dissimuler ses blessures, peut être trop lasse à force, alors que Drago trouvait tous les stratagèmes nécessaires pour les dissimuler. La jeune fille s'assit en face du garçon avec un sourire serein aux lèvres.

 **\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur,** fit-il remarquer.

 **\- Vous ne remarquez rien ?** Demanda-t-elle en servant une crêpe.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard avant de l'étudier plus attentivement, son hématome avait pris une teinte violette qui allait parfois de pair avec ses yeux. Il avait remarqué que depuis son retour ses yeux prenaient parfois des couleurs plus fun comme le rose ou le violet. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcière puisqu'on était le samedi, elle portait pour la énième fois depuis son retour un jean un peu trop large pour elle et un t-shirt à l'image d'un héros qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **\- Sérieusement ?** S'exclama Joshua lorsqu'il vit que sur son t-shirt ensorcelé le héros se faisait coupé la tête.

Elle haussa des épaules comme si c'était anodin d'avoir ce genre d'habits :

- **Je ne l'aime pas** , se justifia-t-elle.

 **\- Alors tu lui coupes la tête ?**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Qui est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ici ? C'est pour un ami.**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant sûrement à déterminer si la question était sérieuse.

 **\- La liste est beaucoup trop longue.**

 **\- T'as coupé tes cheveux** , ajouta Hermione qui avait deviné depuis un petit moment.

Jessamine l'applaudi ce qui la mit mal à l'aise, puis elle passa une main dans ses boucles blondes. Elle avait effectivement les cheveux plus courts, ils arrivaient à peine à ses épaules.

 **\- C'est provisoire, mais ça me change** , s'exclama-t-elle en avalant sa crêpe.

Elle n'avait pas perdu son appétit, après plusieurs crêpes elle poussa une plainte et attrapa quelque chose sous la table en s'exclamant :

 **\- Oh non Drago, ne mange pas mes chaussures!**

Elle déposa un petit rat blanc sur la table, qui avait l'air aussi sournois que le vrai.

- **Je l'ai adopté hier,** dit-elle en levant la bête entre ses mains pour qu'ils la voient tous.

 **\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble au vrai ?**

 **\- C'est son portrait craché** , s'amusa Ginny a côté d'elle.

 **\- T'es sûre que ce n'est pas le vrai ?**

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce aux côtés de ses amis malveillant et suivis de loin par un élève presque chauve.

 **\- Sûre et certaine,** claironna-t-elle en caressant affectueusement le poil de la bête.

 **\- C'est vrai que tu ne serais pas aussi gentille si c'était lui,** s'amusa Joshua.

Jessamine observa le garçon, les sourcils froncés, essayant de le percer à jour. Elle déposa ensuite la petite bête au sol puis murmura :

 **\- Va embêter le vrai Drago et surtout n'hésite pas à le mordre.**

La créature obtempéra, filant vers la table des serpentard. Jessamine se redressa lentement, prenant un air majestueux.

 **\- Je suppose que Harry vous a parlé de ses découvertes.**

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son porridge sous le regard indifférent de Jessamine et celui plus anxieux de ses amis.

 **\- Comment...**

 **\- Je le vois à la façon dont tu me regardes** , cracha-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne...**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à avoir pitié de moi, Harry Potter.**

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dois certaines explications** , ajouta la jeune fille avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de répondre.

 **\- Tu ne nous dois rien** , affirma Hermione.

 **\- Moi, j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que ça fait de frapper Drago.**

 **\- Beaucoup de bien,** s'amusa Hermione.

 **\- Je confirme,** rit Jessamine.

Jessamine baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et se renfrogna, elle tourna la tête vers Drago qui balançait son rat au dessus d'un chocolat fumant. Elle se leva avec lenteur, essayant de contenir sa rage ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, puisque ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux noirs de rage.

 **\- Je reviens, je vais sauver un Drago qui en vaut la peine. On se rejoint à la cabane hurlante ?**

Harry hocha la tête rapidement puis la jeune fille rejoignit la table de son cousin.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas te méfier d'elle,** lui dit Ginny avec compassion.

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny** , précisa Hermione.

Jessamine se tenait à présent derrière Drago qui avait posé sa main sur son ventre pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le rat.

 **\- Ne me touche pas** , grogna-t-elle.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ?**

Le garçon riait aux éclats ce qui exaspérât la jeune fille au plus haut point.

 **\- Si tu veux garder ta main, je te conseille de l'enlever,** le prévint-elle.

Mais quelque chose avait changé, le garçon semblait penser qu'il détenait un certain pouvoir sur elle.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tu la couperais devant tout ce monde.**

C'était beaucoup plus que ce que la jeune fille pouvait supporter, entre son rire cruel, son ton hautain et le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle plaça rapidement son bras autour de sa gorge pour avoir une prise sur lui, le forçant ainsi à se lever de son siège. Puis, elle donna un coup de pied à son genoux gauche qui le fit tomber à genoux, mais ne tentât rien d'autre. Il étouffait son nouveau rat entre ses doigts, même dans cette position il gardait son air hautain.

 **\- Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Drago** , le mit elle en garde.

 **\- Fais attention à qui est-ce que tu menaces, Mine.**

Jessamine fut en état de choc en entendant ce surnom, elle grinça des dents en se jurant qu'elle effacerait ce sourire suffisant de son visage. Elle haïssait la terreur que cela faisait naître en elle et elle haïssait Drago pour appuyer sur son point faible. Elle agrippa fermement sa chevelure pour qu'il puisse l'entendre murmurer.

 **\- Tu vas le regretter, Malfoy.**

 **\- Je vais te détruire, Jessamine.**

Jessamine ricana en relâchant le jeune homme avec une telle force qu'il tomba, la tête face au sol. Elle tendit la main pour que le petit rat saute dedans puis quitta les lieux comme si de rien était. Comme si elle ne brûlait pas de tuer Drago Malfoy de ses propres mains, comme s'il ne brûlait pas, lui-même, de la voir à genoux, brisée. Jessamine ne comprenait pas la rancœur de Drago, il la haïssait pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Ce qui était un gros inconvénient pour leur mission, elle avait tout de même besoin de lui pour son plan.

 **\- Tu préfères le voir défiguré ? Ou que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien ?**

Jessamine leva un regard perplexe en direction de Théodore, qui l'avait suivi sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle en fut ravie, cela voulait dire que son corps avait été berné par son petit stratagème.

 **\- La deuxième option est préférable, contente toi de mettre du piment dans ses préservatifs pour l'instant.**

Ils marchaient en direction de la cabane hurlante, le vent froid soulevant les cheveux de Jessamine et les rayons du soleil réchauffant ses joues déjà rouges. Théodore portait des lunettes de soleil qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux.

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il les utilise ?**

- **Pansy se remet à cacher ses bras, soit ils ont couché ensemble, soit il la frappe**.

Théodore ne parut pas impressionné par son analyse, il se contenta au contraire de hocher la tête pensivement.

 **\- Ça te va bien les cheveux courts** , finit il par avouer.

Le cœur de Jessamine rata un battement au ton timide de sa voix qui lui donnait une certaine innocence.

 **\- On est assortis maintenant,** fit-elle remarquer.

 **\- Ça te donne un air plus innocent, comme si tu étais faible. C'est ce que tu veux ?**

Elle hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser que c'était aussi parce qu'il aimait lui tirer les cheveux et qu'elle voulait oublier.

 **\- Tiens, tu ne l'as pas prise aujourd'hui** , dit-il en glissant discrètement une fiole dans sa poche.

Elle lui avait confié ses potions depuis qu'elle avait appris que Rogue fouillait sa chambre. Elle ne lui avait pas expliqué à quoi servait cette potion, simplement qu'elle devait en boire tous les jours.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est moi qui doit te remercier, en revanche.**

Jessamine ne montra pas sa surprise, en la regardant on pouvait même avoir l'impression qu'elle n'écoutait pas. Mais, il savait qu'elle tendait l'oreille.

 **\- Pour la potion de sommeil.  
**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review , ça me ferait plaisir ! 💕**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !  
**


	20. 19 Et tu, Brute ?

Jessamine se tenait devant la fenêtre, elle observait le petit groupe progresser vers la maison avec une lenteur excessive. À quelques pas d'elle, Théodore l'observait avec la même curiosité, mais il restait silencieux. L'air était saturé de poussière dans cette maison et il était parfois difficile de respirer sans en avaler, ce qui déclenchait souvent des quintes de toux chez les adolescents.

\- **Il m'en veut** , finit-elle par conclure, se retournant vers le serpentard pour observer sa réaction.

Mais, il n'exprimait qu'une grande indifférence, peut-être que la conversation ne l'intéressait pas. Mais, Jessamine le connaissait mieux que cela. Il haussa les épaules après quelques secondes, il devait surement avoir abouti à la même conclusion.

\- **Je ne peux pas laisser passer un tel comportement, je vais devoir agir et très vite.**

Elle réfléchissait à une stratégie d'attaque quand son visage s'illumina, elle en était si éblouissante que Théodore en eut le souffle coupé. À cet instant, elle ne paraissait plus du tout faible, au contraire, toute sa puissance rayonnait au coin de ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la photographier à cet instant, pour garder un souvenir de ce sourire si rare.

 **\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?**

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit et que leur conversation mourut. Tous ses amis apparurent au pied de la porte avec de sombres mines. Elle les pria d'entrer et de se mettre à l'aise, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'attarder dans cette cabane, renfermant des souvenirs aussi chers que douloureux.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela,** dit Hermione, d'une voix douce.

 **\- Je ne veux rien vous cacher** , répondit-elle.

Elle s'assit par terre après avoir repoussé la poussière avec le talon de ses chaussures, puis elle leur expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment elle s'était réveillée perdue dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, qu'un groupe de vampire l'avait enlevé pour se venger des crimes qu'elle avait commis durant la guerre, elle leur avoua avoir tué l'un des leur pendant cette guerre, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, que l'un deux avait développé une obsession pour elle. Elle n'oublia rien, parlant même de ses viols avec une certaine émotion, de toute évidence cela lui coutait d'en parler puisque sa voix tremblait d'émotions, mais elle le fit avec un courage que Théodore aurait voulu souligner. Elle raconta le moment de sa fuite, elle mentionna plus brièvement son retour et l'épisode de la bagarre avec Drago avant de laisser la pièce plonger dans un silence de plomb. Pendant quelques secondes, voir quelques minutes, personne n'osa briser le silence.

 **\- Ils ont eu de l'aide** , affirma Hermione.

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début** , avoua Jessamine.

 **\- Et tu ne le penses plu** s.

 **\- Non, ils maitrisaient parfaitement les potions, personne n'a eut besoin de les aider.**

- **Alors, comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour t'enlever ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Et Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a eu cette réaction ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'il m'en veut, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

 **\- Jem, j'ai tout vu, ce n'est pas seulement de la rancœur. Il y avait une haine pure dans son regard. Il n'a jamais regardé personne de cette façon, même pas moi!**

Jessamine plongea un regard nuageux dans celui d'Harry, il ne lut aucune émotion dans son regard, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait de l'avoir espionné ou même si elle était étonnée.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste, selon toi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tout aussi dénué d'émotion.

 **\- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec la marque** , répondit-il après réflexion.

 **\- C'est vrai que c'est à ce moment là qu'il est devenu fou,** réfléchit Théodore, qui était sorti de son silence pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Au moment où ils la mentionnèrent, Jessamine la sentit prendre vie, pétillant à la surface de sa peau et ravivant la douleur qu'elle avait sentit la première fois. Elle serra les poings si fort que ses ongles imprimèrent des croissants de lune dans sa peau.

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle a le pouvoir de rendre quelqu'un fou lorsqu'il la voit ?** Demanda Joshua en observant la jeune fille, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

 **\- Théodore l'a vu lui aussi** , gémit-elle à bout de force.

 **\- À vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux,** avoua-t-il en s'approchant de quelques centimètres de la jeune fille.

Elle secoua le visage pour lui faire signe de ne pas s'approcher plus, des goutes de sueur trempaient sa nuque à présent et il semblait être le seul à en avoir conscience. En y repensant, il était vrai que le garçon avait détourné le regard, peut-être par pudeur.

 **\- Tu l'as vu dans mon souvenir,** souffla-t-elle.

Est-ce qu'elle devrait souffrir à ce point à chaque fois que quelqu'un marquerait sa peau ? Celle de Dianne était déjà assez difficile à supporter mais celle-ci était au moins équivalente en terme de douleur et d'autant plus qu'elle était chargée d'une douleur émotionnelle.

 **\- Alors, il faut la voir de ses propres yeux, pour devenir fou** , supposa Joshua.

 **\- Je l'ai vu moi et je ne suis pas folle** , dit-elle.

 **\- Tu as dit que ce vampire était obsédé par toi, peut-être qu'il a fait en sorte qu'elle rende fou les hommes qui poseraient les yeux dessus.**

Jessamine prit son visage entre ses mains, elle avait les joues si rouges qu'on pouvait distinguer la trace de ses doigts. Quand elle planta son regard dans celui de Harry, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à empoigner ses intestin pour les essorer.

 **\- Et toi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, aussi faible qu'un murmure.

 **\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu** , répondit le garçon.

Elle poussa un grognement avant de s'écrouler totalement sur le sol, Théodore fut le plus rapide puisqu'il était sur ses gardes depuis quelques minutes déjà. Tous ses membres tremblaient et ses yeux se révulsaient, ce qui créa un sentiment de panique chez ses amis.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?** S'écria Ginny qui était aux côtés de Théodore.

 **\- On dirait qu'elle est en état de choc,** répondit Hermione qui avait la main posé sur son front, **elle est brulante,** ajouta la jeune sorcière.

Hermion sortit sa baguette qu'elle passa le long du corps de Jessamine en murmurant une incantation, tout le monde la regardait faire dans un silence de plomb. Au bout de quelques secondes Jessamine papillonna des paupières, elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mieux. Elle eut à peine la force de poser sa main sur la nuque de Théodore pour le forcer à rapprocher son visage, il pouvait alors sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- **Rogue.**

Théodore se trouvait dans une sorte de brume, son corps agissant sans que son esprit n'y prête attention. En quelques minutes il avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin avec le corps raide de Jessamine dans les bras. Dès qu'il mit un pas dans l'enceinte du château le professeur Rogue vint à sa rencontre, il avait le teint plus cireux que d'habitude, signe qu'il ressentait la même douleur. Dans ses bras, Jessamine murmurait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui, mais le professeur Rogue lui semblait comprendre à la façon dont il avait écarquillé les yeux. Le professeur fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre dans les cachots, une fois dans sa salle de classe Théodore allongea Jessamine sur une table, tandis que le professeur s'activait au dessus de son chaudron. Théodore ne prêtait pas attention au professeur, il était bien trop préoccupé par l'état de Jessamine. Elle se mordait à présent la langue à sang, il supposa qu'elle retenait des cris de douleur à la façon dont ses traits se tordaient. Le serpentard sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce puis il se pencha au dessus de Jessamine en chuchotant :

 **\- Tu peux crier, si tu veux.**

C'est ce qu'elle fit, elle poussa un unique cri de douleur qui lui donna envie de s'arracher les entrailles. Puis elle attrapa la main du garçon qu'elle serra de toute ses forces, comme si elle essayait de lui transmettre sa douleur pour se soulager de ce fardeau.

 **\- Faites vite professeur !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ?**

Théodore qui avait détourné le regard vers le professeur baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Jessamine, qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en parle.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, on discutait et elle s'est évanouis,** répondit-il.

Ce qui en soit n'était pas un mensonge, même s'il se doutait de quoi il s'agissait le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire. Le professeur poussa le garçon pour accéder à la jeune fille, il la souleva légèrement puis fit couler un liquide bleu ciel entre ses lèvres. En attendant que la potion fasse effet il passa négligemment ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, comme pour la rassurer. Il lui murmurait des mots que Théodore ne pouvait pas entendre, mais cela avait l'air d'aider la jeune fille qui retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs normales. Le professeur aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir, restant tout de même proche au cas où elle s'évanouirait de nouveau.

 **\- Le lien s'affaiblit** , constata-t-elle.

 **\- Tu le sens aussi ?**

 **\- Vous n'avez presque rien ressenti, dit-elle en lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.**

 **\- C'était supportable** , avoua le professeur.

 **\- C'est une bonne chose qu'il s'affaiblisse, les vacances approchent,** s'exprima Théodore qui se tenait maintenant plus à l'écart.

 **\- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?**

Jessamine s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que ses amis s'écroulèrent au sol. Quand elle tourna son visage vers eux Jessamine avait une mine effroyable, ce qui fit hoqueter plusieurs de ses amis. Néanmoins, elle se leva comme si de rien était et elle alla aider ses amis à se relever avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

 **\- On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes,** se moqua-t-elle en aidant Joshua à se mettre debout.

 **\- On s'inquiétait pour toi,** s'excusa Hermione en époussetant sa robe de sorcière et en repositionnant son chapeau sur ses boucles épaisses.

Jessamine la prit dans ses bras, ce qui fut une surprise pour tout le monde et pour elle la première.

 **\- Merci,** chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre, **tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie** , ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione parut gênée mais lui rendit tout de même son étreinte avec un sourire timide aux lèvres. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge pour mettre fin à ses effusions, qui le mettait très mal à l'aise.

 **\- Vous me devez des explications.**

 **\- Puis-je me reposer, avant ?** Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers le professeur.

Le professeur s'apprêtait à refuser mais quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune fille le fit changer d'avis, alors seulement il hocha la tête et la jeune fille disparue, entourées de ses amis.

Jessamine avait refusé de dormir dans les appartements du professeur, qui était aussi les siens depuis peu. Au contraire, elle avait voulu retrouver ses anciens appartements, alors les filles l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à leur dortoir, attendant qu'elle soit endormie pour quitter les lieux. Elles s'étaient même allongées près d'elle pour l'aider à s'endormir, ce que la jeune fille avait trouvé étonnement rassurant.

Le reste de la journée fut calme pour toute la bande, qui devait se remettre de ses émotions. À sa grande surprise Théodore fut même invité à se joindre à eux, mais il avait refusé, préférant retrouver le confort de sa chambre. Pendant que Jessamine se reposait il devait s'assurer que le rat Drago ne devienne pas le repas de Styx, qui avait élue domicile chez lui depuis quelques temps. Quand il entra dans sa chambre il ne trouva pas Styx comme à son habitude, mais il surprit Drago penché au dessus de sa table de nuit. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre pour signaler sa présence, ce qui fit sursauter le blondinet.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Drago ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Le blondinet se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour planter son regard glacial dans celui de Théodore et paraître plus menaçant. Il leva lentement la main pour montrer ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

 **\- Je n'avais plus de préservatifs,** dit-il comme si ça suffisait à expliquer sa présence dans sa chambre.

Théodore dévisagea la fiole qu'il tenait entre ses doigts avec méfiance, on ne trouvait pas ce genre de potions facilement à Poudlard, bien qu'elle soit essentielle. Il suffisait que le sorcier la boive pour que les rapports physique soient sûrs et que la sorcière ne tombe pas enceinte.

 **\- Et donc tu t'ai dit que tu allais venir te servir dans ma chambre ?**

Drago haussa les épaules avec arrogance, son visage tuméfié affichant un profond ennui. Il fit le tour de son lit pour rejoindre Théodore, son visage si près du sien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de plonger son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Je me suis dit que tu ne t'en servirais pas, vu que Jessamine refuse qu'on la touche,** s'amusa le jeune garçon.

Mais il parut déçu car Théodore était resté calme, on avait même l'impression que sa remarque ne l'avait pas atteint. Il se contenta d'attraper la fiole entre les mains de Drago avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 **\- Tu n'es pas très futé. Si elle cherche tant à oublier, c'est parce qu'elle veut qu'il soit utilisé,** dit-il en secouant l'objet sous le nez de Drago.

Le coup parti avant que Théodore n'ait le temps de le voir venir et plusieurs le suivirent. Théodore lui avait réussi son coup, Drago était furieux.

* * *

Jessamine fut réveillée par son estomac, il faisait tellement de bruit qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. En ouvrant les yeux elle fut déstabilisée, elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux et fut prise de panique à l'idée qu'un vampire apparaisse. Elle se leva si rapidement qu'elle en avait la tête qui tourne, elle dû prendre appuie sur un bureau pour ne pas tomber. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits elle avait reconnue les lieux, avec un grand soulagement. L'une des filles avait laissé quelques vêtements sur son lit pour elle, Jessamine en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'une douche, elle se sentait toute poisseuse. Elle sauta donc sous la douche, l'eau chaude aida à détendre ses muscles endoloris et à lui vider la tête. Après cette douche, elle se sentait enfin elle-même, prête à conquérir le monde. Elle avait revêtit les habits qu'on avait laissé pour elle avant de rejoindre la grande salle, qui était déjà pleine. Les visages de ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, ils semblaient soulagés de la voir.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui l'accueillit avec un sourire amical.

- **Merci pour la robe, je te la rendrai,** dit-elle à l'assemblée, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui s'adresser.

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** répondit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Tu te sens comment ?** Lui demanda Harry alors qu'elle se servait une assiette de lasagne.

 **\- Propre.**

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se goinfrer comme seuls Ron et Harry savaient le faire, sous les ricanements de Joshua.

 **\- Tu as raté quelque chose,** expliqua celui-ci.

 **\- Plaît-il ?**

Elle savourait son repas tout en essayant de garder une oreille attentive, ce qui était plutôt difficile tant sa nourriture retenait son attention, elle avait beau se remplir l'estomac celui-ci criait famine.

 **\- Drago et Théodore se sont battus,** lâcha-t-il.

Jessamine eut un léger sursaut en entendant la nouvelle, elle releva son visage vers Joshua qui retenait à présent toute son attention, ce qui parut le satisfaire.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il a surpris Drago dans sa chambre, il essayait de lui voler quelque chose.**

Jessamine fronça les sourcils, Drago ne manquait de rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'amuserait à voler quelqu'un.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

 **\- Il ne sait pas.**

Jessamine se concentra de nouveau sur son repas et les autres continuèrent leur conversation quand un sentiment effroyable l'envahit. Elle avait entendu un rire qui l'avait paralysé, entraînant son coeur dans des battements désordonnés et effrayés. Elle devait s'accrocher à la réalité, or ce n'était pas réel. Elle tentait de calmer son coeur alarmé en se concentrant sur la voix de ses amis, mais cela n'empêchait pas se sentiment de terreur de se propager en elle. Elle agrippait les coins de la table comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule bouée de sauvetage, à présent que la voix était de plus en plus claire.

 **\- Jessamine, ça va ?** Demanda Hermione qui avait remarqué son comportement étrange.

Elle sentit une goutte couler le long de sa joue et fut révoltée à l'idée de pleurer devant tout le monde. Mais en essuyant ses joues elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de larmes, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour constater que le plafond magique c'était mis à pleuvoir et pas seulement, un éclair laissait apparaître des zébrures dans le ciel noir. Bientôt, le rire du vampire raisonna dans toute la salle, qui plongea dans un silence de plomb. Les professeurs s'étaient levés, lançant des sorts pour que le plafond magique cesse de pleuvoir, mais rien n'y faisait. Jessamine resta de marbre quand elle constata que la pluie de ce ciel avait une teinte turquoise, presque fluorescente, elle pâlit quand elle vue les gouttes serpenter sur la table, comme Styx le ferrait. Et enfin, quand les gouttes se retrouvèrent en apesanteur, serpentant vers le plafond pour se fondre avec, comme si la pluie revenait en arrière,elle comprit. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir et pas n'importe lequel.

Elle tourna son visage vers Théodore qui observait le plafond sans comprendre, puis vers Drago qui la dévisageait avec un sourire cruel. C'était lui. Elle se mit sur ses pieds en quelques secondes et fonça vers lui, sautant sur les tables qui les séparaient, bousculant certains élèves pour au final lui sauter au cou. Les deux élèves atterrirent au sol sous le regard surpris de certains sorciers autour d'eux, les autres étaient bien trop préoccupés par le plafond. Jessamine était assise à califourchon au dessus de Drago, s'affaissant sur lui de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger et enserrant sa gorge avec fureur.

 **\- Où est-elle ?** Suffoqua-t-elle en entendant la voix du vampire, derrière elle.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** répondit Drago avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Elle l'agrippa par le col et le secoua de toutes ses forces pour le forcer à avouer, mais il ne se dépeignit pas de son sourire ravi.

 **\- Où est la fiole ?!**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas,** s'amusa le jeune garçon comme si tout cela n'était qu'une farce sans importance.

En levant son regard Jessamine surprit Pansy en train de fuir vers la sorti et elle vit la fiole dans sa main. Elle leva la main en murmurant un « accio » et alors que la fiole vola dans les airs pour la rejoindre Drago la projeta à quelques mètres pour s'emparer lui-même de l'objet. Il lança un regard de défi à Jessamine avant de laisser la fiole tomber au sol et de l'écraser, sous le regard impuissant de la jeune fille.

 **\- Non !** S'écria-t-elle, au même moment.

Sans perdre de temps elle se jeta sur le jeune sorcier, le ruant de coups sous l'indifférence général. Le garçon pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille, prenant un air qui se voulait menaçant.

 **\- Tu aurais dû me prendre au sérieux,** s'exclama Drago avec un regard fou.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on te prenne au sérieux Drago ?**

Il ne répondit rien mais quelque chose dans son regard lui indiquait que c'était le cas.

 **\- Bien, alors tu es sérieusement mort,** s'énerva la jeune fille avant de lui lancer un sort qui le toucha en pleine poitrine.

Malheureusement pour elle et heureusement pour lui, le professeur Rogue s'interposa, empêchant la jeune fille de laisser sa colère se charger de son cousin. Jessamine lança un regard noir de colère aux deux garçons avant de fuir les lieux, ne supportant plus d'entendre le rire de ce vampire et de voir des inconnus assister à ce qu'il lui a fait.

* * *

 _Jessamine avait une migraine carabinée et chaque son lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle se trouvait dans une salle à manger plutôt exiguë et en désordre, où flottait des volutes de poussières. La jeune fille se retrouvait à cracher ses poumons à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une grande bouffée d'air, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni pourquoi ils l'avaient forcé à revêtir cette robe hideuse. Elle entendit son rire, qui lui glaça le sang, avant de le voir arriver. Elle lança son couteau dès qu'elle vit sa tête, même si elle ne rata pas sa cible les dégâts ne furent que superficiels. Il retira la lame avec un sourire complice, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre eux. Elle se renfrogna dans son siège, déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à le tuer._

 _ **\- Je sens que tu es d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui,** claironna le vampire avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. _

**-** _ **Si tu veux jouer un jeu, jouons, mais au prix de ma liberté** , cracha-t-elle d'un ton bourru. _

_**\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ?** S'intéressa-t-il en sirotant ce qui ressemblait à un verre de vin, mais elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire qu'il s'agissait bien de vin. _

_Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'étira à l'infini, elle sentit ses tripes se soulever dès que l'idée germa dans son esprit. Était-elle prête à tout pour s'échapper ? Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide, essayant d'y trouver un peu de courage._

 ** _\- Tu auras mon consentement ?_**

 ** _\- C'est une chose dont j'ai appris à me passer._**

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda-t-elle après un long moment, déroutée par sa réponse. _

_**\- Te faire souffrir,** répondit-il avec une franchise qui la laissa sans voix. _

_Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se concentrer sur les battements de son coeur, elle n'avait pas l'impression que son enfer personnel cesserait un jour. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il savait toujours sur quel point appuyer pour la briser. Elle se sentait comme le verre qui venait de s'écraser sur la table, en milles morceaux, brisée. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être touchée par la réalité, plusieurs verres se brisaient près d'elle et ça ne la fit pas réagir, des litres d'eau se déversaient sur la table et elle ne réagit toujours pas. La seule chose qui réussit à attirer son attention fut la douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque quelques gouttes d'eau glissèrent sur ses bras, elle poussa un cri en découvrant que l'eau creusait des tranchées dans sa chaire, comme si elle se préparait pour la guerre. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond d'où s'écoulait cette eau étrange sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi est-ce l'eau qui caressait sa joue ne tailladait pas sa chair alors que ses bras étaient meurtris ?_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** S'écria-t-elle en se retenant de vomir le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait avalé. _

_**\- Ce n'est pas marrant si un magicien dévoile le secret de ses tours,** s'amusa-t-il. _

_Jessamine leva les bras en s'imaginant que l'eau pourrait détruire ses chaines mais comme avec ses joues elle ne fit que glisser sur le métal, sous le regard horrifié de la jeune fille.  
_

 _ **\- Ce serait trop facile,** rit-il en la voyant faire. _

_Sur sa robe, son sang se mêlait à l'eau et à la sueur qui recouvrait son corps, créant une odeur à la fois entêtante et écœurante, qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle dévisageait les sillons se creuser ça et là sur sa peau, totalement impuissante et incapable d'exprimer sa douleur._

 **-** _ **Tu as déjà crié une fois,** rappela-t-il. _

_Et ce fut suffisant pour elle, qui poussa un faible gémissement de douleur, le seul dont elle soit encore capable, elle était bien trop écœurée par l'état de ses bras. Il se releva lentement de sa chaise sous le regard vide de Jessamine qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était encore consciente. Combien de choses son corps pouvait-il encore supporter ? Jusque quand tiendrait-elle encore ? Il prit son visage entre ses mains, affichant son sourire cruel alors qu'il la forçait à soutenir son regard._

 _ **\- Tu connais la règle** , ajouta le garçon. _

_Il l'agrippa par les cheveux pour la forcer à quitter son siège et la projeta au sol à quelques mètres. En quelque secondes il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, appuyant sur ses épaules pour que les morceaux de verre sur lesquels elle était allongée s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Elle avait l'impression de n'être plus que douleur, entre le verre dans son dos, qui sectionnait ses nerfs, et le liquide qui meurtrissait ses membres. Elle n'avait même plus la force de résister. Il agrippa fermement son menton et la força à avaler un liquide, elle ne sentit rien de différent en elle après avoir obtempérer. En entendant le son de sa braguette elle fut prise de panique et lui donna un coup avec ses liens, qui aurait du suffire à l'assommer. Il éclata de rire face à sa faible tentative puis agrippa les mains de la jeune fille et attacha ses chaines au sol, il devait avoir tout prévu. Elle se retrouvait maintenant avec les mains au dessus de la tête, complètement à sa merci, baignant dans une marre de sang qui n'était autre que le sien._

 _Elle sentit une douleur maintenant familière entre ses reins lorsqu'il la pénétra, elle n'émit cependant aucun son, refusant de lui donner ce plaisir. Elle évitait de le regarder pendant qu'il s'abaissait à ses instincts les plus primaires. En découvrant la marre de sang dans laquelle elle baignait elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore être en vie, puis se souvint de la potion qu'il lui avait fait avalé. Cela devait surement avoir un lien._

* * *

Jessamine marchait furieusement dans les couloirs déserts, si ce n'est pour elle et pour Théodore qui la suivait à bonne distance. Elle fulminait de rage, essayant de mettre au point une stratégie d'attaque contre Drago.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?**

- **Le briser,** répondît-elle avec hargne.

Elle entra dans les appartements du professeur, accompagnée du garçon qui la regardait avec réserve, inquiété par son comportement. Elle s'assit sur son bureau pour commencer à rédiger une lettre, a l'intention de ses soldats.

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Un ordre.**

 **\- Qui est ?**

 **\- De prendre à Drago l'une des rares choses qui l'apaise,** soupirât-elle.

Elle n'en dit pas plus à Théodore qui resta silencieux, l'observant avec attention. Il avait du mal à se dire que ses bras lisses avaient un jour été plein de crevasses et cette idée le rendait nauséeux. Elle se leva au bout de quelques minutes seulement, lui lançant un regard inexpressif. Elle glissa ensuite le document entre ses mains avec un sourire satisfait.

 **\- Va porter cela à Styx,** lui demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon obtempéra, laissant la jeune fille le loisir d'accomplir sa seconde tâche. Elle poussa un long soupire résigné en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où elle observa son reflet avec réserve. Elle avait une mine effroyable.

 **\- Abalam,** murmura-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes le démon apparut dans le reflet du miroir, un sourire amusé au visage et une lueur de malice dans ses yeux rouges.

 **\- Que veux-tu ?**

 **\- Tu le sais déjà,** répondît-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Son reflet lui renvoya un sourire carnassier qui lui fit froid dans le dos, Abalam haussa les sourcils en murmurant :

 **\- Tu es prête à accepter mon offre.**

 **\- Tourmente le et tu auras ce que tu veux.**

Abalam appuya ses paumes contre le miroir, étudiant la jeune fille avec une expression de pure cruauté. Une fumée noire s'échappa du miroir, se tortilla dans les airs avant de prendre la forme de la jeune fille. Jessamine retira sa robe de sorcière tandis que son double démoniaque prit place derrière elle.

 **\- Tu ne pourras pas retourner en arrière** , prévint Abalam en plongeant son regard ensanglanté dans le reflet de celui de Jessamine.

Jessamine sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle avait conscience de prendre une mauvaise décision. Elle le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes, mais elle avait aussi l'impression d'être prise au piège, comme si tout avait déjà été décidé et qu'elle ne faisait que placer ses pionts. Donc en fin de compte, elle n'avait plus aucune autre solution.

 **\- De quel côté es-tu, Abalam ?**

 **\- Du tiens, toujours.**

- **Alors, aide moi à gagner cette guerre.**

Jessamine prit appuie sur le rebord de l'évier, prête à recevoir sa marque. Abalam plaqua l'une de ses mains sur les lèvres de son double pour l'empêcher de crier, faisant réapparaître la marque de l'autre. Jessamine pressa ses paupières avec tant de force qu'elle vit danser des points lumineux, la douleur était si vive qu'elle avait l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient à vifs et qu'on s'amusait à lancer de l'acide dessus. La réapparition de cette marque était comme subir milles tortures de Nathaniel en une seconde. Elle sentit son propre sang couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, déclenchant une série de frissons. Abalam retira sa main au bout de quelques secondes, observant la marque se reformer, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

 **\- Vas y** , dit elle.

Alors, Jessamine commença à réciter une incantation qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

 _Quid est meum tuum est  
Cum corpora colliduntur  
Mea est anima tua ( * )  
_

Gardant le contact entre ses doigts et la marque Abalam se mit face à la jeune fille, ses lèvres a quelques centimètres des siennes pour qu'elle puisse happer la fumée qui s'en échappait. Une fois le rituel finit et la marque complètement réformé Jessamine tomba à genoux, sous le regard hilare d'Abalam.

 **\- A force de prétendre être faible tu l'es devenue.**

On frappa quelques coups à la porte de la salle de bain et se fut le signal qu'attendait Abalam pour s'éclipser. Jessamine poussa un grognement en allant se cacher dans un coin de la salle de bain, ce qui lui permettrait de voir le nouveau venu sans qu'il ne la voit. Au moment même où elle lança un sort pour nettoyer son sang qui maculait le carrelage le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents et moins théâtrale, peut être cherchait-il à ne pas effrayer la jeune fille.

 **\- Jessamine ?**

Le professeur la chercha du regard, elle savait qu'il finirait par la trouver. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour sentir sa magie.

 **\- Que voulez-vous, professeur ?** Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Le professeur s'approcha doucement de sa cachette, prenant la posture de quelqu'un qui cherchait à apprivoiser une bête sauvage. Il finit par la trouver au bout de quelques secondes, elle était assise dans une position peu confortable avec ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le dos appuyé contre la tuyauterie, mais au moins il ne pourrait pas voir sa marque.

 **\- Je veux t'aider** , répliqua le professeur d'une voix étonnement douce.

 **\- Si vous vouliez vraiment m'aider vous m'auriez laissé punir Drago pour ce qu'il a fait.**

 **\- Qui te dit que c'est lui ?**

Elle leva un regard rouge de colère vers le professeur, elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle sentait la colère vibrer dans ses os. Et, le professeur semblait le sentir aussi.

 **\- Je le sais, c'est tout.**

- **Tu ne peux punir personne sans preuve,** répliqua le professeur.

 **\- Alors quoi, je devrais laisser celui qui m'a exposé devant toute l'école tranquille ?** **Nos gestes ont des conséquences, celui-là aussi.**

 **\- Laisse les professeurs se charger de cela.**

Jessamine se renfrogna dans son coin, son dos la tiraillait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement et il lui était difficile de contenir certains gémissements de douleur.

- **Je sais quelle potion tu cherches à fabriquer** , ajouta-t-il.

La jeune fille ne parut pas surprise par sa révélation, il maîtrisait l'art des potions, bien sûr qu'il allait finir par comprendre ses intentions.

 **\- Rien de ce que vous pouvez dire ne me fera changer d'avis** , se méfie-t-elle.

Le professeur parut à la fois surpris et amusé par sa réponse, il se pencha vers la jeune fille pour planter son regard noir dans le sien.

 **\- Je ne veux pas te faire changer d'avis, je veux t'aider à la fabriquer** , dit-il.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça ?**

 **\- Je sais ce que c'est de se faire humilier,** répondît-il avec une franchise qui surprit Jessamine.

 **\- Alors, vous n'allez pas me punir ?** S'intéressa la sorcière.

 **\- Tu as déjà été punie,** répliqua le professeur d'un ton amer.

 **\- Certains considèrent ma compagnie comme une forme de punition,** ajouta le professeur avant de l'abandonner à son triste sort.

Elle passa le reste de la nuit dans cette salle de bain, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer. Elle hésita un long moment à appeler Dianne pour tout lui raconter, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas. Est-ce qu'elle devait appeler Leanna ? Elle avait besoin de parler, elle avait besoin de ne plus se sentir seule. Comme si elle répondait à un appel silencieux Styx se glissa sur le sol avec assurance.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux que je le mange ?** Siffla le serpent en tortillant sa queue.

Jessamine pouffa en imaginant Drago disparaître dans la gueule de Styx, puis elle présenta sa cheville à la créature pour qu'elle s'enroule autour d'elle comme à son habitude. Styx comme Jessamine furent soulagées de pouvoir enfin renouer le contact, la créature lui avait manqué, même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?**

 **\- J'ai découvert pourquoi Pansy avait l'habitude de cacher ses bras.**

 **\- Il la frappe ?**

 **\- Non, pas vraiment. Il ne maitrise simplement pas sa force pendant leurs ébats.**

 **\- Oh** , fit-elle d'un ton qui laissait penser que la jeune fille était déçue par cette conclusion.

Jessamine caressa affectueusement la tête de Styx, contente d'avoir un minimum d'information sur Drago. Cette nuit là, Jessamine fut incapable de dormir, les rouages de son esprit tournaient à toute allure pour mettre en place une stratégie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se rendit jusqu'au lac. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir près de l'eau sans toutefois la toucher, l'eau ne lui aspirait plus un sentiment de bien être mais faisait naître chez elle une certaine angoisse. Elle le sentit approcher avant de le voir, pendant quelques secondes elle s'attendit à ce que ce soit Drago, mais à sa plus grande surprise il ne s'agissait que de Joshua. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, à quelques mètres pour être sûr de ne pas la toucher, ce qui fit naître une sensation étrange chez elle.

 **\- Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** Demanda le garçon avec une petite voix.

 **\- Non, je vais devoir apprendre à vivre sans sommeil.**

 **\- Je pense que tes jours sont comptés, si tu persistes à ne pas dormir.**

 **\- Alors que sonne mon trépas.**

 **\- Tu ne tiens donc pas à la vie ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas lui donner le privilège de me hanter dans mes rêves.**

 **\- L'infirmière ne veut plus te donner ses potions miracles ?**

 **\- J'ai épuisé son stock, avoua-t-elle.**

Elle observait le croissant de lune se refléter sur l'eau paisible, ne reflétant en aucun point la tempête qui faisait rage en elle. Elle détestait se sentir aussi désemparée face à quelque chose qui avait l'habitude de l'apaiser.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, toi ?**

Elle détourna son regard pour étudier le jeune adolescent qui fixait attentivement la lune, avec une certaine appréhension vu la posture qu'il avait, ce qui titilla sa curiosité. Il haussa finalement les épaules, peu enclin à répondre à ses interrogations.

 **\- Ces derniers jours ont été intenses,** finit-il par répondre.

 **\- Je veux bien te croire** , répondit une voix traînante qui rendit immédiatement Jessamine furieuse.

Elle ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard lorsqu'elle se leva pour quitter les lieux, mais le son de ses pas lui indiquait qu'il la suivait. Elle décida alors de rejoindre un lieu qui leur donnerait un peu d'intimité, il était temps qu'il reçoive une correction. Elle marchait lentement, se focalisant à la fois sur le bruit de leur pas et sur les battements frénétiques de son coeur. En entrant dans les toilettes Jessamine lança quelques sorts pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendrait et surtout pour être certaine que même s'il les avait suivi, Joshua n'entende rien.

Drago lui jeta un parchemin à la figure, elle laissa le papier tomber au sol en dévisageant Drago avec amusement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Elle baissa les yeux sur le parchemin avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui de Drago, penchant la tête sur le côté, prenant une expression qui laissait penser qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot.

 **\- Un parchemin, voyons.**

Il serra la mâchoire ce qui était le signe qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, en voyant les réactions excessives qu'il avait eu dernièrement elle se demanda d'où est-ce que lui venait toute cette colère et cette violence.

 **\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot,** s'écria-t-il.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille, prenant une posture menaçante qui ne fit que l'amuser. Il leva rapidement la main, prêt à la frapper encore une fois, mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide et elle enfonça son talon dans son genoux pour le faire tomber.

 **\- N'oses même pas lever la main sur moi** , le prévint-elle.

 **\- Si tu me tues, ils seront que c'est toi** , s'énerva le garçon.

 **\- Tu apprendras qu'il y a des sorts pire que la mort** , dit-elle avec un calme à toute épreuve.

Quand il se remit debout Drago n'avait pas changé d'attitude vis à vis de Jessamine qui commençait déjà à perdre patiente. Il secouait le parchemin sous son nez en s'indignant.

- **Dis moi ce que c'est, Jessamine.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?**

 **\- Parce que je pourrais te faire connaître un sort pire que la mort** , osa-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écroula sous son regard, poussant un hurlement assourdissant. Son corps se contorsionnait comme si le garçon était sous le charme d'un maléfice, tout cela sous le regard concentré de la jeune fille. Une lueur rouge brillait sur le bras du garçon, sa marque de mangemort avait comme prit vie. Le serpent se tortillait sous sa peau avec pour seule différence qu'il était à présent fait de lave et qu'il enflammait tout les organes qui se trouvaient sous son passage, Jessamine pouvait voir la peau de Drago gonfler et se couvrir de cloques sous son passage.

 **\- Comment oses-tu me menacer, Drago Malfoy ?**

Le garçon serra les dents pour tenter de retenir un probable cri de douleur, mais la jeune fille savait comme cela pouvait être douloureux pour l'avoir elle-même vécu.

 **\- Tu pensais avoir réussi à intercepter quelque chose que je ne voulais pas que tu vois, hein ?** S'amusa-t-elle en s'abaissant pour lui prendre le parchemin des mains.

 **\- Tu as dû te sentir si malin en mettant la main dessus,** rit-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit.

Au sol, Drago la dévisageait avec une lueur de haine si vive que cela fit naître une certaine confusion chez la jeune fille. Des perles de sueurs commençaient à couler sur le front du jeune garçon qui avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

 **\- Je voulais que tu saches que tout était prévu,** dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre puis émit un petit sifflement, au bout de quelques secondes seulement un hibou aux plumes noires fit son apparition. Il accepta le parchemin dans son bec avant de s'envoler à nouveau, emportant avec lui un message que Drago n'avait pas su déchiffrer. Jessamine se tourna à nouveau vers Drago, qu'elle dévisagea avec amusement, se délectant de la scène que le garçon lui offrait.

 **\- Je voulais que tu te demandes ce que tes actions avaient causées,** murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement du garçon.

Il vit une seconde d'hésitation dans son regard quand elle se pencha au dessus de lui, mais elle finit par s'asseoir à califourchon au dessus de lui, agrippant son visage pâle entre ses doigts fin.

\- **Tu vas perdre la tête en te demandant ce que j'ai bien pu faire,** murmura-t-elle.

Elle pencha son visage au dessus de celui du garçon, encrant son regard carmin dans le sien tandis qu'elle murmurait des mots que le garçon ne comprenait pas. Un panache de fumée rouge se forma au coin de ses lèvres, se tortillant un moment au dessus de leur tête avant de glisser entre les lèvres du garçon. Il sentit alors une vive douleur au niveau de l'omoplate qui lui arracha un cri, le garçon se contorsionna à nouveau, glissant son front contre le carrelage frais pour échapper au regard amusé de Jessamine. Il avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient, un à un, que ses veines s'ouvraient pour laisser échapper ce liquide de vie. La jeune fille se releva, relâchant son emprise sur le garçon qui se retrouva allongé contre le carrelage, permettant à Jessamine d'admirer la musculature de son dos. Au niveau de son omoplate brillait une nouvelle version de la marque de son père, une qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle portait, sauf qu'elle brillait d'un halo blanc et non rouge comme le sien. Elle lui permettrait de faire souffrir les membres les plus problématiques de son camp, comme le faisait Dianne avec elle, pour les forcer à obéir. C'était surtout le moyen de torturer Drago sans lever le petit doigt.

 **\- Tu vas devenir fou en réalisant que tout est de ta faute** , dit-elle.

Elle était à nouveau agenouillée devant Drago qui était incapable de soutenir son regard, elle caressait presque affectueusement sa chevelure blonde.

 **\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me trahir de la sorte, Drago.**

 **\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser te toucher,** grogna le garçon qui était à bout de force.

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai consenti à ce qu'il me fasse tout cela ?**

 **\- Je crois que tu as même aimé,** répondit-il en levant son regard fiévreux sur elle.

Elle en était bouche bée, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait croire une seconde qu'elle avait aimé se faire violer ? Quel genre d'idiot pouvait croire une chose pareille ?

- **Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, Drago ?**

 **\- J'ai pactisé avec le diable, à deux reprises,** répondit-il.

La jeune fille se releva avec une lenteur excessive, elle était en état de choc. Est-ce qu'il pensait comme eux qu'elle était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé ? Jessamine était confuse face au comportement du garçon, malgré la douleur qu'elle lui faisait ressentir il n'avait pas l'air d'être effrayé par elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de trouver la solution à son problème.

 **\- Tu n'es pas effrayé,** admit-elle.

 **\- Toute souffrance est temporaire** , dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à ses propos faussement philosophique, elle glissa une main sur la joue brulante du garçon, peut-être pour le déstabiliser.

 **\- Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? On était censé collaborer,** soupira-t-elle, lasse de toujours avoir à se battre.

 **\- Je crois avoir juré te détruire** , cracha-t-il.

Le serpent de lave vint s'enrouler autour de la gorge du garçon qui fut incapable de reprendre son souffle. Elle voyait la peau du garçon se boursouffler là où le serpent se trouvait, à nouveau, des cloques apparaissaient ici et là formant une image écœurante.

 **\- Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu l'auras,** chuchota la jeune fille avant de se mettre sur pied.

Elle abandonna Drago à son triste sort, lasse de ne pouvoir le contrôler comme elle en avait plus ou moins l'habitude. Au moins, cela lui avait permis de lui changer les idées, elle n'était plus préoccupé que par une seule chose : se venger de Drago, puis tuer Harry Potter. Mais, chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

(*) Ce qui est à moi, est à toi

Que nos corps entrent en collision

Mon âme est tienne.

Il y a peut-être des fautes dans la traduction latine, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit important. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review!**

À la semaine prochaine!


End file.
